OPLYMPICS
by Charlotte's Sunrise
Summary: Competitiveness can get the best of anyone, including the members of Hetty's elite team! Team fic! K/D! DOUBLE UPDATE CHP 23/24
1. Chapter 1

**An:/ **  
**Okay so this idea just came to me, I really hope that there isn't a story similar to this out there some where because I tried my best to make sure there wasn't so apologises if there is! I also hope that there isn't some mutual agreement not to write on this topic and I've just missed it, because I really liked the idea!**  
**Any-whoo please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Lottie.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah (and I'm aware of the Hunger Games reference, oops!)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_The Olympics are always a special competition. It is very difficult to predict what will happen_

_- **Sergei Bubka**_

* * *

In the past weeks, the NCIS Special Operations department had been consumed by the competitiveness of one particular team, known to many as Hetty's elite. From racing to see who could conquer the stairs first when called to Ops by Eric or Nell or to see who could eat the most donuts in the allotted time, the team were becoming unbearable. Whilst it was nothing new seeing her agents compete against one another in things that most wouldn't, Hetty wasn't sure what had instigated the surge of outlandish competiveness amongst her team, but she knew one way to settle the problem that had positive outcomes for everyone. After some discussion with Nell and several emails with Nate, Hetty had concocted a plan that would not only settle her immediate problem but would allow for some team bonding in the process, making the partnerships of the team even stronger. Smiling to herself Hetty pressed the send button on her email and leant back on her chair, watching as the agents and detective all received her intended email.

"You know Kensi only one that last round because she practically lives off donuts" Deeks complained wiping the icy sugar away from around his mouth.  
Kensi snorted and fained innocence.

"That would because you seem to have an endless supply for me."

"You know what you're like without your morning sugar" Deeks retorted matter of factly. Kensi rolled her eyes and took an exaggerated bite of yet another donut.

"You'll regret that when you don't fit into your size two jeans tomorrow" Deeks quipped rather smugly. Kensi stopped mid-chew and sent a deathly glare at Deeks, who was no longer confident in his safety.

"You're a dead man Deeks" Sam grinned, patting him hard on the shoulder.

"Kensi won't kill me, she wouldn't get any donuts out of it" Deeks smiled winking at Kensi who was still glaring furiously.

Callen lowered his paper that he had been hiding his smirk behind and laughed. "She would find a way Deeks, don't risk it!" Callen warned.

"I can hear you guys" Kensi reminded not enjoying being talked about as though she wasn't in the room.

"We know Kens, we can hear your scoffing down that last donut" Callen teased, moving out of Kensi's reach just in time.

Before Kensi had the chance to reply, a binging noise echoed throughout the bull pen. The agents and detective all retrieved there laptops and opened the offending email.

**It has come to my attention that you four are in need of something to channel your competiveness. Please read the attached file.**  
**Sincerely Henrietta Lange**  
**Operations Manger, NCIS Special Ops**

The agents and detective all looked up from their laptops and shared a confused look. No one knew what to expect and could only assume that it was either going to a good or bad thing. Each one knew that their competitiveness had been taken to its limits over the past weeks, purely caused by the stubbornness of each individual who refused to admit defeat. Callen gave a small nod to his fellow colleagues and they all returned to the laptops to read the attached file.

**OP-LYMPICS 2012**

**TEAM DENSI VS TEAM SALLEN**

**THE GAMES COMMENCE IN A WEEK**

**BE IN OPS AT 5:00am TOMORROW FOR A TRAINING SESSION**

**WITH YOUR TEAMS PERSONAL TRAINER**

**'MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR'**

The team all finished reading and re-reading the email, before looking up to face each other once again. Kensi leaned back in her chair, a smirk plastered on her face, which was mirrored by an even more confident looking Deeks. Sam nodded a Callen, who returned the favour before eyeing of Kensi suspiciously. Things were about to get interesting!

* * *

**An:/**  
**Okay so please honestly tell me if I shouldn't be writing this story! But I hope that people enjoyed it :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**An:/**  
**Thanks to everyone for all the alerts, reviews etc. they're very much appreciated. I've decided to update this story weekly, due to the longer length of the chapters, it may be more frequent but it really just depends on how busy I am. **  
**I hope nobody seems to OOC, did my best & I hope that all is understood, I did use some terms that I was unsure if used in America, but I did try do some research!**  
**Please enjoy :) **

**Lottie. **

**Disclaimer; not mine.**

* * *

**Training - Day 1:**

The idea of participating in a heated 'Op-lympics' had caused mixed reactions amongst the team. Kensi was more than thrilled to be given the chance to show off her athleticism and to see who the superior agent/partnership was. Sam and Callen had casually shrugged off the challenge, knowing that having several years on Kensi and Deeks would benefit them in the long run and with Sam's muscular build and Callen's instinctive mind they had quite an advantage over the young pair. Deeks however was silently dreading the competition, knowing that it had the potential to bring out the disastrous side of friendly competition. With the agents all wanting to one up each other, Deeks knew that it was going to be a tough physical and mental challenge, which he wasn't quite sure he was willing to endure.

Pulling into Kensi's apartment block Deeks groaned and rested his head against the steering wheel. It was 4:30 a.m. and the sun still hadn't risen on the horizon to warm the cool air. Deeks was used to being up during the early hours of the morning, this morning however was different for he knew that he wouldn't be hitting the surf but rather he would be hitting the gym to be beaten and bruised by his partner. _Maybe Kensi would go easy on him, it was the first training_, Deeks thought to himself, then he realised that it was Kensi Blye, his stubborn partner who never relented when faced with a challenge. Opening the car door, Deeks slid out of the car and dragged his feet over to Kensi's apartment and knocked loudly on the glass panel.

"Kensi," Deeks called loud enough for Kensi to hear him, but no loud enough for the neighbours to be disturbed. Deeks leant his head against the cool glass panel and closed his eyes.

"Kensi," Deeks groaned again stifling a yawn. Leaning against the door, Deeks listened for any sign of Kensi moving around her cluttered apartment but couldn't hear a thing. Deeks waited several more minutes for a possible delayed reply, but still was not graced with the presence of his partner. Sighing to himself, Deeks removed his 'emergency' key that Kensi had provided him with to her apartment.

"I'm coming in," Deeks informed, pushing the door open gently, Deeks entered Kensi's darkened apartment quietly and called out for Kensi once again.  
Getting no verbal response from Kensi, other than a loud snore from her room, Deeks knew that Kensi was not up and ready like she had promised she would have been. If the roles were reversed Deeks knew that Kensi would be furious and not as calm about that situation as he was being. Stalking down around the corner and into the short hallway that lead to Kensi's bedroom, Deeks came to a halt at Kensi's door way. Unsure whether to enter the room or not, Deeks knocked on the door.

"Kens, time to get up!"

Again Deeks was met with silence for Kensi was apparently still dead to the world. This was unlike Kensi, for he knew she wasn't a real deep sleeper and almost always on guard, and it wasn't as though Deeks was being insanely quiet. Deciding that dealing with an angry Kensi was easier than an angry Hetty; Deeks took a deep breath and opened the door to Kensi's bedroom.

"Kens…" Deeks whispered loudly trying to wake Kensi so he wouldn't have to venture into her bedroom completely. Kensi continued to snore, rolling over at the sound of Deeks voice but not waking from her slumber.

"Sleeping beauty, time to get up," Deeks said more casually this time noticing a small smile forming on Kensi's lips.

"Deeks…" Kensi groaned in protest, causing Deeks to form a smile of his own. Deeks stepped past the threshold and entered Kensi's room completely. Walking through the mess that layered Kensi's bedroom floor, Deeks pulled the blinds up but wasn't met with dramatic effect he'd hoped for.

"The sun still isn't up, why am I?" Kensi complained pulling the duvet tighter around her, snuggling her head into her pillow, pretending to be asleep.

"We have training Kens. Hetty will be very mad if we are late on the first day," Deeks reminded as he threw himself down on the bed next to Kensi.

"Why are you so awake?" Kensi questioned opening one eye to look at Deeks who was now laying mere inches away from her, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"I'm not," Deeks admitted. Kensi eyed Deeks suspiciously as a small smirked formed on his face.

"Deeks…" Kensi warned not sure what he was planning. Kensi hadn't even batted an eye lid at the fact that Deeks was now laying in her bed next to her and didn't even seem to notice how Deeks eyes began to flutter with sleep.

"New plans, we stay in bed and sleep." Deeks decided aloud as he covered yet another yawn, causing Kensi to yawn in return. Deeks allowed his eyes to close and let out a content sigh. Kensi watched the actions of Deeks and knew that it wasn't a good idea.

"C'mon Deeks, get out of bed. No more sleeping!" Kensi coaxed pushing the duvet of her shoulders and onto Deeks head.

"Kens…" Deeks complained pushing the duvet of his head. Kensi smirked at Deeks and walked around her bed and into the bathroom, all the while watching Deeks.

"Do you need me to pick you an outfit partner?" Deeks joked now sitting up in the bed.

"Go make coffee Deeks!" Kensi replied, ignoring Deeks previous comments. Deeks grin grew wider, as he checked his watch.

"Ten minutes Kens!" Deeks warned, knowing that putting a time limit on Kensi would frustrate her.

"Coffee!" Kensi responded sticking her head out the bathroom door. Deeks shook his head to himself; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Callen pulled into the Mission parking lot and wasn't surprised that Sam had already arrived and that Kensi and Deeks hadn't. Although Sam was mostly modest when it came to his achievements, not known for his humble brags like Kensi or Callen, Sam definitely had a competitive streak that was no doubt instilled in him from the moment he was born and being a part of the Nay SEAL's was fuel to the fire. Callen grabbed his gym bag from the trunk of his car and trudged his way into the building. Callen wasn't affected by the early mornings, not being much of a sleeper to begin with, so the early 'operation' was not a problem for him. Entering the bullpen, Callen was greeted by a focused Sam who was staring at his laptop.

"Morning Sam"

"G," Sam replied looking up from the laptop with a grin. Callen noticed Sam's look and stopped in his tracks.

"Sam?" Callen questioned confused. Sam didn't respond but rather passed a large cup filled with a thick sludge to Callen. Callen looked from the offending cup to Sam with an even more confused look.

"What is this?" Callen asked smelling the thick mixture not looking at all impressed by it.

"A protein shake, you need all the help you can get G" Sam commented scrutinizing Callen with a smirk.

"I'm going to decline this one" Callen decided placing the cup back on Sam's desk before moving to his own.

"G, it will help build up strength in your muscles…." Sam started trying to remain serious.

"You saying I don't have enough strength partner?" Callen questioned lowering himself into chair.

"Like I said you need all the help you can get," Sam repeated, now trying to cover his laugh.

"Keep it up and you can have Deeks for a partner" Callen threatened, knowing it would come across as an empty threat. Sam raised his eyebrows and snorted with laughter.

"We've been down that path before G, never again" Sam reminded picking up the glass on his desk.

"Are you going to drink this?" Sam asked indicating to the drink. Callen shook his head profusely, "Not a chance!" Sam shrugged his shoulders at Callen and began drinking the protein shake with ease. Slamming the empty cup down on his desk, Sam beamed at Callen.

"Let's hit the gym partner!"

* * *

Kensi and Deeks snuck through Ops, knowing that they were more than fashionably late. Hetty had made it clear that the agents arrive at 5:00a.m. But with Deeks falling asleep instead of making coffee and Kensi taking longer than ten minutes to get ready, the pair had ended up in Ops at 5:30a.m instead of the intended 5:00a.m. It was because of this time delay that Kensi and Deeks were now trying to make it from the bullpen to the gym without being spotted by Hetty.

"I can't believe you fell asleep," Kensi whispered to Deeks, scolding him for the fifth time since they had left Kensi's apartment.

"I wouldn't have if you had been out of bed like you were supposed to have been," Deeks reminded as he and Kensi made their way down the hall to the gym.

Rounding the corner, Kensi and Deeks found themselves in the path of Eric. "There you guys are, Hetty has been waiting for you…" Eric informed sounding relieved.

"Is she mad?" Deeks questioned, preparing himself for the worst, whilst Kensi glared at him.

"Let's, ahhh, get to the gym shall we," Eric replied looking nervously over his shoulder.

"We're dead," Deeks concluded, stopping next to Kensi who waited before following Eric.

"Your fault," Kensi whispered.

"Is not,"

"Is too,"

"Your fault,"

"Was not,"

"Was too," Deeks quickly whispered as he and Kensi finally stepped down the stairs into the gym and into the sight of Hetty.

"Nice of you two to join us," Hetty remarked taking in the dishevelled look of the agent and detective. Sam and Callen stood to the left of Hetty, with Nell, sniggering at the sight of Kensi and Deeks. Kensi sent the pair a heated glare, unimpressed by their actions.

"Sorry Hetty…" Kensi started as she and Deeks approached the group.

"Car troubles," Deeks lied, looking at Kensi for agreement. Kensi nodded her head with a small smile on her face and turned back to Hetty.

"That's quite alright, just don't let it happen again," Hetty reminded, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Already in trouble with teacher," Callen whispered to Sam, trying to hide his sly grin. Sam bit back a laugh and a grin of his own, when Hetty's eyes fell on him. Silence fell over the small group as Hetty pulled out two large envelopes and handed one to both teams.

"Today we begin your training for what I have dubbed the official 'Op-lympics'. Each team consisting of two athletes/agents and one coach/analyst, will compete in a four day event that will involve several different sports. Partnerships will be tested in the team events and individuals will be able to shine in the individual events. A win in each event earns one is point towards the team total and a point towards the individual tally. In the case of an overall tie between the teams, a surprise sport will be introduced on the final day of the event in which the teams will compete in as the decider. Inside you will find your training schedule and event day schedule; training times are subject to change due to cases, availability and so on. Each team has been assigned a personal trainer, whom you shall be meeting shortly. A special 'Agent' camera will be set up in the empty supply closet upstairs, that can be used at any time to record the progress of the team or to discuss any problems that have come about. I am sure you will find a creative use for it… within reason" Hetty added looking pointedly at Deeks, who tried his best to look as innocent as possible.

"All queries can be answered by the information provided, but do indeed feel free to inquire with me. Now let's meet your trainers." Hetty finished smiling to herself.

The team all shared the same concerned look. They'd all been thinking that it was going to be some friendly competition but apparently Hetty had been more serious than they had suspected. A tall, muscular man, in his early thirties entered the gym from the men's locker room, his eyes a dark shade of brown. He had a fierce look on his face and was looming figure in the room. Callen could feel Sam sizing the man up, picking out the man's weakness that he could exploit if need be. It was what they all did when someone new was introduced to the team.

"This is Vasilica Moldovan. He is a friend of mine and a fellow operative that is regularly stationed in Romania, but in the States for some, let's just say recruitment." Hetty introduced as the man stood at ease, no sign of emotion on his face. Deeks watched as Kensi appreciatively examined Moldovan with her eyes, not going to the trouble of hiding it from the rest of her team mates. _Please don't be our trainer,_Deeks willed, wanting nothing to do with what looked like the golden boy of the Marine Corp, for he knew it wouldn't end well for him.

"Mr. Moldovan will be working with Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen, having specifically asked for the two senior agents." Hetty commented noticing the way Deeks and Kensi were staring at the masculine man. Sam and Callen exchanged a confident grin, before facing Moldovan again, pleased to hear they had been requested.

"Kensi and Deeks, your trainer is an individual who has been a valued informative of NCIS over the years. There isn't really much more I can say about them, without risking national security, but here she is Allochka Pasternak." The woman appeared from what seemed out of nowhere, approaching Kensi and Deeks from behind. Pasternak was tall, bordering on 6ft, she had broad shoulders, muscular legs and pixie cut blonde hair. Her eyes were an electric blue but there was no sign of mercy in them. She looked to be about fifty years old but as domineering as ever.

Deeks gulped at the size of the woman. "How's your Russian?" Deeks whispered to Kensi jokingly. Kensi bit back a grin and shushed Deeks.

"Now that Mr. Moldovan and Ms. Pasternak are here, we can begin." Hetty concluded clapping her hands together excitedly.

* * *

After small introductions, the two teams had gone their separate ways with their respective trainers. Nell had been assigned to Sam and Callen's team, whilst Eric had been put with Kensi and Deeks, tasked with taking specific statistics for the trainers and surprisingly Hetty. Sam and Callen appeared to be in their element beginning off their first training session with some intense grappling with Moldovan stopping it occasionally to provide pointers. Kensi and Deeks however, had started off the morning with gruelling fitness tests. From push ups to flexibility tests, Pasternak was putting Kensi and Deeks through every known fitness test that she deemed relevant to their performances.

"I think she is trying to kill us," Deeks whispered to Eric, as Kensi took her last turn on the vertical jump test. Eric smiled and marked down Kensi's score on his results sheet.

"Hetty wasn't pleased when you were late this morning, I think this is the punishment," Eric suggested, not making eye contact with Deeks.

"Well I have definitely learnt my lesson," Deeks admitted, groaning as he was called to take his turn on the apparatus.

"Beat that!" Kensi challenged walking past Deeks, whipping his with her sweat towel on the way.

"Eric, what's her best score?" Deeks asked approaching the wall, where Pasternak was fixing him with a vicious scowl.

"Seventy-five," Eric responded reading the statistics on the sheet.

"Easily done!" Deeks confidently replied winking at Kensi, who rolled her eyes instantly.

"Stand there," Pasternak instructed in her heavy Russian accent. Deeks nodded once and gave her one of his winning smiles. Pasternak looked at Deeks plainly, clearly unimpressed, before further instructing him to jump. Kensi bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing at Deeks failed attempt at charming their trainer, knowing that her outburst would not help the situation.

"Eighty," Pasternak called loudly, when as Deeks landed ungracefully on the floor.

"Really?" Kensi and Deeks asked in unison.

"Eighty," Pasternak repeated casually, not sounding one bit interested in the score. Deeks smiled smugly at Kensi who responded with a sarcastic smile of her own. Kensi had always been competitive and Deeks knew this, and there was no way that Deeks was going to let Kensi win anything without a fight, despite Kensi being on his team. It was how their partnership worked, they pushed each other to the limits, aiming to get the best out each other, and a little friendly competition always helped.

"Break time, two minutes, then baseline." Pasternak informed, before walking towards the women's locker room.

"Two minutes, how generous!" Deeks commented collapsing on the floor, leaning against the wall. Kensi stumbled over and lowered herself down cautiously next to Deeks, her body aching from the intensity of the morning's activities. Eric handed Kensi and Deeks a bottle of water and Gatorade, which they both took appreciatively. The two sat in silence as they watched Sam and Callen spar on the thick safety mats, being guided by their over exuberant trainer.

"Watch the drop of your left shoulder!" Moldovan called to Sam, as Callen began circling him.

"I've got this," Sam cockily responded, stepping closer to Callen.

"You should listen to him Sam, he's the expert," Callen mocked, as he moved his feet swiftly; ready to pounce at any moment.

"G, I don't need advice on how to beat you," Sam retorted blocking the impending attack of Callen, with a simple movement to prove his point. Callen groaned as he landed harshly on his back, closing his eyes in pain.

"Never talk to your opponent when engaged in a fight, it acts as a distraction and you lose focus," Moldovan instructed standing over Callen, a small smile on his lips.

"And never underestimate an opponent Sam, you never know when they may strike," Moldovan continued clapping Sam on the shoulder. At that very moment, Callen took the legs out from underneath Sam, who landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Like I said Sam, he's the expert!" Callen grinned sitting up, as Sam lay defeated on the floor. "Hit the showers boys you're done for today!" Moldovan remarked, stepping over the fallen Sam. A roar of laughter came from across the gym, as Kensi and Deeks watched what transpired between Sam and Callen. Sam scowled at Kensi and Deeks, but it was the presence of Pasternak that cut the laughter short.

"Base line, now!" Pasternak demanded some frustration evident in her tone. Kensi and Deeks glanced at each other surprised, before helping each other to stand. Kensi and Deeks strolled to the small baseline that was painted to the court, underneath the lone basketball ring. Pasternak walked past Kensi and Deeks, giving no indication as to what she was going to make Kensi and Deeks endure next. After some convergence with Moldovan, who had nodded enthusiastically, Pasternak placed several cones down in front of Kensi and Deeks, as Moldovan removed the safety padding from the floor. As Moldovan and Pasternak shared another private conversation, Sam and Callen sauntered towards the male locker room.

"Have fun with the Beep test," Callen mocked, taking a swig from his water bottle.

"Aren't you joining us boys?" Deeks questioned, somewhat surprised.

"We're done for the day." Sam shrugged in a blasé fashion, not even hiding his wide grin. Kensi and Deeks shared an unimpressed look.

"But you barely did anything!" Kensi objected, not pleased at all. She and Deeks had been working their butts of all morning, doing the required fitness tests, at increased intensities, whilst Sam and Callen had rolled around on the mat, doing nothing that was outside their usual routine.

"They did enough," Nell piped in, looking from her clipboard to Kensi with a sly grin. Kensi and Deeks narrowed their eyes at Nell simultaneously. Nell took the hint and retreated to the corner that Eric was currently occupying.

"Enough of the chit chats," Pasternak called from across the gym. Sam and Callen smiled smugly at Kensi and Deeks before disappearing to the empty locker room.

"Bastards" Kensi whispered under her breath, causing Deeks to laugh quietly.

"No time for the laughing! Time for the work!" Pasternak chastised indicating to the cones. Kensi and Deeks both nodded their acknowledgment, sharing a quick glance. Pasternak produced a remote to the sole stereo system in the gym and pressed a button. A male voice echoed from the speakers, providing the general instructions of the test. Deeks glanced at Kensi one last time, "You ready partner?" Deeks questioned.

"Let's do this!" Kensi responded confidently, looking from Deeks to Pasternak who was standing at the 65ft line, hands on her hips and a fierce look on her face.

* * *

Sam and Callen entered the men's locker room, very confident in themselves. Not only had they concluded a very successful first training session, but it also appeared they had been assigned or 'chosen' to have the much better personal trainer. In the space of only two hours they had learnt a lot of important skills when it came to tactical fighting, skills they had not expected to learn when training for Hetty's 'Op-lympics'.

"How long until they crack, you reckon?" Sam questioned pulling his sweaty shirt over his head.

"I give Deeks two days, three tops. But Kensi she is far too stubborn to give in." Callen concluded cautiously sitting down on one of the benches.

"You good?" Sam asked watching the slowed movements of Callen.

"Just a bit sore," Callen admitted, feeling the tenderness of his muscles after that last take down whilst struggling to remove his shirt.

"Told you to drink that protein shake," Sam smugly reminded, entering a shower stall.

"I think I'll take the pain over your cup of mud any day," Callen dead panned. Sam didn't respond but let out a hearty laugh. Callen groaned as he rose from the bench again and headed for an empty shower stall. Turning the faucets, Callen let the hot water cascade over his aching body, feeling his muscle contract and relax at the contact of the heated water. It was both soothing yet painful at the same time.

"Do you think Kensi and Deeks are a threat?" Callen asked after several moments of silence. Sam contemplated the question for a while before he answered.

"Yes, but only if they work together on things, individually we have them beat." Sam decided pleased with his answer. He knew never to under estimate Kensi or Deeks, who always came through at the last second for the victory, especially when they are pitted as the under dogs, he's seen it before and wouldn't be surprised if he saw it again.

"I agree."

The two agents fell silent, both thinking to themself, assessing all possibilities "You think we could get Nell to get that result sheet from Eric?" Callen pondered wanting to know what they were really up against.

"You think that's cheating?" Sam responded shutting his shower off in the process.

"I don't think so."

"You think she'll do it?

"Nell is probably already on it," Callen decided, knowing that Nell would be fully invested in the challenge as the rest of the team was.

Callen shut of his shower as he felt the water beginning to cool in compliance with Hetty's three minute shower rule. Towelling his face, Callen listened to any sign of Deeks presence in the locker room.

"Are Kensi and Deeks finished?" Callen asked wrapping the crisp white towel around his waist. Sam pulled his skin tight shirt over his head and listened for the sound of heavy footsteps on the floor boards of the gym.

"Nope,"

"Well this should be interesting," Callen sneered, changing into his clothes for the day.

* * *

Sam and Callen exited the men's locker room, gym bags weighing heavily on their shoulders. Sam moved with his normal pace, while Callen trailed behind him slowly, his body still aching. Taking up a seat besides Nell and Eric who were sharing and discussing the teams' stats, the watched the two junior agents continue to run.

"How's it going?" Sam asked nodding towards Kensi and Deeks.

"We just hit level fourteen. Neither are showing any sign of fatiguing. They only just stopped mocking one another two levels ago," Eric bragged looking from Sam to Callen.

Sam snorted mockingly before looking back at the pair. "Level fourteen, I'd like to see them go until the tape ends,"

"Is that a humble brag?" Deeks called as he ran past Sam, picking up the end of the conversation.

"Concentration!" Pasternak called from the end of the gym, her hands still firmly placed on her hips.

"I think it was Deeks!" Callen confirmed, giving Sam the once over. Deeks didn't respond for fear he would be eaten alive or worse by Pasternak, but he couldn't wipe the huge grin off his face. After several more stages, the pair reached level sixteen, fatigue evident on both their faces. Deeks mop of blonde hair was now plastered to his head with sweat and Kensi's cheeks were a bright red, but neither gave any indication of giving up any time soon. Pasternak looked over casually at Moldovan who was still watching from the sides and gave him an impressed smirk. It was clear she had not expected the partners to reach such an impressive level.

"Level 16.4" The mechanical voice over boomed through the speakers. Kensi was struggling to maintain the pace a lot more than what Deeks was, her features showing signs of a lot more concentration than that of Deeks who was still lazily glancing at Kensi every so often.  
By this point, those sitting to side watching were calling encouragement every time a new level was reached and Hetty was now standing at the top of the stairs that led into the gym observing.

"Level 16.8"

Kensi let out a groan, and stopped on the base line under the basketball ring, bent over and breathing heavily. Shuffling to the rock climbing wall, Kensi leant up against it as she tried to regain her breath. Deeks continued on for two more stages before he realised that his partner had stopped. Coming to a stop Deeks took a place beside Kensi against the wall, but neither spoke as they regained their breath.

"Very impressive, Miss Blye and Mr Deeks," Hetty remarked from her vigilant position. Deeks and Kensi nodded slightly at Hetty's comment but neither had the breath to respond. Pasternak paced down the gym and stood by Kensi and Deeks.

"Good run. Training tomorrow 5:00a.m no late this time. Make sure you ice!" And with that Pasternak exited the gym, sharing a sly look with Hetty on the way.

Kensi finally gathered her breath and turned to Deeks. "Why did you stop?" She questioned, knowing that Deeks could have continued.

"Sam and Callen are watching, don't want to give too much away," Deeks huffed. Deeks knew what they were up to the moment they came out of the change room, sizing up the competition. Deeks didn't want Sam or Callen to see how truly fit he really was or give them any indication of his running prowess, so he had stopped. Kensi nodded her acceptance of Deeks calculated answer, as she pushed off the wall, making her way to the women's locker room

"Good training session, partner," Kensi commented patting Deeks on the shoulder.

"Not too bad yourself Kens," Deeks replied whipping Kensi with his towel, as she had done so earlier. Kensi jumped slightly at the stinging pain, and slightly narrowed her eyes at Deeks.

"Eric don't let them take a copy of that sheet." Kensi remarked, as she eyed Sam and Callen suspiciously, before entering the locker room.

"Especially Nell!" Kensi called her voice echoing off the walls. The senior agents glance at one another, trying to maintain their poker faces for they knew Deeks was watching. Kensi was on to them, the competition was just raised to another level and with that training day one was concluded.

* * *

**An:/ Hope that every enjoyed this :) Have some pretty fun chapters coming up! **


	3. Chapter 3

**An:/ Here is yet another chapter. I may be inclined to post the next chapter a lot sooner, to get the story moving, but we shall see how that turns out. Thanks for the reviews and what not, appreciate it. I apologise about the lack of Sam & Callen in some chapters, I just find it harder to write for them at the moment, things shall improve though, hopefully. **  
**Please enjoy.**  
**Lottie. **

* * *

The first official training session was complete, the competition had begun and every one was prepared to bring their A-game. It seemed that Sam was the agent that had come out on top after the morning's activities, his usual persona not showing any affects after enduring the training session. This couldn't be said for the other team members though. Callen, whilst still better than Kensi and Deeks, was walking with a slight limp and grabbing his back when his movements where too fast for his body to handle. Kensi had taken to eating anything sweet she could get her hands on, hoping that impending sugar rush could keep her body and mind moving, whilst aspirin was used for the aches and pains her muscles were wasn't even trying to hide that he was indeed exhausted, continually resting his head against his desk and main lining coffee, more than he usually would. Deeks had even taken to sleeping on the couch in Ops during his lunch break, but had regretted it the instant he'd woken up, feeling more tight and tired than he had before. So when it had come time for quitting and Hetty had sent her agents home, they had all been more than relieved.

"Going to be on time tomorrow?" Sam asked as he gathered his belongings from his locker in the bullpen.

"We have learnt our lesson," Deeks responded, looking at Kensi for her approval, who nodded in agreement.

"If Hetty knew this is what would get you to be on time Deeks, she would have thought of it earlier," Callen mocked, slowly swinging his bag onto his shoulder.

"I'll have you know that Hetty has never complained about my tardiness," Deeks defended closing his locker door, not worrying about locking it. Sam and Callen exchanged a look and shook their heads, not even bothering to respond to Deeks.

"Let's go Deeks; I have a hot bath with my name on it!" Kensi complained, leaning against the stone pillar.

"Want to share it?" Deeks suggested waggling his eye brows at Kensi. Kensi rolled her eyes and began walking out of the bull pen.

"Only in your dreams Deeks,"

"Speaking of dreams Kens, you haven't been dreaming about…" Deeks started walking after her at casual pace, so that he had to call across Ops.

"Deeks," Kensi called warningly, her voice echoing through Ops. Deeks turned to Sam and Callen, a small grin on his face.

"See you guys tomorrow morning,"

"If Kensi doesn't kill you first," Sam mumbled under his breath.

"What are we going to do with him?" Callen asked walking beside Sam, exiting the bullpen.

"Return him to the pound? Maybe Scooby-Doo is looking for him?" Sam joked, causing Callen to laugh in return.

"Psst! Guys," Nell whispered over the railing of the stair case. Callen and Sam stopped in their tracks in front of Nell, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I have the results from today," Nell whispered again. Callen looked around Ops, and saw that no one was around.

"Why are we whispering?" Callen asked again checking over his shoulder. Nell stood up straight and looked around herself.

"I wasn't sure if Kensi and Deeks were around," Nell lied, having heard them leave earlier, as had all of Ops, but the effect of whispering made the task seem  
that much more exciting to her.

"What do you have Nell?" Sam asked wanting to get to the point.

"Not here, Eric has spies everywhere," Nell informed, looking at a passing Agent who was staring at them suspiciously. Sam and Callen exchanged a confused look, before following Nell up the stairs and into an empty office.

"Nell, Eric doesn't have spies," Callen dead panned, closing the office door behind him.

"Well I do, so he must too! How else would I have got this?" Nell provided, placing a manila folder on the desk. Sam looked at Callen, who just shrugged his shoulders and looked through the provided folder filled with pages of paper. Callen couldn't help but smile as he picked up the second page of paper. It turned out the Nell was as competitive as the rest of the team, resorting to using cloak and dagger tactics to retrieve information that was most definitely not of high importance. It was clear that with this willingness to deceive on another, the stakes had been raised once again.

"Deeks is a threat," Sam concluded after reading the statistics next to his name, but was ignored by Callen. "How exactly did you get these Nell?" Sam asked turning to the next page in his hand, titled strengths and weaknesses.

"Let's just say I have the required connections," Nell responded mysteriously.

"You're beginning to sound like Hetty," Callen smirked, glancing at the beaming Nell over the page he was currently reading. After several moments of silence and hurried studying, Nell let out a small sigh.

"Times up, I told Eric I was going to the shredder with these," Nell said as she began gathering the pieces of paper together in a neat pile.

"But we barely had time to study them," Sam complained, reluctantly handing a the last page to Nell.

"Don't worry I have, and tomorrow there will be more to share. Now as your coach, I demand you go home, eat a healthy meal, and get a good night's rest. Oh and don't forget to ice!" Nell commanded in a threating tone which again resembled Hetty. Placing the files in the manila folder with a smug grin, Nell snuck of the empty office and returned to the Ops centre, leaving Sam and Callen in shock.

"You heard the lady, let's go!" Callen commented exiting the office with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Deeks had dragged his feet, as he slowly exited Ops knowing that delaying their departure was sure to frustrate Kensi. Casually pulling the old wooden door open, Deeks exited the dim structure and entered the brighter exterior. Walking around the corner of the building, Deeks found Kensi leaning against the bonnet of his car.

"You took your time," Kensi commented pushing off the bonnet to stand by the passenger door.

"Was collecting my thoughts," Deeks provided unlocking the car doors. Kensi gave Deeks an indignant look before hoping in the passenger seat

"You're letting me drive? You must be tried." Deeks pointed out, starting the ignition.

"Your car, you drive."

Deeks nodded his head slightly, as he backed out of the parking lot and headed towards Kensi's apartment. They both were too exhausted to maintain their usual banter and fell into a comfortable silence as Deeks continued to navigate through the hectic L.A. traffic which he was accustomed to. Stuck in yet another bout of heavy traffic, Deeks sighed and closed his eyes, his hands tightening on the wheel.

"So Chinese at mine, and we can look over what Hetty gave us this morning?" Deeks finally asked breaking the silence. Stealing a glance at Kensi, Deeks watched for her reaction.

"Deeks, I just want to go to bed!" Kensi groaned, moving uncomfortably in her seat.

"So do I Kensi, trust me, but we should look through all that information," Deeks continued taking a sudden left once the traffic started moving, that lead to neither his nor Kensi's apartment.

"Deeks," Kensi protested, when her aching body slid into the window.

"Sorry Kens," Deeks apologised, looking Kensi over.

The two sat in silence, the radio the only sound in the car, as Deeks drove through the crowded L.A. streets with one destination in mind. His body was aching, his head was throbbing from the caffeine overload he'd pushed on himself and all he wanted to do was collapse on his couch, drink a few beers and pass out. But that's not he was planning on doing, because he was determined to beat Sam and Callen and to show Pasternak what he was really made of.

"So are we on Kens?" Deeks asked, looking at Kensi from the corner of his eye. Kensi bit her bottom lip, trying to decide whether it really was a good idea or not. She really wasn't in the mood to be with people, it was times like this she would curl up by herself and relish in the silence, but the small pout on Deeks face was winning her over.

"Okay but Chinese at mine; I have no car to get home with." Kensi reasoned, trying to sit up straighter in her seat.

"Deal," Deeks beamed, turning up yet another unfamiliar street, which earned him sideways glance from Kensi.

"Deeks what are you doing?" Kensi complained, as Deeks pulled his car into the convenient store parking lot.

"Patience Kens," Deeks scolded, removing his seat belt. By the look on her face, Deeks could tell that Kensi was feeling everything but patience and was looking rather annoyed.

"I knew I should have driven," Kensi continued, resting her head back against the seat.

"Be a good girl and I'll get you a cookie," Deeks smirked as he opened his car door, exiting the car.

"It better be a big one," Kensi pouted, as Deeks closed the car door, mocking Kensi pouting face through the window.

Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks, who sauntered off into the store. Kensi closed her eyes, letting out a long slow breath. Kensi was ready for the day to be over. It had started far too early for her liking and knowing that she was going to have to repeat the process tomorrow was not playing well in her mind at all. It was days like this she wished her competitive streak wasn't so evident, so she could give into the side of her that just wanted to relax and not want to win. It was only a minute part of her but after today it was beginning to grow ever so slightly.

It wasn't long until Deeks returned from the store, knowing exactly what he went in for, beer and ice. Opening the door to the back seat, Deeks was surprised to be greeted by a snoring Kensi and not a complaining one. It was the second time in the very long day that Deeks had been welcomed by a sleeping Kensi, and he couldn't help but smile. Shutting the car door quietly, Deeks rounded the car, entered the driver's side and started the car immediately. Pulling out of the parking lot, Deeks began to navigate the streets in the direction of Kensi's apartment, whilst Kensi snored loudly beside him.

* * *

Sam had arrived home earlier than he had anticipated, expecting to be held up on a case or for the morning training session to go for longer than intended, so he wasn't surprised when he found the house empty. Sam knew that his wife and daughter would be at his daughter's beloved dance lessons that she participated in every week, but the silence of the house felt unfamiliar. Placing his dirty gym clothes in the laundry hamper, Sam headed straight for the freezer for an ice-pack, needed for his shoulder that was pinching with every movement. Sam had been told after a hard hit during a high school football game that he would one day need surgery to repair the damage in the shoulder, but in his personal opinion that day was still yet to come. Placing the ice pack on his shoulder, to soothe the tight muscle, Sam lent against the counter and sorted through the stack on mail that had been piled by the phone.

Sam sorted through the mail aimlessly, his attention no purely on the task. He was going through the statistics that Nell had provided him and Callen with earlier in his head. Deeks had some serious skill, skill that he had under estimated the LAPD detective on. Just because he wasn't an official agent didn't mean he could have the physical attributes of one, Sam concluded. Sam already knew that Kensi was going to bring something to the competition, but he was secretly hoping that the intense training program that Pasternak was pushing them through would be enough to break her spirits, bring her down a peg so that they had a fleeting chance in the competition. He knew that at her A- game, Callen was no match for Kensi unless he was fully invested in the assignment. Sam had noticed the distracted mind of Callen as of late, his thoughts not focused, as though there was something niggling at the back of his mind, something he couldn't comprehend just yet. Sam was going to ask him about it sooner or later, but he had been waiting for the right time, and now with Hetty's challenge the right time was not any closer.

Through all the bills and information pamphlets there was one letter that caught Sam's attention significantly. A peculiar small blue envelope, the address had been hand written in a barely readable scrawl. There was no return address and in the bottom left corner the name G. Callen was written in a different colour ink to that of the address. Sam examined the exterior of the letter, looking for anything identifiable but found nothing. Holding the letter up to the light, Sam watched as the envelope became transparent, a small note folded over and a key like object. Sam turned the envelope over in his hands a several times, contemplating as to whether he should open it or leave it for a forensic specialist to analyse first. Just as he had decided that opening the letter could provide some insight to its sender, the front door to house flew open and hurricane Annie came running through, followed closely by Sam's wife, Denise.

"You're home early," She commented, placing several grocery bags on the counter, placing a quick kiss to Sam's cheek.

"Easy day," Sam shrugged, removing the envelope out of the sight of his wife.

"Really?" Denise questioned sarcastically, eyeing the ice-pack on Sam's shoulder. Sam followed her gaze and smiled sheepishly.

"Training with G," Sam admitted removing the ice pack from his shoulder, placing it on the counter.

"Daddy, come see the new dance move I learnt today," Annie called from the next room. Sam shared a soft smile with his wife, slipping the envelope into his back pocket.

"Show me what you learnt Annie," Sam called, pushing the thoughts about the mysterious letter to the back of his mind.

* * *

Pulling into the empty parking space, out the front of Kensi's apartment, as he done so earlier that morning, Deeks let out a sigh. Nudging his partner, who was still snoring, Deeks tried to rouse her from her slumber, yet again.

"Kens…" Deeks whispered softly, placing a tentative hand on her upper arm. Kensi groaned, as her eye lids began to flutter.

"Deeks?" Kensi moaned irritated, stretching and moving in her seat. _Well this all too familiar,_Deeks reminisced as tried to coax Kensi from her sleep.

"Kensi…." Deeks continued in a sing song voice. "Time to get up,"

"Training again?" Kensi asked still confused from her short sleep. Deeks bit back a laugh, as pulled his hand away from Kensi.

"No, you fell asleep on the way home," Deeks reminded, opening the car door now that Kensi was back in the land of the conscious.

"Oh," Kensi said as she took in her environment, and the aches and pains of the day returned.

"Let's get inside," Deeks suggested, throwing the two bags of ice over his shoulder, the beer in his other hand. Kensi moaned something incomprehensible, gathering her items from Deeks car, including the large envelope they had been handed that morning.

"I don't think it's locked," Kensi admitted, as Deeks waited for her at the front door. Deeks raised his eye brows at Kensi, surprised that Kensi of all people had left her front door unlocked. Kensi narrowed her eyes at Deeks, before pushing through the front door.

"Don't look at me like that, we were late this morning." Kensi reminded, throwing her bag down on the chair beside her door.

"And it's not like anyone is going to steal any of this," Kensi continued indicating to her belongings in the apartment, as she lowered herself down on to the couch with a sigh.

"Or that you'd notice," Deeks mumbled to himself, earning a stern look from Kensi.

"What's with the ice?" Kensi finally questioned, noticing that Deeks still had the bags of ice on his shoulder.

"Pasternak said to ice…" Deeks started repositioning the ice on his shoulder, his arm beginning to numb from the cool feeling.

"I have ice packs…." Kensi reminded still staring at Deeks confused.

"How about you order dinner and I'll make use of the ice," Deeks suggested, trying to change the topic of conversation. Kensi eyed Deeks suspiciously, but followed his request, sorting through the various take out menus that had piled up on the coffee table. While Kensi was distracted with her task, Deeks made his way down Kensi's hallway, through her bedroom and into her bathroom. Deeks knew he was in uncharted territory, and that Kensi may just kill him for his bold move, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

"Deeks what do you want?" Kensi called through her apartment, curious as to where he had disappeared to but not wanting to leave the couch to find out.

"The usual!" Deeks called in return, slamming the ice bags down on the tiled floor of Kensi's bathroom. Kensi nodded her head, and mouthed 'the usual' to herself, as she read over the menu in her hand. Pulling out her cell, Kensi dialled the number on the menu and placed the order hurriedly, for she could hear something smashing against her marble bath tub. Hanging up the phone, Kensi pushed herself off the couch and began trudging through her apartment, towards the source of the noise.

"Deeks?" Kensi called as she entered her bedroom.

"In here," Deeks responded, sounding uncomfortable.

"What are you doing in here…" Kensi started pushing the slightly ajar door fully open, suddenly too surprised to finish her sentence. Deeks sat smugly in Kensi's bath tub, in only his underwear, submerged to his waist in ice. Kensi looked at his pile of clothes, disposed carelessly on the bathroom floor and the now empty plastic bags that had contained the ice, shoved into the small rubbish bin that Kensi kept by the counter.

"Deeks?" Kensi said sternly, crossing her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Kensi?" Deeks mimicked, his face growing red from the discomfort of the ice.

"What are you doing in my bath tub?" Kensi asked, although it was quite obvious what Deeks was doing.

"Icing," Deeks responded his smile growing wider, as Kensi continued to scrutinize him. "Like what you see?" Deeks questioned indicating to his chest. Kensi rolled her eyes and shuffled minutely closer to bath. Deeks and Kensi continued to stare at one another, waiting for the other to challenge the reasoning behind the ice bath.

"Couldn't wait until later?" Kensi relented, breaking the stare off first.

"Ice was melting," Deeks shrugged casually, becoming accustomed to the burn of the ice. Kensi glared at Deeks indignantly, not impressed by Deeks lame attempt at an excuse.

"Want to join me?"

"No, I want you out of my bath," Kensi half-heartedly commanded, trying to fight the smile that was growing on her face.

"And into your bed?" Deeks questioned, leering at Kensi. Kensi didn't reply to Deeks but merely turned to face the wall, effectively hiding the smile that had been caused by Deeks comment.

"Deeks out!" Kensi ordered, pointing to the door of the bathroom. Deeks let out a slight chuckle, before standing up in the deep bath tub. Kensi could hear the ice moving from around Deeks body, but she didn't dare sneak a peek after she had been caught last time. Hearing Deeks feet fall heavily on the cold tiles, Kensi let a triumphant grin form on her features.

"I can see you smiling," Deeks quipped, stepping behind Kensi. Kensi turned on the spot, her smile now replaced with a glare. Deeks' grin grew wider as he watched Kensi tried to cover her laughter.

"You're shivering," Kensi observed taking in the goose pimple skin of Deeks.

"Well ice is generally cold," Deeks deadpanned his body numb from the ice. Kensi looked Deeks in the eye, fighting the urge to look over Deeks chiselled body. Deeks let his eyes wander, taking in what Kensi was wearing, not even trying to hide his appreciative gaze.

"I bet I could last in there longer than you," Deeks challenged his eyes meeting Kensi's again.

"Another challenge really?" Kensi questioned rolling her eyes.

"Scared you'll lose?" Deeks teased, putting his hands on his hips.

"You know I'll win." Kensi retorted instantly, without even thinking.

"So you accept?" Deeks coaxed, knowing that he had Kensi now and that there was no way she was going to back down now.

"Yep,"

And with that, Kensi pulled her shirt over her head, a small smile on her lips. Kensi didn't miss the way Deeks lips parted slightly at the sight of her removing her shirt, and she did not want to know what was currently running through his head. Undoing her jeans, Kensi shuffled out of them and edged closer to the bath, leaving her in her panties and a sports bra.

"You ready partner?" Kensi asked, as she prepared to lower herself into the freezing tub.

Deeks looked at Kensi, his mind trying to comprehend what had just happened. Deeks had challenged to things before, which she had readily decline when inappropriate, and he had assumed that this was going to be one of those things again, but apparently not. Smirking, Deeks stood beside Kensi and nodded his head.A silent signal passed between Kensi and Deeks as they lowered themselves down into the marble tub, half filled with ice and freezing water. Positioning themselves strategically, Kensi and Deeks began staring each other down, as their submerged bodies began to cool significantly, their muscles constricting in the cold water. The aching and burning of the ice was uncomfortable but they both knew tomorrow they would not be regretting it, when they were actually able to walk tomorrow morning. Minutes of silence passed, both focusing on their bodies and not the other. Kensi couldn't feel her lower extremities, frozen by the cold water.

"How's it feel Kensi?" Deeks asked, beginning to shake with the stress of holding himself up.

"Cold," Kensi replied her teeth staring to chatter.

"I meant your muscles," Deeks dead panned.

"I can't feel them," Kensi honestly admitted.

"That makes two of us then,"

Kensi was just about ready to call it quits, not understanding how Deeks could last two bouts of this and still able to last this long, when the doorbell rang.

"Chinese," Kensi and Deeks said in unison, looking at one another.

"Draw?" Deeks provided shifting his weight in the bathtub.

"Deal!" Kensi replied instantly, standing up and out of the bathtub, grabbing her robe off the back of the bathroom door. The doorbell rang again and Kensi raced out of the bathroom as fast as she could on frozen legs. Deeks followed suit quickly, grabbing a towel from the rack by the door, walking down the hall way behind Kensi. Kensi opened the door and was greeted by a young teenage boy, freckled face and awkward looking.

"It'll be twenty five dollars and…." The youth started before taking in the sight of Kensi, clad in her white robe, her hair dishevelled, her cheeks flushed red.

"Okay," Kensi said not even realising that the boy had stopped talking, rummaging through her bag for her purse.

"I've got this Kens," Deeks informed handing the youngster thirty dollars. The boy eyes widened further at the sight of Deeks in only a towel. Deeks could see the boy drawing conclusions from his and Kensi's appearance and couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks," Kensi smiled taking the bag off the boy, walking under Deeks arm which was positioned above her head, retreating into her apartment.

"Keep the change," Deeks smiled, winking at the boy before closing the door.

"I'm going to go have a hot shower, you can start without me," Kensi informed walking towards her bathroom after placing the Chinese on her counter.

"Need me to help with that?" Deeks called as Kensi disappeared into her bedroom. Kensi didn't respond to Deeks, but threw his clothes out of the bathroom door and into her bed room. Deeks chuckled to himself, as he walked through to Kensi's room and collected his clothing off her bedroom floor with a smile.

* * *

Callen was pacing around his dim apartment, listening to a heated interrogation that was mainly in Polish. It was a tape that he'd been listening to more often than he had before, getting closer to translating the entire length. It was a project he had been working on outside NCIS, one that nobody knew about it, not even Hetty.

Callen had come home and done the complete opposite of what Nell had requested he do. A cold beer and pre-made dinner had gone down quickly and after several aspirin Callen had started playing and replaying the tape over and over again, listening intently. Being the perfectionist he was Callen new that any chances of sleeping had gone out the window; as he began to become more invested in listening to the tape be revealed.

As the interrogation drew on, the more intense the voices became and the harder it became to understand the sometimes muffled Polish words.  
The vibration of his phone caused Callen to become distracted, making him stop the tape at a crucial point. Retrieving his phone from the stand beside his lone chair, Callen unlocked the message irritated.  
**  
"Training is scheduled for 6:00p.m tomorrow night at gym. – Sam"  
**  
Callen smiled at the message. The later training time meant no early morning session, not having to worry about Kensi and Deeks watching them train and also meant that he could stay up later listening to the recorded tape, without having to worry about being awake early enough to conquer a training session.  
**  
"Thanks – G"  
**  
Callen texted back, before placing his phone on silent, not wanting any more interruptions. If it was urgent they'd find a way to contact him. Walking back to the cassette player, Callen pressed the play button and sat down in his chair, closing his eyes, letting the words angered Polish surround him.

* * *

Now both dressed and considerably warmer, Kensi and Deeks sat comfortably on Kensi's couch, eating warm Chinese food, whilst discussing the contents of the envelope. Hetty had thought of everything, covering every aspect that was required to host a mini Olympics, every area incredibly detailed and thought out. Hetty had been right when she had said that all questions could be answered by the one envelope. Kensi and Deeks had been scrutinizing the contents for at least an hour, hoping that the avid study would provide them with an advantage in the long run, for they knew that Sam and Callen were serious competition.

"What are the events again?" Deeks questioned reading over the rules page for the third time, his tired mind not really processing what he was reading.

"Ah, lets see," Kensi commented, shovelling another spoonful of noodles into her mouth, as she searched through the pile of papers that sat between herself and Deeks. Grabbing the right page, Kensi screwed her nose up at it.

"Deeks you got sauce all over this," Kensi scolded, her mouth still half full of noodles as she dramatically wiped the splotch of sauce off with a used napkin.

"The events?" Deeks repeated, ignoring Kensi's complaints, knowing that the sauce was more than likely from her eating habitats than his. Kensi glared at Deeks before returning her attention to the page.

"Okay so there is; Rapid rifle pistol, Freestyle wrestling, Boxing, Double Sculls, Beach Volleyball, 100m sprint, Javelin, High Jump, 5000m run, 50m freestyle, 200 Individual medley and tennis." Kensi listed off, sighing as she concluded the list.

"Random combination of sports," Deeks provided, taking the page out of Kensi's hands so he could look it over himself.

"Hetty would have a reason for picking them," Kensi shrugged, placing her now empty Chinese container on the coffee table.

"Will still be hard to train for them all," Deeks added, turning to the page that explained the ranking and points system. Kensi nodded, as she let out a yawn, her eyes watering from its affects. Deeks looked up from his paper, noticing that Kensi was leaning her head against the back of the couch, struggling to keep her eyes open. Placing the last page of paper in the pile, Deeks patted Kensi's leg.

"Time for bed,"

Kensi didn't bother to protest, she was exhausted and struggling to stay awake, going to bed was something she definitely wanted to do. Deeks stood up from the couch, offering a hand to Kensi which she readily took. Pulling Kensi off the couch with a groan, Deeks let a small smile cross his lips at Kensi's willingness to let him help her.

"I'll clean this up, you go to bed." Deeks suggested, stifling a yawn as he collected the empty Chinese containers that were strewed across Kensi's living room.

"I can help," Kensi objected, placing the 'Hetty handout' back in its envelope. Deeks ignored Kensi, and placed all the empty containers back into the plastic bag they had come in, grabbing several extra Twinkie wrappers in the process, hoping that Kensi wouldn't notice. Within in minutes Kensi's apartment was back to its usual mess and Deeks was by the door preparing to leave.

"You take this," Kensi commented handing Deeks the envelope with their information. Deeks took the envelope with a smirk.

"Afraid you'll lose it?" Deeks questioned raising a suggestive eyebrow. Kensi didn't respond verbally but rather hit Deeks in the arm.

"Well I shall see you tomorrow partner," Deeks noted, reaching for the door handle.

"I will be on time tomorrow," Kensi reminded, smiling at Deeks.

"And I'll be awake when you pick me up," Deeks quipped opening the apartment door, stepping out into the dark night, filled with a cool breeze.

"Good night Deeks," Kensi smiled leaning against the door frame.

"Good night Kens," Deeks responded, turning on the spot as he made his way to his car, as Kensi closed the door behind him.

* * *

**An:/**  
**Another chapter done. Some of the story line that is in this story, will be building on another story I'm in the process of writing, just FYI. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An:/ Thanks to those who continue to read and review, very much appreciated. Please enjoy the newest chapter!**

* * *

"Thirty seconds left!" Pasternak called as Kensi pushed off the gym floorboards and sprinted the length of the gym, trading places with Deeks in the process, who muttered something under his breath. Kensi's chest was tight, her lungs struggling to take in enough oxygen to allow her to breathe, let alone maintain the extreme intensity that Pasternak was enforcing on the pair.

Unlike the previous morning, Kensi and Deeks had arrived early at the Mission, prepared to tackle whatever was thrown at them, no task too big for them to handle. It had turned out the ice bath from the night before benefited the pair, Deeks more so than Kensi, for they both had managed to walk into Ops that morning without a limp or having to strain against the pain of muscle fatigue.

Kensi was also definitely impressed by their efforts, having beaten Sam and Callen to the gym that morning, and she couldn't wait to gloat about it. But the absence of Moldovan spoke volumes.

"Where are Sam and Callen?" Deeks whispered to Kensi, as they made their way across the gym approaching the locker rooms. Kensi snuck at glance at their vexed trainer, who was watching them with some interest.

"I have no idea, but I don't think is our biggest problem," Kensi whispered back hurriedly, nodding her head towards Pasternak, who was standing with her arms crossed against her chest. Deeks fought the urge to shudder at the sight of the trainer, as he crossed paths with Kensi entering the men's locker room in the process. Kensi followed suit and entered the female locker room, not even sparing one last worried glance at her partner.  
That was the only feasible conversation they had been able to maintain since training had begun, the intensity of the prior morning soon forgotten and replaced by a new training regime.

"We work hard, we win!" Had been Pasternak's motivating words as she instructed Kensi and Deeks on what they would be working on that morning. It was then that Kensi shared a nervous look with Deeks, not really knowing what was in store for them. Pasternak had put Kensi and Deeks through all the tests and now knew what strengths and weaknesses needed to worked on to benefit them in the official games. This was why Kensi and Deeks were now alternating between push ups and sprints, for Pasternak had decided that anaerobic capacity needed to be improved; fast.

One would do as many push ups as possible, whilst the other would sprint the entire length of the gym, up and back, and this was to continue for five minutes straight. Deeks had been surprised by the speed that Kensi could generate, with her long stride and the pace she could maintain. Deeks had seen her chase down a suspect before, but he had never taken any notice to how fast she could do it and now watching her between push-ups, Deeks was shocked that she could move as quickly and with such agility for such a tall person. Watching her, Deeks knew she was a serious contender for the 100m sprint title, Sam being her main competition, unless Callen had a secret card to play.

"Time!"

Deeks collapsed mid push up, his body not able to hold him any longer. Kensi stopped in her tracks and lay down on the floor, her hands instantly going to her head. Both were completely exhausted from the exertions. It wasn't as though they were unfit, Hetty made sure of that, but they never had to work at the level that was being expected of them before.

"Off floor," Pasternak requested, as Eric brought over water and towels. "You need to breathe, you no breathe on floor," Pasternak informed, indicating with her hands a breathing motion to make it clear what she wanted. Deeks pulled himself off the floor and helped Kensi up, who took his hand appreciatively.

"Five minute break, you drink, you breathe! Then we continue with something new!"

Kensi groaned as she rested her head on Eric's shoulder, who patted it emphatically.

"How much of this do we have left?" Kensi questioned, taking a swig of her water bottle.

"One hour left, and then just one more session," Eric informed chirpily, trying to change the mood of Kensi and Deeks.

"Really?" Deeks complained. He wasn't sure if he could handle another day of this. Maybe for the last day they could something simple yet challenging, like yoga or Pilates, that didn't involve doubling his heart rate. Eric just nodded his head, his face apologetic as it could be.

"Where are Sam and Callen?" Kensi questioned sitting up from Eric's shoulder, waiting for an answer.

"Nell changed their training time to later tonight." Eric shrugged casually with a sheepish smile.

"You didn't think to change ours?" Deeks dead panned, looking at Eric pleadingly.

"I thought you'd want a separate training session," Eric provided sinking into his shoulders under the heated gaze of Kensi and Deeks.

"Plus Pasternak gets the final say; do you think she would really agree with me?" Eric offered, knowing the agents would side with him.

"True," Kensi concluded with a slight shrug.

"Let's move ребята," Pasternak instructed, re-entering the gym. Deeks looked at Kensi and noticeably gulped.

"She's taking us for the kill," Deeks whispered, standing up behind Kensi. Kensi snorted audibly, following Pasternak who was exiting the gym.

"She called us children," Kensi translated, glancing over her shoulder, gauging Deeks reaction. Deeks mouthed 'oh' and continued to follow Kensi, whilst Eric trailed behind playing with an App on his tablet. Whether they were being lead to their death or not, Deeks didn't know but thing was for sure this expedition could not end well.

* * *

The sun streamed through the open blinds, the bright rays landing on Callen's eyes. Callen groaned as he blinked quickly against the harsh sunlight that was providing the only lighting in his dim living room. Sitting up in his lone chair, Callen rubbed his eyes trying to get his sight back and make the colourful splotches disappear from his vision. Stretching his arms above his head, Callen couldn't fight the urge to yawn, his whole body still fatigued from the unrestful sleep.

Standing, Callen let out a low moan, his entire body aching in protest from the position he'd chosen to sleep and the training from the morning prior. Taking a tentative step forward, Callen wished he had listened to Nell. Icing seemed pointless the night before, a waste of valuable time, but now as he moved at snail pace he knew it hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Clasping one of the very few cups he owned, Callen filled it to the brim with water, knowing that caffeine would make his body feel even worse. Sighing as he emptied the cup, Callen ran his hand over his face, as the sun continued to stream through his kitchen window, settling on his pale skin.

He had stayed up to unholy hours of the morning the night before, playing and replaying the tape, letting it consume him until he had fallen asleep from complete exhaustion on his arm chair. It had been beneficial but it seemed the miniscule amounts of information he had retrieved really weren't worth the all night effort he had put it. Dragging his feet down the hall, Callen entered his bathroom and caught sight of what he really looked like. His eyes blood shot, heavy dark bags under his eyes and a pale complex was not what he thought he was going to be waking up to.

Opening his medicine cabinet, Callen took several aspirin, hoping that its effects would take some of the pain away. Callen leant over the small porcelain sink, a small smile forming on his face. Nell and Sam were going to kill him. He'd promised Sam that he would take care of himself during the competition and Nell was well Nell, she knew things like Hetty did and when she figured out that Callen had only managed three hours of sleep she was not going to be impressed.

Turning on the shower, Callen began to undress, as the room began to choke with hot steamy air, fogging up the mirror in minutes. Callen moved under the hot soothing spray, allowing his muscle to relax somewhat as he replayed the memorised translations of the tape through his head continuously, blocking everything else out.

* * *

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the Mission later than he had expected. While he hadn't felt the effects of the training yesterday, the tweaked muscle in his right shoulder was giving him some problems. Added to that his alarm had not set so the entire family had been running around trying to squeeze their morning routine into a tight schedule. Sam was used to a set routine in the morning, usually the only part of the day that was allowed to be somewhat predictable, but this morning had not gone to plan.

Slamming his door shut, Sam pulled his bag over his shoulder and started towards the heavy wooden doors that separated Ops from the outside world. As Sam walked past Callen's parking spot, Callen pulled in with a smug grin on his face. Sam stood rooted on the spot, as he eyed Callen suspiciously.

"Sam," Callen smirked getting out of his car, with his gym bag.

"What G?" Sam questioned, his eyes still scrutinizing Callen's appearance as he strolled towards him.

"Rough morning?" Callen inquired, noticing the tone in Sam's voice.

"It was fine," Sam lied not particularly in the sharing mood.

"You're shoulder hurting again?" Callen asked as he pushed the door to the Mission open.

"What? No?" Sam lied again, rotating his shoulder to prove his point.

"It's hurting," G concluded walking ahead of Sam, still smugly smiling.

"How could you possibly know that my shoulder…." Sam started, unamused by Callen's correct conclusions.

"G, am I seeing this?" Sam questioned, the previous conversation long forgotten.

"If I am, you are," Callen remarked, still standing in the opening that lead into the main office area. Sam and Callen couldn't believe what they were seeing. Pasternak was standing in the middle of the office, her arms steadied on her hips and bull horn in her hand, ready for use at any time she needed it, her presence in the building was intimidating and intriguing at the same time. But the most interesting part of the show was Kensi and Deeks, who were running up and down the stairs of Ops, their faces flushed and red, beads of sweat dripping from their bodies. Neither had taken any notice of Sam and Callen's entrance, still climbing up and down the unrelenting steps. Callen shook his head, laughing at the bizarreness of it all, as he made his way into the bull pen where Eric was perched at Deeks' desk playing with his tablet.

"How long have they been at it?" Callen asked sitting down at his own desk with a grin.

Eric looked up from his tablet and at his watch, "Almost fifteen minutes," Eric shrugged, positioning his feet on Deeks desk.

"Pasternak is really getting into it," Sam observed, sitting at his desk, rubbing his injured shoulder. Callen noticed the movement and raised his eye brows at Sam, who rolled his eyes and removed his hand.

"She think's Kensi and Deeks can beat you guys," Eric nonchalantly provided, his eyes remaining on his tablet.

"She does?" Sam questioned, somewhat shocked.

"She does." Eric confirmed, smiling to himself.

"If she did, she wouldn't be whipping their butts into shape." Callen commented, as Pasternak ordered Kensi and Deeks to work faster. Eric didn't reply but  
raised his eye brows suggestively at Sam and Callen, returning to his game.

"What do you think Moldovan has in store for tonight?" Callen pondered, leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing like this," Sam smirked as Kensi and Deeks reached the bottom of the stairs for the umpteenth time.

"Maybe some meditation, to get the mind flowing," Callen provided jokingly, although internally he hoped it wasn't anything to physical, his body not being able to handle much after the night he had endured.

"Mental rehearsal is all a part of the process," Sam continued, grinning widely as Eric audibly snorted at the comment. Realising what he had just done, Eric looked at Sam sheepishly. Removing his legs from Deeks desk, Eric stood and looked around.

"I'm going to go see if Nell needs any help," Eric lied, knowing that Nell didn't need help on anything, for they hadn't been assigned any tasks that morning. Eric scurried out of the bullpen and made his way past Hetty's office, purposely heading for the back stairs to Ops. Sam let out a small laugh at Eric's actions, knowing that he was capable of making the Tech operator nervous with a slight glare.

"Want to tell me about your shoulder?" Callen questioned, opening his laptop on his desk.

"Want to tell me why you look like you only slept for two hours last night?" Sam retorted, his face serious as he screwed up a page of paper that was no longer useful.

"Three," Callen corrected, "Three hours of sleep."

"G, you said you'd take care of yourself," Sam chastised, playing with the balled up piece of paper in his hands. Callen continued to type at his laptop, weighing up the pros and cons of informing Sam about the tape he had been listening to religiously.

"I am Sam, it was one of those nights," Callen tried, giving Sam a knowing look, a look that told him not to ask any more questions, for he couldn't give him the answers he wanted.

"You know what this means?" Sam asked, a small smile tugging at his lips. Callen sent Sam an incredulous look, "What?"

"Nell is going to kill you," Sam finished throwing the paper ball at Callen with precise aim.

"Nell won't know," Callen decided, deflecting the incoming paper missile.

"Nell won't know what?" Nell questioned, entering the bullpen from behind Callen, causing Callen to jump slightly in his seat. Sam let out a low chuckle, highly amused by the situation.

"It's nothing Nell," Callen quickly informed, glaring at Sam who was still smirking. Nell glared at Callen indignantly, before sending the same glare to Sam, who pretended to continue working.

"Hmm, I'll remember this." Nell reminded, picking up the file of Kensi's desk that she had initially come for, before walking the same path that Eric had done so earlier.

"What do you think she means by that?" Sam asked no longer pretending to work.

"I don't know Sam, but I'm guessing we will find out very soon," Callen decided, trailing the tiny red head with his eyes as she walked confidently through Ops.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks were once again lying on the floor of the gym, completely exhausted from the morning training session. Weights, sprints, steps and surprisingly skipping had been a part of their seemingly never ending work out. Since Pasternak had decided that their session was complete for the morning, Kensi and Deeks had been lying on the floor of the gym, waiting for Pasternak to inform them of their next training session. Pasternak had disappeared after they had completed the stair session, claiming that she needed to speak to Henrietta to discuss details. Neither Kensi nor Deeks inquired as to what this might mean, grateful that they were going to be given a real moments' piece.

"I can't feel my legs," Deeks groaned, his voice echoing off the walls of the silent gym.

"I can't feel my body," Kensi added, her body splayed out in a star fish arrangement on the cold floor boards.

"Is that another Titanic quote?" Deeks joked turning his head towards his partner. Kensi hadn't realised what she had said, but a small smile began to form on her lips at her partner's observation.

"Been watching Titanic have we Deeks?" Kensi mocked, turning her head so her eyes could meet Deeks'.

"For research purposes only," Deeks quipped, winking at Kensi who instantaneously rolled her eyes. Kensi knew what Deeks was insinuating at but was not going to give him the satisfaction of rising to the jibe. Before Deeks could continue his mocking, Pasternak re-entered the gym, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Booty call?" Deeks whispered to Kensi, sitting up in the process. Kensi bit back her laugh, nudging Deeks in the ribs.

"I spoke to Henrietta, tomorrow we shall train at aquatic centre. Training will be at 5:30 p.m. Henrietta has given approval to leave earlier. Don't be late and ice!" Pasternak informed clapping Deeks on the shoulder, causing him to groan in protest, the force of the gesture causing his skin to burn.

"You do good job today," Pasternak grinned. Kensi bit her bottom lip, trying not the laugh at the pain that was clearly written on Deeks' features. Pasternak nodded her head at the pair before leaving the gym, bull horn in hand.

"Deeks, I think she likes you," Kensi teased, her smile growing wider and her eyes brightening.

"Hit the locker room Kensi," Deeks retorted, ignoring Kensi's teasing comment. Kensi pulled herself off the floor, still leering at Deeks, as he stood himself.

"March," Deeks ordered Kensi, pointing to the woman's locker room, stopping another smart comment from Kensi. Kensi rolled her eyes and turned on the spot, walking towards the change rooms. Deeks started walking after Kensi, casually slapping her on her ass, a cheeky grin on his face. Kensi turned on the spot instantly and planted a strong punch to Deeks' left bicep, causing to call out in pain.

"Watch it Sparky!" Kensi warned jokingly, leaving Deeks to clutch his arm as she entered the woman's locker room.

* * *

After an uneventful day, the team was ready for it to end. Fatigue was setting in on the team and tempers were beginning to flare, particularly over the musings that Deeks had taken to amuse himself with. A drum solo on the items that lined your desk was not the best way to distract yourself, but it was a good way to anger a huge Navy SEAL that sat at the desk next to you, so Deeks had learned.

"Deeks, if you don't quit it, you don't even want to know what I'll do to you," Sam commented through gritted teeth. Deeks hadn't let the comment faze him, for he knew deep down that Sam had a soft spot for him and he wouldn't come good on his threat.

"Then who would you compete with for overall champion at the Op-lympics?" Deeks questioned, leaning back in his chair with a smug grin. The comment settled on the agents, causing Kensi to snort in protest.

"You think you are a contender for champion?" Sam asked the threat from before instantly forgotten. Deeks smile grew wider, as he gazed at the agents.

"I think I have the required skills," Deeks confidently retorted, looking at Kensi for confirmation.

"Looking like Shaggy and having a motor mouth, will not win you the Op-lympic gold," Sam mocked, highly amused. Callen watched the exchanged, not wanting to take part in what could end in a one-upmanship competition between Sam and Deeks.

"You never know Sam, I may just surprise you!" Deeks commented, tossing his pen in the air and catching it with the other, as if emphasising his point. Sam looked from Deeks to Kensi, who threw her hands up in protest.

"I'm not getting involved, all I'm going to say is, don't underestimate him Sam." Kensi grinned, glancing at Deeks who smiled appreciatively at Kensi for backing him up. As Sam began to retort to Kensi's comment, Nell entered the bull pen interrupting the conversation.

"Moldovan is waiting for Callen and Sam in the gym," Nell announced realising that she had interrupted the conversation, shuffling awkwardly on the spot.  
Sam and Callen stood in unison, gathering their belongings.

"Have fun boys," Deeks joked smugly, earning himself a glare from Sam. Nell watched as Sam and Callen stalked passed them, heading towards the gym.

"Hetty also said you two are welcomed to leave," Nell informed, before turning on her heel to trail after Sam and Callen. Kensi and Deeks watched the three leave the bullpen and waited until they were out of ear shot before starting their conversation.

"Thanks for backing me up partner," Deeks smiled.

"Any time," Kensi smiled in return, her eyes meeting Deeks from across the bull pen. Whilst Kensi normally enjoyed watching the banter between Sam and Deeks, occasionally throwing in a comment herself, Kensi was sure to back Deeks up in an argument when it was needed, knowing that if she didn't provide some support Sam would likely eat him alive. Gathering her affects, Kensi noticed that Deeks still hadn't moved, but looked as though he was contemplating an idea.

"Deeks?" Kensi questioned, stealing his attention.

"Want to stay and spy on their session?" Deeks questioned, sounding confident in his idea. Kensi studied Deeks for a second before replying. After the morning session, she was in not better condition than she had been the night before, and the idea of bed was very appealing to her in that moment. Deeks noticed that Kensi was weighing up the options in her head, and decided he needed to add some more leverage to the conversation.

"Gather some Intel on their training session? They have seen most of ours, why shouldn't we watch theirs? And we have a sleep in tomorrow!" Deeks added hurriedly. Kensi stopped for a moment and contemplated what Deeks was suggesting. Spying on Callen and Sam's training session seemed like a good idea, but if they were caught they didn't know of the consequences that may apply. Sighing internally, Kensi relented.

"Okay, just this once."

The grin on Deeks face grew wider at Kensi's response, he had gotten her to agree without much of a fight, and without having to beg, Kensi wanted to spy on the session just as much as he did, so with that the spy game begun.

* * *

Sam and Callen entered the gym in high spirits, still discussing the conversation that had been held in the bull pen. Sam and Callen were indefinitely confident that they could have Deeks and Kensi beat by the end of day one of the competition, especially when it came to working as a team. Nell had caught up to the pair and was listening to their conversation with a smirk on her face. Nell knew what Moldovan had in store for the pair tonight and she was positive that after the session, their confidence would be brought down a peg. Nell couldn't wait to see Callen's reaction, knowing very well after their short encounter in the bull pen that he had done the complete opposite of what she had requested, and he was not in any form to endure a physical training session.

Moldovan had been waiting for them in the centre of the gym, standing in a similar stance to that of Pasternak, his face serious and his body language fierce. Around him a circuit was set up with a series of stations, each with a different task awaiting. Callen internally groaned, Moldovan meant business tonight and he was in no shape to participate. Sam grinned at his partner, watching as his face began to pale; even more than what it was already, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Let's get started gentlemen," Moldovan smugly smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. Nell crossed the small gym, confidence in her stride and a clipboard in hand, headed directly for the domineering Moldovan. Nell had seen men like Moldovan before and a muscular stance wasn't going to intimidate her.

"You going to work my team hard?" Nell inquired, not even exchanging pleasantries with Moldovan.

"Yes Ma'am, I believe I am." Moldovan honestly admitted.

"Good! And don't call me Ma'am," Nell retorted out of instinct, a serious look on her face. Moldovan eyed Nell suspiciously as the young analyst turned on her heel and marched across to the opposite side of the gym, taking a seat on the lone bench. Sam and Callen entered the locker room and changed quickly, not wanting to keep their trainer waiting, as they had seen what had happened to Kensi and Deeks when they were late to training.

"Today gentlemen, we are going to be working on the core areas of fitness and skills. You will be tested, without knowing you are being tested. Times and statistics will be recorded by Miss Jones, I let you off easy yesterday, but not today boys!" Moldovan informed the smug grin still present on his face.

"You ready for this G?" Sam asked Callen in a hushed tone, noticing that Callen's complexion was still yet to return to its normal colour.

"As I'll ever be," Callen lied, wishing he hadn't become so obsessed by the small tape recording.

"You each start at a different station and we will go from there." Moldovan casually requested, enjoying every second of Callen's awkwardness.

"When I blow my whistle, sprint the length of the gym and then move to the next station." And with that Moldovan blew his whistle, prompting Sam and Callen to start running.

* * *

Once Kensi had agreed to spy on Sam and Callen's training session, Deeks had stood from his desk immediately, not able to contain his excitement.

"What's the plan?" Kensi asked as Deeks now stood before her desk.

"I say we ask Eric to hack the cameras and we watch it from Ops, less chance of being caught that way," Deeks shrugged, trying to sound as though he had not been planning this all day.

"What about Hetty?" Kensi inquired, figuring that Deeks had an answer for everything.

"We will deal with that when it comes to it," Deeks responded confidently, the one hole in his plan.

"Hetty is the one thing you don't have an idea for? Really?" Kensi asked sarcastically, knowing that Hetty was the one person that needed to be accounted for.

"It's a work in progress," Deeks waved off, knowing that Kensi had already agreed and she couldn't back out now. Kensi rolled her eyes, rose from her seat and started to walk out of the bull pen.

"C'mon Deeks," Kensi called noticing that Deeks was slowly following her.

"Do you we really have to climb these stairs again?" Deeks complained, grasping on to the hand rail with distain.

"Stop being a baby," Kensi teased, climbing the stairs with pretend ease.

"If I recall correctly, last night it was you who was being the big baby, couldn't even last the ride home," Deeks mocked as the pair reached the top of the stairs.

"I didn't get that cookie either," Kensi reminded smugly, as the doors to Ops opened slowly. The room was illuminated by the blue lights and computer screens. Several agents, including Assistant Director Granger, were standing around the central table, which was covered in files. Eric was typing away hurriedly at his computer, not even noticing Kensi and Deeks presence. Hetty looked up from the head of the table and narrowed her eyes in confusion at the agent and detective. Kensi and Deeks shared a shocked look before turning on the spot, exiting Ops as quickly as they had entered it, not staying around for the scolding from Hetty.

"I guess Eric is busy," Deeks commented stating the obvious.

"What's plan b, Nancy Drew?" Kensi inquired smirking.

"I thought Plan A would work…" Deeks admitted sheepishly.

"To the shooting range then," Kensi informed, pointing towards the back stair well.

"Kensi c'mon, I mean I know we had our differences, and this plan isn't going as expected but do you really think you need to shoot me?" Deeks questioned, helplessly following Kensi. Kensi couldn't help but laugh at Deeks question, the detective clearly not making the connection that Kensi was.

"The window's in the shooting range overlook the gym," Kensi reminded, watching the light bulb go off in Deeks' head as he mouthed 'oh'. Kensi shook her head, smiling as the pair rounded the corner and entered the armoury. Kensi indicated for Deeks to be quiet, hearing loud voices in the gym. Deeks nodded and pointed to the door into the shooting range, opening it slowly so that it wouldn't creak. Doubling over, Kensi moved through the door, followed hurriedly by Deeks who let the door close quietly, before joining Kensi at the opposite side of the room. Kensi indicated to Deeks that she was going to look out the window and Deeks nodded his head in recognition. Slowly creeping up the wall, Kensi reached the darkened window and looked out across the gym. Deeks followed suit and the pair knelt in silence watching Sam and Callen perform different physical tasks.

"Where's Nell?" Deeks whispered in Kensi's ear, not wanting the intelligence analyst to hear him.

Kensi scanned the gym, unable to spot, concluding she could only be one place. Kensi pointed to the wall in front of them and Deeks took the hint, realising what Kensi was communicating.

"Callen appears to be struggling a little," Deeks observed, as Kensi watched Sam squat with a medicine ball easily. Kensi averted her eyes away from Sam to watch Callen struggle to lift his body weight and the weight strapped to his chest in a one handed push up.

"You think he is alright?" Deeks continued having noticed the dark rings around his eyes.

"He must doing another one of his side projects again," Kensi huffed, clearly not impressed.

"Side projects?" Deeks mimicked, unsure as to what to make of it.

"Callen gets antsy and takes up projects that usually reveal more about his past. When he becomes involved in one, it practically takes over his life outside of work," Kensi informed shrugging slightly.

"That could be to our advantage," Deeks tried, wanting to put a positive spin on the problem.

"It wouldn't be a real win," Kensi remarked quickly, glancing quickly at her partner.

"Do you think Sam knows?" Deeks pondered aloud, watching as the two men sprinted to opposite ends of the gym at the sound of Moldovan's whistle.

"Of course he does," Kensi noted, watching at Sam made it to the next station well before Callen. Deeks nodded to himself, turning his gaze to his partner as she watched the partners continue their training regime. Her eyebrows were furrowed with concern, but there was determination and want in her eyes. It was clear Kensi wanted to win the competition as much as Deeks did, but she was concerned for Callen's condition, much like Sam was. Deeks too was concerned but knew that the Senior Agent knew how to handle himself.

"Do you think we can beat them?" Kensi asked quietly after several minutes of silence. Deeks nodded immediately in response.

"With your speed and strength and my swimming prowess and endurance, I think we will have them stumped!" Deeks confidently replied.

"What about Sam?"

"Don't worry about the big guy, I think I've mastered his Achilles heel, we will do fine," Deeks remarked, a small lecherous smile forming on his lips. Kensi glanced at Deeks suspiciously before turning back to the gym.

"I think we have been made!" Kensi commented, nodding her head towards the exuberant trainer Moldovan. Deeks turned his head towards Moldovan, who was waving at the pair, a huge grin on his face. Deeks instinctively ducked behind the wall, his actions mimicked by Kensi. Hurriedly the pair scurried across the shooting range floor and exited into the armoury. Standing casually, as though they hadn't just been caught spying on Sam and Callen, Kensi and Deeks made their way back to the bull pen and gathered their items, exiting Ops before Sam or Callen or even worse Nell had the chance to scold them for spying and mock them for being caught.

"Who are you waving at?" Nell questioned turning on the spot to see if anyone was behind her, confused by Moldovan's actions, as Sam and Callen continued to work hard at their stations. Moldovan stilled his actions and watched as the far door to the shooting range opened and closed the smug grin still on his face.

"No one Miss Jones," Moldovan remarked, watching as Kensi and Deeks disappeared from his sight.

* * *

**An:/**  
**I think I am going to get straight into the contest next chapter, get the story going! Let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**An:/**  
**Sorry for such a delay in the updating, my sister just had a baby, so I was very excited and went to visit her in the hospital and then days just passed. I apologize for the length of the chapter, but I will have another chapter up as soon as possible, but I thought an update was better than having to wait.**  
**Please enjoy the chapter, thanks for the reviews etc I appreciate it!**

**Lottie.**

* * *

The final training sessions of both teams were approaching quickly, as the case the team handling passed the hours of the day quickly. Hetty was quick at ensuring that the team would available to make it to their finale practice before the Op-lymic's took place. Kensi and Deeks had not been appreciative of Hetty's willingness to let them leave earlier on the last day of training, for they knew Pasternak was waiting for them. Still recovering from the training the night before, Sam and Callen were keeping their final session on the down low, making it seem as though they were looking forward to their final training session, insinuating that they had been left off easily the night before.

Kensi and Deeks had shared a knowing look across the bullpen when Callen claimed to have conquered what Moldovan had planned for them with ease. Before Kensi had a chance to point out otherwise, Moldovan was standing on the outskirts of the bullpen, a smug smirk on his face that stopped Kensi in her tracks. Deeks eyes widened at the sight of Moldovan, shrinking in his chair quietly, hoping to go unnoticed by the tall man. Kensi mimicked Deeks actions and began to gather her belongings quickly. Standing in unison Kensi and Deeks mumbled equally pathetic excuses and left the bullpen together, keeping their eyes low to the ground as they passed Moldovan. Sam and Callen shared a confused look at their sudden disappearance, not understanding why Kensi and Deeks had bailed at the arrival of Moldovan. Moldovan chuckled to himself watching the two younger agents retreat from the bullpen, climbing the stairs to Ops.  
"What was that about?" Sam questioned collecting his gym bag.

Moldovan continued to smirk before answering, "Caught them in the act last night," Moldovan shrugged. Sam and Callen's eyes widen significantly, Callen choking on the mouthful of water he had taken.

"You caught them doing what?" Callen spluttered, still shocked at what Moldovan was insinuating. It was no secret to any one in Ops that Kensi and Deeks shared a unique friendship/partnership/relationship or whatever they claimed it was, but he never thought it was going to escalate to them being so carless , that they were able to be caught in the act.

"I caught them in a compromising position," Moldovan provided, crossing his muscular arms across his chest, still leering.

"Here in Ops?" Sam asked, just as shocked as Callen.

"In the shooting range," Moldovan confirmed, nodding his head towards the gym. Sam and Callen exchanged a serious look which was clouded with disbelief. Callen felt as though he should inquire more as to what Moldovan had seen, just to be sure it wasn't going to affect his team, but a small part of him didn't want to ask, and he let that part of his mind take charge.

"C'mon boys, lets him the gym," Moldovan smiled, slapping the dumb-struck Callen on the shoulder. Callen and Sam followed Moldovan wordlessly out of the bullpen, still trying to comprehend what Moldovan had just informed them off, and trying to push the idea of Kensi and Deeks being caught to the back of their minds.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks climbed the stairs faster than they did the day before, much more intimidated by Moldovan in that moment, then they had been of Pasternak. Darting past Ops, which was closed down for yet another briefing, Kensi and Deeks forced their way into the small closet that was assigned for the 'Agent' camera. Neither Kensi nor Deeks had used the camera since the Op-lympic training had commenced and they were fairly certain that Sam and Callen hadn't either. Stumbling in when the door gave in, Deeks fell on to the small wooden chair, Kensi ungracefully falling on top of him. The small chair gave out underneath the weight of both Kensi and Deeks and the pair fell haphazardly on the floor, kicking the camera over in the process. The little red light began to flash and the camera began recording.

"Deeks you're on my hair," Kensi complained trying to sit up from her position sprawled out over Deeks lap.

"Not the first time I've heard that," Deeks retorted quickly, waggling his eye brows suggestively. Kensi huffed and rolled her eyes, as she sat up fully in Deeks lap. Deeks leant back against the wall, as Kensi climbed off him and sat down next to him, crossing her legs so that she could fit in the small room comfortably.

"Do you think Moldovan told Sam and Callen?" Deeks questioned, turning to face Kensi. Kensi turned head in response and looked at Deeks indignantly, "Of course he did,"

"Why haven't they said anything to us then?" Deeks smugly remarked.

"They don't care? I don't know," Kensi shrugged, adjusting slightly in the small space, her leg now pressed up against Deeks.

"Kensi, this is Sam and Callen, of course they'd care. What if they tell Hetty?" Deeks asked his eyes widening at his last revelation.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Kensi shrugged casually, a small smirk on her face. Deeks realised what Kensi was getting at and nodded his head slowly, a smirk forming on his own lips. It was their job to hide the truth from others, deceiving Sam and Callen shouldn't be too hard Deeks concluded and well Hetty was a whole different story. Looking around the cramped dim room, Deeks realised the 'Agent' camera had been tipped over in the commotion and he picked it up carefully. Looking directly into the camera, Deeks made several obscene faces chuckling to himself, proud of his own comedic prowess.

"Day three of training, Kensi and I are hiding from the Russian that Hetty has ordered to practically kill us. It's been three days without food or water, we've survived only on eating off the harsh Los Angeles streets. Trying to survive this competition is one thing, but to survive the blood thirsty Russian is another. The final question is will she follow her natural instinct and be able to hunt us down for our final training session and possibly go for the kill?" Deeks joked, producing an accent that sounded like something off the animal planet and the facial expressions to match. Kensi smacked Deeks on the back of his head, trying to suppress a laugh at his comments.

"Ouch?" Deeks complained, glaring at Kensi over his shoulder.

"Hetty will watch that…" Kensi reminded, pointing to the camera. Deeks readily ignored Kensi, smiling at her before turning back to the camera.

"What we have here is the very rare Kenosceros, the only known one that exists in the world today, very unique. Kenosceros or Kensi, is known for its terrible eating habits, hoarder like living habits, and can devour donuts at a rate of six per minute." Deeks commented panning the camera over his shoulder and on to Kensi, who was glaring scornfully at Deeks.

"The beast is quite deadly, you don't want to approach it too quickly, or she will strike with such speed that you won't know what has happened until it's too late." Deeks continued in his ridiculous voice, knowing his comments were definitely going to get under Kensi's skin. As if on cue, Kensi punched Deeks harshly in the arm, not caring how much force she put behind it.

"Oww," Deeks groaned threw his teeth, returning the camera to his face, capturing the smug look on Kensi's in the process.

"We may just get to see the Kensi beast go in for the kill, stay tuned," Deeks grinned, dodging the incoming fist of Kensi with a loud yelp.

"Deeks!" Kensi scorned, moving from her position behind Deeks to pounce on to him. Kensi reached for the camera firmly clasped in Deeks hand, which he now held above his head. Kensi struggled to retrieve the camera from Deeks' grip as he continued a running commentary for the camera of the events that were taking place, as the camera was being moved around haphazardly. Deeks continued to fight Kensi off in the small space, Kensi practically straddling Deeks lap, as she reached for the camera.

"I am going to drown you tonight," Kensi threatened through her teeth, still struggling against Deeks powerful arms.

"Promise?" Deeks joked, his grin growing wider as Kensi narrowed her eyes.

"BLYE, DEEKS!" Pasternak bellowed in her thick Russian accent.

Kensi and Deeks stilled their movements and stared at each other, listening intently for any sounds outside the door or in the small hallway. Kensi sat on Deeks' lap, who still had the camera raised above his head and out of Kensi's reach.

"Kens…" Deeks started in a soft voice.

"Shh…." Kensi shushed, covering Deeks mouth with her hand. The camera had been quickly forgotten, the task now to listen for the approaching footsteps of the domineering trainer. Deeks was surprised by Kensi's actions, her hand firmly covering his mouth, as Deeks resisted the urge to lick her hand with his tongue to get her to remove it.

"Did you hear that?" Kensi whispered, turning back to Deeks, the sound of approaching footsteps in the background. Deeks didn't verbally respond but rather nodded his hand against Kensi's hand. Kensi realised she was still covering Deeks mouth and removed her hand immediately.

"This part is definitely in the dream sequence," Deeks leered, his eyes moving up and down Kensi's body. Kensi smiled smugly at Deeks before peeling herself of his lap, but not until after she left Deeks with another blow to his bicep. As Deeks began to retort to Kensi's physical abuse, the door to the small closet opened, revealing Pasternak at the threshold of the door, a stern look on her face.

"You late!" Pasternak firmly informed pointing to her watch.

"We had a case," Deeks lied, smiling confidently at Pasternak, as he sat up from the floor.

"You lie," Pasternak retorted instantly, ignoring Deeks charming smile. Kensi and Deeks shared a nervous look. "Parking lot in ten minutes, we run to aquatic centre as punishment," Pasternak informed slamming the door behind her. Kensi and Deeks groaned as the door slammed loudly. Picking up the discarded camera, Deeks turned it back to his face. "The Russian is going for the kill," Deeks commented, before Kensi reached over Deeks and shut the camera off.

* * *

**An:/ **  
**Like I said rather short :/ Sorry! And apologises if any of the characters are OOC I re-wrote this several times but it still doesn't feel right!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An:/**  
**Here is another new chapter. Thanks for the continuing support! **  
**Please enjoy **  
**Lottie. **

* * *

The day was finally here, the commencement of the Op-lympics. The agents and detective had been training exceptionally hard, following their trainers every demand, preparing themselves for this moment. For it was in this moment that it would be decided who could overcome the obstacles Hetty had placed in front of them and become the Op-lympic champion.

Bodies had been battered and bruised; minds were focused and with every member of the team eyes on the main prize, they were in for a fight. Nothing was going to stop the team from battling out the competition over the next four days, neither a terrorist nor a threat to national security; nothing was going to halt the competition, Callen was sure of it, as was Hetty.

Whilst it was considered a 'secret operation' it was well known by the team and Hetty, that the non-participating agents of OSP had drawn a pool together, betting on who they think would win the individual and partnership titles. Kensi and Deeks had gone in as the underdogs in the partnership war, with Sam and Callen tipped several dollars ahead, whilst Sam was pegged to come out on top in the individual events, with Kensi close behind in second. The training was complete, the agents and detective knew the events they were soon to face, their competitiveness was reaching all new levels, as Hetty had suspected, and OSP was in for a major show down.

* * *

**EVENT DAY ONE:**

'**OPENING CEREMONY'**

The team slowly entered the gym, nervous yet excited about the day's events. They were dressed in their distinct colours that Hetty had chosen for the two partnerships. Sam and Callen were decked out in blue, whilst Kensi and Deeks had been given the red outfits, consisting of shorts and a t-shirt as their official 'tracksuit'. Deeks had made many comments about blue being his preferred choice of colour, claiming that the deep red clashed with his skin tone, which earned him an indignant eye roll from Kensi. Hetty stood on a small podium that she had somehow managed to produce seemingly out of nowhere, a slight smirk on her face, Eric and Nell standing on either side of her, they too dressed in the official team colours.

Crossing the gym, their movements being trailed by Hetty's observant stare, the teams separated and stood at opposite sides of Hetty, awaiting the address from the operation's manager. Behind the small podium, a large boxing ring had been erected, making it clear that their first event of the day was going to be the individual boxing matches. Sam and Callen shared a smug look with one another, knowing that their boxing experience was far more superior then that of Kensi and Deeks. Her smile growing, Hetty cleared her throat as she prepared to address her competing agents and detective, secretly more excited about the day's events than the team itself. While it was clear that each individual had their strengths and weaknesses when it came to their field work, this was different when it came to physical competition. Different attributes were needed for this type of contest and Hetty couldn't wait to see one partnership or individual stand out amongst the rest.

"Team Sallen and Team Densi," Hetty started looking from one partnership to the other. Deeks chuckled to himself as Hetty voiced the mash-up of his and Kensi's name, finding it highly amusing. Kensi nudged Deeks with her hip in protest, effectively shutting Deeks up before Hetty had the chance to hear the slight laughter, but it didn't stop the grin from forming on his lips. Sam noticed the small moment between the two partners and exchanged a concerned look with Callen, the words of Moldovan still echoing in the back of their minds.

"Today we officially begin the inaugural Op-lympics. Between the four of you, I expect a hard competition, to use the skill sets you have been trained to compete with and use your athletic aptitude to the best of your ability. But most of all I want you to take great sportsmanship from these games, to become closer not just as partners but as a team as well." Hetty informed, making it clear that although it was a competition between the partnerships, she wanted the team to grow together as a whole.

"And finally I want you to stop this ridiculous one upmanship that you have been contesting in over the past month! It has been unbearable and I want it sorted out" Hetty added, a smirk once again forming on her lips, as the two partnerships sent an accusing glare at the opposing team.

"With that, you best go get prepared for the first event, boxing. Sallen can have the male change rooms and Densi the female. In a random draw, Sam is to face Deeks and Kensi, Callen. The winner of each round shall fight it out for the Op-lympic gold and the loser's for the bronze," Hetty continued, as the team shuffled nervously on the spot.

"And as I stated earlier, May the odds be ever in your favour."

* * *

**EVENT DAY ONE; BOXING**

Hetty's quick dismal had the two teams moving past the boxing ring and into their separate locker rooms, cocky glares exchanged along the way.  
Deeks entered the female change room sheepishly behind Kensi, feeling as though he was intruding on sacred territory that was not meant for his presence.

"Deeks get in here; it's no different from the men's change rooms." Kensi scolded dropping her heavy gym bag down on one of the dividing benches. Deeks straightened slightly, placing his bag on the bench next to Kensi's.

"You've seen the men's locker room?" Deeks questioned suspiciously, giving Kensi the once over with his eyes, trying to decide as to why Kensi would need to enter the male locker room.

"Several times," Kensi grinned, pulling her red shirt over her head, leaving her in a red sports bra.

"Okay, wow." Deeks mumbled to himself, looking away from Kensi and to the content of his own bag. This was the second time in a week that Kensi had pulled that manoeuvre in front of Deeks and he still hadn't found an appropriate way to deal with it. Deciding to ignore it, Deeks continued his inquiry as to why Kensi had been in the men's change room. Pulling out his red singlet, Deeks began to remove his shirt.

"So riddle me this Kens, why have you been in the men's locker room?" Deeks asked removing his shirt completely, catching Kensi staring at him in the process. Kensi met Deeks gaze, fighting back her blush and shrugged casually.

"I needed deodorant," Kensi stated matter-of-factly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You used my deodorant?" Deeks asked disgusted, still holding his singlet in his hands, not making any move to pull it over his head.

"More than once," Kensi lied, a smirk forming on her lips. Whilst Kensi had once snuck into the male locker room after one of their heated sparring matches to borrow Deeks deodorant, it had never been repeated, but Deeks didn't need to know that. Deeks stood rooted on the spot, shocked by Kensi's honesty.

"You were using my deodorant, whilst I was showering?" Deeks asked now pulling his shirt over his head.

"Yep," Kensi confirmed smugly, lacing her shoelaces up.

"What if I hadn't been in the shower?" Deeks asked curious, but still shocked. He was doing his best not to let the small scenario that was forming play out in his head, where Kensi walked in him stark naked in the locker room, all hot and sweaty from their training in the gym. Kensi looked up from her feet and back to Deeks who was still watching her intently and shrugged.

"Well that didn't happen did it? Are you going to finish getting dressed?" Kensi questioned changing the subject, indicating to Deeks bare feet. Deeks looked down at his feet and shrugged leisurely.

"I don't think having shoes on will make a difference when versing Sam," Deeks honestly admitted, sitting down on the bench, pulling his trainers out of his gym bag.

"You'll be fine Deeks just keep your chin up and watch his right hook." Kensi provided, secretly glad that she hadn't been the one to face Sam in the initial rounds.

"Easier said than done," Deeks commented, sighing to himself as he pulled his final shoe lace tight. Standing up Deeks collected the boxing gloves that were hanging on the hook overhead.

"You ready for this partner?" Deeks grinned, throwing the gloves over his shoulder, his worries about Sam quickly forgotten.

"Let's kick some Sallen ass," Kensi called excitedly, slapping Deeks hard on the ass as she walked past and out of the locker room.

* * *

"You think you can handle Kensi?" Sam asked wrapping tape around his large hands and wrists. Callen looked up from his seat, his face set in a smug grin.

"I'll have Kensi beat before we take the mat," Callen retorted confidently.

"Making comments about Deeks isn't allowed," Sam reminded, giving Callen a knowing look.

"So I make a few comments before the match starts, she'll be unfocused in seconds," Callen shrugged, pulling his shoe on.

"That's low G," Sam reminded, looking at him exasperatedly.

"As if they haven't thought of the Sam thing, they are probably planning to have Deeks talk your ear off," Callen shrugged, know that the young detective loved  
to smack talk when sparring in the gym. Sam just shook his head at Callen, cutting the tape loose with his teeth.

"Remember what Moldovan told you, fast feet and swift jabs," Callen mockingly reminded, smirking up at Sam.

"Callen, I don't need pointers on how to box. I could be Shaggy with one hand behind my back." Sam confidently scoffed, practicing a few jabs in the air dramatically.

"Don't under estimate the Detective," Callen commented matter-of-factly. Sam stilled his movements and gave Callen a sarcastic look.

"Callen, Sam, let's get moving!" Nell called entering the locker room, clipboard in hand and a serious look to match.

"Ah Nell?" Callen asked hesitantly, looking from Nell to Sam and back again. It wasn't as though he and Sam weren't decent, but the presence of Nell in the locker room was nerve racking, as though Hetty was present herself.

"Hetty is waiting, Kensi and Deeks are already out warming up in the ring," Nell informed urgency present in her voice. Sam picked up his gloves from the bench and patted Callen on the shoulder.

"Time to shut Deeks up for good," Sam grinned, rotating his shoulders as he exited the gym. Callen shook his head and smiled at Nell, who just raised her eyebrows, her mouth shut tightly in a thin line, indicating she had nothing to say.

* * *

Once Sam and Callen had graced the rest of the team with their presence, Hetty had announced that Sam and Deeks would be competing first, much to Deeks distress. He had been planning on talking to Sam as they watched their partners fight it out, to get in his head and psych the Navy SEAL out before it was their turn in the squared-circle. But it seemed apparent that Hetty thought otherwise, as she sat down at the small table situated by the ring. Sam had taken to the ring with ease, jumping over the top rope, his mouth guard in and his gloves strapped on tight.

Deeks on the other hand was hesitant at entering the ring, needing the extra push from Kensi to climb through the ropes and onto the flat surface. Sam and Deeks hadn't officially faced off against one another in two years, not since the MMA gym where they had been two different people. The memories of that night were flooding back to Deeks as he watched Sam shuffle his feet on the spot, his eyes firmly planted on Deeks.

Deeks swallowed hesitantly and looked back to Kensi and Eric who were situated ring side with huge supportive smiles on their faces. Deeks shook the hair out of his eyes and waited as the referee entered the ring. Both Sam and Deeks recognised the man that was climbing into the ring and a grin spread across Sam's face, Moldovan was the referee. Deeks smiled at Moldovan sheepishly, for he still hadn't spoken to the man since the night he and Kensi had been caught. The man nodded his head at Deeks, a smug grin plastered on his face, which caused Deeks to turn to Hetty.

"Ah Hetty isn't this a conflict of interest?" Deeks mumbled, through his mouthguard.

"Mr. Moldovan is more than equipped to officiate this match honestly Mr. Deeks and if it appears to be otherwise I will stop the match myself." Hetty informed, her fingers clasped together on her lap in front of her. Deeks looked at Sam and sent Hetty a weary look before accepting what she had stated.

"C'mon Deeks, kick his ass!" Kensi called from the corner. Moldovan motioned for Sam and Deeks to meet in the middle, as they continued to stare down one another from the opposing corners.

"You ready for this Deeks?" Sam asked his voice muffled by his mouthguard. Deeks couldn't help himself and raised a cocky eyebrow.

"To kick your ass? Yep." Deeks grinned; bumping his gloves against Sam's to initiate the match. At this gesture, Hetty rang the small bell that sat before her and the match commenced.

Sam and Deeks circled each other initially, Deeks still beaming from his comment hoping that his goofiness would throw Sam off his game, but it appeared to be doing the complete opposite. Kensi noticed that Deeks was deflecting the seriousness of the event and called out to him. "Focus Deeks, remember what we practiced!" Kensi yelled hoping that it would boost Deeks' confidence.

Sam's grin grew sinister as he stopped and moved towards the bouncing Deeks, his fists up high protecting his face. Deeks noticed Sam's approach and took a defensive stance, in hopes of protecting his torso from a majority of the blows. Sam started with quick jabs followed by simple dodging and weaving that seemed all too natural for Sam and foreign for Deeks. Sam landed a blow to Deeks upper arm, and then another to lower left abdomen of Deeks. Realising that he needed to fight back, Deeks tapped into the training he had picked up at MMA gym, and began to retaliate with specifically placed blows of his own.

"Sam your shoulder!" Callen shouted warningly, trying to prevent the Navy SEAL from making himself an easy target. Sam readily ignored Callen's advice and continued with his fast well executed jabs. It wasn't long before the bell rang out and the first round was finished with, Sam had ended the round two points to Deeks one. Sam leant over the ropes as Callen offered advice on Deeks' whilst Nell offered refreshments and a towel.

"Don't pull your punches Sam," Callen scolded, glancing across the ring, catching Kensi doing the same thing.

"I'm not," Sam lied, knowing that he was holding back more than needed.

"You need to win this," Callen reminded, taking the sweat towel from Sam.

"I know, but I don't need to knock Deeks out cold." Sam admitted, rotating his shoulders again.

"Whatever you say Sam," Callen smirked slapping Sam hard on the shoulder as Sam leant back over the ropes and stood in the ring waiting for Deeks. Deeks stood with his back to Sam appearing to be having a heated conversation with Kensi. Kensi looked over Deeks sweaty shoulder and locked eyes with Sam who sent her a smug smile. Kensi whispered something in Deeks ear, before looking back at Sam, who was trying to hide is confusion. Deeks turned confidently on the spot, a small grin on his face, as he prepared to battle Sam yet again. Sam cocked his head at Deeks, as Moldovan stood in the middle of the ring and indicated to Hetty to ring the bell. The bell sounded, and Deeks came out strong, straight into the jabs and weaves, striking Sam several times.

"Sam stop pulling!" Callen called sounding frustrated from the sideline. Sam heard Callen's words and decided it was time to take his advice, putting more power and effort into his punches he was throwing at Deeks. Kensi eyed Callen scornfully from across the ring, who returned the heated glare without second thought. Their matched hadn't even started yet and both Kensi and Callen couldn't wait to get in the ring with the other.

The match continued with the appropriate rounds, Sam coming out on top after the second bout four to Deeks three and with the final round starting both the agent and the detective knew the end was in sight. Deeks was doing his best to keep up with Sam, but he knew despite his stamina that the SEAL out manoeuvred him in the boxing ring. It wasn't something Deeks was going to admit lightly but he could tell that he was going to be down for the count sooner or later and he just hoped Kensi could take it to Callen like she said she would.

Sam sent a low jab to Deeks abdomen, which Deeks blocked quickly, but was distracted and missed the right hook that nailed Deeks under the jaw and sent him flying to floor. Moldovan stood over Deeks and called for the bell, Deeks appeared to out cold. Kensi climbed in ring hurriedly, rushing to kneel beside her partner, who was softly moaning in pain.

"Deeks?" Kensi called, placing a comforting hand on his exposed bicep, the other on his sweaty cheek. Deeks laid motionless on the ground, as the other teams members stood by concerned and watched as Kensi tried to coax Deeks back to reality. Deeks opened his eyes and a slurred grin formed on his lips.

"Is he okay Miss Blye?" Hetty questioned standing behind the officiating table.

"I can see right down your shirt Kens," Deeks grinned, his eyes clearly situated on looking down Kensi's shirt and not on her concerned eyes that were watching his features.

Kensi bit back a grin, and turned to Hetty, "He's fine," Kensi confirmed, moving her hands to Deeks shoulders to stop him from sitting up.

"Kens we can't do that here," Deeks protested, waggling his eyebrows as he ran his gloved hands up Kensi's restraining arms. Behind Kensi, Sam and Callen exchanged a shocked look before looking to Moldovan who stood by Kensi's side, his features neutral.

"If Sam hadn't already done so Deeks, I'd kick your ass right now." Kensi half-heartedly scolded, removing her arms from Deeks torso and his reach.

"Told you I wasn't pulling those punches," Sam whispered to Callen, who was still in shock that Sam had put Deeks out for the count.

"I see that," Callen confirmed, shaking his head in shock.

"Mr. Beale, please take Mr. Deeks into the locker room and stay with him. I believe he has suffered a minor concussion. Miss Blye and Mr Callen, please be ready to start in five minutes." Hetty instructed, sitting back down at her desk.

"Hetty I think I should wait with Deeks," Kensi argued, concerned for her partners welfare.

"Mr. Beale is trained in first aid, I'm sure he can handle Mr Deeks, you and Mr Callen have a score to settle." Hetty decided plainly as Deeks started to giggle to himself next to Kensi. Kensi looked from Hetty to Deeks and her features softened as Deeks lay on the mat a smile pressed on his lips.

"C'mon Deeks lets stand up," Kensi suggested pulling Deeks up with some help from Callen and Sam.

"Where are we going?" Deeks questioned looking around the gym.

"To the locker room Deeks," Kensi reminded, helping Deeks through the ring ropes that Eric had pulled apart making a bigger gap.

"Oh, will Hetty be there?" Deeks asked lazily looking around for Hetty. Kensi exchanged a confused yet amused look with Eric who was now helping her move Deeks to the change rooms.

"No Deeks," Kensi finally answered, as Deeks eyes fell on her expectantly.

"Send her forth, we shall leave at dawn," Deeks called pulling his arm off Eric's shoulder, throwing it into the air. Kensi and Eric simultaneously bit back a laugh, as they lowered Deeks onto a bench, leaning Deeks against the wall. Kensi stood back and took in the smiling Deeks before her.

"You look good in red Kensi, doesn't she look good in red Dr. Jekyll?" Deeks commented, looking at Eric for confirmation. Kensi laughed at this and patted Eric on the shoulder.

"Good luck with this one Eric. You know what to watch for?" Kensi asked looking from Eric to Deeks who was smiling at Kensi idly.

"Yep, I'm on it Kensi. You go get Callen." Eric confirmed, looking at Deeks too, who was watching the exchange and looking rather confused.

"Are you two secretly dating?" Deeks questioned pointing from Eric to Kensi.

"I'm going to leave now," Kensi quipped, patting Deeks on the head before exiting the change room.

"Inappropriate touching!" Deeks called after her, pointing his finger as though he had just figured out the sinister plot of a super villain.

"What are we going to do with you Deeks?" Eric asked, as Deeks smiled smugly to himself.

* * *

Kensi re-entered the gym, still laughing from Deeks last comment. Even when he was slightly disorderly Deeks continued to talk, it appeared there was no way to shut him up.

"How is he?" Sam asked as soon as he saw Kensi appear from the change room, Nell standing anxiously at his side.

"Chatty," Kensi shrugged picking up her gloves from the ring side. Nell looked from Kensi to Sam and decided that she was going to make herself scarce and entered the locker room. Sam looked at Kensi sarcastically, as if to say that is not what he meant in the slightest.

"He'll be fine Sam," Kensi amended pulling on her gloves, trying to fasten them tighter but failing. Kensi held her hands out to Sam for she knew was waiting for her to do so.

"I'll go sit with him and Eric just to be sure," Sam smiled, tightening the second glove.

"Thanks," Kensi smiled, pulling her securely gloved hands from Sam's.

"Miss Blye are you ready?" Hetty asked, once again standing behind the officiator's desk. A grin spread on Kensi's face and she smashed her gloves together.

Allowing Sam to place her mouth guard, Kensi glared at Callen. "Let's get it started!"

The match was a lot quieter than it had been with Sam and Deeks, for neither had their partner calling out to them or providing them with another set of eyes. Kensi had come out firing, nailing Callen with several punches, to which Callen had readily responded to. The first round had ended with Kensi 3 to Callen's 1 but it showed no signs of ending easily. Kensi was fired up and ready to show Callen who was boss. By the final round, Callen was struggling to keep up with the ferocious tenacity that Kensi was displaying. To the one punch he landed, Kensi responded with five, breaking down Callen's stamina with ease. It was evident that the training that Kensi had undertaken with Pasternak was benefiting more than the training Callen had, had with Moldovan. The final bell echoed off the walls of the gym, signalling the completion of the preliminary rounds. Kensi spat her mouth guard out and began to pull at her gloves with her teeth, loosening them.

"Good match G," Kensi grinned, smiling internally at the fact she had given Callen a bloody lip.

"You too Kens," Callen responded bumping Kensi's glove with his own.

"Why don't we go see how your partner is?" Callen suggested nodding his head in the direction of the female locker room.

"Good idea," Kensi decided climbing through the ropes before Hetty had the chance to announce the final scores. Kensi and Callen made their way into the change room and were immediately greeted by Sam.

"How'd it go G?"

Kensi and Callen exchanged a look, "We didn't actually hang around for the results." Callen admitted casually, looking past Sam to the still smiling Deeks who waved at him. Callen waved back at Deeks and couldn't help but laugh.

"So he's out for the day?" Callen inquired, as Deeks began to flex his fingers close to his eyes, watching in amazement as they opened and closed.

"He might come good for the final event," Sam shrugged, looking at Kensi and then back to Callen.

"She do that to you?" Sam asked pointing to Callen's bloody lip. Callen instinctively ran his tongue over the small cut, before grinning.

"Don't think she appreciated you beating up lover boy over there." Callen suggested self-assuredly.

Kensi scoffed loudly, "I am right here!"

"Kensi your back!" Deeks called, finally noticing her presence in the locker room.

"Yes Deeks," Kensi confirmed, letting a small smile tug at her lips.

"I missed you," Deeks confessed, sounding as though he had gotten a huge weight off his chest. Sam and Callen bit back a laugh, whilst Nell and Eric exchanged a look, before they all looked to Kensi waiting for her reply.

"I…I…"Kensi started.

"Mr. Hanna and Miss Blye, I believe we have one last round to be completed." Hetty interrupted standing at the threshold of the woman's change room, her arms at her side. Kensi and Sam exchanged a heated look, filled with competitiveness and stubbornness.

"Hetty?" Deeks moaned pathetically, his eyes large and helpless looking.

"It appears that Mr Deeks is in no state to participate and will indeed forfeit the fight for bronze, congratulations Mr Callen." Hetty informed, looking up at the smiling Callen.

"We shall have time for celebration later, however I do suggest we get moving if we are to keep to the schedule," Hetty instructed, stepping to her and raising her arm, indicating that she wanted the two agents to leave the room first. Kensi looked back at Deeks, who was having what appeared to be a heated one sided conversation with Nell who was nodding her head tentatively, before leaving the locker room. Sam picked up his gloves from the bench and pulled them on, getting the required help from Callen.

"Don't let her get in your head Sam, that's what she does, just go for it!" Callen whispered as he laced up the second glove. Sam nodded his head and beat his gloves against his chest several times.

"I've got this!" Sam confidently informed before following after Kensi, back to the boxing ring.

Kensi was already waiting in the ring, being assisted with her gloves by Moldovan, whose eye contact she was avoiding. Sam pulled himself up and over the ropes, taking a half seated stance in the corner he had occupied earlier. Kensi watched as Sam tweaked several small things in his attire as he waited for the commencement of the match. Kensi could feel her heart racing, the adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins, the feeling she loved and lived for. It was one of the reasons for her line of work and one of the many reasons why she participated in sport on a regular basis. Moldovan slapped Kensi's gloves indicating he was done tightening and replace Kensi's mouthguard she had spat out earlier. Moldovan looked to Hetty who nodded slightly, indicating that she was ready to start, and with that Moldovan called Kensi and Sam together. Kensi and Sam stared at each other firmly, both ready for the battle that was about to begin. Slamming her gloves into Sam's, Kensi raised a cocky eyebrow, similar to that of what Deeks had done so earlier.

"May the best agent win!" Kensi smirked through her mouthguard, as she started to move around Sam. Sam chuckled to himself at Kensi's comment and shook his head, she was definitely Deeks partner.

* * *

**An:/ What's every one think? Who is going to win?**

**Sorry for any OOC or mistakes, I did my best!**


	7. Chapter 7

**An:/**  
**Another update earlier than expected, but there is nothing wrong with that. Thanks for those who continue to read and review. I did do some extensive research on these topics but if anything is wrong, I apologise, I did what I could. **  
**Please enjoy!**  
**Lottie. **

* * *

Sam and Kensi had been battling for what seemed like hours, neither willing to admit defeat, matching the other swing for swing. Sam had managed to gain the advantage at the moment, his swift footwork and his mechanical manoeuvrability to skilful for Kensi to compete with. At some point during the final round, the rest of the team had managed to make its way out of the women's locker room to watch Sam and Kensi compete for the first Op-lympic gold. They had pulled a bench over to the opposite of the ring to which Hetty sat and were watching avidly, calling out to either contestant and cheering when points were awarded.

Deeks had returned to a somewhat normal mental state but was still making obscene comments every now and then. Neither Kensi nor Sam had realised the team were watching, blocking out everything but each other, until Deeks had hollered at Kensi rather loudly, calling out "Did you see that? That's my girl" when Kensi had nailed Sam with a forceful blow to the abdomen. The comment had distracted Kensi and Sam managed to get the one up on her, taking the minute second of her distraction and turning it against her. The final minutes were counting down, and the score was withheld from the team by the time keeper/officiator Hetty, who sat comfortably in her chair at ringside.

Beads of sweat dripped down Kensi's neck and her forehead and into her eyes as she continued to dodge and weave, her chest heaving from exertion. Sam was glistening with sweat, his concentration impenetrable, as he predicted Kensi's movements before she acted on them herself. Sam was a skilled competitor and Kensi was doing her best to keep up with him, but with Sam landing one last powerful hit on the bell it was clear that Sam was on a level of his own. Kensi fell back on the ropes exhausted, her entire body aching from her efforts. Her entire body was slick with sweat, her arms and legs feeling as though were dead weight. Sam stood next to Kensi and patted her on head with a gloved hand, earning him a playfully annoyed look from Kensi. Removing his mouth guard Sam smiled.

"You did good kid,"

"So did you," Kensi smiled in return, still trying to catch her breath. The two waited in silence for Hetty to announce the winner, although it was clear that the  
title was going to Sam. Entering the ring slowly Hetty made her way across to the two drained agents, her lips pursed so as to not give anything away. Kensi stood from the ropes, next to Sam and waited for Hetty to raise the hand of the winner. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Kensi waited as she hoped deep down that through some kind of miracle she had managed to beat Sam, but knew the possibility of this was slim.

"Your winner of the first Op-lympic individual gold medal…" Hetty started holding for suspense. The team sat forward on the bench a little, each trying to subtly hide their excitement. Hetty reached for both Kensi and Sam's hand, adding to the dramatic effect, before effectively lifting a hand into the air.

"Agent Hanna," Hetty announced proudly, as Callen and Nell stood clapping, Nell somewhat more enthusiastically than Callen. Kensi put her hand out for Sam to shake, congratulating him on his win, which Sam turned into an innocent hug, which inturn caught the attention of Deeks who tried to call out in protest but was muffled by Eric.

"Congrats Sam, you earned it," Kensi acknowledged as she returned Sam's hug.

"Congratulations Mr. Hanna, what an honour this must be. But before any type of ceremonial proceedings we have two more events to attend to. You have two hours before you have to report back to the gym. Rest up and ice, you still have a long day ahead of you." Hetty instructed, as she turned on the spot to exit the gym.

"Miss Blye, would you please accompany Mr Deeks to my office in ten minutes, I'd like to be sure he doesn't need any serious medical attention." Hetty added with a nod, before once again turning to exit the ring. Kensi nodded to Hetty, although she didn't see it, before climbing out of the opposite side of the ring herself. Kensi let out a low groan when her legs hit the floor, and smiled appreciatively when Eric began to remove her gloves.

"What do you say Deeks, still going to be able to kick ass?" Kensi joked standing before him, as he looked up to her with his bright blue eyes.

"For you Kens, anything," Deeks leered his eyes never leaving hers.

"You're fine, Hetty doesn't even need to look you over," Kensi decided rolling her eyes in the process. Eric pulled Kensi's gloves off and handed her a Gatorade, which she took enthusiastically.

"Will you?" Deeks asked innocently, looking at Kensi pathetically.

"C'mon Sparky, let's go visit Dr. Lange." Kensi prompted, pulling Deeks off the small wooden bench. Deeks allowed himself to be guided off the bench and out of the gym, barraging Kensi with an assault of random questions. Sam and Callen couldn't help but laugh at the antics of Deeks and Kensi's methods of dealing with him.

"Good job Sam," Callen congratulated, sharing a short man-hug with Sam, followed by a slap on the shoulder.

"Thanks G," Sam retorted, rotating his shoulders as if to ease out the tension. "Yeah well done Sam," Nell echoed a bright smile on her face, Eric repeating her congratulations.

"Thanks guys," Sam responded modestly.

"We are going to head up to Ops and see if we can find the footage of Deeks being knocked out for the highlights real." Nell informed, sounding more devious than intended.

"And to see if he was hit harder than we realised," Eric amended, when Callen and Sam raised their eyebrows suspiciously at the pair. With that Eric and Nell, turned and headed for the far exit of the gym. Sam sighed and discarded his gloves on the bench top.

"Kensi is a determined fighter, probably gets that from her old man." Sam advised admirably, utterly exhausted.

"Yeah I learnt that the hard way, here's hoping I don't have to face her in the wrestling." Callen admitted, knowing that Kensi could out wrestle Sam any day and that he was just another obstacle in her path.

"If we even get to that, Deeks pretty out of it." Sam observed, taking a large gulp of his water.

"Deeks is improving, so we just might," Callen shrugged, picking up the discarded boxing gloves, handing them to Sam.

"So you still going to buy me that steak you promised? I am a gold medallist," Sam asked eyeing Callen suspiciously.

"What steak?" Callen asked feigning innocence.

"That 16oz steak that was to die for, I don't forget things like that G." Sam reminded.

"We'll see,"

"We'll see?" Sam mimicked shocked.

"Let's just get through the day and then we will decide what's on the table for dinner," Callen provided.

"I can tell you it's going to be that 16oz steak but whatever you say G," Sam shrugged, pretending to accept Callen's offer but knowing how it was going to end.

"Let's hit the showers," Callen suggested, walking past Sam and into the locker room. Sam watched as Callen entered the locker room and shook his head.

"Game doesn't recognise,"

* * *

Kensi had managed to guide Deeks through Ops quicker than she had expected. She had left Deeks in the locker room in a pretty pathetic state and she was sure that he was going to be ruled out for the day, despite what she had said earlier. Head injuries were serious and whilst it was a singular blow and he had woken almost immediately, these were not things that should be taken lightly. Prodding Deeks into the chair in front of Hetty's desk, Kensi sighed as she sat down in the one next to it, sitting for the first time since her final match with Sam.

"How do you feel Mr. Deeks?" Hetty inquired standing from her chair and walking around from behind her desk.

"I'm fine," Deeks grinned, wagglingly his eye brows at Kensi, who just shook her head, her mouth forming a thin line.

"Do you remember what day it is?" Hetty questioned, ignoring Deeks actions.

"Monday, or as I like to call it Funday," Deeks answered matter-of-factly proud of his answer. Kensi turned her head away from Deeks, trying to conceal her laughter.

"And where are we?" Hetty asked, continuing her line of questioning. Deeks took a second to answer and looked at his surroundings, struggling to place where it was exactly.

"LAPD?" Deeks tried hesitantly, looking at Kensi to see if he was right. Kensi bit her bottom lip and shook her head, indicating he was wrong. Deeks looked back to Hetty confused, as to why his answer was wrong. It was now apparent to Kensi that when you pulled back all the humour of Deeks little out bursts, that there was something serious behind it and despite the comicalness of it all, Deeks had been injured during his match with Sam. Hetty looked at Deeks sternly, pulling out a small pen-flashlight and turned it on promptly. Titling Deeks head back, Hetty shone the small light in Deeks eyes, watching as the pupil contracted and focused on the light.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Hetty questioned, moving from one eye to the other with her flashlight.

"I think I was hit in the head…"Deeks started, look again at Kensi for confirmation. Hetty looked sternly at Kensi, silently telling her not to give anything away.

"Sam, he hit me hard?" Deeks continued, looking back to Hetty.

"You haven't vomited?" Kensi asked concerned, cutting Hetty's next question off before she could ask it.

"Nope. No vomit." Deeks boasted proudly, for he was once again able to answer a question confidently. Kensi looked to Hetty expectantly, waiting for Hetty's final conclusion and diagnosis. Deeks watched Kensi look to Hetty and mimicked Kensi's actions, a small grin still present on his lips.

"It appears my initial conclusion was right; Mr. Deeks has a minor concussion. I don't believe he will be likely to compete again today…" Hetty started, watching Kensi's face fall with disappointment.

"He shall remain at Ops, as moral support only, and I suggest you keep a close on your partner," Hetty finished, watching as Deeks looked from Hetty to Kensi, finally grasping the concept of the conversation, it appeared he was being benched.

"I didn't answer the question's right did I?" Deeks asked, glancing at Kensi, who shook her head solemnly. Deeks turned back to Hetty, a pathetic look on his face.

"I can't compete can I?" Deeks asked, trying to change Hetty's mind with his big baby blues.

"No today Mr Deeks." Hetty confirmed. "You best go help Miss Blye with her preparations for her next event," Hetty instructed, patting Deeks empathically on the shoulder. Kensi stood and outstretched her hand to Deeks, to help him to his feet. Deeks shook his head several times, and took Kensi's outstretched hand and allowed himself to be guided out of the office by Kensi yet again.

"I'm sorry Kens," Deeks said sounding defeated, as they crossed the courtyard of OSP.

"It's not your fault Deeks," Kensi reminded, providing Deeks with a small smile. Kensi let go of Deeks arm that she had been holding to ensure Deeks didn't wander off on his own and as a small precaution to make sure he didn't fall over in the process of getting back to the locker room, as they entered the now empty gym. Walking past the looming boxing ring, Kensi and Deeks re-entered the locker room and sat down on the benches provided.

"I really am sorry," Deeks repeated as he rested his head against the cool brick wall.

"I know Deeks, don't worry there is always tomorrow," Kensi reminded, drawing a small smile from Deeks, whose eyes were beginning to flutter.

"No Deeks, no sleeping!" Kensi scolded, hitting Deeks firmly in the chest.

"But I want to," Deeks complained, trying move out of Kensi's reach.

"Deeks, do you want to go to the hospital?" Kensi threatened, now standing over Deeks, a concern look on her face.

"No," Deeks grumbled defeated, looking to Kensi.

"Then no sleeping," Kensi repeated, crossing her arms across her body. Deeks didn't respond but continued to stare at Kensi distantly, watching her with no emotion on his face, his eyes glistening with mischief but clouded by his concussion. Kensi sighed internally what was she going to do with him.

* * *

**EVENT DAY ONE; RAPID RIFLE PISTOL  
**

The designated two hours had passed and the newest event had been prepared for the team to undertake. Eric and Nell had returned from Ops after spending eighty per cent of the two hours replaying and editing footage of the boxing event. No one had been surprised when Hetty had announced that Deeks was no longer competing in the day's events and that Eric was to watch him very closely when Kensi was competing. Sam and Callen had exited the locker room with their game faces on, ready for the next challenge, still reeling from the high from their previous win, Sam particularly. They had one up of Kensi and Deeks to start with, and they were hoping to continue their winning streak, even in the absence of Deeks.

Hetty had gathered the team in gym once again, as she prepared to announce their next event. The team assumed that another individual event would be participated in seeing as Deeks was in no condition to participate in a partnership effort.

"After a stellar performance in our opening event, I am pleased to announce that the next event you shall be contesting in is an altered rapid rifle pistol event. Standing from twenty five metres, each individual will have the opportunity to shoot one round at five different targets, at three different time intervals. The score will be tallied at the end of each set time and then added together to draw an overall score out of 150. Only one hand is allowed to hold the gun and it must remain at the side between sets." Hetty instructed, watching as her agents eyes grew with anticipation.

It had always been a part of Hetty's plan to include a shooting aspect to the Op-lympic event list, knowing that it was something the team used regularly and something that would bring the competition to all knew heights. It would play to their strengths and show some insight for her personally. Moving from her podium, Hetty crossed the small space and opened the door to the shooting range.

"Mr Hanna I believe you are up." Hetty declared, a smug grin returning to her features. Sam looked to Callen who nodded his head at the larger man who had already secured gold for the team.

"See you on the other side," Sam remarked sharing another man-hug with Callen, before sauntering across the gym, nodding his head at Kensi and Deeks who just glared competitively in return. Whilst it should have been a disadvantage not having Deeks compete in the remaining events, it appeared to have added to Kensi's will to win, to prove that she was still a competitor even in the absence of her partner. Beating Sam and Callen was the one thing she wanted to achieve by the end of the day, one way or another.

Sam entered the shooting range, which was illuminated by several lights that were normally dimmed to add a night time effect. The usual targets had been replaced with automated targets and a light indicator at the far end of the room, similar to that of simulator used in training for weapons use at NCIS. The middle stall was open and safety gear sat on the small bench in front of it. Hetty moved forward and indicated to the gear.

"You will need those Mr Hanna," Hetty informed placing safety goggles over her own glasses. Sam picked up the ear muffs and goggles and promptly placed them on.

"The first round begins in a minute, you have eight seconds to hit each target with one bullet. Then six seconds in the next round and four seconds in the final. Is that clear?" Hetty asked, raising her voice an octave so that she could be heard.

Sam nodded his acknowledgement and turned towards the target, lifting the small shelf out of his way so as not to impede his stance. Placing his newly acquired rifle by his side, Sam took a deep breath as the simulator indicated there was ten seconds before the first round initiated and let it out slowly. The green light appeared, signalling Sam to open fire on the five targets as the clock quickly counted down the eight seconds. Sam fired rapidly, shooting at all fire targets with impressive speed and accuracy.

The targets turned around and out of Sam's sight as the score for the particular round was recorded electronically. Sam turned to Hetty who kept her features neutral, for she knew that Sam had just completed a perfect first set. Hetty nodded her head back towards the targets, silently informing Sam that the next round would soon begin. The targets turned around slowly, and the green light shone once again, initiating yet another fast response from Sam, but not as accurate as the one before.

The set was over quicker than it had started and Sam was left waiting for the final set of targets. He had to hit five targets accurately in four seconds, it was something he hadn't thought about before, for he had never calculated how quickly he nailed suspects, therefore this final round could provide quite some insight. The green light brightened for the final time and Sam raised his gun with lightning speed hitting each and every target with its intended bullet. Sam lowered his gun and let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"Very well done Mr Hanna," Hetty boasted, very impressed with Sam's performance. For her own preference Hetty had decided to withhold the final score until all three agents had competed, so that nothing could be rigged to favour a certain result. Sam nodded his head at Hetty, subconsciously puffed his chest out with pride and sauntered out of firing range and into the armoury where Nell, Eric and Deeks were now waiting patiently.

"How'd it go?" Nell asked instantaneously, her pen pressed to the clipboard.

"Hetty is keeping the cards close to her chest, doesn't want us knowing our results." Sam shrugged trying to see through the blinds that were drawn on the firing range windows.

"Who's up next?" Eric asked casually glancing over Sam's shoulder acting as though he wasn't interested.

"Can't see," Sam informed, coming away from the window to stand by the bench the team was situated at leaning against it as he watched the door, waiting for the next agent to come through it.

Callen was requested by Hetty next, knowing that the order of the participants provided no advantage to either person. Callen walked into the shooting rage oozing confidence, much more than he had when he had randomly selected to face Kensi in the boxing event. While you wouldn't catch G. Callen in a shooting range often, he was well known for his precise aim under pressure and his immaculate reflexes. The only thing that was niggling at the back of Callen's mind, was whether those late nights and coffee fuelled days would make a show for themselves today when he needed to perform on command.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Callen focused his eyes on the target, took a practice aim with the rifle he had just been handed by Hetty and took in all the instructions that Hetty was clarifying for him. When the green light signalled it was time to shoot, Callen shot with such speed and accuracy it made Sam's efforts look pathetic. His face contorted with concentration, set after set Callen fixed each target with a bullet, nearly all appeared to be bordering on the bulls eye. Callen took his ear muffs off and turned to Hetty a cocky grin on his face.

"I'd like to see Kensi beat that," Callen remarked throwing his cuffs down on the bench at the back of the room. Hetty didn't reply to Callen's challenge but rather raised an eyebrow at the senior agent. Callen looked back to the targets and nodded his head appreciatively at them. "Good choice in event," Callen decided his doubts from earlier quickly forgotten.

"Thank you Mr Callen," Hetty prompted indicating to the door. Callen walked passed Hetty enthusiastically and exited the shooting range, similar to that of what Sam had done so earlier.

"G!"

"Callen,"

Nell and Sam practically yelled in excitement when Callen exited the shooting range, looking as though he had managed to take down several suspects not several targets.

"Mufasa!" Deeks added his reaction somewhat delayed compared to Nell and Callen's. The three looked to Deeks, who was now being spoken to by Eric in a slow explanatory tone.

"How did you go G?" Sam asked excited by Callen's confident look.

"Let's just say there is no way Kensi is going to be beat that score," Callen boasted, looking to Deeks who had narrowed his eyes at the mention of his partners name and not because of what was actually said. Sam snorted in protest, "There is no way you've beaten my score," Sam mocked, the individual medal now coming into dispute.

"Sam c'mon lets be serious, you can't have beaten that!" Callen commented sending Sam an indignant glare.

"I'll bet that steak on it," Sam remarked, his confidence in his result showing.

"Deal!" Callen replied almost instantly, not even stopping to think about the idea, clasping Sam's hand immediately. Nell rolled her eyes at Sam and Callen, as Deeks and Eric watched on. The room was oozing with testosterone and Nell couldn't wait for Kensi to walk through that door, even if she was on the opposing side. Several shots sounded off and the team fell silent, Kensi was now in the firing range and it was clear the last round of the event had started.

* * *

Kensi had been left waiting in the gym by herself for fifteen minutes. She had no indication as to what was taking place in the shooting range, nor any idea where the rest of the team had disappeared to. She was concerned about Deeks, despite the fact he was under the care of Eric. She was concerned about his concussion and wanted to have it checked out by a professional, not that she didn't trust Hetty but these things were serious. This was quite contradictory of Kensi, for if she was in a similar situation, she would not allow herself to be dragged to the doctor but rather stubbornly protest she was fine and could handle it.

But this was Deeks, her partner, and this was a serious competition, for which they had endured gruelling training for and she wasn't about to let it be in vain. By the time Hetty had finally asked her to enter the shooting range, Kensi was fired up and ready to shoot at anything. Whilst she knew it would be either paper or electronic targets it didn't stop Kensi from visualising real sum-bags instead, hoping that it would make her aim more precise. Kensi followed the required instructions of Hetty, just as Sam and Callen had, and took her shooting stance that had not taken her long to prefect.

It felt weird using only one hand to support the rifle, after all the years of the textbook two hands, but Kensi was willing to accept the variable and continue with the competition. Kensi passed all three rounds smoothly, no distractions, no misfires nothing and completed it with such ease, that she was sure she had finished on top, much like Sam and Callen had. Hetty had informed her that she would be out with the results soon and that she should wait in the armoury with the remainder of the team. With that Kensi had exited the room. The room fell silent when Kensi exited into the armoury and Kensi couldn't help but feel that they had been discussing her abilities.

"Kick some ass?" Eric asked, taking aboard Kensi's seemingly new favourite motto to employ.

"Of course she did, she's Bad-Ass Blye," Deeks grinned resting his head in his hands and smiling lovingly at Kensi.

"Hetty said she would be out shortly," Kensi responded ignoring the inquiring comments and Deeks small input.

"That's all you're going to say?" Callen asked, trailing Kensi with his eyes as he watched her sit down beside Deeks.

"Yep," Kensi confirmed, trying to hide the smile tugging at her lips.

"You choked?" Callen teased, knowing that criticising Kensi's abilities was one of the easiest ways to gather information from her.

"Let's just say I visualised you and Sam as the targets," Kensi causally informed, watching as Sam and Callen's faces contorted with shock. Before they had a chance to protest Kensi cut them off quickly.

"Don't say anything, you knocked out my partner," Kensi said pointing to Deeks who was drawing invisible shapes on his palm with his finger, oblivious to the conversation. Nell let out a small laugh at Deeks actions, earning herself a sweet smile from Deeks who appeared quite content.

"I thought you said he was alright," Sam questioned guiltily, the jibe from before forgotten.

"He will be, but he can't compete and he keeps going from drunk to sober, minus the alcohol." Kensi pointed out. Kensi was being slightly over dramatic, but playing on Sam's guilt was an opportunity she wasn't about to let pass, for mind games purposes only.

"You did hit him pretty hard Sam," Eric added, looking up from his tablet, which was replaying the event. Sam fixed Eric with a ropeable stare, and Eric stopped the video instantly.

"Look, I'm sorry Kensi," Sam apologised, raising his hands defeated. Kensi's response was thwarted by the presence of Hetty who appeared in the threshold of the armoury.

"The results have been calculated, and it appears we have another Op-lympic gold medal recipient." Hetty announced chirpily, a piece of paper bearing the results in hand. The team all look at Hetty expectantly, eagerly awaiting the results. Hetty smiled internally and decided to put them all out of their misery.

"In fourth place, the unfortunate Mr Deeks," Hetty started and all eyes fell on Sam rather than Deeks, who rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"In third place on one hundred and thirty seven points… Mr Hanna." Hetty continued, watching as Sam eyes grew wide with shock at the result. Kensi snorted loudly and sniggered at Sam, "Karma's a bitch!" as Sam looked at Hetty in awe. Hetty continued announcing the results as the team continued to exchange childish jibes at one another.

"In second place, five points behind the winner, on one hundred and forty points exactly…" Hetty began pausing for suspense yet again. "Miss Blye"

"What?"

"Yes!"

Kensi and Callen remarked in unison, both surprised by the outcome. Callen's confidence had proven worthy, for he now claimed bragging rights to having the best aim out of the agents on the team (it didn't feel right to claim it over Deeks,) and not one of them could argue otherwise. Kensi was dumbstruck. She was positive that she had conquered the event with such ease and accuracy that there was no way she wasn't going to come out on top of her team. With Callen's win it left her and Deeks without a score next to their partnership name for the day and without any gold in their metaphorical trophy cabinet. These games appeared to be doing the complete opposite of what Hetty had wanted, rather than diffuse the need for competition, it appeared to igniting even more in her team, particularly Kensi. Pushing her feelings of disbelief aside Kensi, turned and smiled brightly at Callen.

"Congratulations Mr Callen on your fine performance," Hetty congratulated, as the rest of the team patted Callen on the back or shook his hand.

"Thanks guys," Callen grinned, quite smug that he had won the second gold medal of the day. Hetty cleared her throat and gained the rooms attention once again.

"The final event of the day will begin in an hour in the gym. Be prompt and be prepared, for you shall be participating in the Freestyle Wrestling category for team and individual points," Hetty announced, hesitating as though she was about to reveal something poignant and exciting at the same time.

"Again a random draw this morning determined each individual's opponent, for this event, Callen will face Sam and Kensi, Deeks." Hetty finished smugly. The teams all stared at Hetty, waiting for her to tell them she was kidding and who their real opponents were.

"She's kidding," Sam decided looking at the team and back to Hetty who still stood before them with a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

"No she's not Sam," Callen concluded, when Hetty didn't fold under their gazes.

"Seeing as Mr Deeks is out of commission, Miss Blye shall face the winner of Mr Callen and Mr Hanna for the final gold medal. I shall leave you to your preparations." Hetty established, before walking slowly out of the armoury, similarly as to how she had done so earlier that morning.

Kensi watched Hetty leave, before turning to Sam and Callen, her arms crossed her chest in defiance, "So boys, who wants to face me more?"

* * *

**An:/  
Again apologises for any mistakes. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**An:/**  
**So this chapter is longer than normal, not much longer, but still longer. Thank you to every one who continues to read this story and to those who take the time to review. **  
**I hope you enjoy the latest instalment. As with previous chapters, I have researched as much as I could, so I hope this all is as accurate as possible, but I do apologise for any mistakes or anything like that. **  
**Thanks again and please enjoy. **  
**Lottie.  
**

* * *

**EVENT DAY ONE: FREESTYLE WRESTLING  
**

The large boxing ring that had been occupying the gym previously was now currently half dismantled, pushed to the side of the gym. The podium had been moved against the rock climbing wall and several thick safety mats had replaced it, positioned in a way that a white circle was formed. Two separate benches had been placed alongside each other on one side of the mat, facing the officiating table that now occupied the opposite side of the mat.

After Kensi's challenge to the Sallen partnership, they had retreated to male locker room to prepare for their match against one another. Ideas were forming in the partners' heads, one particular idea was catching the attention of the pair; to let the stronger of the two win and go through to face Kensi. The only problem with that scenario was, that Kensi had them both easily beat in hand to hand combat, making the idea pointless. Sam and Callen were just going to have to fight it out and the better man would come out on top.

"No hard feelings?" Callen suggested, offering his hand to Sam. Sam looked at Callen's hand and let out a small chuckle.

"No hard feelings, G." Sam confirmed shaking his soon to be opponent's hand.

"Good, because I don't want to see you sulking when I beat you," Callen mocked, adjusting his shorts. Sam snorted in protest and looked Callen over, scrutinizing him.

"Deeks is the sulker, and I won't be pulling my 'punches,'" Sam reminded, swinging his arms across his chest, shaking them in the process.

"I think I have that covered," Callen shrugged, starting to walk out of the change room.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Sam called after him, following him out into the gym.

Kensi couldn't have been any more pleased with how the events had unfolded. She had managed to escape having to participate in two matches for the day and she wouldn't have to face Deeks in a physical contest that she knew would get far to heated for just mere competition. She was going to enjoy this moment while it lasted, because before long it would be over and she would be brought back to reality when her opponent for the gold medal was announced. Sitting at ringside with Eric and Deeks, who was beginning to sober up from his concussion and focus more on the realities of things, Kensi waited for Sam and Callen to make their grand entrance.

Per Hetty's request Sam had taken to his usual black training gear so that the two agents wouldn't clash in the red attire. As if on cue, the pair exited the locker room and crossed the gym, coming to a standstill in front of the blue mat. Hetty entered the gym gracefully, her expression now neutral as two familiar faces walked in behind her. Hetty ignored the inquiring gazes of her team and sat down in the chair she had filled earlier behind the officiating desk. The seat to her right was occupied by no other than Vasilica Moldovan, his dark eyes glistening with excitement, as he waited to watch his two protégés battle it out on the mat before him. Crossing the mat to stand in the small central circle was Allocka Pasternak looking fiercer than Kensi and Deeks had ever seen her before. Kensi fought the urge to shudder at her presence and took pleasure in watching Callen squirm under her unfaltering gaze. Pasternak crossed her muscular arms across her chest and nodded her head as she continued to size up the two agents.

"Let's begin," Pasternak instructed in her thick accent, nodding towards the mat. Sam and Callen exchanged one last friendly glance, before stepping on the blue mat where their friendship would be put aside for competition. Making their way to separate corners assigned to their distinct colours, Callen watched as Nell sat by on the deserted bench, fighting the internal battle within as to who she should openly support.

"So who do we want to win Kensi?" Eric inquired, pressing the cursor against the screen on his tablet.

"I can take them both pretty evenly, but I think I'd prefer G, less muscle to deal with." Kensi decided quickly, having already weighed up her options whilst they were waiting for Callen and Sam.

"Sam is a giant," Deeks provided leaning in closer, whispering it as though it was a newly discovered secret. Kensi looked to Deeks smiling at him, as he broke out in a huge grin of his own. Pasternak blew her whistle loudly, reaching a decibel that Eric would never be capable of, initiating the starting procedures of the match. Deeks covered his ears dramatically and looked to Kensi his eyes wide. Kensi couldn't help but laugh, concussed Deeks was like a ten year old kid who had gotten into the candy jar and eaten the entire contents. Sam and Callen crossed the mat from their separate corners, reaching the middle to stand before Pasternak. Pasternak instructed the two men on the rules that were to be strictly followed, patted them down and checked their apparel before declaring that the two men were to shake hands.

Sam clasped Callen's hand once again and shook it firmly, harder than he usually would when dealing with Callen. Callen smiled smugly at Sam, returning the firm shake. Pasternak blew her whistle once again and the first period began. Taking to traditional Olympic style, the two would compete in three periods, two minutes in length and the agent who won the most periods or managed to achieve pinfall or technical superiority, would go on to face Kensi. Not waiting for the other to react, Sam and Callen started on the offensive attack almost immediately.

Sam began to use his larger frame instantly, putting more force behind his attacks than Callen had expected. Sam hadn't been lying he wasn't going to pull his punches, or in this case his offensive play's. Sam watched as Callen began to formulate a plan, his thought process evident on his face, and decided that he needed to act before he completed whatever he was scheming in his head. Making a grab for Callen's legs, Sam managed to grasp Callen's left limb and cause the senior agent to fall to the floor. Callen fell with a thud but immediately recovered before Sam was able to pin him but lost a point to the larger man in the process.

The clock was ticking down and Callen needed a quick offensive play if he was going to earn back some points and not allow the first period to be awarded to Sam. Nell called that there was ten seconds left, not fully sure as who she was trying to warn, but she had decided to call it out anyway. Before either agent could respond with an attack, Pasternak blew her whistle to end the first period. Sam and Callen released one another from their grip and backed away to their corners, where Nell had placed refreshments for the pair.

Kensi and Deeks shared a look, although Kensi was certain not for similar reasons. Sam had just won the first round very easily, it appeared the Callen was out of his depths or that his poor training efforts were beginning to affect him. Deeks continued to stare at Kensi rather affectionately, whilst Kensi continued to observe the two agents in front of her. Running a hand down Deeks face playfully, making him crinkle his nose when her hand met it, Kensi turned back to Eric who was taking statistics for the match and subtly recording it for later viewing.

"What have you got?" Kensi asked leaning over Eric's shoulder as Deeks leaned over hers.

"Sam is focusing on Callen's left leg, presumably because it's his less dominant, to throw off his balance. Callen is counteracting this by attacking Sam's right shoulder, that he appears to be slightly favouring, which is causing him to drop his left shoulder more than usual, leaving him open for a five point play by Callen," Eric informed, showing Kensi freeze frames of the match. Kensi nodded her head, impressed by Eric's efforts and detail.

Pasternak's whistle echoed throughout the gym, initiating another period and the match started yet again. "Go hard guys!" Nell called, trying to remain supportive but still hesitant as to what to say. Callen had been watching the way Sam had been holding his right shoulder in the short break between periods and knew that was his way to break down the big man. As soon as the second period started, Callen attacked the shoulder, forcing Sam to the ground from the intensity of the attack. Sam fought back valiantly but points were awarded to Callen for the short amplitude throw down. Sam quickly realised what had transpired and tried to regain his composure as Callen released his hold and allowed Sam to rise to his feet.

"Hit him hard G," Kensi called from the sideline, getting into the match more than she had intended to. Sam stood and lunged for Callen locking their heads together with their arms, using his brute strength to move Callen back against his will and into the protection area, immediately earning himself a point. After that point the gym was surprisingly quiet, no one calling out to Callen and Sam, too invested in the fight to say anything, the grunts and heavy breaths of Sam and Callen filling in the silence. As Sam lunged for Callen yet again, to no doubt use the same tactic he just had, the whistle was blown yet again, the second period ending.

Sam looked to Callen who smiled smugly, when Pasternak pointed to Callen, indicating that he had won the second period and it was going to come down to the final round to decide who was to go into the final to face Kensi for the gold. The small break was short lived and the final period began just as intensely as the two before had. Sam wasn't taking any chances this time around and managed to get one up on Callen, forcing him in to a headlock stance yet again. The two continued to push and pull at one another, trying to use the momentum behind them to force the other into the protection zone for an easy point that would benefit them in the long run, but they stood together in the middle, as though they were pushing up against a brick wall.

"You're dropping your shoulder," Callen gritted out trying to distract Sam and break his concentration.

"Don't you listen, never talk to an opponent you'll lose focus," Sam reminded, using the words Moldovan had provided in training.

"Well apparently you don't," Callen declared, grabbing for Sam's left shoulder, throwing all his weight behind it, throwing Sam's body over his own. Sam hit the ground with a thud, and Callen pounced on top of him, forcing his weight upon Sam, effectively pinning his shoulders to the mat. Pasternak blew her whistle for the final time, Sam shoulders on the mat signalling a pin and the end to the match. Sam let out a low chuckle and shook his head, as Callen stood up and off Sam.

"I see what you did there," Sam decided, taking the hand Callen offered to help him up.

"Did where?" Callen smirked, looking at Sam innocently. Sam didn't reply but continued to shake his head at the senior agent. Pasternak came to stand between the two agents and raised Callen's hand in the air, indicating that Callen was indeed the winner of the preliminary round.

"Nicely played G," Sam congratulated shaking Callen's hand.

"Did what had to be done," Callen shrugged as Nell came over and congratulated them both.

"You sure you can handle that," Sam questioned indicating to Kensi who was sitting on the edge of the bench, a cocky grin on her face and her chin titled up in defiance.

"I think I can take her," Callen confidently confirmed, much more confident now that he had taken Sam beforehand.

"Congratulations Mr Callen, I look forward to the match between Miss Blye and yourself in a short while." Hetty praised, impressed by both the skill and high standard of the match she had just witness.

"Thanks Hetty," G smiled, looking over to Kensi and Eric who were now huddled over Eric's tablet, whilst Deeks sat contently next to Kensi staring at the ceiling.

"Miss Blye, I suggest you go get ready, the match begins in fifteen minutes," Hetty reminded, calling across the gym and breaking up the small huddle. Kensi rose to her feet and nodded at Hetty, before glaring at Callen as she made her way towards the female locker room. Kensi was determined to win, more than she had been in the previous two events. Sam and Callen had two gold medals to their partnership and Kensi and Deeks still remained without gold. Kensi was not going to end the day on three to nil, they were going to win one and that was final.

Entering the locker room, Kensi changed quickly, wanting to use as much of the fifteen minutes to review tactics with Eric, before facing Callen for the final gold medal of the day. Running her hands down her shirt, Kensi smoothed out the wrinkles and let out a slow breath, preparing herself mentally for the physical battle she was about to endure. Kensi knew that Callen wouldn't treat her any different from any other opponent, that she would receive no special treatment for being the female agent and Kensi didn't expect any different. Kensi looked to the clock above the door; she had five minutes remaining, having taken longer to dress than anticipated. Sighing to herself, Kensi exited the locker room confidently, and was instantly greeted by Eric and Deeks who appeared to have been waiting by the door, not feeling comfortable enough to venture into the woman's locker room again.

"I think this is your best shot," Eric started, circling specific angles in pictures.

"Won't he have it covered?" Kensi asked, looking to Eric questionably.

"He did the first period, the last two periods he let it slip." Eric pointed out.

"And you think it'll work?" Kensi asked hesitantly, unsure whether to trust Eric's game plan when she has done so well without it before.

"I think it'll win it for you." Eric smirked, raising his eyebrows as though it was a challenge.

"Listen to him Kens, he is the nerd," Deeks provided, looking sheepishly at Eric who furrowed his brow at Deeks. Kensi glanced at Deeks, before turning back to Eric.

"Alright I'll give it a shot," Kensi decided, as she began walking back towards the blue wrestling mat.

* * *

"Always maintain eye contact," Sam whispered to Callen, as the pair watched Kensi approach.

"Sam c'mon," Callen scoffed, looking to his partner.

"It shows dominance," Sam protested, crossing his arms over his chest. Callen gave Sam a sceptical look before turning back to Kensi.

"If you say so big man," Callen replied a smirk evident on his face. Kensi stopped at the edge of the mat, as Deeks and Eric took a seat on the wooden bench. Sam nodded to Callen one last time and went to sit on the opposing bench next to Nell. Kensi and Callen glared at each other from across the mat, their boxing match from earlier that day not forgotten. Callen ran his tongue over the healing cut on his lip, which he had been dealt by Kensi, a reminder that she was not to be underestimated in the physical battle they were about to undertake. Pasternak rose from her chair beside Hetty, and came to stand in the middle of the mat. Blowing her beloved whistle, as she had done so earlier, Pasternak called forward Kensi and Callen, explaining the rules and inspecting their attire, as she had done with Sam and Callen. Callen outstretched his hand and Kensi accepted it smugly.

"You confident Kens?" Callen smartly inquired, raising his eyebrows at Kensi.

"I'm going for gold!" Kensi responded, tightening her grip on Callen's hand to emphasise how serious she was. Releasing Callen's hand, Kensi backed up slightly, still maintaining eye contact with Callen. The whistle echoed off the walls, and the match commenced. Callen started off quickly, learning from his previous encounter with Sam, that speed and agility will get you the quick and easy points. Grabbing for Kensi's waist, Callen tried to throw Kensi to the mat, to earn an easy takedown point. Knowing what Callen was trying to achieve, Kensi let her legs give out underneath her and flipped Callen over her torso using her legs to support his weight, effectively splaying Callen out on the blue mat. Kensi turned and put all her weight on to Callen's shoulders trying to pin him to end the period and the match.

Realising Kensi's play, Callen put all his effort into trying to force one shoulder off the mat so that only limited points could be awarded to Kensi. Pasternak blew her whistle and Kensi was awarded the first points of the period, with only fifty seconds remaining. Knowing that he had only seconds left Callen tried to make an offensive play and earn him enough points to keep him in the match. Lunging forward, Callen grabbed Kensi's leg and tried to force Kensi onto the floor, but was blocked, not allowing him to achieve the throw down in time of the whistle and the first period ended. Kensi and Callen moved to their separate corners, grabbing refreshments and small pieces of advice from their team mates.

"Kensi use what I told you and you'll have the match won," Eric reminded looking up from his tablet.

"I'm working on it," Kensi huffed, trying to catch her breath.

"You get him partner," Deeks encouraged, sounding more like himself than he had since he had been hit. Kensi smiled at Deeks, before turning to find Callen already waiting for her at the centre of the mat. Walking over, her chin tilted in defiance, Kensi took to the middle of the circle and fixed her eyes on Callen. Although she knew what skills were required to win a hand to hand battle, Eric's tactic appeared to be what Kensi needed to get across the finish line and leave Callen groaning in her wake. Pasternak blew her whistle, and Callen locked Kensi into a head lock immediately. Similarly to what Sam and Callen had done so earlier, the two pushed against one another, forcing themselves to walk around in circles, winding down the clock. Kensi tried to force Callen's hands from her shoulders, moving her own to his biceps, gripping them tightly, whilst Callen was trying intently to move Kensi so that he could have her position in prime position for a take down. The two continued to hold on to the other, not making any progress at getting the other down on the mat.

"Forty seconds," Eric called warningly, a slight edge in his voice.

Kensi heard Eric's warning and knew that it was now or never. Pushing against Callen, harder than she already was, Kensi moved her arms from Callen's biceps to his torso, gripping tightly, as she used her flowing momentum to throw Callen to the ground powerfully. Maintaining her vice like grip, Kensi pushed down hard on Callen's shoulders, who continually tried to form a bridge between himself and the mat underneath. Kensi pushed down one last time, and Callen's fatiguing muscles gave out beneath him, his shoulders hitting the harsh mat, signalling defeat. Pasternak blew the final whistle of the period and it was clear Kensi had just one Team Densi their first gold medal. Kensi pushed off Callen with a cocky grin, before offering to help the senior agent up. Callen allowed himself to be helped to his feet and smiled proudly at Kensi.

"Good job Kens," Callen congratulated pulling Kensi in for a small hug.

"Thanks G," Kensi grinned, her smile growing wider. Callen relinquished his hold on Kensi, and Kensi turned on the spot making her way over to where Deeks and Eric were waiting, a bit more of a skip in her step then there had been previously.

"Congratulations Kensi," Eric beamed, bumping Kensi's fist with his own.

"Thanks Eric, it was your move that got us the win," Kensi reminded playfully punching Eric in the shoulder, causing the tech operator to cringe slightly. Kensi turned to Deeks who was watching the exchange with a silly grin on his face.

"Got nothing to say to your partner Deeks?" Kensi mocked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Way to kick his ass Kens," Deeks grinned, clasping Kensi on the shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Thanks Deeks," Kensi smiled in return, her eyes never leaving his.

"Congratulations Miss Blye," Hetty praised, as she appeared beside Kensi, followed by Sam, Callen and Nell. Kensi looked to Hetty and smiled.

"Well someone had to win something for this team today," Kensi joked, looking to Deeks, who pretended to pout.

"And quite a win it was. You certainly showed Mr Callen what he needs to work on," Hetty continued, looking to Callen with a suspicious eye.

"Hetty it was all Kensi, there was no way I could have been prepared for that," Callen explained, returning Hetty's glare defiantly.

"Ah, can I remind you that my partner just won a gold medal," Deeks boasted, wanting all the attention back on Kensi after her win.

"Indeed she did Mr Deeks. I do however suggest that celebrations be put on hold, tomorrow you have another full day of events and I wouldn't want any of you not to be able to perform to the best of your ability." Hetty reminded looking sternly at Callen and Deeks, who both didn't make eye contact with Hetty.

"I have decided to post-pone the medal ceremonies for today. Go home, rest, ice up and prepare for tomorrow." Hetty informed shooing away the team with a flick of her hand. The team smiled appreciatively at Hetty and made their way slowly to the locker rooms to shower and gather their gear, playfully mocking Callen in the process for losing to Kensi twice in one day.

* * *

With the medal ceremonies postponed, it was clear the end of day one was in sight and the team couldn't be any more appreciative. Team Sallen had ended the day two group points ahead of Team Densi, but it was Kensi who had finished the day on an individual high, having won the last event of the day. Deeks was beginning to regain his composure, but was still foggy with details and made absurd comments every so often. Gathering their gym bags, the team exited the gym slowly; their bodies exhausted and sore from the day's events, although it appeared that Deeks and Kensi's harsh training had been quite beneficial for they were able to walk without the small limp that Sam and Callen appeared to be carrying. Walking into the bullpen, the team gathered the last of their affects they needed for the night, Callen particularly grabbing the confidential file he had requested from Nell several days earlier. Stopping to stand to the side of Kensi's desk, Callen watched her gather her gym bag.

"What are you going to do with him?" Callen asked nodding his head towards Deeks who was spinning in circles on his desk chair.

"Leave him on Hetty's door step?" Kensi suggested jokingly, looking fondly at Deeks who stopped spinning and began to deal with the repercussions.

"I suggest you send him with Sam," Callen shrugged, looking to the larger man who was observing Deeks with a comical stare.

"I wonder who that is torture for more?" Kensi pondered, looking to Callen.

"Sam,"

"Deeks,"

They both decided in unison, looking at each other in surprise at their personal decisions. Sam rose from his chair and gathered his gear.

"C'mon G, let's get out of here, see you Kens," Sam smiled, throwing his bag onto his left shoulder, as he exited the bullpen. Callen looked to Kensi with a grin on his face, "Guess that leaves Deeks with you,"

"Well he is my partner," Kensi called in return to the backs of Callen and Sam, "And he'd do the same for me," Kensi mumbled to herself under her breath, looking to Deeks who was sitting in his desk chair, head in hands and small grin on his face. It appeared to Kensi that Deeks hadn't stopped smiling at her since he had been hit by Sam and that the grin had been permanently struck on to his face. Kensi rolled her eyes at the admiring Deeks before throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"C'mon Cinderella, let's take you home," Kensi prompted trying to keep the smirk from forming on her face. Deeks didn't respond, but rather gathered his own belongings, and joined Kensi at the threshold of the bullpen.

"Can't wait to get me into bed?" Deeks grinned, wagglingly is eye brows at Kensi, who readily ignored him. Not missing a beat Deeks turned back to Kensi.

"Does that make you my fairy god mother?" Deeks questioned as Kensi grabbed onto Deeks bicep, for he was still unstable on his feet from his spinning session.

"Sure," Kensi responded, playing along with whatever Deeks was getting at.

"Really? I always pictured you as more of a Pocahontas or Lilo girl," Deeks shrugged crinkling his nose at Kensi. Kensi looked to Deeks surprised, a smile on her lips.

"Does that make you Meeko to my Pocahontas or Stitch to Lilo?" Kensi questioned, opening the heavy wooden door to Ops. This was certainly not the conversation she thought she would be having with Deeks, but she decided just to go with it. Crossing the parking lot, Deeks thought about what Kensi had said, before shooting back a quick response.

"No. I would be Captain John Smith." Deeks explained plainly, puffing his chest out proudly, as he allowed Kensi to open the car door for him. Closing the car door behind Deeks, Kensi shook her head, she was going to have to listen to her partner ramble the whole way home; things were going to get interesting.

* * *

Callen leant back against the cool leather seat of Sam's Challenger, thankful for the day had ended and he could home and 'rest'. Sam hadn't said much since starting his car, and Callen had no problem with driving home in pure silence. Callen closed his eyes and listened to the radio, soft brass instruments flowing through the speakers. After several minutes, Callen began to feel uncomfortable and he could feel Sam watching him out of the corner of his eye. Sam watched the small smirk tug at Callen's lips, recognising that the senior agent knew he was watching him.

"Are you going to tell me about that file?" Sam boldly asked, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. Callen didn't respond straight away, but Sam watched as Callen's body tensed for a mere second before he cracked open an eye.

"What file?" Callen asked innocently. Sam stared at Callen indignantly, as if to say 'don't give me that shit'

"It's nothing Sam," Callen deflected, ignoring the inquisitive gaze from Sam. Sam looked from Callen to the road, internally fighting with himself as to whether he should push Callen for details and see if they were related to the mysterious letter he had received the previous week, or let the conversation pass. Looking back to Callen, Sam decided on the latter for tonight, but still had some inquiring questions.

"Whatever it is G, will it affect your performance?" Sam asked bluntly, wanting to ensure his partner could arise to the occasion if called upon.

"Of course not Sam," Callen responded, quite shocked that Sam was questioning his ability to compartmentalise. Sam looked to Callen again, searching for any indicators he was lying.

"Are you in danger?" Sam asked hesitantly. Callen's small smile grew and he shook his head.

"Just worry about the competition big man, Annie would be most disappointed if you didn't bring home that big trophy you promised." Callen deflected again, trying to change the conversation. Sam scoffed at Callen's comment, a smile forming on his own features.

"I promised? I believe they were your words," Sam reminded. Callen just laughed and closed his eyes again, leaning against the seat. After several moments silence, Sam glanced back to Callen, who was pretending to be asleep.

"Did Kensi take Deeks home?" Sam asked, looking again at Callen.

"She did. I think Deeks is in very capable hands," Callen confirmed, raising his eyebrows suggestively, earning himself a small chuckle from Sam. Kensi was more than capable that was something they were sure of.

* * *

"Where are we?" Deeks asked, looking to Kensi as she pulled into the parking space outside her apartment.

"My apartment," Kensi answered, killing the engine and unbuckling her seat belt. Deeks looked to Kensi his eyes wide with shock and amusement, before unclasping his own seat belt. Kensi opened the car door and exited the car, walking over to opposite side to help Deeks out. Deeks stumbled slightly grabbing on to Kensi's shoulder in the process. Helping Deeks to steady on his feet, Kensi walked Deeks over to her apartment door, and unlocked it quickly. Kensi pushed through the threshold of her apartment, dragging Deeks along with her. Placing Deeks comfortably on the couch, Kensi moved through to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator.

"Pizza for dinner?" Kensi questioned picking up a menu from her coffee table, as she sat down next to Deeks on the couch, handing him his bottle of water.

"Not really healthy," Deeks provided, looking to Kensi who lips formed a thin line, for she hadn't expected any protests from him.

"We'll get vegetarian," Kensi shrugged, in absolutely no mood to cook. Deeks nodded his head and looked around Kensi's apartment.

"Why am I here?" Deeks questioned, looking back to Kensi expectantly.

"You have a concussion; you can't be left alone to sleep…." Kensi started looking into Deeks eyes, subtly checking to see if his pupils were the same size and responding to the dim light.

"Right," Deeks responded hesitantly.

"I'll go order the pizza, here's the remote; you can pick something." Kensi informed throwing the television remote into Deeks lap.

"Get bacon on my half," Deeks hurriedly called after Kensi, after switching the television on. Kensi turned on the spot and looked incredulously at Deeks.

"You just said you wanted it to be healthy," Kensi scolded.

"Changed my mind," Deeks grinned, flicking through channels quickly. Kensi rolled her eyes and turned back towards the kitchen, muttering to herself under her breath. After ordering the pizza, Kensi walked through to her bedroom and changed into her comfortable flannelette pyjama pants and an a well-worn t-shirt before returning to the couch, where Deeks sat with the second half of a movie playing. Kensi had never seen the movie and had no idea what was happening, but Deeks appeared to be so engrossed by the film, that she didn't have the heart to ask him to change it. Laying her head against the back of the couch, Kensi sighed. She was exhausted and drained, and wanted to curl up in her bed and sleep for the next two days. Deeks heard Kensi's sigh and turned his head to her.

"You okay Kens?" Deeks asked softly.

"Just tired Deeks," Kensi replied, stifling a yawn. "How's your head?" Kensi asked reaching up and tracing her fingers along Deeks jaw were some minor bruising was beginning to form.

"Better," Deeks smiled, moving into Kensi's touch.

"I'll get you some ibuprofen when the pizza arrives," Kensi suggested, now subconsciously playing with the scruff on Deeks jaw line. Deeks nodded his acknowledgement and looked contently at Kensi, a smile tugging at his lips yet again.

"Go to sleep Kensi, I'll wake you when the pizza is here," Deeks tried, pulling a blanket off the side of the chair and throwing it on top of Kensi. Kensi pulled the blanket off her head and look at Deeks plainly.

"I am the one who is supposed to be looking after you," Kensi reminded, placing the blanket over her legs.

"Who says we can't look after each other?" Deeks shrugged, looking seriously at Kensi.

"Just how hard did Sam hit you?" Kensi joked, trying to cover her mild embarrassment at Deeks last comment.

"Hard enough," Deeks replied, his smile softening. The two sat in silence for several minutes, watching the movie and were only interrupted by the chiming of the doorbell. Kensi broke out of her trance, and raised to her feet quickly, scrambling to the door before Deeks had the chance to beat her to it. Kensi pulled the door open, just before Deeks had the chance to grab the handle.

"Hello ma'am, it will be a total of twenty-three fifty," The delivery boy informed, looking up from the docket to find Deeks watching him through the vertical blinds on Kensi's door. Kensi looked at the boy confused, having definitely seen the young boy before.

"Didn't you deliver my Chinese last week?" Kensi questioned handing the correct amount of money over and a tip. The boy swallowed nervously and look to Deeks who was now narrowing his eyes at the youth.

"Yes ma'am, two jobs." He informed, shuffling awkwardly on the spot under Deeks gaze. Kensi looked to where the boy was glancing and rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him, he's concussed." Kensi smiled gathering up the pizza.

The kid nodded his head at Kensi's suggestion, "Enjoy your pizza,"

"Thanks," Kensi replied watching the kid walk back to his car, glancing over his shoulder at Deeks who was still watching him through the blinds.

"Get away from the window," Kensi scolded, placing the pizza on her coffee table.

"He's leaving," Deeks observed watching the kid pull out of the drive.

"I know Deeks," Kensi answered matter-of-factly, taking a huge bite out of her pizza slice. Deeks turned to look at Kensi to see as to why she wasn't as interested as he was and saw her inhaling her slice of pizza.

"You going to eat that all by yourself?" Deeks questioned, walking away from the window after giving it a second glance, picking up a slice of pizza out of the box.

"I could if I wanted to," Kensi shrugged taking another large bite, as Deeks sat down next to her.

"Attractive," Deeks joked, shovelling the pizza into his mouth.

"Reality," Kensi shrugged, taking a swig from her water bottle. "Are you going to be able to compete tomorrow?"

"Don't see why not." Deeks casually replied, acting as though he hadn't been concussed at all.

"Do you even remember half the stuff you said today?" Kensi scoffed, her eyes growing wide at Deeks response.

"Not exactly," Deeks admitted narrowing his eyes, trying to remember all the details of the day.

"I'll remind you tomorrow when you are more likely to remember," Kensi grinned, enjoying the moment a bit more than she should.

"I'll be fine," Deeks nonchalantly shrugged. Kensi took another large bit of her pizza, muffling her response. Deeks looked at Kensi plainly, clearly stating he had no idea what she had just said.

"We shall see what Hetty says tomorrow morning," Kensi repeated after swallowing her mouthful.

"I think I can charm Henrietta Lange into anything," Deeks confidently boasted, mischief gleaming in his eyes again. Kensi half choked on her pizza, snorting in the process at Deeks comment, looking at him sceptically. Deeks took Kensi's response as a challenge, but couldn't stop the goofy grin from forming on his mouth. The pizza was eaten hurriedly, as though there was a subtle race between the partners to see who could eat the most slices the quickest. With the pizza discarded of, Kensi and Deeks were now huddled on Kensi's couch watching the newest movie that had started on the television.

Kensi was leaning against the back of the couch, barely able to keep her eyes from fluttering shut. The small snores emanating from Deeks indicated that he had dosed off during the movie and Kensi knew that she would have to wake him up soon and check him to see if he was still responsive. Groaning as she sat forward, Kensi nudged Deeks with her elbow, as she grabbed her phone off the coffee table.

"Deeks wake up," Kensi groaned pathetically, nudging him again. Deeks sat up with a start, his hand reaching instinctively for the side of the couch, looking for his weapon that was normally placed on the side table in his apartment. But he wasn't in his apartment, he was in Kensi's and she was flashing a bright light in his eyes and asking absurd questions.

"What is your name?" Kensi asked, using the torch on her phone to check Deeks pupillary responses.

"Martin Alexander Deeks," Deeks mumbled, trying to push the light away from his eyes.

"Where are we?" Kensi asked, moving the light out of his eyes, after watching both his pupils' contract appropriately.

"Your apartment," Deeks answered again, rubbing his eyes.

"What's your dog's name?" Kensi questioned, stifling a yawn.

"Montgomery, but everyone calls him Monty," Deeks replied, yawning widely.

"Okay good," Kensi said nodding her head matter-of-factly. "C'mon we are going to bed," Kensi informed shutting off the television.

"We?" Deeks questioned, his sleep haze lifting momentarily. Kensi stood up from beside Deeks, the blanket from earlier still wrapped around her shoulders, her eyes half closed from sleep.

"Do you really think I am going to get out of bed every two hours to do that?" Kensi asked plainly. Deeks didn't know what to say to sat and so continued to sit on the couch in silence, staring at Kensi.

"Didn't think so, now c'mon," Kensi prompted, turning and walking towards her bedroom. Deeks didn't need to be told twice, rising from the couch to follow her into the bedroom, shutting the light off after him. Kensi had already collapsed onto the bed, and was snug under the covers, her eyes closed tightly.

"Get in the bed Deeks," Kensi commanded, shifting so there was appropriate room for both of them. Deeks nodded to Kensi, although she couldn't see for her eyes were closed, biting back the smart comment that was forming in his mind. Taking of his hooded sweatshirt, Deeks climbed into bed beside Kensi in his sweatpants and t-shirt, contently sighing when his head hit the pillow. Kensi squirmed beside him, rolling over to face him, her breath fanning down his neck.

"You better wake up in two hours," Kensi warned, pulling the covers up to neck, her eyes still closed, but the threat coming across very clearly. Deeks didn't respond, but let out a small laugh.

"Goodnight Kensi,"

* * *

**An:/**  
**Another chapter complete! Should update soon, depending on how busy I am this week. Thanks for reading :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**An:/**  
**Another chapter that is later than I expected, but better now then never. Thank you to those who continue to read and review, especially those who review continually, I do appreciate it very much. Please enjoy the latest instalment. :)**

**Lottie. **

**Disclaimer; I stopped doing this whoops. I don't own, yadda yadda. **

* * *

The sunlight pushed through the clouds, beaming down on the city of Los Angeles in the early hours of the morning, hinting that there was a beautiful day ahead. Hetty had quite a day planned for the team, not as much individual glory today but rather events that would indeed test their partnerships. Hetty was hopeful that Deeks had recovered from his concussion and would be available to participate in the day's events or they would have to be postponed, which Hetty didn't really feel was an option, if the week's events were to be kept on the intended schedule. Today was all about partnerships and her team was going to know all about it sooner, rather than later.

* * *

Callen leant against his kitchen bench, reading the file for the third time in the space of twelve hours, sipping coffee. His arms rested on the cool bench top as he scanned the words on the page trying to give some meaning to the article plagued with censorship. As soon as Sam had left him alone the night before, Callen had pulled the file from his satchel and read it greedily, barely taking the time to sit down in his arm chair. The file was only filled with several pages and a majority of it blacked out for national security purposes.

Callen had been disappointed, having expected a significantly bigger file to be produced, but he would take what he could get for now and see where the information would lead him. After reading the file twice, Callen decided for the sake of Sam's sanity and subconsciously his own, he would get a decent night's sleep, in hopes it would help improve his performance in the coming day's events.

The idea hadn't gone as well as Callen had planned for he had been up since dawn and couldn't put the file out his head. It had revealed less than the tape recording had, only putting names to the voices that he already knew. Frustrated Callen continued to read the file, hoping that he had missed something the other two times he had read it and there something he hadn't comprehended appropriately from it, but in the morning light it was showing any difference. The vibration of his phone on the granite bench top brought Callen out of his trance and back to reality. Reading the message, a smile spread across Callen's face.  
**  
"Good morning team, today's events will take place at Marina Del Ray. Arrival time is 10:30 am and all provided training gear is to be brought with you. I expect a prompt arrival from everyone. Directions will be sent to your phones. I shall be seeing you all soon."**

Callen nodded his head impressed, they were breaking the competition out of Ops and taking it to grounds that neither team had been before, which in turn would make the competition even fiercer. After re-reading the message, Callen came to the conclusion that the events the team would be participating in would most definitely be the beach volleyball and either tennis or the double sculls event. Callen was pretty confident that neither teams had prepared for the double sculls; the particular event was going to come down to how well the partnerships could work together. Taking another mouthful of the cooling brew, Callen sighed and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. Looking to the clock on the wall Callen knew that he had three hours to kill before he had to make an appearance and he just knew what he was going to spend those three hours doing.

* * *

The continuing vibrations of a phone on a wooden surface, brought Kensi out her newly acquired slumber. Kensi turned her head away from the annoying noise that was disrupting her sleep and felt her nose brush against someone else's. Opening an eye in shock, Kensi found Deeks mere inches away from her face. Careful not to move, Kensi took in her darkened bedroom, and current body's position. Deeks' half of the bed had been abandoned and Deeks' arm now lay casually around her waist; his feet snuggled up against hers, and his head practically on her pillow. Kensi lay on her side, her arms pulled against her chest, and knees slightly bent.

Deeks chest was barely touching her arms, but she could feel the smooth material of Deeks' shirt against her skin. Looking down, Kensi realised she must have gotten cold during the night, for she had managed to pull half the covers, up and over Deeks and snuggle them close to her body._ No wonder Deeks was flushed so close against her_. The phone in the background vibrated again, reminding Kensi that she had a message she was yet to read. Grumbling to herself about the inconvenient timing, for she had just recently fallen back to sleep, Kensi rolled over and grabbed her phone off the bedside table.

Deeks groaned in protest at Kensi's movement, subconsciously tightening his arm around Kensi and moving his head closer to hers, so that she could feel his breath on her neck. Kensi opened the messaged, bleary eyed from the bright light in the dark room, and read the same message that Callen had earlier. Kensi looked to her alarm clock, which read nine-thirty, they had slept in later than she had expected, but it wasn't a surprise after the interrupted sleep they had both had the night before. Placing her phone back down on the bedside table, Kensi closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She knew that they would have to get up if they were both to be showered and ready in time, but sleeping sounded so much more appealing to her right now. Groaning again, Kensi's conscience won the internal battle and she pulled the covers off her and Deeks, and began to move out from underneath Deeks' arm.

"Kensi…" Deeks barely audibly groaned, now starting to wake up himself.

"Time to get up Deeks," Kensi coaxed, still lying in the bed but no longer under Deeks arm.

"I'm not dead. Now let's go back to sleep," Deeks announced, pulling the covers back over himself and Kensi, still with his eyes closed. Kensi looked at Deeks who was lying contently in her bed, showing no signs that he was going to move any time soon. It was clear Deeks thought that Kensi was waking him up yet again to check that his concussion hadn't gotten any worse throughout the night. Kensi watched as Deeks eyebrows furrowed when he felt Kensi moving out of his reach and out of the bed.

"I said I was alive," Deeks protested, not wanting to have the bright light shined in his eyes again.

"Deeks get up, we have to be in Marina Del Ray in an hour," Kensi informed, pulling the covers off Deeks yet again.

"You're no fun," Deeks complained pathetically, finally opening his eyes.

"And you're going to make us late again," Kensi reminded exiting the bedroom and quickly returning with her gym bag.

"That wasn't my fault," Deeks argued sitting up in the bed, his eyes still only half open.

"Deeks get moving or I'll give you another concussion," Kensi scolded pushing through to her bathroom.

Deeks rolled his eyes at Kensi's empty threat, as he threw back the blankets on the bed and swung his legs over the edge. Deeks ran a hand threw his hair, his head still aching from the day before and his jaw swollen and bruised. Rising to his feet, Deeks padded his way across Kensi's bedroom and out into the living room where he began his search for his own gym bag. Finding it stuff on an empty chair by the small round table, Deeks decided that he might as well change out there and out of the prying eyes of Kensi. Pulling his cotton shirt over his head, Deeks casually discarded it on the overcrowded table and moved his focus to finding the appropriate attire in his gym bag. Grabbing the long red shorts Hetty had sufficiently packed for him, Deeks removed his own pants and let them pool on floor around his ankles. Deeks gathered the red shorts and was about to make the final exchange when he was interrupted by the presence of Kensi.

"What are you doing?" Kensi inquired rather shocked by Deeks' appearance. Kensi had seen Deeks without his shirt on before and had seen more than enough during their short time undercover together as a married couple, but discovering Deeks almost completely naked in her living room was not what she had expected that morning.

"Getting ready," Deeks stated matter-of-factly, looking at Kensi confused.

"Are you still concussed?" Kensi questioned, ignoring Deeks reply, assuming that would be the only plausible reason as to why Deeks had decided to remove his clothes in the open living area.

"What? No. I never thought you were actually going to walk in on me," Deeks admitted, giving Kensi a quick once over and realised she was only half dressed herself, in only a small pair of red shorts and a sports bra.

"I was checking to see if you had actually gotten out of bed and were getting ready," Kensi counted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well I am," Deeks smugly retorted, putting his hands on his hips, a smug grin on his features, as he still held the red shorts in his hand. An awkward silence passed between the pair, neither sure as to what to say or where to go with the current conversation.

"You might want to… cover up…" Deeks started, pointing haphazardly in Kensi's general direction. Kensi narrowed her eyes at Deeks and smiled at him sarcastically.

"I'm working on it. You might want to take your own advice, the neighbours will be calling the police," Kensi responded, turning on her heel and re-entering her bedroom.

"You know you want some of this Kens," Deeks called after her, fully taking in what Kensi had fired back at him.

"And I am the police," Deeks yelled again down the hall way, earning himself a bathroom door slammed in response which caused him to chuckle. No matter the time of the day, Deeks always knew how to get under Kensi's skin.

* * *

**EVENT DAY TWO; DOUBLE SCULLS**

The sky was a clear blue, not a cloud in sight, the sun beating down warming the day for those in the Southern California vicinity. Hetty was impressed with her decision to participate in some of the beach activities this morning/afternoon for it appeared to be the best day for it. Having pulled the right strings with her usual contacts in the Los Angeles area, Hetty had managed to secure the appropriate settings for the Double scull event that morning and was looking forward to watching the event take place. Having acquired the equipment needed, Hetty was sure the race was going to be one of pure determination, particularly on Deeks behalf who hadn't competed since the first round of the boxing match the previous morning.

Hetty had arrived at the rowing club earlier than the team, to double check the provided equipment and make sure that the proper course had been set by the officials that had volunteered to officiate the event, having the proper skills needed to judge the event. Hetty had warned those volunteers at the amateur skills her team possessed in the rowing area, providing that the official rules may have to be bent slightly to get the desired outcome. This notion was welcomed by the officials who were quite amused by the way the older lady spoke of her team as though they were a bunch of ten year olds when not appropriately supervised.

As the last buoy was being placed in the water for the race, both teams arrived in the parking lot, reserved for the rowing club members. Exiting their cars audibly, both teams were making it known that they had arrived and were ready for business. Callen and Sam appeared somewhat more focused than Kensi and Deeks who were still sniggering and niggling playfully at one another when something didn't go their way.

"Do you two need a time out?" Callen asked as he and Sam came to stand beside Kensi's car.

"We're fine," Kensi responded almost instantly, looking through her bag hurriedly.

"Kensi forgot her shirt," Deeks shrugged, a small grin tugging at his lips. Sam and Callen exchanged at look before both turning to Kensi.

"How do you lose…." Callen started, looking from Deeks to Kensi.

"Don't ask," Kensi quickly halted, raising her hand as a warning. Sam looked to Deeks who just shrugged and shuffled on the spot, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"Whose shirt do you have on?" Sam asked tugging at the baggy red sleeve.

"Mine," Deeks announced, trying to keep the smugness out of his tone. "Hers is still piled in a heap on her bedroom floor from last night," Deeks informed, directing the conversation more so towards Kensi, emphasising that it had been his continuing argument for the entire trip over. Sam and Callen looked to each other, their eyes wide with shock. Deeks had just willingly revealed that he had been in Kensi's bedroom the night before and he had known the whereabouts of her clothes. Sam and Callen shared one of their famous silent conversations, as the oblivious Kensi and Deeks continued to argue with one another.  
_  
"They didn't?"_ Sam questioned, giving Callen a 'yeah-right' look.  
_  
"Seems as though they did,"_ Callen smirked.  
_  
"Deeks was concussed_," Sam tried crossing his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes.  
_  
"Never would have stopped me,"_ Callen retorted cockily, nodding his head towards Deeks.

Sam just snorted at Callen's last silent comment before turning back to the bickering Kensi and Deeks who were now making their way towards the boat house that sat across the beach, surrounded by hundreds of different sized rowboats and canoes. Sam and Callen walked swiftly to catch up to the pair who were now walking up the wooden stairs of the boat house and on to the small balcony that overlooked the public beach. Sitting and waiting for them was Hetty, Eric and Nell who were comfortably seated in wiccan chairs sipping chilled ice teas.

"Good morning, how are you all feeling this morning?" Hetty greeted, her smile growing at the sight of her team.

"Rested," Sam admitted, dropping his bag down on the wooden deck.

"I shall have to fix that," Hetty smugly decided, twirling the ice in her cup with a thin straw.

"Not my usual tea, but it is quite a brew that Mr. Kingston has provided," Hetty informed taking an appreciative sip of the tea for emphasis.

"Speaking of Mr. Kingston, he and several other volunteers are down at the end of the pier launching the two boats you shall be competing in. I suggest you get moving and decide on the appropriate attire required to benefit your participation." Hetty suggested looking pointedly at Kensi in Deeks oversized t-shirt, which was making it appear that was all Kensi had on. Kensi fiddled with the hem of the shirt under Hetty's stern yet curious gaze, running the soft fabric over her fingers as the rest of the team nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"The fine gentlemen have offered their facilities to you as a locker room, feel free to go inside to prepare." Hetty added, as the team looked around sheepishly for somewhere to change. They gathered their belongings and made for the boat house, Sam cracking open the door first.

"And Mr Deeks, welcome back," Hetty knowingly smirked at Deeks. Deeks nodded his head at Hetty, a small grin on his own features as he followed the rest of the team into the large building, whilst Eric and Nell remained on the balcony with Hetty.

"You know anything about rowing?" Nell asked leaning in closer to Eric.

"Only everything I've Googled." Eric admitted, typing in details to Google, hoping to find more information.

"I think they're on their own on this one," Nell decided aloud, resting her head in her hands.

"There is nothing wrong with that Miss Jones," Hetty smiled, mischief playing in her eyes. Nell opened her mouth to respond, but caught herself, giving Hetty a knowing looking instead, before turning to Eric who just shrugged, unsure as to what to say.

* * *

The agents and detective changed quickly into what they deemed was the appropriate rowing gear for the two thousand metre race that they were going to undertake. Leaving their bags behind, the team exited the boathouse and made their way down the stairs, past the piles of boats and to the short pier that was situated to the left of the boat house. Eric and Nell were quick to rise to their feet to follow their charges down the pier to provide some moral support in the absence of their facts.

"How did everything go last night?" Eric asked looking to Deeks who had his dark sunglasses covering his eyes. Kensi looked to the backs of Sam and Callen knowing that the senior agents were not so subtly listening to the conversation.

"Everything went great," Deeks shrugged, puffing his chest out subconsciously, as if waiting for someone to challenge his words.

"No troubles waking him?" Eric questioned, looking past Deeks to Kensi who was still wearing Deeks shirt for the time being.

"Nope," Kensi confirmed, earning herself a scoff from Deeks.

"Who can sleep when Kensi snores like a gorilla with the flu," Deeks protested, side stepping out of the incoming fist of Kensi.

"I do not snore," Kensi admonished, her cheeks tinting a slight shade of red, as she glared fiercely at Deeks.

"Yeah you do Kens," Callen called over his shoulder, earning the same heated glare from Kensi.

"Nell never complained about my snoring," Kensi tried, stretching her arm out towards to Nell, looking to the younger Intel analyst for support.

"Well…." Nell started, clasping her hands together, her mouth forming a thin line. Kensi opened her eyes wide, shocked by the small betrayal from Nell. Kensi was used to being singled out by the male agents and normally could find support from her fellow female co-worker, but today it appeared to be different.

"What is this? A conspiracy?" Kensi questioned, looking from Nell to Callen, then finally to Deeks.

"More like an intervention," Deeks corrected, not even trying to hide the huge grin on his face. Kensi narrowed her eyes at Deeks once again, the threat very clear on her features.

"Oh look they are calling us over," Deeks pointed out sheepishly, moving away from Kensi and walking hurriedly to the end of the pier where several men and women were waiting patiently. Sam was the first to greet them, shaking their hands and exchanging names.

"Sam Hanna,"

"Morgan Kingston,"

"And this is G Callen, Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks," Sam introduced.

"Ms Lange informs me you are competing against one another today," Mr Kingston inquired looking the motley crew over with a look of disbelief.

"That is the plan," Callen nodded, squinting in the bright sunlight.

"Well then if that's the case let's get started." Kingston continued, looking around at the four boats that were waiting in the water.

"None of you have competed in double sculls before?"

The team all exchanged a look with one another and shook their heads, indicating that they had no experience with rowing and knew nothing of the technique, although it did appear that Deeks was holding back more than the others.

"Lindsay and Pete will give you a demonstration, a few quick pointers and then we will get started." Kingston instructed, directing the teams attention to the man and woman who were now situated in the row boat being held in place by two other men.

"Let's get this show on the road," Kingston announced nodding his head towards the two sailors.

* * *

The team spent the next fifteen minutes being schooled on what was needed to compete in a basic double scull event. Throughout the instructions the team exchanged amused glances at the use of correct terminology and looks of confusion when things were taken to in-depth for a simple once off competition. The only one who didn't appear to out of his depths was Deeks, who was biting his tongue, trying not to give anything away until the last minute. When the instructors deemed the team competent enough to compete they called for the team to remove any articles of clothing that could heed their performance and enter the awaiting row boats.

During this short process Hetty had made her way down the dock, to an awaiting seat that had been placed between Eric and Nell who were both researching rowing on their individual tablets. Sam entered the boats first; his confidence evident on his face as he stretched his arms dramatically and settled into a sitting position at the rear of the row boat. Callen quickly followed suit, purposely trying to rock the boat, earning himself a stern glare from Sam who did not see the humour of the joke. Kensi looked to Deeks and then back to the boat before removing the oversized red shirt, discarding it on the dock. Deeks pretended not to watch, looking everywhere but Kensi, before climbing in the rear of the row boat, rocking it wildly.

"Really Deeks?" Sam mocked from his position in the neighbouring boat.

"I've never been in one of these before," Deeks counted, steadying himself and the boat so that Kensi could join him in the front. Now with all the agents and detective secured in their appropriate team boats, oars in hand, it was time to get the race under way.

"Okay what we have is a two thousand metre straight course, stay within the buoys and you will be fine. When you pass the finish line, stop rowing and wait, Pete, Lindsay, Cleo and I will come down and help you to turn the boats and head back to the pier." Kingston instructed, standing between the two boats, Hetty at his side.

"With the minimal skill levels I expect to see immense teamwork from the two partnerships, from the timing to the shared work load." Hetty announced looking sternly at her agents, reminding them that although it was fun, it was still a competition with a prize at the end. Hetty nodded her head as if to emphasise her point and produced a small starting pistol which she handed to Kingston. Kingston began to check the gun, ensuring it would fire appropriately when needed.

"Hey Sam," Deeks called across the small water space between the two teams, earning him the attention of not only Sam but Kensi and Callen too.

"What Deeks?"

"I lied. I rowed single scull in college." Deeks grinned smugly, before turning back to face the back of Kensi's head, his oars clasped firmly in his hands. Sam was shocked and barely had time to fully comprehend what Deeks had to say before Kingston had the starting pistol raised in the air.

"On your marks, set…" Kingston called before pulling the trigger on the small pistol.

The volunteers released the boats and the teams began to pull the oars through the water, bending and extending their knees with a strong force. Kensi and Deeks managed to get quite a jump on Sam and Callen after Sam was still dazed by Deeks announcement that he had used to row on a regular basis during his college days. Kensi herself was still shocked at Deeks information, but had managed to recover quickly when the starting pistol had fired. Two of the volunteers rowed beside the competing partnerships on separate sides of the course, gliding through the water with ease, whilst the teams tried to maintain their composure. Deeks continued to slice the water effortlessly, the technical movement somewhat second nature to the detective, a small smile on his face as he watched the back of Sam and Callen as they struggled to cover loss ground between themselves and Team Densi.

"Why didn't you tell me you could row?" Kensi called over the wind that swirled out on the open water.

"You really want to discuss this now?" Deeks called in return, confusion on his face although he knew Kensi wouldn't be able to see it.

"You could have clued me in a little earlier," Kensi scolded, turning her head a little.

"Focus Kens," Deeks shouted in return, stopping Kensi from fully glancing over her shoulder. Deeks knew that Kensi would be stewing fervently, her features torn between focus and concentration with a mix of distain for being kept in the dark about event details. But even this still couldn't wipe the huge grin off Deeks face.

The small conversation had caused team Densi to lose some ground, with Sam and Callen challenging them in the next lane, Sam's sheer strength matching the technical skills of Deeks. Sam was pulling with all his might, his hearty pulls being matched by Callen who was beginning to struggle with the intense pace Sam was setting, but was just as determined to beat Kensi and Deeks, especially after the revelation Deeks had made. Team Sallen had managed to close the gap between themselves and team Densi, only half a boat length behind them before they were equal with the stern of the small boat. Deeks was watching Sam and Callen out of the corner of his eye as he tried to maintain similar timing with Kensi but his experience matched with her inexperience, seemed to causing problems with their timing of the oars.

Deeks technique was putting his oar in the water well before Kensi's and he was kicking back as she was bending forward, it was one thing that Sam and Callen had managed to conquer quite easily. Deeks watched as Sam and Callen became level with himself and Kensi and as they began to slowly move ahead in the race with only 200 metres left to compete. Deeks hurried his movements and noticed that being passed by Callen and Sam spurred Kensi along, increasing that pace at which her oars hit the water. Sam and Callen barely had a metre advantage on team Densi but Sam and Callen's ability to be in sync with one another was proving to be the anomaly that was going to win the event for them.

Putting all his remaining efforts into the final one hundred metres, Deeks pulled with all his strength as Sam pulled with all his, but was unable to match the powerful exertions the senior agent was emitting. Sam and Callen hit the finish line only inches ahead of Kensi and Deeks, the jubilation evident on their faces. Sam released his oars and leant forward and clapped Callen on the back, a grin spread across his face from ear to ear. Deeks released the oars and looked down at the bottom of the row boat before shaking his hair out of his and looking up to the sky, he knew he was going to regret making that comment.

"Congratulation guys," Kensi congratulated bleakly, not impressed about being defeated yet again.

"Thanks," Callen smugly replied, as they waited for the 'rescue' row boats to come help them to spin around so they could head back in the opposite direction.

"That's another gold medal for us," Sam reminded, puffing out his chest. Kensi and Deeks exchanged a look and Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too cocky Sam there is still two days of competition left," Kensi retorted, flicking water up with her oars as she tried to pull them back into her reach.

"Two more days of beating team Densi, I think I handle that. Can you handle that G?" Sam questioned mockingly. Callen's smirk grew and nodded his head at Sam.

"You know, I think I can handle that Sam,"

Deeks shook his head to himself, before deciding that his next decision was definitely appropriate in the current situation. Grasping onto his right oar, Deeks moved it in one swift motion, flicking up enough water to soak both Callen and Sam. Sam wiped the salty sea water out of his eyes and looked absolutely ropeable as he glared down Deeks.

"Sorry boys, thought you needed to cool off after than win," Deeks shrugged, looking to Kensi who was beaming back at him.

Callen looked at the smiling pair, before grabbing his own oar, deciding to return the favour. Kensi put her hands up to defend herself against the rain of water Callen had created, but failed miserably at stopping the attack. The teams eyed each other suspiciously, knowing that yet another war had been started between the partnerships. As the officials pulled to a halt next to the two teams, Deeks stood and launched himself of the small boat, causing it to rock in the water and Kensi to grip onto it for dear life. Deeks disappeared under the water, as everyone searched the water's edge for any sign of the shaggy haired detective. The silent search was broken when Sam and Callen's trained eyes failed to miss Deeks surfacing, which in turn allowed for Deeks to push on the right of the boat, forcing both Sam and Callen into the cold water of the bay. Sam and Callen surfaced and were met with a roar of laughter from Kensi and chortle from Deeks who was swimming back to the sanctuary of his own row boat.

"Deeks!" Sam gritted out through his teeth, as he treaded water.

"Yes?" Deeks asked innocently, as instructed Kensi to lean to the left as he pulled himself up and on to the boat.

"You're a dead man," Callen threatened, grasping on to the side of boat as the team of volunteers looked on shocked.

Deeks shrugged his confident grin still beaming, "I can live with that,"

Callen and Sam exchanged a look, a silent conversation passing between the pair, a small nod. Kensi observed the small exchange and shook her head in protest.

"Sam, G, no!" Kensi objected, grabbing on the oars as a warning. Sam and Callen ignored Kensi's pleas and swam across the small distance, grabbing on to the row boat.

"Sam," Kensi warned again looking to the senior agent, who just shrugged similarly to what Deeks had, before lifting the boat with ease, tipping both Kensi and Deeks into the water. Deeks broke the water's surface with a laugh and Kensi returned scowling, her hair stuck to her face.

"I hate you guys," Kensi grumbled grabbing on to the side of the boat that was beginning to float away. Kingston looked to his team in shock, never had her seen such behaviour amongst a team of law enforcement. Clearing his throat, Kingston gathered the attention of the team.

"I suggest you spin your boats around whilst you are in the water, get in them and head back, Ms Lange is awaiting your arrival." Kingston instructed, indicating to the boats that were ebbing with that water. The team exchanged sheepish glances before following the instructions set for them by Kingston. Kensi and Deeks were back in their boat first and began making their way back to Hetty well before Sam and Callen had managed to regain their composure in their own boat. Arriving into the dock, Kensi and Deeks were greeted by Nell and Eric who were eager to hear who had won the event.

"Sam and Callen," Kensi announced huffing slightly as another volunteer secured the boat.

"Why are you all wet?" Nell questioned looking Kensi and Deeks over as they exited the boat.

"Because Deeks started something he couldn't finish," Callen answered as he and Sam finally pulled into their berth.

"I think I finished it quite easily," Deeks smirked, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly. Sam and Callen shook their heads at the detective and looked back to Eric and Nell.

"Where is Hetty?" Callen inquired, not spotting the smaller lady on the dock.

"She went to ensure the next event was ready," Nell provided matter-of-factly.

"I'd suggest you all go dry off and head back to your cars, Hetty said that's where she would be waiting." Nell continued looking the team over again, still half drenched by sea water.

"And congratulations _again_ guys," Nell beamed clapping Callen on the bicep before turning on her heel and walking down the dock, followed closely by Eric. Kingston and the other volunteers pulled into the dock and exited their boats.

"Do you guys need a hand getting these back to the boat shed?" Sam inquired.

"No I have another class in half an hour, they will be fine here."

"Thanks again," Sam smiled shaking hands with the man.

"You're welcome, and congratulations on the win." Kingston returned, releasing Sam's hand. Sam nodded his head at the man, before turning and making his way up the dock with the rest of the team, collecting their discarded items in the process.

* * *

Nell had been right; Hetty was waiting for the team at their vehicles once they had finally managed to make their way down the dock. Due to the beaming rays of the sun, the team's attire had somewhat dried out and the only evidence of their minor detour into the water was present in the wet hair of both Kensi and Deeks.

"Congratulations Sallen," Hetty beamed, congratulating the older pair who were smirking yet again.

"Thanks Hetty,"

"I believe that brings the team totals three for Sallen and only one for Densi," Hetty recited looking at Kensi and Deeks when she announced they were only on one group point.

"But alas there is another event to be participated in today, I shall give you half an hour to recover from your rowing event and then meet back here for the final event of the day." Hetty instructed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What is the final event?" Kensi inquired leaning against the hood of her car.

"Why Beach volleyball Ms Blye," Hetty informed looking to Kensi with wide eyes of anticipation.

* * *

**An:/**  
**Another chapter soon to come, hopefully will have it up in less than a week. Like last chapter I did do as much research as possible but any mistakes are my own sorry. Let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**An:/**  
**Thanks for the continuing support! I hope this chapter continues to please everyone! **  
**Please Enjoy. **  
**Lottie. **

* * *

**EVENT DAY TWO; BEACH VOLLEYBALL**

After Hetty's announcement the team had disbanded to prepare for the final event of the day in their partnerships, with Eric and Nell leaving the beach area completely in the hunt for ice-cream and plenty of sunscreen for their paler complexions. Kensi had decided that the best way to prepare for the impending match was to lie down in the sun and let her body soak up some well-earned vitamin D, much to Deeks objection that all she was going to do was make herself dehydrated. Sam and Callen had left in Sam's car, not stating to anyone where they had intended to go but ensuring that they would be back in time for the event. With her team now sorted, Hetty had taken to sitting in the wicker chair on the boat house balcony looking out over the beach, as Kensi lay on Deeks t-shirt in the sun, whilst Deeks frolicked in the water, diving in and out, and occasionally floating on his back.

It was a glorious day and Hetty was delighted that her agents were able to spend it at the beach and not cooped up inside around the computers of Ops or tracing a suspect for just this once. Taking another sip of her ice tea, Hetty closed her eyes contently. Eric and Nell returned a short while after they had left, with an ice-cream each and with newly acquired sun hats. Kensi sat up when she saw the pair approaching and took a large swig of her water bottle. The sun was indeed hot and Kensi was beginning to think that Deeks may have actually been right about her only becoming dehydrated whilst lying in the sun. Speaking of the shaggy haired surfer, Deeks was casually strolling up the beach, his body glistening in the sun from the water beads on his chest.

"Bring me any?" Deeks joked nodding his head towards Eric's ice-cream.

"If you win I'll buy you a big one," Eric teased in return, taking a large bite of his ice-cream.

"I thought you were lactose intolerant," Kensi questioned, her eyes narrowing at Eric.

"No I'm not," Eric answered almost immediately, sharing a confused look with Nell.

"I could have sworn that was you," Kensi continued, now lost in her own thoughts.

"I hope you guys have sunscreen on, would have to be the first time you guys have seen the sun in a while." Deeks taunted, plodding down on the sand next to Kensi, shaking his hair off in the process. Nell sent Deeks an unamused look, as she continued to eat her ice-cream, whilst Eric just ignored him completely. The four continued to soak up the sun, waiting for the half an hour to be over and the commencement of the final event. Sam and Callen soon reappeared from where ever they had been, slamming their car doors with a little extra oomph. At their arrival, Hetty made her way across the sandy beach and to the team who were now all sitting comfortably in the sand.

"I think you'll find further up the beach, a volleyball court set up and waiting for our arrival." Hetty informed pointing down the beach, where a volleyball net could be seen in the distance. Sam and Callen stood to their feet, Callen helping Nell up and began to make their way down to the distant court. Deeks stood and handed Kensi his bottle of water.

"Drink this before you stand," Deeks instructed, as both Kensi and Eric sent him a confused look.

"You'll be dehydrated and I don't want you to pass out," Deeks reminded, forcing the bottle into Kensi's hand.

"Deeks I think you are being a bit dramatic," Kensi responded, drinking from the water bottle to appease Deeks.

"You'll thank be later partner," Deeks smiled pulling Kensi to her feet. Team Densi made their way down the beach to the perfectly erected volleyball court that filled the portion of sand. Sam and Callen had already chosen their preferred side of the net and were placing trick shots with the lone volleyball that was on the court. Deeks dropped his bag and threw his shirt on top before removing his sunglasses from the side pocket. It was clear that Deeks was opting to battle this one out in nothing but his shorts and sunglasses.

"Is that what you're going to wear?" Kensi asked looking Deeks over, scrutinizing his appearance yet appreciating it at the same time.

"I thought I'd get in the spirit," Deeks grinned pushing out his chest. "I was thinking you should do the same Kens, you know the female Olympic volleyball players wear….." Deeks started, looking Kensi up and down inspecting her attire.

"Mind out of the gutter Deeks," Kensi scolded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm just saying, no one will object if you too wanted to get into the spirit," Deeks amended, winking at Kensi suggestively.

"You're a pig," Kensi half-heartedly accused.

"But you love me for it," Deeks retorted, causing Kensi to snort in protest and almost choke on her bottle of water.

"In your dreams Huckleberry,"

Eric passed the bickering pair and took a seat next to Nell on the bench that had been placed beside the court, next to the tower where Hetty now sat with whistle in hand. Hetty blew the whistle once capturing the attention of her team.

"We shall begin, a toss of a coin for first serve," Hetty instructed looking to Nell to officiate the coin toss. Kensi tossed her water bottle and shirt on Deeks pile of stuff and marched across the soft sand to meet Callen in the middle.

"Your call Kensi," Nell instructed tossing the coin into the air.

"Tails," Kensi called at the coin spun and landed in the sand revealing that Kensi had called the right side.

"We shall serve then," Kensi boasted, stealing the ball out of the grip of Callen. Deeks offered Kensi a high five on her way past to initiate the first serve, which she eagerly returned.

There was no time to talk team tactics, Hetty blew her whistle again, signalling Kensi to make her first serve of the match. Whilst Kensi had never participated in any of her high school volleyball teams, she was quite athletic and apt at the sport, putting it down as one of her better sporting talents. Kensi also knew that Deeks was quite good at volleyball himself, with his quick feet, agility and vertical jump, Kensi quietly thought they she and Deeks may finally have something on Sam and Callen who moved quite slowly on the volleyball court. Tossing the ball into the air, Kensi brought her hand forward and connected it with the volleyball, smashing it well over the net and to Sam's unsuspecting hands. Sam tried to dig the ball quickly, but the speed in which the serve had crossed the net had surprised Sam and the ball fell limp into the sand. Hetty blew her whistle signalling that the point had been awarded to Kensi and Deeks and the competition was under way.

* * *

Sam returned the ball quickly, wanting to forget about the point that he and Callen had just lost and get the game moving yet again. Kensi picked up the ball with a smug grin on her face, before turning to walk out to serve yet again, with a bit of a spring to her step. Kensi followed the same actions had she had done so earlier, throwing the ball high in the air and hitting it hard with her palm. Sam and Callen were much more prepared for the strength of Kensi's serve this time around, and were able to appropriately dig and set the ball over the net with some ease. What they hadn't been expecting though was the vertical leap of Deeks who instantly blocked the ball, catching the pair unprepared, allowing another point to be awarded Kensi and Deeks.

"Way to block the ball Deeks!" Eric called enthusiastically from the sideline, but immediately closed his mouth when he received a heated glare from Sam. Deeks grinned at Eric and gave Kensi a high five, impressed with his own efforts. Callen returned the ball that had fallen just over the net, and turned to Sam.

"C'mon let's focus,"

"Focus Sam," Deeks mocked, calling through the net as Kensi wound up for yet another serve.

"Shut it Deeks," Sam retorted as the ball came flying over the net and into the hands of Callen. Callen set the ball high allowing Sam to go for the sharp spike over the net, but yet again was blocked by Deeks. Callen much more prepared for the counter-action this time and was quick to dig the ball up in the air for Sam to have a second attempt. Sam hit the ball hard over the net, straight into the prepared hands of Kensi who skilfully dug the ball for Deeks, which he set for Kensi to spike over with ease. Spiking the ball hard and fast, Kensi was able to push the ball pass the hands of both Sam and Callen and earn another point for team Densi. Hetty blew her whistle to signal the point, as Kensi and Deeks stood triumphantly at the net.

"Three – nil," Hetty announced pointing towards the Densi side of the net. Deeks picked up the ball that Callen had rolled under the net and turned to Kensi.

"How about another?" Deeks joked, throwing the ball to Kensi.

"I think I can manage that," Kensi confidently replied, winking at Sam and Callen who narrowed their eyes at the pair. Kensi couldn't help but be a little cocky; it was nice to finally have one up on the senior pair, who were the first to return it when they were on the winning side. Kensi was just hoping they weren't going to regret it like they did the double sculls, nevertheless as Kensi landed yet another successful serve; it looked as though their luck appeared to be changing.

* * *

The first game had passed by quickly, with Kensi and Deeks maintaining the serving for almost eighty per cent of the game. Deeks had the ball in his hand and was waiting for Hetty's whistle so he could hopefully initiate the final serve of the game. Kensi and Deeks had created a lead for themselves early on in the game and were now playing for match point, the score being twenty to fifteen. Deeks had employed a unique serving style that was working for the team and throwing Sam and Callen off their game. The one aspect that was disturbing Kensi, was the grunt Deeks threw out whenever he hit the ball for a serve, but she wasn't going to complain for it was earning them the desired points.

Deeks hit the ball for the serve yet again, which Sam met immediately, hitting it up for Callen to return. Throughout the match Sam and Callen had improved on meeting the ball and spiking it out of the leap of Deeks, but they still didn't have the skill or fluency that Kensi and Deeks were displaying. Sam spiked the ball hard and fast, but Kensi was able to drop to her knees quick enough to meet the ball with her hands and push the ball up high enough for Deeks. Deeks came charging down the sand and set the ball for Kensi who had now risen to her feet, and was able to swat the ball over the net. Sam and Callen both lunged for the ball, hoping to stop the match winning point but they failed miserably. The ball hit the sand and fell stagnate just before the hands of both Sam and Callen. Hetty blew her whistle and pointed to Kensi and Deeks.

"Match point, game team Densi," Hetty called a smile on her face.

Kensi turned to Deeks who was grinning widely. "Good game partner,"

"You didn't do too badly yourself," Kensi congratulated, slapping Deeks outstretched hands for the umpteenth high five they'd shared.

"Congratulations Miss Blye and Mr Deeks for winning the first round, but I suggest you hydrate so we can start the second," Hetty prompted, still sitting up in her high perch looking out over the court. The team nodded at Hetty and made their way over to the bench where Nell and Eric sat waiting with refreshments. Nell handed Callen and Sam fresh bottles of water and a towel each, standing to let the men sit.

"Don't worry guys, we'll get them this game, we just need to focus on the serve," Nell encouraged, patting both Sam and Callen on the shoulder.

"What about that noise Deeks is making? Isn't that against the rules or something?" Sam questioned, glaring at Deeks who was smiling smugly after the comment.

"I'll have you know that it is a part of my breathing technique. The same technique tennis players and other athletes use." Deeks informed taking a large swig of his bottle of water. The team, including Kensi, all looked at Deeks with a glare that clearly read as 'you have got to be kidding'. Deeks shrugged his shoulders and let out a small laugh.

"Well it is,"

"I don't care, it's winning us points," Kensi casually pointed out looking to Sam and Callen who pretended not to hear Kensi's comment. Kensi laughed as she emptied her bottle of water, before picking up another.

"I am not going to say I told you so," Deeks commented nodding towards Kensi's second bottle of water.

"Good, because I am not going to listen if you do," Kensi responded, discarding the bottle of water on Deeks bag once again.

"Do you need me to put some sunscreen on your shoulders? They're getting a bit red in this….." Deeks asked sheepishly, pointing to Kensi's exposed shoulders that were a slight shade of pink.

"I've got it Deeks," Kensi declined, cutting Deeks off mid-question knowing exactly where his mind was at. Eric handed Kensi the bottle of sun tan lotion he and Nell had purchased earlier, which she cracked open spurting a handful of sunscreen on to her hands.

"I was just trying to be helpful…" Deeks started again, his hands on his hips, as he watched Kensi rub the cream into her shoulders and neck.

"Down Deeks," Sam called walked past Deeks and out on the opposite side of the volleyball net.

"What? No? I….I…." Deeks quickly started, trying to defend himself.

"Let it go," Callen suggested, smirking at Deeks as he joined Sam on the court. Deeks sighed to himself and threw his head back to look up at the sky.

"C'mon Deeks, we have another gold medal to win," Kensi prompted slapping Deeks' abdomen on the way past.

"Yes we do," Deeks boasted looking to Sam and Callen smugly.

* * *

Sam and Callen started the second match with the serving privileges, but were quickly stripped of them by the defensive plays of Kensi and Deeks who were more than prepared to match the serve of Callen. Callen threw the ball under the net frustrated that they had lost their advantage so early in the match and that Kensi and Deeks had once again managed to gain a five point lead over them. Kensi picked up the ball and turned to Deeks who was taking his turn at serving yet again since he was made such a disturbance the match before.

"Serve at Callen, he has the weaker dig and Sam can't get their fast enough." Kensi suggested, handing the ball off to Deeks. Deeks nodded his head and crossed the sand to the back of the court where he prepared to make another serve. Kensi bent over slightly, taking a defensive stance, signalling to Deeks behind her back. Deeks read Kensi's signal loud and clear, trying not to take any notice of how good Kensi's ass looked in her tiny red shorts. Swinging his arm back, Deeks hit the ball hard over the net in Callen's direction as Kensi had suggested. The ball moved swiftly through the air, spinning precariously as Callen tried to position himself in an appropriate stance. The ball connected with Callen's upper arm and flew out of the court, landing by the water's edge. Callen closed his eyes in frustration as Hetty blew her whistle again indicating that Kensi and Deeks had won another point.

"Are you going to get that G?" Kensi taunted through the net, pointing to the ball, which lay motionless in the reach of the ebbing water. Callen looked at Kensi indignantly before trudging over to retrieve the ball, throwing the ball firmly towards Deeks. Deeks caught the ball with ease, but received sand and water in his face for his efforts. Wiping a hand over his face, Deeks spun the ball in his hand and prepared to serve yet again. Kensi signalled Deeks behind her back again, indicating that he do the exact same move. Deeks nodded his head to himself, looking up at the watchful eyes of Callen and Sam, focusing specifically on Callen as he launched yet another serve across the net.

This time Callen was more prepared for the incoming ball and managed to successfully dig it in the air, but Sam was unsuccessful at making the connection. The ball fell to the ground again, and Kensi turned to Deeks with a huge grin on her face, which he readily returned. After yet another point went their way, it appeared that Kensi and Deeks had found their partnership mojo in the volleyball competition and it was allowing them to serve up a can of whoop-ass to Sam and Callen who, despite their best efforts couldn't match the athletic abilities of Deeks and Kensi.

The match continued on, both teams trying with all their efforts to score the easy points and to rally hard when the ball did make it back over the net. After almost twenty minutes of playing the score was now nineteen to fifteen, with Kensi and Deeks strongly in the lead. Kensi and Deeks had become so in sync with one another on the sandy volleyball court, that their team signals were no longer needed for they knew what the other was thinking. Kensi set the ball as Sam returned it over the net with a grunt, pushing it high into the air. Deeks returned the favour and set the ball for Kensi, who quickly spike it to the back of the court that was being left unprotected by both Sam and Callen. Callen fell to his knees defeated, as the whistle chirped yet again in the background. It was clear that their defeat was imminent, unless they stopped this next point there were going to lose the gold medal to Kensi and Deeks. Gritting his teeth, Callen stood to his feet and looked Deeks in the eye, who was grinning so widely his molars were practically showing.

Callen knew that Kensi and Deeks couldn't wait to beat Sam and himself in a partnership challenge and return some of the cocky taunting that they had been dishing out over the past two days. Kensi caught the ball Sam passed her over the net, and made her way over to Deeks, whispering in his air her last plan of attack that would win them the match. Deeks pulled away from Kensi, his impossible grin growing wider and a small nod of his head, accepting the plan. Kensi returned to the back of the caught and let out a slow breath as she prepared to hit the gold medal winning serve. Looking at the way Callen and Sam had no set up; Kensi couldn't help but let a small smile creep on to her mouth, for they were going to make it easier than expected. Tossing the ball up in the air, Kensi smashed it with all her strength, sending the ball flailing over the net.

Sam triumphantly hit the ball to Callen who returned it over the net quickly, to which Deeks met effortlessly, setting the ball for Kensi to come through and take. Sam and Callen saw what was happening and moved back, preparing for the impending spike that was no doubt going to be a hard hit. Kensi ran across the sand effortlessly, jumping to meet the ball mid air, before gently taping the ball over the next, so it fell just mere inches over it. The ball hit the sand, and the look on Sam and Callen's faces was priceless. They had just been outsmarted by Kensi and Deeks and to make matters worse they had just lost a gold medal and a team point as well. Hetty blew her final whistle, sending Kensi and Deeks into celebration. Eric launched himself off the bench and made his way across to Kensi and Deeks, who were still celebrating the win with high fives and cheers of laughter.

"Congratulations!" Eric called as the enveloped Kensi and Deeks in a hug, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Thanks Eric," Kensi responded her upper body being squashed by the intensity of the hug. Eric released the pair and stood back sheepishly, now feeling awkward for his outward display of affection. Sam, Callen and Nell made their way under the net and across to the rejoicing trio, who had made their way down to the water's edge, amid their excitement.

"About time you guys beat us," Sam started shaking Deeks hand.

"Thanks Sam," Deeks responded, clasping the senior agents hand tightly, knowing that Sam's comment was the closest thing they were going to get for congratulations from the pair.

"Turns out you two do know what you're doing," Callen added looking Deeks and Kensi over with suspicious eyes.

"Much more in sync with one another than suspected," Sam agreed scrutinizing the pair as well.

"We just get each other," Deeks provided, shrugging leisurely. Kensi snorted and rolled her eyes.

"We have played together before," Kensi corrected, glaring at Deeks for making it appear otherwise.

"What? When?" Sam inquired, looking to Callen and Nell to see if this really was new information.

"The summer competition, we played mixed doubles and took out the title…" Deeks started, looking to Kensi for support.

"It's true," Kensi confirmed under Sam and Callen's expectant gaze.

"And you knew this?" Callen asked Nell, who was trying to make herself smaller, to keep out of the conversation.

"I may have heard rumours," Nell admitted, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"We've been had Sam," Callen concluded shaking his head as Sam mimicked his actions.

"I believe you have," Hetty agreed, making her presence known amongst the group.

"Congratulations Densi, it appears you have made it clear that you will be challenging for the title." Hetty beamed; a look of mischief still present in her eyes.

"Like we didn't make that clear yesterday," Deeks cheekily responded, earning himself an incredulous glare from the entire group. Hetty ignored the obscene  
comment from Deeks and turned back to the group.

"The events of the day are over; with team Sallen on three to Densi's two." Hetty announced reminding the team of the running event total. "I shall leave you to the rest of the afternoon. Again I think the medal ceremonies can be postponed to the final day. Enjoy the rest of the day, I shall send you information about tomorrows events as I have done so previously." Hetty informed, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"I on the other hand have matters that need to be attended to at Ops," Hetty started, signalling the team that she would be leaving, before turning on her heel.

"Enjoy yourselves and stay out of trouble,"

The team exchanged an expectant look, as though Hetty had just thrown them a challenge to get into trouble but not get caught. Callen looked to Sam who gave him a poignant look and nodded his head. It was all the confirmation that Callen needed and he took off on the sand after Hetty, wanting to discuss some things with her.

"What's that all about?" Kensi questioned, trailing Callen with her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Sam deflected, watching Callen over his shoulder, trying to mask his concern.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon?" Eric inquired, looking around at the group.

Sam shuffled on the spot before responding "I'm going to pick up Annie from school, I haven't been able to do that in a while, you kids have fun," And with that Sam crossed the volleyball court and made tracks for his gear and his car.

"Well… what about you two?" Eric asked turning to Kensi and Deeks.

"We're going swimming," Deeks announced matter-of-factly before Kensi had the chance to respond.

"We are not going swimming," Kensi objected, looking at Deeks sceptically.

"Yeah we are," Deeks retorted confidently, picking up Kensi in the process and throwing her over his shoulder. Kensi was caught off guard by the sudden 'attack' and couldn't do anything but kick her legs and swing her arms under Deeks tight grip.

"Did you not learn your lesson last time?" Kensi gritted out threating Deeks, as he waded into the water with not a care in the world.

"I never was good at doing what I was told," Deeks remarked smiling widely.

"Deeks…" Kensi warned, stilling her movements to show just how serious she was.

"Kensi…" Deeks jokingly whispered in return, knowing that it would frustrate her even more.

"Put me down..." Kensi requested wrapping her arms around Deeks abdomen, hoping that it would make it harder for Deeks to dump her into the water as he intended. "On the sand," She added at the last second, remembering what happened last time.

"You are no fun," Deeks sighed, before turning on the spot. Kensi internally relaxed as Deeks turned towards the sand, where Nell and Eric stood by watching the helpless Kensi being man-handled by Deeks. This moment of weakness Kensi would grow to regret, as Deeks released his hold on Kensi and dropped her into the deep water. Not waiting for her to resurface and deal out her punishment, Deeks dove straight into the surf and began to swim away casually on his back, watching for Kensi.

Kensi stood up almost immediately her eyes zoning in on Deeks location, her death glare meeting Deeks eyes across the short distance. Deeks swallowed dryly knowing that had indeed set his partner, Kensi Marie Blye, on a war path and that he was to be at the receiving end. Still swimming backwards, Deeks watched as Kensi dove into the incoming surf and determinedly made her way across the water to him. As Kensi closed the gap, Deeks tried to increase his pace, being mindful that he was running out of space behind him that was classified as the safe swimming area. Deciding that conserving his energy to save himself from being drowned by Kensi when she finally caught him was his better option, Deeks stopped in his tracks and allowed Kensi to reach for him.

"Deeks, I'm going to kill you." Kensi informed as she grabbed onto his shoulders. Deeks was barely able to touch the bottom of the ocean and with Kensi grabbing on to him he was struggling to stay afloat.

"It's just water Kens, you were dehydrated," Deeks countered kicking his feet to keep his head above the water.

"No I wasn't," Kensi whispered harshly in his ear, her body getting closer to his as she leant over his shoulder.

"I was worried you were going to pass out," Deeks lied, a smirk on his face. Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks comment, knowing that he was blatantly lying to her.

"And to think I looked after you all last night," Kensi reminded shaking her head, not that Deeks could see her, but he could feel it.

"How about we take this some place else?" Deeks suggested as his legs began to tire under the strain.

"But I thought we were swimming?" Kensi mimicked turning Deeks words back on him.

"Touché," Deeks remarked, his grin growing wider as he tried to look over his shoulder at Kensi. Kensi pushed off Deeks, splashing him in the process on purpose, before swimming off back in the direction of the beach. Realising that Kensi was retreating, Deeks began to swim after her, coping mouthfuls of water, as Kensi purposely kicked up a storm behind her. Back to standing depth, Deeks stopped chasing after Kensi but rather stood on the spot and called for her.

"Kensi!"

Kensi stopped mid stroke and turned to answer Deeks call, but received an unsuspecting splash in the race for her troubles. Kensi knew that Deeks was trying to provoke her and he was going the right way about it. Standing herself, Kensi waded towards Deeks, splashing him continuously in the process. Deeks put his hands up defensively trying to protect himself from the onslaught of sea water that Kensi was aiming at him. Closing his eyes against the water, Deeks didn't see Kensi's next impending attack coming and she tackled him into the murky water, his feet giving out from underneath him.

Deeks broke the surface with a splutter, finding Kensi standing over him, a triumphant grin on her face. Deeks couldn't help but smile at how proud of herself Kensi looked, as though she had gotten one up on Deeks. Deciding he needed to wipe that smile off her face, Deeks grabbed for Kensi, scooping her up and throwing her into the water again. Kensi hit the water loudly, and disappeared into its depths. Deeks waited for Kensi to surface, the same smirk on his face that she had, had on her own. What Deeks hadn't been expecting was for Kensi to retaliate by pulling his shorts down and around his ankles. Deeks grabbed for them instinctively as Kensi broke to the surface, her grin still on her face. Deeks tried to fight off the blush that was forming in his cheeks, as he scrambled to make himself decent again.

"If you wanted a sneak peak Kens, all you had to do was ask," Deeks provided, waggling his eyebrows proactively. Kensi scoffed at Deeks response and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"I would rather poke my own eyes out," Kensi remarked matter-of-factly.

"Your head says no, but your heart says yes," Deeks responded as he tightened the draw string on his shorts, his eyes meeting Kensi's.

Eric and Nell stood at the edge of the water, having not moved since Deeks had thrown Kensi into the water. It was the last thing they had expected Deeks to do, but in a way it hadn't been that surprising at all. What had been surprising was watching Kensi swim after Deeks, revenge intent in features, and watching Deeks willingly be within her reach and allowing himself to be caught. Nell and Eric had shared a look when Kensi had moved closer into Deeks, as though she was whispering into his ear, despite nobody being around to hear what they were saying. Watching the two frolic around in the water together, made for some interesting ideas on Nell and Eric's behalf. It was when Kensi decided to remove Deeks shorts, Nell turned to Eric eyes wide.

"Ice-cream?" Nell questioned, wanting any excuse to leave.

"Yep," Eric confirmed, grabbing Nell by the arm and turning around in the process, leaving Kensi and Deeks to deal with each other by themselves.

"You're an idiot," Kensi half-heartedly responded, not knowing what to say to Deeks last comment. Deeks couldn't help but laugh at Kensi's lame response, but didn't say anything for he knew he was already pushing his luck. Kensi turned to the beach, expecting to see Eric and Nell waiting for them at the water's edge but there was no sign of the younger pair.

"Where did they go?" Kensi asked looking to Deeks.

"I guess they got tired of me beating you yet again," Deeks shrugged.

"I believe I won this round," Kensi commented, indicating to Deeks shorts.

"But I got you in the water," Deeks retorted, beginning to wade out of the water, not even waiting for Kensi to respond. Kensi narrowed her eyes, as she stood watching Deeks leave the water for a moment, before following him out. Deeks and Kensi made their way across the sand to their gear that had been left abandoned by the volleyball court. Kensi pulled on Deeks t-shirt over her still wet body and began to ring out her wet hair, as Deeks searched for a towel in his gym bag.

"Pizza and beer?" Deeks suggested, wiping his face off with a towel, the events in the water quickly forgotten by the pair, as though it was just another regular occurrence.

"We had pizza last night," Kensi reminded gathering her stuff into her bag.

"Hamburgers and beer?" Deeks tried again, picking his own stuff up, knowing that convincing Kensi to have a beer with him was not going to be hard.

"Hamburgers and beer." Kensi confirmed, picking her bag up and following Deeks across the beach towards the SRX.

"But you're buying," Kensi added, for she had paid for the pizza the night before and she felt as though Deeks owed her for having been the reason she had been dumped in the water twice in one day.

"Deal!" Deeks smiled as he and Kensi walked off the beach, with a team gold medal for the day.

* * *

**An:/ I know this chapter was mainly Deeks and Kensi but I felt bad because they just kept losing and they needed their time to shine :) **  
**Thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**An:/ Thank you to everyone for the continuing support and those who continue to read and review. Please enjoy. **  
**Lottie. **

* * *

"_What can I do for you Mr. Callen," Hetty queried, leaning back in her desk chair, a warm cup of tea in hand. Callen didn't reply straight away, taking a moment rather to stare intently at Hetty, internally weighing up his options and the consequences they may cause. Hetty met Callen's gaze, challenging the senior agent to voice what it is was that was troubling him._

"Does the name Igor Gorecki mean anything to you?" Callen inquired keeping his features neutral, as to prevent Hetty from getting a read off him and have her figure out more than he wanted her to. Hetty eyes flickered with recognition for a split second, before she casually answered Callen.

"Should it?" Hetty questioned, placing her cup of tea back down on her desk.

"I don't know, that's why I am asking," Callen lied, trying to read Hetty's reaction to the name.  
Hetty sat in silence, staring back at Callen who looked as though he was distracted, yet wanting to find out as much information as possible and that coming to her had been a desperate play.

A loud knocking on the front door brought Callen back from the memories of the veiled conversation he had shared with Hetty the previous afternoon and to reality, where Sam was waiting grumpily for him at the front door. Sighing to himself, Callen gathered his gym bag and trudged over to the front door, where he was met by a begrudged Sam who just raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Sorry Sam," Callen immediately apologized shutting the door behind him and locking it. He had no idea how long Sam had been waiting for him and knocking on his front door, but from Sam's body language he could tell he had been minutes away from breaking the door down himself.

"Fell asleep again?" Sam questioned looking at Callen's dishevelled appearance.

"You could say that," Callen shrugged pulling the passenger side door open and getting into the car. Sam shook his head out of Callen's vision before hopping in the car himself, slamming the door hard.

"We're going to be late," Sam announced, as the engine roared to life.

"I say we still will beat Kensi and Deeks," Callen challenged smirking to himself, as Sam pulled away from the curb.

"It's not hard to do,"

With that comment, the conversation fell flat, Callen not being one hundred per cent invested in it, his train of thought elsewhere. Sam could tell that Callen was replaying thoughts through his mind, lost in his own memories and hoped that it wasn't going to affect his performance yet again. After almost ten minutes of silence, Sam looked over to Callen who was watching the scenery out the passenger window. Deciding that he couldn't let this 'thing' continue unspoken, Sam cleared his throat, gaining Callen's attention.

"What did Hetty have to say yesterday?" Sam inquired, gauging Callen's reaction. Callen's mind flashed with the memory of their conversation yet again.  
_  
"I'm sorry Mr Callen but I have never been acquainted with an Igor Gorecki," Hetty lied, tenting her fingers in front of her.  
_  
"Not much," Callen said shaking his head at the memory.

"It have anything to do with that file?" Sam questioned looking back over at Callen. Callen gave Sam a sagacious look, making it clear that it did have everything to do with the file but he was not going to discuss the details with him.

"G…" Sam warned, knowing that Callen was withholding information from him. Whilst he was used to Callen's secrecy this seemed to be bigger than normal.

"When this week is over Sam," Callen provided, knowing what Sam was getting at.

"You're not going to go lone wolf on me again?" Sam asked, speeding up to overtake a car, faster than necessary.

"I think it is my turn," Callen shrugged looking to Sam, which a sarcastic smirk.

"It's not something to take turns at G," Sam scolded gripping the steering wheel even tighter.

"Seems like it is," Callen retorted looking back out the window.

"Fine, after this week," Sam relented, making a hard left into a high school parking lot. Callen nodded his as he turned his head back to Sam.

"What are we doing here?" Callen inquired looking around to find Hetty and Nell's car in the parking lot.

"Day three of events G. Did you not read your message from Hetty?" Sam informed with a smile, as he opened the car door, not waiting for Callen's response. Callen hadn't read the message Hetty had sent him that morning, or any other messages that he had received the previous night, he had been far too distracted trying to connect all the dots in his current 'case'.

"Really?" Callen asked himself, as he followed Sam out of his car. Day three was going to be a lot different than expected.

* * *

Sam strolled casually through the large high school, dodging and weaving through buildings and table tops, whilst Callen followed behind him slowly. They had made a silent agreement that the file and the conversation with Hetty were not to be mentioned again that day, and Callen was secretly hoping that it wouldn't be mentioned at all for the rest of the week. Finally making their way through the bulk of the school, Sam and Callen arrived at the large football/athletic field situated at the back of the school. Entering the field, they found Hetty, Eric and Nell waiting for them on the stands, clipboards in hand, with no Kensi or Deeks in sight.

"Good morning gentleman," Hetty greeted as they approached the stand and climbed the first steps.

"Morning Hetty," Sam greeted, as Callen just glanced suspiciously at Hetty.

"Sorry we are late, G didn't get enough beauty sleep," Sam mocked, looking over to Callen who returned his playful smirk.

"That's quite alright, as you can see Miss Blye and Mr Deeks are yet to grace us with their presence." Hetty informed indicating to the empty bench beside Eric and Nell.

"Their cars weren't in the parking lot," Sam added, looking around the arena, taking in the environment.

"I have placed a call and left a message on both Miss Blye's and Mr Deeks' phones but yet to hear from them."

Sam and Callen shared a look, both knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Neither had been there when Kensi and Deeks had left the beach but it didn't take a genius to figure out that they had more than likely gone home together at some point.

"I'll try call them again," Callen provided pulling out his cell phone from his gym shorts.

"And if they don't respond, Sam and I will go get them ourselves."

It was now Eric and Nell's turned to exchange a stunned look, for they both had seen the way Kensi and Deeks had been acting at the beach. They were sure that they had gone home together and that if Callen and Sam went hunting for them, they may just be caught in a compromising position. Callen pressed the speak button on his phone, listening to the ringing tone as he waited for someone to pick up the connection.

* * *

Deeks awoke to the sound of music echoing throughout his apartment, making quite a disturbance as the phone rattled against his glass coffee table. Cracking open an eye, Deeks took in his surroundings, finding himself uncomfortably splayed out across his couch, a blanket thrown over his back but not a pillow in sight. Wiping the drool from his chin, Deeks grabbed for the offending phone, answering it in a haze.

"This is Deeks,"

"Deeks?" Callen's questioning voice accused.

"Yep," Deeks confirmed, sitting up on the couch throwing the blanket on to the floor, careful not to hit the still half full bottle of beers on the coffee table.

"Ah okay, sure. Are you and Kensi going to make an appearance today?" Callen mocked through the phone, amusement clear in his tone. Deeks closed his eyes in confusion, trying to clear his head of the sleepy haze that was clouding his thought process.

"Callen it's only like eight, we will be there at nine," Deeks groaned, untangling his feet as he stepped off the couch and headed towards the bathroom.

"Deeks it's ten thirty," Sam informed, clearing taking the phone from Callen.

"It's not ten thirty, my alarm was set for eight," Deeks argued, pushing the door to his bedroom open. Deeks was greeted by the soft snores of Kensi, who had taken up residence in the middle of his bed, sprawled out across it, taking up as much space as possible. Ignoring the fact that his partner was contently sleeping in his bed, Deeks looked to his alarm clock, that was perched on his bedside table, and noticed that the red digital numbers read ten thirty.

"Shit its ten thirty!" Deeks repeated, suddenly jolting out of his daze.

"That it is Mr Deeks, I suggest you wake Miss Blye and that you two arrive here promptly," Hetty requested, sounding unimpressed by their continuing tardiness. Deeks ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"How did you know Kensi was here?" Deeks inquired, capturing on to that certain part of the conversation.

"I know all Mr Deeks," Hetty reminded smugly. "Now get a move on,"

Deeks pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at it, receiving nothing but a dial tone. Looking at the background of the phone, Deeks now knew why Hetty had known they had been together. His phone background was certainly not a picture of Leonardo DiCaprio, but rather a picture of Monty at the beach, it was clear that he had inadvertently answered Kensi's phone. Tossing the phone onto Kensi's pile of gym clothes that lay discarded next to her go and gym bag, Deeks took to the task of waking Kensi up.

He had come to notice that over the past two weeks they had been spending a lot more time at each other's apartments than they had previously and had made quite a habit of sleeping in the others bed. Not finding anything particularly wrong with this, Deeks pushed the thought to the back of his mind, for he didn't want to dwell on its implications whilst they were already running late. Grabbing a hold of the duvet, Deeks pulled on it harshly, pulling it off Kensi and onto the floor of his bedroom, along with the mountain of clothes that had laid on it.

"KENSI!" Deeks called loudly, trying to wake Kensi up as quickly as possible, knowing that Hetty would kill them if they weren't at the newest location in at least an hour. Kensi sat up with a start, pulling out her gun from seemingly nowhere and training it on Deeks, her eyes still half closed from sleep.

"I have a gun!" Kensi called, looking around confused, her gun still aimed precisely at Deeks. Deeks let out a low chuckle before picking up Kensi's red uniform and throwing it at her.

"We're late, the alarm didn't go off and Hetty is just about ready to kill us. You can get dressed in the car." Deeks announced as a sea of red enveloped Kensi, who slowly began to lower her gun.

"What?" Kensi replied, removing a red pair of shorts from her head, as she lowered her gun.

"Get moving Blye," Deeks commanded, entering the bathroom, slamming the door with a bang.

Kensi looked around the bedroom and finally realised that she wasn't in her own apartment, but rather she had been asleep in Deeks bed, wearing his t-shirt and socks, with minimal memories explaining the current situation. The toilet flushed and Deeks was pulling the bathroom door open yet again, this time without his shirt on.

"I said get moving Blye," Deeks repeated, walking over to his closet to find a fresh pair of underwear and socks.

"Why am I in your bed?" Kensi questioned, gathering all the red garments Deeks had thrown at her.

"Beats me," Deeks shrugged, picking up a discarded red shirt off the floor and sniffing it.

"Where did you sleep?" Kensi inquired, now raising from the bed and walking over to her pile of belongings.

"On the couch. Look we can play twenty questions on the drive over," Deeks instructed, deciding that the shirt was not going to be suitable for the day, before grabbing the one Kensi had left behind on the bed. Pulling the shirt over his head, Deeks moved quickly past Kensi who was stumbling to the bathroom, beating her to it.

"Deeks," Kensi complained, although taking the opportunity to change her attire, removing Deeks shirt to replace it with a red tank top.

"Just a minute," Deeks called, quickly changing himself. Deeks opened the door, to an unimpressed Kensi who was waiting impatiently, but at least was readily dressed.

"I think my shirt looked better," Deeks announced, allowing Kensi to step past him and into the bathroom, earning himself an elbow to the ribs for his trouble.

"We don't have time for you to take an hour in there," Deeks mocked, gathering the rest of his belongings from his bedroom, as he made his way out to the living room where his gym bag and cell phone were waiting. He heard a muffled reply from Kensi, that he knew was most likely some sort of insult, but knew that it was better not to inquire again to what she had said. Seconds later Kensi, appeared in living room her gym bag in hand, dressed in the team red, trying to hide the fact that she had decided to conceal Deeks shirt she had slept in, in her bag.

"You ready?" Kensi asked breathlessly.

"Yep, let's get moving," Deeks agreed gathering his gym bag and heading out the front door, Kensi close behind him.

* * *

The pair wordlessly decided that Kensi was to drive her car, for once her erratic driving techniques would be helpful in getting them to the desired location promptly. It was in this fifteen minute drive to the high school where the day three events were being held, that Kensi and Deeks had been able to piece together the night before and figure out what had actually transpired.

It turned out that after a few beers between partners had turned into several beers and a lot of hamburgers and French fries, Deeks had fallen asleep on the couch from pure exhaustion, and that Kensi had covered him in a blanket and left him to sleep. Realising that she was in no position to drive home, Kensi had decided she was going to make use of Deeks bed and that was how she had ended up in Deeks bed for the night. The only remaining mystery was how Kensi had ended up in Deeks shirt and socks, for which they had both decided to leave as mystery that didn't need to be solved. Deeks was however curious as to why his alarm had not sounded as it was supposed to.

"I can explain that," Kensi sheepishly confided, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail at the traffic lights.

"Please do, I would love to have something to tell Hetty before she disembowels me," Deeks dramatically joked, looking over to Kensi who scowled at him in return.

"The alarm did go off this morning. I remember hearing it, and hitting what I thought was the snooze button on my alarm, which means I probably hit stop on yours." Kensi shrugged, as she took off from the traffic lights.

"Seems plausible, you can explain that to Hetty," Deeks suggested, his eyes still trained on Kensi.

"Thanks," Kensi sarcastically replied, turning quickly down a side street.

"Any time. Oh and another thing, any particular reason why Leonardo DiCaprio is the back ground on your phone?" Deeks questioned casually. Kensi's eyes grew wide as she turned to Deeks, having not expected that to come from the Detective.

"You went through my phone?" Kensi asked sounding appalled and curious at the same time.

"Correction, I answered your phone," Deeks interjected, trying to save himself from a lecture.

"You answered my phone?" Kensi questioned sounding just as shocked, as she slammed the breaks on as the car in front of her pulled to a stop.

"In my defence I thought it was my phone," Deeks quickly amended grabbing on to the dashboard, preventing himself from hitting it. Kensi indicated and moved around the turning car, taking off hurriedly following the directions Hetty had set out for the team.

"I knew we shouldn't have stopped at Ops yesterday," Kensi groaned, as she continued to battle the traffic with her crazed driving skills.

"What do you mean? It was totally worth it," Deeks defended quickly, feigning hurt as Kensi pulled into the high school parking lot. Deeks and Kensi had decided whilst they were basking in their glory the previous day that they were going to make a quick stop at Ops to record their victory on the 'Agent' camera Hetty had set up for the team. The problem with that idea had been, they had spent much more time at Ops than they had anticipated.

_"Professor Deeks has returned from his latest adventure in the wild to report that report that team Densi, did just defeat Sallen, in the volleyball gold medal match," Deeks announced proudly in his animal planet accent, as he steadied the agent cam so it captured both Kensi and Deeks. Kensi narrowed her eyes at Deeks, knowing that he was subtly mocking her with the accent. Kensi grabbed for the camera moving it back on to the stand, so that she and Deeks could sit back against the back wall of the small room, for the broken chair had not been replaced._

"More than defeated, we annihilated them Deeks," Kensi boasted, her grin growing even wider, as she moved away from the camera stand.

"Damn straight," Deeks agreed loudly.

"And we showed them who the superior partnership was," Deeks continued, puffing out his chest.

"Kensi and Deeks volleyball champions," Kensi added, high-fiving Deeks in the process.

"Wait, you don't think they let us win?" Kensi pondered aloud, looking to Deeks expectantly.

"With the way Sam was practically crying after the last point, there is no way they let us win," Deeks retorted, turning his head towards Kensi, allowing for his head to be mere inches away from Kensi's.

"You want to hope Sam doesn't see this or he will flatten you," Kensi reminded, her eyes brightening at the idea.

"Sam won't see this, it's purely for Hetty's own amusement," Deeks deflected, casually pushing aside the possibility. Turning away from Kensi, Deeks looked back into the camera, a mischievous grin forming on his lips.

"On my expedition today, I observed something extraordinary…" Deeks started looking to Kensi, who was glaring at him, as if daring him to finish his sentence. Shuffling slightly under Kensi's gaze, Deeks looked back to the camera and continued his sentence. "The Kenosceros ventured out of its natural environment and decided to hunt for a mate in the deep dark depths of the ocean." Deeks continued knowing that he was digging himself a hole, that he had no way of getting out of. Kensi scoffed at the accusation, but allowed for Deeks to continue, wanting to see where he was taking this.

"Whilst initially provoked by the fine specimen that is the Martoppotumus or Marty, the Kensi quickly hunted down her prey down across the ocean, making it clear that she had desires to mate with him repeatedly." Deeks added, now looking to Kensi, who was once again scowling, but doing a terrible job at hiding her amusement.

"I believe that the Kensi had no desire to mate, but rather intended to _**kill **__the Martoppotumus and feed it to the sea gulls." Kensi corrected smugly in a fake accent of her own, her eyes widening with excitement._

"That's just mean," Deeks responded dropping the accent and pretending to be hurt by Kensi's words.

"You'll get used to it," Kensi shrugged, not even trying to hide her growing smile.

"As you can see here, the Kensi is trying to seduce me so that see can produce several offspring, that can continue to do her bidding," Deeks added, wiping the grin off Kensi's face.

"Deeks," Kensi warned through gritted teeth.

"What are the chances; it appears we are going to get to experience the mating call of the Kensi. It's very rare and only heard when provoke appropriately,"

Kensi leaned over and placed a hard blow to Deeks shoulder, similarly to what she had done when they had occupied the room previously.

"Ouch," Deeks groaned grabbing his arm, moving away from Kensi.

"Yeah you'd want to move away Bucko," Kensi warned, as Deeks made for the opposite side of the room.

"As you can see I have once again provoked the Kenosceros and that she is making her move, I may not make it out of this alive, Eric you can have my surfboard and Sam I want you to take good care of Monty, this is the end for me, and Hetty, the silent ninja-assassin, please be sure to warn my replacement of the dangers of the Kensi beast that they will be working with. Professor Marty Deeks over and out," Deeks commentated as Kensi continued to threaten him with bodily harm, before he shut the camera off for the first time.  
  
Kensi scoffed at Deeks defence as she responded. "If we hadn't of gone then we wouldn't have drank as much, we would have gone to bed earlier, in our own beds, we wouldn't have been late and the team wouldn't be thinking we slept together." Kensi hurriedly replied, as she killed the engine and exited the car quickly, grabbing her gym bag from the back seat.

"What? Why? What? Hold up, they think we slept together?" Deeks questioned, shocked as he grabbed his own belongings. Kensi glared at Deeks incredulously.

"C'mon Deeks really?" Kensi questioned locking her car remotely, taking off in the direction of the school buildings.

"Do explain Kens," Deeks antagonised, as he matched her step for step.

"We have car pooled nearly every day for the past two weeks, we are continually late, I wore your shirt, you answered my phone, if it wasn't me in this situation I'd be thinking the same thing," Kensi shrugged matter-of-factly. Deeks didn't respond, but rather the grin on his face grew even wider.

"What?" Kensi accused as they began to approach the athletic/football field.

"Oh nothing partner," Deeks quickly deflected, as the team came into his sight. Kensi looked knowingly at Deeks, a subtle warning clear in her eyes that Deeks couldn't miss if he tried.

"About time you two arrived," Sam teased, as Kensi and Deeks began to climb the stairs.

"I know we're late, again, we're sorry." Kensi apologised, cutting to the chase before the teasing went any further, as she dropped her gym bag down next to what she presumed was Callens.

"Late night?" Callen questioned, looking Kensi over with prying eyes that a big brother would, as Sam looked at Deeks expectantly.

"You could say that," Deeks shrugged, winking at Kensi who rolled her eyes in return.

"The alarm didn't go off," Kensi amended, not wanting to add to fuel to the already burning fire in Sam and Callen's head.

"So you did stay together," Callen observed looking to Sam, "You owe me ten dollars,"

"What?" Kensi inquired looking from Sam to Callen.

"I bet Sam ten dollars you two had stayed together last night, easiest ten dollars I've ever made," Callen boasted as Sam reluctantly handed the ten dollar bill  
to Callen.

"I'll have that back by the end of the day G," Sam threatened, as Callen tucked the bill safely into his pocket.

"Where's Eric and Nell?" Deeks questioned looking across the stands.

"And Hetty?" Kensi added, sharing a concerned look with Deeks.

"They're out at the Javelin runway, Hetty got tired of waiting for you guys. We have already competed." Callen informed, grinning with Sam.

"You've already competed?" Deeks questioned, raising his eyebrows comically.

"Yep, advantages of being on time," Sam shrugged, his smug smirk reaching his eyes.

"Just gives us something to beat," Kensi retorted, beginning to descend down the stairs.

"C'mon Deeks, we have some more gold medals to win." Kensi called over her shoulder.

"Kensi has spoken," Deeks joked, exchanging glances with Sam and Callen who smirked at him suspiciously, before taking off behind Kensi.

* * *

**DAY THREE; JAVELIN **

It didn't take long for Kensi and Deeks to cross the large football field where Hetty, Nell and Eric were waiting for them, Sam and Callen flanking behind, sniggering as though they were teenage girls, which was fitting due to the high school environment.

"Miss Blye, Mr Deeks," Hetty greeted from her officiating table, where Nell and Eric stood waiting.

"We can explain…" Deeks started, looking to Kensi, waiting for her to finish his sentence. Kensi narrowed her eyes slightly at Deeks, for she had no desire to be the one that explained their tardiness to Hetty.

"The alarm didn't work as planned..." Kensi continued, looking down to Hetty.

"Well you are here now, let's get started shall we? You both get three throws each, which must be completed within the provided running distance. Only those that make contact with the ground shall be officially counted, anything else is considered a misthrow. Due to the time constraints there will only one practice throw each before the official throws begin." Hetty informed, indicating to the two javelin poles that were lying on the ground next to the designated track.

"Mr Deeks shall throw first, followed by Miss Blye." Hetty added, tenting her fingers before herself, as she leaned back in her chair.

"Any questions?"

"Just one," Deeks started, slightly raising his hand, "What exactly did Callen and Sam score?" Deeks questioned hesitantly.

"Had you been here on time Mr Deeks you would know yourself," Hetty replied smartly, covering a small smirk . Kensi and Deeks exchanged a heated glare, each subtly blaming the other for their late arrival.

"Shall we begin?" Hetty asked expectantly, looking at her agents.

Deeks shrugged his shoulders, leisurely strolling over to the horizontal javelin projectiles that laid in wait for himself and Kensi. Picking up the larger of the two that he assumed was for his use, Deeks played with it in the palm of his hand, trying to get used to the feeling of the foreign object and estimate an appropriate grip. Looking up at the thirty metres that waited ahead of him and the lush green grass that covered the field, Deeks took a slow breath, gripping the apparatus tightly. Raising the bar, Deeks began his run up, placing his feet carefully as he closed the gap, leaving himself minimal room to throw the javelin. Gaining enough speed, Deeks released the javelin, throwing it high into the air, forming an arch as it spliced through the air and landing at the seventy metre mark. Deeks turned to Kensi, his eyebrows raised in disbelief, clearly shocked that he had managed to throw the javelin such a distance.

"Impressive," Kensi nodded, watching as Eric retrieved the javelin and moved it to the side. Deeks moved out of the path of Kensi who was now taking a similar  
stance to what he had done so previously, looking fiercely down the straight, her eyes focused on the target.

"Get them partner," Deeks encouraged from the side, his hands on his hips and his eyes on Kensi. Smiling to herself at Deeks comment, Kensi began running up the track in a completely different technique to Deeks, releasing the javelin with a huge force and watched as it flew through the air to land at forty five metres.

"Is that all you've got Kens?" Callen mocked, as he reclined back in a chair beside Hetty who recorded the distance of the practice throw.  
Kensi sent Callen a glare, not giving him the satisfaction of replying to his mocking comment. Nell came trudging down the field to return the javelin to Kensi and Deeks, wishing them luck on their official throws, before returning out to the field where Eric was waiting for her. Deeks was once again standing on the runway, javelin in hand, his concentration impenetrable. Following the same routine as he had for his practice throw, Deeks wound up his arm and released an impressive throw, covering almost seventy five metres.

"I bet you didn't beat that," Deeks teased, parading past Sam and Callen, the challenge evident in his tone.

"Watch yourself there Huckleberry." Sam reminded, as Kensi began to run down for her throw. Deeks watched as Kensi effortlessly released the projectile and as it sailed through the air to land around the fifty metre mark. Kensi screwed her nose up at the result knowing that she was a good twenty metres off her partner and most likely Sam, her only hope was to beat Callen.

Watching Kensi and Deeks continue their turns, Sam and Callen sat back with confident smirks. Callen had thrown a high score of seventy eight on his turn, with Sam only five points behind on a seventy three. Whilst Sam now knew he was no longer a contender for the silver medal, he knew that there was no way Deeks was going to fluke a seventy eight metre throw to push Callen out of front position. Kensi however, despite her athletic abilities appeared to be out of the competition on this particular event, and was looking to suffer her first individual loss of the Op-lympics, which ensured plenty of mocking from both Sam and Callen was going to follow.

Kensi took to the runway for her last throw of the event, her eyes focused as she hoped that by some miracle that her last throw would push her up into medal contention and out of the inevitable last position that was lingering over her name. Taking off down the athletic tarp, Kensi released the javelin with all her strength, pushing it through the air, watching its flight it path intently, willing it on, as it began to arch down at the sixty metre mark. When the projectile landed, Kensi let out a breath she had been holding, knowing that she had just been handed her first overall individual defeat of the Op-lympic games. Shaking her head, with her hands on her hips, Kensi turned to Deeks, who merely shrugged at her, not knowing what to say to his disappointed partner.  
Sam and Callen stood from their chairs and made their way over to Kensi and Deeks who were waiting by the runway.

"Good job guys," Callen started knowing that sportsmanship was a part of the contest too and that he could mock Kensi later on when the wounds weren't so fresh.

"Thanks," Deeks answered for them both, whilst Kensi crossed her arms across her chest. Sam watched as Eric and Nell carried the javelin back onto the athletic tarp and consulted with Hetty, for he was eager to hear the results and to see if Deeks had in fact managed to knock Callen of his winning pedestal. After what appeared to be a heated discussion, Hetty, Eric and Nell made their way to the small group, each trying to conceal a grin.

"Congratulations on yet another event completed. Whilst this was definitely outside the usual tasks I ask of you, you each took it in your stride and gave it your very best, but alas it is still a competition so the results are as follows. In fourth place, Miss Blye with a throw of sixty point two-two, in third Mr Hanna, with a throw of seventy three point one eight, in second…" Hetty announced, hesitating at the announcement of second place for the dramatic effect she had taken to over the past three days.

"Mr Deeks with a throw of seventy six point eight nine, congratulations Mr Callen on his winning throw, seventy eight point two four," Hetty proudly boasted, shaking hands with Callen.

"Another gold medal for Sallen it would seem," Nell reminded, coming to stand besides Sam and Callen, clapping them both on the shoulders.

"It would seem so Ms Jones," Hetty agreed, looking down at the official scores that Eric and Nell had so efficiently recorded.

"I suggest we make our way over to the opposite of the track where the newest event is waiting. Now that the javelin has been conquered, I think it's time you took a shot at jumping." Hetty decided, tucking the result sheet into her pocket, before leading the team across the football field.

* * *

**EVENT DAY THREE; HIGH JUMP  
**

Whilst it wasn't a long trip across the football field, the two teams took every minute to play mind games with the other, and to quip mocking remarks to throw the other off their game.

"We might need to get Deeks a swimming cap, so that mop he calls hair doesn't knock the bar off," Sam teased, rubbing Deeks on the head.

"That's inappropriate touching yet again, I shall be reporting this to human resources," Deeks remarked hurriedly, moving out of Sam's grip. Hetty stopped mid stride, turning to glare warningly at her team. Sam pulled his hand back to his side quickly, looking as though he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Smirking to herself whimsically, Hetty turned back on her heel and continued her practiced march ahead of the team. Sam glared at Deeks the instant her back was turned and Deeks instinctively stuck out his tongue at the older agent.

"It's like they're really back in high school," Callen sighed, looking to Kensi for confirmation.

"I'm not sure Deeks ever really left," Kensi joked, looking past Callen, to where Deeks was now making a crude comment about Sam's lack of hair being an advantage.

"If Sam knocks him out again, he can take him home this time." Kensi whispered to Callen, causing him to chuckle.

"I think he will knock him out for good this time Kens," Callen remarked, as Sam noticeably restrained himself. Kensi couldn't help but laugh at Callen's comment.

"Even better, then he can keep him,"

"Not enjoying your quality time with Deeks, Kens?" Callen inquired knowingly, nudging Kensi in the process. Kensi half-heartedly scowled at Callen, ignoring his remark, as she turned to Nell.

"A bit too much sun yesterday Nell?" Kensi commented, noticing Nell's rosy complexion, effectively changing the subject off herself and Deeks.

"You'd think after all this time in L.A. I would have improved; apparently I am just not made to be in the sun," Nell joked tugging her light cardigan to her chest.

"You and me both sister," Eric agreed, adding a ghetto emphasis on the last word, that caused Nell to open her eyes wider in surprise, ignoring his outstretched hand. Eric looked sheepishly at Kensi and Nell, withdrawing his hand and replacing it back into his pocket.

"I think I'll go save Deeks before he ends up in the emergency room," Kensi announced, as Deeks yelped in pain as Sam punished him for yet another smart comment.

"Kensi you should put a muzzle on Deeks when you bring him out in public," Sam mocked, giving Deeks the once over, as Kensi approached the pair.

"Well Callen should get his pet SEAL fitted with a shock collar," Deeks retorted instantly, rubbing his injured arm.

"C'mon Deeks, Hetty is waiting for us," Kensi prompted grabbing Deeks by the bicep, leading him away from the scowling Sam and amused Callen.

"He started it Kensi," Deeks reassured, looking over his shoulder at Sam who was still glaring threateningly at him.

"And I am finishing it," Kensi decided, her grip on Deeks arm tightening. Deeks turned around looking Kensi in the eye.

"I did manage to get in his head though," Deeks boasted, proud of his unorthodox efforts.

"Whatever works Sparky,"

"He is a serial pest G," Sam complained as they strolled over to the opposite side of the designated high jump area.

"I know Sam," Callen soothed, knowing that the young Detective had a skill for getting on Sam's nerve without even having to try.

"A cocky one too," Sam continued, looking at Callen for confirmation.

"Put him out of your head and focus Sam, we have a competition to win," Callen reminded looking to the high jump pole. Sam nodded his head, and closed his eyes, letting out a calming breath as he began to centre himself for yet another competition. Hetty looked to Eric and Nell who were awaiting Hetty's confirmation as they checked the height of the bar, indicating that the height had been set.

"Sallen, Densi, we are about to compete in the high jump competition. Each competitor will get three jumps at the set height; if the height is cleared you shall proceed to the next height, if it is not cleared in the first three attempts you are out of the run for the gold medal. You each can choose to pass an attempt at a height if you are confident that you will be able to make it over the next height, but you can do this only once and you may choose to approach the apparatus from your preferred side. In a random draw, Callen will jump first, then Kensi, followed by Deeks and finally Sam. The beginning height is five feet. You each are allowed two practice jumps before we begin." Hetty instructed, watching as her team tried to hide their excitement at their latest event.

"Practice begins now, you have ten minutes," Hetty announced, shooing away the team with the wave of her hand. The team shared a competitive look before breaking off to prepare for the event individually. The stakes had been raised and the competition was about to get fiercer.

* * *

**An:/ Another chapter complete. I apologise if I swap between metres, feet etc in measurement, I'm Australian and I never really got a handle on American measurement, but I did my best. Let me know what you think :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**An:/ **  
**Okay another chapter, with some extra length because it took me a while to update. Thanks to those who continue to support by reading and reviewing! I hope this is to every one's liking, I re-wrote it three times because it just didn't feel right, but I think its a lot better now. **  
**Please enjoy **  
**Lottie. **

* * *

**EVENT DAY THREE; HIGH JUMP CONTINUED.**

The team all managed to clear the five foot mark in their practice run with ease, particularly Deeks who used no technique what so ever to get over the bar but rather just dived over head first, as though he was diving into a swimming pool. This earnt Deeks strange looks from his opponents, but a veiled grin from Kensi who just shook her head in amusement. Kensi was well aware that Deeks had what it takes to win the high jump competition, knowing that he had an impressive standing vertical leap and that it would contribute to his running leap throughout the event. Kensi was also well aware that Deeks knew this and that he was not going to give away his secret weapon during practice for Sam and Callen to see.

Hetty blew the whistle, indicating that the training period was indeed over and that real competition was about to begin, with Callen first to make the approach. It had been years since Callen had competed in any track and field events, but he was confident in himself after his win in the javelin, so he approached the bar with a smug grin, clearing it with ease. Kneeling on the thick mat, Callen looked to Kensi, hands on his hips and a confident sneer on his face, looking intently at Kensi clearly issuing a challenge. Kensi instinctively narrowed her eyes at Callen, letting him know that she wasn't going to back down without a fight.

Tucking the ends of her tank top into her shorts, Kensi made her way to the left side of the running area, focusing her concentration on the bar that was waiting for her. Planting her feet in a ready position, Kensi began striding towards the high jump mat and bar, leaping and contorting her body to clear the bar with plenty of room to spare. Rolling over her shoulders, Kensi stood with a triumphant leer, impressed with her efforts as she dismounted the mat and crossed to where Deeks was waiting for her.

"Good job Kens," Deeks smiled, as he corrected his own uniform.

"Go show them what you've got," Kensi encouraged, patting Deeks on the stomach with a grin. Deeks' smile grew wider with the action, sauntering off to take the right approach to the bar, his eyes squinting against the sunlight.

"Are you going to be able to jump it properly Deeks?" Sam mocked from his place next to Callen.

"I don't know Sam, why don't we find out?" Deeks teased in return, winking at Sam before taking off towards the bar. His technique wasn't perfect and his style was imaginative but Deeks managed to pull it off and clear the bar effortlessly, practically landing on his feet. Sam and Callen shared a shocked look, not having expect Deeks to make it over the bar with such finesse.

"How was that boys?" Deeks taunted, as he cockily walked back over to the Densi team bench. Nell and Eric bit back a laugh at Deeks' cocky challenge, knowing that neither Sam nor Callen were going to appreciate the incentive. Sam scowled glaringly at Deeks, standing himself so that he could take his turn on the apparatus.

"Now Sam you'll want to have a good approach," Deeks coached from the side line, where Kensi was covering her amusement with a fake scowl, whilst Callen just shook his head. Callen knew that Deeks' motor mouth tendencies were the one thing that could truly get under Sam's skin and cause him to lose focus. It wasn't the 'arrogance' of Deeks or the length to which he could talk, it was the remarks that Deeks seemed to produce out of nowhere that really irritated Sam, who never seemed to be able to get one up on the Detective unless it involved physical pain or support from Callen or Kensi.

"I know what I am doing Deeks," Sam retorted, not looking to Deeks as he sized up the challenge in front of him.

"I know, but remember it's all about the approach and the foot work…" Deeks continued grinning widely, watching as the senior agent tried to keep a handle on his frustration.

"Deeks…" Sam gritted out warningly.

Hetty blew her whistle, indicating that Sam needed to start his approach. Shaking his head, Sam began the short run up, gaining speed with his swift footwork, pushing off on his outside foot to give himself some momentum. Sam soared through the air and managed to clear the bar, but not with the effortlessness that the other team members had shown, for his back clipped the bar, but not enough to make it completely unstable. Sam watched as the bar slightly moved on its bearings, willing it to stay in place. As the bar stopped moving, a relieved look crossed Sam's face before he rose and crossed the high jumping area to sit back next to Callen.

"You okay Sam?" Callen questioned curiously, raising his eyebrow as if to emphasise the question.

"I'm fine G," Sam deflected, taking a large swig of his bottle of water.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive,"

"Because it would seem Deeks has gotten in your head," Callen shrugged standing as he waited for Nell and Eric to move the bar up.

"Nobody is in my head," Sam argued, glaring disapprovingly at Callen.

"If you say so big man, but I think he has your number," Callen suggested, as he leisurely strolled back into the jumping zone. Sam snorted in protest, loud enough for Callen to hear, allowing for a grin to grow on his lips.

"The bar has been raised to five feet two inches Mr Callen," Hetty informed, clipboard in hand.

Callen nodded his head at Hetty before looking to the bar, which seemed to be not that much higher. Knowing that it was all an illusion, Callen focused on putting more force into his take off as his old coach had instructed him back when he was a freshman in high school. Running at the bar, Callen pushed down hard on his outside foot, launching himself off the ground and over the bar, barely touching it with the arch of his back. Hitting the mat hard, Callen knew that he had cleared the height, however he also knew that he was more than rusty, his freshmen days centuries behind him. Rolling off the mat, Callen made a show of walking back to the chairs, knowing that Kensi and Deeks were watching him. Kensi rolled her eyes at Callen's façade, rising from her chair, crossing the athletic tarp on her approach to Hetty.

"You might want to cut back on that bacon G," Kensi suggested walking past Callen and Sam with a spring in her step. Callen shook his head at Kensi's comment, knowing exactly what she was implying. Kensi stopped in front of Hetty's small table, causing Sam and Callen to exchange a confused look.

"I opt to pass on this height please," Kensi requested, sneaking a quick look at the shocked faces of both Sam and Callen.

"Is that your final decision?" Hetty inquired, placing her pen to the paper. Kensi nodded her head confidently and Hetty marked a dash through the height.

"Please instruct Mr Deeks to prepare for his jump,"

"No need Hetty, I pass too!" Deeks called from across the way, sitting contently on the plastic chair, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Confident are we Deeks?" Sam questioned, standing from his place.

"As always Sam," Deeks grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Sam looked from the confident Deeks to Callen, who was waiting for Sam to approach the assigned running area for the event. Callen saw a flicker of defiance in Sam's eye, but wasn't quick enough to stop the bigger man.

"Sam don't…" Callen started, trying to warn his partner of the trap he was walking into.

"I pass too Hetty," Sam announced cutting Callen off, as he sat back down next to the mortified Callen.

"Are you sure Mr Hanna?" Hetty questioned, looking sternly at the large man. Sam widen his eyes in disbelief at Hetty's challenging words.

"Yes I am sure,"

"Well then Mr Callen I believe the next jump is yours."

Callen nodded his head, and glared scornfully at Kensi and Deeks who were now both smirking happily with one another on the opposite side of the field, for they both knew that their unofficial plan had worked. Eric and Nell shared a surprised look when Hetty announced they were to increase the height of the bar, but knew better than to argue.

"Didn't realise it was going to be that easy," Deeks whispered to Kensi, making sure that Callen was out of ear shot.

"I think you may have actually gotten to Sam," Kensi concluded sounding somewhat impressed.

"I can hear you two gloating," Callen informed, as he shuffled on the spot, waiting for the bar to settle. Deeks turn to Callen, his winning smile etched on his face.

"What is there to gloat about?" Kensi questioned, feigning innocence.

"Sam might not realise it yet, but I am on to you Blye," Callen revealed as the flag was raised to initiate his turn.

"We don't know what you're talking about G," Kensi retorted, biting her lip to stop the small laugh from escaping. Callen glared sceptically at Kensi, before making his way towards the bar. Callen employed the same technique and body movements that allowed him to conquer to two earlier heights, arching his body through the air, however this time he failed to avoid the bar completely, bringing it down on the mat with him. Callen groaned in annoyance, as he lay on his back on the mat.

"C'mon Callen, two more attempts left," Nell prompted, picking up the fallen bar in time with Eric. Callen closed his eyes and rolled off the mat with a huff, walking past Hetty who informed him that he still had two attempts remaining, similarly to what Nell had. It was once again Kensi's turn, and she was somewhat nervous about the jump, more than she had been previously. She was hoping that the arrogance she and Deeks had shown earlier was not going to come back and reward her with a failed jump.

Looking down the line, Kensi closed her eyes and visualised the jump, before striding down the path and pushing off the ground. Kensi felt her back arch up and her legs follow, as she hit the mesh mat and she waited for the bar to follow, but if the whooping noise from Deeks was any indication it was clear that she had cleared the height on her first jump. Beaming, Kensi leant back on her knees and threw a wayward fist into the air in celebration, knowing that she was already one step further to the gold medal than team Sallen. Ambling back to her rest station, Kensi received congratulatory 'high fives' from both Eric and Deeks, who were beaming with her.

Deeks took to the track for his first attempt at the newest height. Watching Kensi dominate with such ease just moments before him added an extra boost to his confidence as he approached the standing apparatus. Jumping with his incomplete style, Deeks cleared the bar with several inches between himself and the bar. Eric and Nell's features were etched with amazement as they were treated to a front row view of Deeks athleticism. Standing from the mat, Deeks paraded around casually, acting as though his newest accomplishment was no great feat.

"Your serve Sam," Deeks taunted, sitting down next to Kensi, who affectionately clapped him on the shoulder.

Sam stood with a huff, puffing his chest out and made his way to the starting position. Sam knew that he had barely passed the first jump, but figured if Deeks could jump the bar, then he, a trained Navy SEAL could do it too. Increasing his pace and carefully placing his feet, Sam built up some speed as he made his approach. Turning in on the angle required, Sam felt himself reach a speed too fast for the event and felt himself stumbling through the gap below the bar and mat. Landing face down on the mat, Sam could hear the team hold their breath in anticipation for Sam's reactions. Sam closed his eyes and groaned in frustration, punching the mat with a closed fist.

"Mr Hanna?" Hetty questioned, rising slightly in her chair.

"I'm fine Hetty and I'll be even better when I conquer this bar," Sam breathed as he made his way to the end of the run way again.

"Mr Callen, your second attempt at this height please," Hetty coaxed, as Eric raised the appropriate flag. Callen, who was already waiting for his second trial at the same height, nodded his head to himself as he began his stylised second attempt. Striding widely, Callen was careful about how many steps he took, so he was able to push off at the right time for optimum height. Pushing off, Callen felt his back scrape the top of the bar yet again, and knew that it was going to be coming down with him. As anticipated, the bar wobbled on its bearings, before falling down on top of Callen. Callen was quick to leave the mat and return to his seat, receiving a sympathetic smile from Nell on the way. Sitting across from the smug Kensi and Deeks was most certainly not helping his concentration and he knew it wouldn't be benefiting Sam's either.

Sam looked to Callen, who nodded his head at his partner, silently spurring him on, hoping that he was able to clear the bar and that at least one of them could challenge Kensi and Deeks. Sam burst out across the line, his technique more refined than it had been the jump before. This change however did not make a difference for the senior agent who crashed harshly into the bar, his elevation poor. Kensi and Deeks covered their mouths with theirs hands, trying to conceal the small laugh that was fighting its way out.

"Good try Sam," Deeks called out, as Kensi covered her face with a displaced red shirt, knowing that this taunting wasn't going to end well for Deeks.  
Sam didn't respond, sending a heated glare at Deeks instead, which didn't affect him in the slightest.

"Maybe having no hair wasn't such an advantage," Deeks pondered aloud, knowing that Sam could very well hear him.

"Deeks quit while you're ahead," Kensi whispered warningly from under the shirt, knowing that Sam would eventually retaliate and she would be the one left to deal with the consequences.

"I'm just getting started Kens," Deeks beamed, leisurely lounging in the plastic chair, amused by the current situation. Throughout this entire competition, Sam and Callen had dominated the junior partnership with their skills, only allowing minor wins to Kensi and Deeks, but it seemed today that he and Kensi did indeed have a real chance at defeating Sam and Callen.

"You might want to watch this, Callen is about to jump," Deeks announced, pulling the t-shirt off Kensi's head, who groaned in protest, enjoying the shade from the hot sun. Callen was already half way down the runway when Kensi finally focused, his jump much better than the two before, enabling him to clear the height. Sam clapped his partner on the shoulder when he returned, then made his way for his final turn, hoping that the small 'win' could add to his own performance. Concentrating on the target, Sam let out a slow steadying breath, accelerating down the intended path, jumping into the air. It was in this moment that Sam was handed his first individual defeat, for he smashed the bar as he brought his feet down, bringing it down to the mat. Sam closed his eyes and lay defeated on the mat.

"Good effort Sam," Nell encouraged, as she and Eric replaced the bar.

"Don't be discouraged big guy," Eric provided, offering a small smile to Sam. Sam glared at Eric, who instantly stopped smiling, and trudged back to the Sallen rest area.

"It's alright Sam," Callen consoled, smacking Sam on the shoulder, who begrudgingly sat down in the chair with a huff.

"Time for a new height boys," Kensi announced, clapping her hands together as she stood to take her first attempt at the increased height. Sam glared at the new found perkiness of Kensi, not in any mood for it.

Eric raised the white flag, indicating to Kensi that she was free to run at any point during the allotted two minutes. Not waiting for anything, Kensi commenced her run, her stride powerful and her technique flawless. Gliding through the air, Kensi made the event look effortless as she landed on the mat smiling at her accomplishment. Kensi and Eric shared congratulatory high fives yet again as she passed him, whilst Deeks just merely winked at her from his position at the starting line.

"This is for you Sam," Deeks announced, tucking his shirt into his shorts, running down the runway with a mischievous grin on his face. Sam and Callen just shook their heads at Deeks cockiness, for they had nothing to say, knowing that it was rightfully earned. Deeks cleared the bar similarly to Kensi, leaving the challenge to team Sallen to keep up with the athleticism of team Densi. Callen knew that if he didn't make the first jump at this height, there was no way he was going to make the two after it. Centring himself, Callen blocked out everything around him and made his way towards the apparatus with his practiced routine.

Manoeuvring through the air, Callen cleared his shoulders over the bar, but it was his lower extremities that once again knocked the bar off its standings. Sam let out a silent groan, knowing that Kensi and Deeks now had this event to add to their growing tally of gold medals. Kensi turned to Deeks with a beaming smile, sharing a subtle high five with Deeks in the process, who was just as impressed. Callen began his walk of shame back to the starting line, knowing that he had two more jumps to complete the event.

"C'mon G, you can make that easily," Sam coaxed, his arms folded across his chest, and a mocking smirk on his face.

Callen glared sceptically at Sam, waiting to be signalled for his next turn. Eric raised his flag high in the air, causing Callen to sigh. Looking to Sam one last time, who merely raised a challenging eye brow, Callen made his way down the track towards the bar. Just as he had before, Callen failed to clear the bar and he knew it was the end. Kensi stood from her chair and began preparing for her newest jump as Callen began to prepare for his final jump.

"Good luck G," Kensi provided, jumping on the spot. Callen glared incredulously at Kensi before initiating his final turn. Callen didn't even look as though he was going to challenge the height, his body not agreeing with what his mind was instructing, and he ran through the pit, ducking his head under the bar. Kensi looked to Deeks expectantly, who returned her gaze instantly. Team Densi had just been handed another victory over team Sallen and now all that was left was to decide who would be taking the individual glory, Kensi or Deeks.

* * *

The excitement that Kensi and Deeks had been reeling from the victory over Sallen was short lived, when the realisation hit that they were to finish competing against one another. The enthusiasm was quickly replaced with growing competitiveness, as the partners continued to compete for the gold medal. Two rounds had passed, with both Kensi and Deeks passing the height with ease on their first jump, with gloating and smart remarks along the way. Sam and Callen had decided to stay neutral when it came to supporting individuals, but it was clear that Sam had taken to supporting Kensi, wanting somebody to finally shut Deeks up. The bar was sitting high in the air, and it appeared that the competition had reached a standstill, for both Kensi and Deeks were on their final attempt at the latest height, two failed attempts next to their names on the paper in Hetty's hands.

Kensi was first to approach the bar, adhering to the protocol that Hetty had in place. Kensi was confident that she could make it over the new height and claim the gold medal, but if only Deeks choked. She was still undecided as to whether Deeks was holding out on her as a psychological ploy or if he was genuinely as stumped at the height as she was. Shaking out her limbs, Kensi closed her eyes and focused on the final jump. She had barely hit the bar the two jumps before and knew if she could arch her back that much higher she would be able to clear it completely.

Opening her eyes, Kensi looked to the bar, and pushed off towards it. Gliding through the steps, Kensi launched herself into the air and up to the height of the bar. Arching her back as high as it would allow her, Kensi toppled over the bar, clearing it with her upper body, but barely clipping it with the heel of her shoe. Kensi heard the bar hit the ground before she hit the mat and knew that it was all going to come down to Deeks. The team clapped Kensi as she made her way back to the resting area, proud of her efforts in the event. Kensi looked to Deeks who was waiting on the running track, his eyes focus, the impish smirk from earlier replaced with concentration. Seeing this look on Deeks' features was what allowed Kensi to draw the conclusion that she had been played by Deeks, and that he was ready to conquer the height.

Eric raised the official flag, signalling to Deeks that it his time had started and he could now take his turn. Deeks eyes flickered to Kensi's watchful orbs, before he began striding down the runway. Kensi tried to hide her smile and amusement at Deeks cockiness, but couldn't help but shake her head at his actions. Still displaying his unique style, Deeks jumped high into the air, his dive bomb technique from practice long forgotten. Kensi held her breath as she watched Deeks curl over the bar, landing on the mat with a thud. The bar wobbled on its bearings, as the whole team watched on, before coming to a stop. Deeks sat back on his knees, a cheeky grin on his face, as he threw his hands into the air, celebrating his first individual victory.

Basking in his glory, Deeks lay back down on the mat and took in the moment. It wasn't long before Deeks was joined by Kensi and Eric who jumped on the mat, to celebrate the team Densi victory, a trio of excitement, as they had been at the beach the day before.

"You held out on me," Kensi scolded, punching Deeks in the bicep.

"I thought I'd make it a little exciting for the spectators," Deeks informed confidently, nodding his head towards the approaching team Sallen.

"Didn't know you had it in you Deeks," Callen congratulated, smirking at the Detective, who was still lying on the mat with Kensi and Eric.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Deeks shrugged, still beaming.

"It was impressive jumping Deeks, even if the style was a little….off," Nell added, trying to find the appropriate word to describe Deeks' unusual 'technique'.

"That is was Ms Jones," Hetty agreed standing next to the silent Sam.

"Mr Deeks techniques might not have been 'textbook', but they were effective nonetheless. Congratulations Mr Deeks on your first individual gold medal and to team Densi for yet another."

"Thank you Hetty," Deeks smiled sweetly, proud to have finally earnt a gold medal.

"I suggest a half an hour break for a light snack and then back to the straight," Hetty instructed looking to her watch.

"And I emphasise a _light _snack," Hetty repeated, sharing a knowing look with her team, before making her way towards the exit.

"C'mon Sam, I saw a hotdog vender on the way here," Callen announced, walking towards the Sallen rest area. Sam turned on the spot, not following Callen, a look of disgust on his face.

"G, Hetty said a light snack," Sam reminded, not impressed by Callen's suggestion at all.

"Just don't get relish or cheese," Callen shrugged, gathering his phone and wallet.

"Nell, you in?" Callen questioned, looking past Sam, who was still rooted on the spot. Nell shared a look with Eric, who just shrugged his shoulders, whilst Sam looked on in shock.

"You bet," Nell grinned, strolling over to Callen with a grin.

"Really Nell?" Sam questioned, as the petite woman walked past him.

"Sam it's a hotdog, live a little," Nell quipped smartly. Sam looked to Callen and Nell who were staring at him expectantly, as if challenging him. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing that he had been defeated.

"This won't benefit our performance," Sam complained, as team Sallen began walking away from the athletic field, his protests being ignored by both Callen and Nell.

"So what does Team Densi want for lunch?" Eric questioned, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the mat. Kensi and Deeks shared a knowing look before looking to Eric, who internally cringed at the look of excitement on the partners faces.

"What?" Eric asked nervously, not sure what the partners were thinking.

"What do you think Kens?" Deeks questioned, sizing Eric up. "Think he is up for the Op?"

Kensi looked to Eric, looking him over similarly to what Deeks had.

"I think he can handle it," Kensi decided, looking back to Deeks.

"Guys, I don't think I am up for it…. I think I hear Hetty calling." Eric nervously stuttered, not appreciating the way Deeks and Kensi were looking at him.

"C'mon Eric, time to get you used to your big boy pants," Kensi teased, jumping off the thick mat, pulling Eric along in the process.

"Why do I feel as though I am going to end up in jail?" Eric grumbled as he allowed himself to be lead out of the football field by Kensi and Deeks.

"Don't worry Eric, we are the law," Kensi grinned, looking to Deeks who nodded his head reassuringly.

"And if Deeks does his liaison duties properly, we'll only spend one night in jail," Kensi shrugged, winking at Deeks, who couldn't help but smile.  
Eric noticeably gulped at Kensi's words and looked around precariously, looking for any escape that might save him from Kensi and Deeks plan, but came up with nothing. He was now left in the hands of Kensi and Deeks who were known for their shenanigans and he just hoped that Hetty could save him.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks continued to drag Eric through the tall school buildings, much to his protest knowing that whatever they had planned was not going to end well.

"Guys what are we doing?" Eric asked yet again, as Deeks opened up a side door on one of the larger buildings. Deeks eyes grew wide when the door opened easily, and her motioned Kensi to go in ahead of him, using the usual protocol reserved for police raids. The way Kensi and Deeks were acting was making Eric uneasy, and he just hoped that Hetty knew he had never wanted any part in their little game. Deeks hung back with Eric at the door, strumming his fingers against the wooden frame and casually whistling, completely relaxed.

"You know it's not too late to just go get a hot dog with the others…" Eric tried looking over his shoulder, towards the entrance of the school. Deeks comically shook his head at Eric's suggestion, before returning to his whistling. Kensi reappeared in the door frame moments later, a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"You find it?" Deeks inquired, looking straight to Kensi.

"Oh I found it and it's a big one," Kensi confirmed, signalling for Deeks and Eric to follow her.

Deeks motioned for Eric to walk behind Kensi, knowing that if he was left unsupervised he would make a break for it. The trio crept down a long deserted hallway, zigzagging in and out of passages, following Kensi's directions the entire way and not facing any obstacles. Eric moved awkwardly, not trained in the stealth moves that Kensi and Deeks were employing, which added to his uncomfortableness.

"Are we going to steal some kid's lunch money?" Eric whispered loudly, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"Shhh…." Deeks and Kensi reproached simultaneously, causing Eric to become even more nervous. Kensi turned and looked to Deeks, signalling that their target was on the right and that everything was in order.

Standing to her full height, Kensi stepped out confidently, Deeks trailing behind her, leaving Eric slightly lagging, for he had decided that he was much too involved in the 'Op' to be left alone now. Kensi pushed open the door and strode into the room, Deeks clipping at her heels with excitement. Eric checked over his shoulder one last time before following team Densi into the room and was surprised as to what he discovered. Kensi and Deeks had brought him into the school cafeteria that was currently empty, except for the older ladies who were working the kitchen. Eric straightened up once the recognition set in and noticed Kensi and Deeks mocking smiles.

"You guys suck," Eric complained, walking up beside Deeks.

"Had you scared Beale," Kensi teased, grabbing a tray and making her way down the cafeteria line. Deeks clapped Eric on the shoulder before joining Kensi in the line.

"Excuse me but who are you?" One of the ladies inquired, stopping whatever she was doing with piles of carrots.

"We, ahhhh, are student teachers," Kensi provided, looking to Deeks for confirmation. The lady looked Kensi and Deeks over, taking in their appearance, raising her eye brow in disbelief.

"We are in the gym department, and well science," Deeks added, looking to Eric who was still shocked by the whole situation. The lady shared a sceptical glance with another lunch lady who merely nodded her head, before turning back to the trio.

"Well then, what can I do for you dear?" Another older lady with brown hair and thick glasses inquired, her uniformed covered in pink pigs.

"We'll both have the lamb; rare, with very little mint sauce. You like lamb, right Sweet Pea?" Deeks interrupted, winking at Kensi in the process. Kensi look at Deeks in shock, before rolling her eyes at his cockiness, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Excuse me?" The lady asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Ignore him, I'll have macaroni and cheese please," Kensi amended, elbowing Deeks in the ribs in the process, whilst smiling sweetly at the lunch lady.

"There you go dear," She smiled, plodding down a large portion of mac and cheese on Kensi's tray. Kensi moved away from Deeks as quickly as possible, hoping that she wouldn't be associated with him. Grabbing an apple, along with a carton of milk, Kensi made her way over to the pay station. Deeks meanwhile was still trying to charm the lunch lady, whilst Eric watched, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Deeks," Kensi hissed from the door, drawing his attention away from the lunch lady. Kensi signalled for him to hurry up, and he quickly ended his one sided conversation, grabbed a few extra things, paid and made his way over to Kensi, followed closely behind by Eric.

"Getting jealous were we Kens?" Deeks taunted, as he finally stood beside Kensi.

"Keep wishing there Huckleberry," Kensi retorted sarcastically, pushing the exit door open.

"You see Eric, Kensi doesn't like it when I talk to another female, she thinks she owns me, you could even say she thinks she has 'marked her territory'." Deeks continued to tease, as Kensi led the team over to one of the many empty blue cafeteria tables.

"What you don't know Eric, is that Deeks is deluded and I think Sam did more damage with that blow to his head then what we are aware of," Kensi added, sitting down and taking a huge bite of her apple. Eric just nodded his head at the pair, not wanting to get in the middle of Kensi and Deeks when they were in a pissing match. Deeks timely retort was drowned out by the chiming of the school bell and the sudden appearance of hundreds of children, all making their way to the entrance of the cafeteria.

"They look like freshmen," Deeks observed, biting into his own apple.

"Then they are definitely too young for you Deeks," Kensi snorted, her eyes growing wide with amusement.

"Very funny Kens," Deeks glared, pretending to be offended.

The three watched as kids began streaming out of the cafeteria, and suddenly starting taking second glances at them, before deciding where to sit. Deeks was curious as to who would eventually bite the bullet and join them on the table, but he was currently enjoying the show that the surprised freshmen were providing. Kensi ate her food heartedly, for she was starving after their late start to the day had caused them to skip breakfast. Several teenage boys sat down on the table behind Eric, deep in conversation about some element of an online game. Kensi watched as they began arguing over gaming techniques and mythical ornaments that needed to be acquired. Eric started laughing as the argument continued to heat up, causing the boys to stop and stare.

"You say your screen name backwards three times, stab the dragons right foot with the bronze dagger. When he lifts his foot, retrieve the silver sword and slay the dragon and you'll have entrance to the forbidden gateway." Eric casually explained, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. All the boys' mouths dropped instantaneously, shocked by the knowledge they had just been provided with. Eric smiled sassily at the younger boys before returning to his lunch, not noticing the gobsmacked look on Kensi and Deeks faces.

"What just happened?" Deeks whispered to Kensi, who shushed him with a smirk of her own. Deeks shook his head and finished the rest of his meal, placing his tray on top of Kensi's empty one. Deeks could see a group of teenage boys who looked as though they were still going through puberty, not so discreetly staring at Kensi from across the room, their attention clearly captured by Kensi's good looks. Likewise, Kensi was well aware of the several girls huddle together whispering and giggling, as they watched Deeks.

"I think you have a few admirers," Deeks pointed out, nodding his head in the direction of the table of boys.

"Now who's jealous," Kensi quipped, her smile growing.

"Very funny Blye, but I think we best be leaving if we don't want to be tarty yet again," Deeks reminded, picking up his and Kensi's trays.

"Definitely jealous," Kensi confirmed confidently, standing from her seat.

"C'mon Dragon Master it's time to go," Deeks coaxed, pulling Eric away from his new conversation with the students.

"But…" Eric started, sounding disappointed.

"Nope don't want to hear it." Deeks interrupted sounding as though he was scolding a child. Eric sighed dramatically, gathering his tray and bidding farewell to his fellow gamers. They felt all eyes on them as they made their way through the crowded cafeteria, but none of them knew what to do or what to say. Returning their trays, Deeks checked his watch and realised that their little lunch time adventure had taken longer than anticipated.

"Ah guys, we best get moving if we want to participate in the next event." Deeks announced, noticing they had two minutes before their 'lunch' was up.  
Kensi grabbed for Deeks wrist, reading the time on the dial herself. "Shit," She mumbled under her breath.

Kensi and Deeks exchanged at look and instantly took off in the direction they had arrived in, running through the halls at top speed; Eric lagging behind, for he had not been ready for the sudden start. Deeks pushed through the door they had entered, Kensi closely behind him, whilst the door just slammed in Eric's face.

"Thanks guys," Eric grumbled as he opened the door for himself, chasing after the partners.

"Hetty is going to kill us," Deeks called out to Kensi, as he jumped over another garden bed.

"Wouldn't be the first time we have been late," Kensi called in the return, weaving around tables.

Seeing the gate to the football field in their sights, Kensi and Deeks pressed on in their sprint, running as quickly as they could towards the stands, in hopes that they wouldn't be on the receiving end of Hetty's wrath for the second time in one day.

* * *

"I couldn't have thought of anything better for lunch," Callen sassily smiled, licking the remnants of mustard of his fingers, as he sat in the football stands.

"I could think of a lot of things," Sam grumbled, tossing the remainder of his hotdog in the nearby trashcan.

"Well they just don't have sushi stands on every corner block," Callen taunted, reclining back in his seat. Nell couldn't help but laugh at the unimpressed expression that appeared on Sam's face at Callen's comment.

"Ah gentlemen, Ms Jones, are you ready for the newest event?" Hetty asked, as she climbed the stairs of the stand.

"I am, I don't think Sam is though," Callen mocked, looking at Sam out of the corner of his eye. Sam snorted defensively, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I am more than ready Hetty,"

"Excellent. Ms Jones I believe you will be needing this," Hetty instructed passing Nell a stopwatch. "And for Mr Beale if he ever does return," Hetty added handing a clipboard to Nell also.

"Where is Eric?" Nell inquired, looking at Hetty expectantly.

"I believe he is with Ms Blye and Mr Deeks,"

"Poor guy, we should have brought him along with us," Callen joked.

"Would have been safer," Sam agreed, smiling brightly.

"Whilst safety isn't a problem, I believe it probably wasn't wise to leave Mr Beale alone with them, they seem to have a knack for causing trouble," Hetty confirmed, a cheeky grin of her own. As if on cue, Kensi and Deeks came running up the stairs, Eric trailing behind them, breathing heavily and his cheeks red.

"Nice of you to join us…again," Hetty teased, looking at the huffing trio.

"We can explain," Deeks tried, looking to Kensi who nodded her head in confirmation.

"Late again and you've brought Eric into your shenanigans," Callen teased sitting forward in his chair.

"Goody-two shoes Eric, has been corrupted by Densi, what is the world coming to?" Sam added looking to Callen and Nell, who were both biting back laughs.  
Kensi, Deeks and Eric, glared at the gloating trio, not enjoying their comments what so ever.

"Hey! I broke the internet," Eric grumbled to himself, before turning back to Hetty.

"We really are sorry Hetty." Kensi provided, steading her breathing. Hetty nodded her head before turning to the entire team.

"The next event is ready, and should be over in let's say fifteen seconds, I believe the one hundred-metre sprint is next." Hetty informed, grinning to herself, as she watched the team react to the news. Kensi and Deeks sighed and threw their heads back simultaneously, whilst Sam and Callen grew even more confident, knowing that Kensi and Deeks had just sprinted the entire way over to the football field.

"Gather you belongings, the event starts in five," Hetty announced, walking down the stairs, with a flick of her hand.

"And don't be late!"

* * *

**An:/**  
**I hope every one enjoyed that latest chapter. Apologises for any mistakes, particularly with the event stuff, I probably have missed some, but I did my best and for any OOC. I hope to update within the next week! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**An:/ I apologise that it took me longer than usual to update this chapter, its hard to keep to an updating schedule when things are busy. Thank you to those that continue to read and review, especially those constructive reviews, they really do help and are a great motivator. **  
**Please enjoy another chapter :) **  
**Thanks**  
**Lottie.**

* * *

**EVENT DAY THREE; 100m SPRINT**

The team quickly followed Hetty down the stairs, making their way out onto the field, to gather their belongings that they had abandoned at the high jump event.

"How was your hot dog Sam?" Deeks probed from a safe distance, trying to act nonchalant in his asking on the question. Sam glared heatedly at Deeks, who didn't shy away under the gaze but rather challenged him with a mischievous grin of his own. Sam rolled his eyes out of frustration and looked pointedly at Kensi, who instantly threw her hands up in protest.

"Hey, I can't control what he says,"

"You should work on that, or I am going to teach him to play dead," Sam threatened, instinctively flexing his fist.

"I think Callen should teach you to play nice with others," Deeks retaliated, looking to Callen, who followed Kensi's lead, opting to stay out of the conversation.

"So where did Kensi and Deeks lead you astray?" Nell inquired, behind the conversation of the agents and detective, with a slight mocking tone.

"Kensi and Deeks dragged me to the high school cafeteria, but only after they had convinced me we were going on an Op and I was going to jail." Eric informed, shuddering at the thought. Nell noticeably cringed at Eric's words, knowing firsthand about the antics Kensi and Deeks were capable of out of Hetty's watchful eye.

"Tough break. The worst I've been sucked into was the water fight and well that was voluntary." Nell comforted, looking sympathetically at her partner.

"He loved every minute of it," Deeks shouted over his shoulder, a bright smile on his face, as the team gathered their belongings, his conversation with Sam quickly forgotten. Eric began to protest to Deeks accusation but couldn't form the words in his mouth, and he immediately looked to Nell for support.

"Don't worry Eric, there is plenty more Ops like that to be had," Deeks teased, as he strolled past Eric. Eric looked to Kensi, who again just shook her head, following her partner over to the straight where Hetty was waiting, for she knew she couldn't deny what Deeks had said.

"Please don't leave me alone with them again," Eric begged turning to Nell, who was not even trying to hide her delight at Eric's awkwardness.

"I'll do my best, Team Neric united" Nell reassured, nodding her head understandingly. Eric noticeably relaxed at Nell's soothing words, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That won't help you," Callen snorted, walking past the younger pair, causing Nell to scowl at him disapprovingly.

"C'mon Hetty needs us to officiate again," Nell proclaimed, handing Eric the clipboard she had previously held under her arm, trying to distract Eric from Callen's words. Eric took the clipboard from Nell, fastening his pace as they reached the end of the home straight, where Hetty was giving orders.

"The hundred metre sprint I believe is pretty self-explanatory, and I would assume that you all have participated in such event at some point. The starting blocks are to be used, to ensure an equal playing field. Is there any questions?"

The team all exchanged a glance, looking to see if anyone was going to ask Hetty a question about the straight forward event. None of the team showed any signs of confusion or queries, prompting Hetty to press on.

"To the starting line then," Hetty instructed, waving her hand towards the waiting starting blocks. Hetty motioned for Nell and Eric to make their way down the one hundred metre straight to the finish line, where the agents would teams chose their individual lanes side by side with their partners, with Sam and Deeks meeting in the middle. Sam took one look at the smart grin on Deeks' face and turned to Callen in protest.

"We're switching lanes," Sam demanded, moving out of his lane and into Callen's, making his intentions clear.

"C'mon Sam you're a big boy, you can stand next to Deeks," Kensi mocked, extending the length of her starting blocks in the process. Sam didn't even acknowledge Kensi's comment; he instead continued to look at Callen expectantly, willing his partner to trade places with him. Callen sighed and rolled his eyes at Sam, before switching lanes with him, dragging his feet along the way. Bending over to place his foot in the holdings, Callen turned to Deeks.

"I'll be sure to return the favour at some point Deeks," Callen challenged, now looking ahead at the finish line, missing the puzzled look that crossed Deeks face.

"What?"

"Kensi. She is just as easy to aggravate, then _you _can deal with her." Callen threatened, positioning his hands behind the line. Deeks smile wavered for a moment as he processed what Callen had just said, knowing that he was right.

"I can handle her," Deeks replied offhandedly, preparing himself for the event and putting the thought of a disgruntled Kensi out of his mind.

"Time to focus Deeks," Kensi reminded, as she waited for Hetty to initiate the race. Deeks nodded at Kensi, turning his attention to the finishing line, capturing a quick glimpse of Callen's knowing smirk in the process. Hetty produced a starting pistol from seemingly nowhere, noticeably similar to the one that had been used in the rowing events, deciding that now would be the best time to silence her quibbling team.

"On your marks," Hetty called, raising the now set gun high into the air. A silence took over the team, as they finished placing their feet in the starting blocks, their hands specifically placed behind the starting line and their game faces on.

"Set,"

The team all pushed off their knees, their backs rising into the air, as they looked down the horizon to the finish line where Eric and Nell were waiting patiently. The hot sun made the track appear as though it was moving, to give the feeling that the air was dense and an obstacle to overcome. It was clear to Hetty that the team was taking the event seriously, their faces contorted with concentration, their techniques flawless. Hetty pushed hard on the trigger, releasing the pressure and firing off the gunpowder.

The team immediately responded to the gun fire, their reactions times faster than what Hetty had expected. Sam managed to make it out of the blocks the quickest, his reaction time being sharper than the rest of the team, but was closely followed by Kensi. The race seemed to slow in motion, as the team covered the one hundred metre gap. Sam's early lead was challenged by Kensi, who's wide and powerful stride was carrying her through the motions, with Deeks and then Callen pulling up the near. In the final ten metres, Kensi managed to pull ahead with what appeared to be an extra burst of energy, similarly to Deeks, who pushed through, equalling Sam.

But it was the final crossing of the finish line that decided the winner, with Kensi crossing first, three strides ahead of Sam, who had managed to get one stride in ahead of Deeks. Callen crossed the line, mere seconds after Deeks, having been left behind by the rest of the competitors since the start of the race. Kensi couldn't wipe the triumphant smile off her face, when Deeks embraced her and pulled her in for a chaste hug, which was shortly interrupted by the exuberant Eric.

"Another Densi gold medal!" Eric called excitedly, patting Kensi on the back, as Deeks released Kensi from his embrace.

"It never even looked like a Sallen medal," Kensi quipped, grinning at Sam and Callen, causing Sam to snort in disbelief.

"Good job Kens," Callen offered, trying to regain his breath.

"I think we'll leave the job of chasing down suspects to you now," Sam decided, affectionately squeezing Kensi's shoulder.

"No objections here," Deeks confessed, throwing his hands up in defence.

"Like I don't do it already Deeks," Kensi reminded matter-of-factly, glaring at Deeks.

"Can we call that a humble brag?" Deeks pondered, looking to Sam and Callen for confirmation, who looked as though they were seriously contemplating the idea.

"Hey, I can brag all I want, I just beat you all." Kensi quickly defended, crossing her arms across her chest, adding a little bounce to the action.

"I let you win," Deeks shrugged, a sly grin on his face, as Callen took his turn to scoff at yet another absurd comment from Deeks.

"Maybe if we had of put some Scooby snacks at the end of track you might of won Deeks?" Sam taunted, flexing his muscles.

"He does like Scooby snacks," Callen agreed, nodding his head at his partner.

"Hey, hey, let's not take this moment away from Kensi; she just won another gold medal and made it a double win for team Densi," Deeks retorted, placing his hands on Kensi's shoulders. "And she beat SEAL Sam over there,"

Sam scowled at Deeks' smart remark, but Kensi couldn't help but smile. Nell returned from her discussion with Hetty, congratulating Kensi in the process, and breaking up the competitive conversation.

"What a race that was, congratulations Ms Blye, very impressive win. I must admit I had Sam pegged to win the race, but you surprised me. A double victory for Densi! What a day it has been, but there is still one contest left." Hetty smiled, looking at her team, who continued to surprise her with their displays of athleticism.

"Can I suggest speed walking?" Deeks asked, standing next to Kensi and Nell, who both looked at him with wide eyes of shock.

"What it's a legitimate sport, and I wouldn't mind walking behind Ken…."

"Stop Deeks, before I permanently make you stop," Kensi warned, covering Deeks mouth with her hand, triggering Deeks to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'll have to decline your offer Mr Deeks…" Hetty started a hint of amusement in her tone.

"For we already have an event in place, the five kilometre run. That's by Olympic standards, but let's just call it three miles, shall we?"

The team audibly groaned, although Deeks' was somewhat muffled by Kensi's still strategically placed hand. Deeks looked mischievously at Kensi, who was ignoring him and listening to Hetty, before darting his tongue out to lick the palm of Kensi's hand, an opportunity he had already once before. Kensi quickly withdrew her hand at the sensation of Deeks tongue, her face now distorted with disgust.

"Deeks!" Kensi protested, wiping the offending hand down Deeks back, trying to remove the salvia. The team all looked at Kensi confused, unsure as to what Deeks had done to cause this sudden outburst. Kensi felt all eyes on her and turned to the team expectantly.

"He licked my hand," Kensi informed, sounding disgusted. Callen nodded his head at the pair before turning back to Hetty, completely ignoring what had transpired, for it was nothing new.

"How long until we begin?"

"I think fifteen minutes shall be sufficient." Hetty decided nodding her head at the team. "But I must add, that no one is to leave the boundaries of the stadium,  
I don't need any of you getting arrested or being late for the final event of the day," Hetty looked sternly in the direction of Kensi and Deeks, who were still silently arguing with one another, directing the bulk of the conversation at them. Kensi smiled innocently at Hetty, whilst Deeks exchanged a confident look with Sam and Callen.

"I shall leave you to your preparations" With that Hetty, made for the stands without even a glance over her shoulder.

* * *

Deeks quickly forgot his argument with Kensi, and turned to face Eric excitedly, who turned at the same time to meet Deeks, a mischievous glint in the pairs eyes. A short conversation occurred between the two in their quick glance, before they both took off across the football field, they're own little competition under way. Whilst it wasn't known well by the team, Eric and Deeks had become good friends since Deeks had joined NCIS, and when he wasn't busy tormenting Kensi, Deeks spent some of his free time hanging out with Eric, mostly participating in beach activities. They had their own small competitive streak when it came to surfing but it was easily transferable to other activities they could come with. Not knowing this Kensi turned to Nell in shock, whose eyes were just as wide in surprise as her own.

"Do we know what just happened there?" Callen questioned, shuffling on the spot, his arms crossed against his chest.

"No idea," Kensi managed, as she watch the pair run across the field, seemingly confused about the whole situation.

"I have never seen Eric run like that before," Sam joked, watching as Eric struggled to maintain the pace Deeks had set for their quick sprint.

"You obviously haven't seen him at Comic-Con then," Nell mumbled to herself, followed by a small giggle at the memory. Kensi, Sam and Callen turned to Nell out of curiosity and she immediately stopped her reminiscing.

"Nell?" Kensi prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, nope, I promised Eric." Nell protested, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from revealing more than she intended. A triumphant call from Deeks saved Nell from divulging any personal information to the remainder of the team, for they all turned to see what it was Deeks was celebrating. All that could be spotted of Deeks over the long distance was his hands fisted in the air in triumph, the rest of his body concealed by the high jump mat he was laying on.  
Eric stood by hunched over with his hands on his hips, clearly trying to regain his breath after the quick race, which appeared to be for the high jump mat.

"I'll never understand how his mind works," Callen admitted regarding Deeks, looking to Kensi.

"And you think I will?" She smiled, beginning to walk in the direction of the mat. Nell sighed to herself and began following Kensi, who was striding across the field to the rest of her team.

"Nell?" Sam questioned, wondering what their 'coach' was doing as she began wandering off with the opposition.

"I promised Eric I wouldn't leave him alone with Kensi and Deeks, for his own personal safety." Nell reminded nonchalantly, turning once again, to follow Kensi.

"I told you that wouldn't work," Callen shrugged looking to Sam who nodded in agreement.

"It's safer this way; I am having visions of Eric being strung to the flag pole by his underpants." Nell informed, cringing at the visions that sentence provided her with. Sam and Callen couldn't help but laugh at the truth of Nell's words, for it was something that Kensi and Deeks would most definitely find a way to arrange. Callen watched as Nell trudged across the field, her legs struggling to close the gap between herself and Kensi. Looking to Callen, Sam knew exactly what he was thinking.

"She can handle it G,"

Callen snorted in protest, his hands on his hips, "You can barely handle Deeks on his own," Sam fixed Callen with an incredulous stare, crossing his arms across his muscular chest.

"C'mon Sam, we can't leave her to the wolves," Callen prompted, looking from Sam to Nell.

"I was going to meditate before the event, centre myself psychologically." Sam protested, sounding as though he was stating the obvious.

"Meditate whilst we walk over," Callen provided, taking several steps ahead of Sam. Sam rolled his eyes at Callen's suggestion, choosing not to respond to his partner.

"Think about it Sam you could use this time to get some revenge on Deeks," Callen provided offhandedly, knowing that his words would agitate Sam.  
Sam stood rooted on the spot, looking around at everywhere but Callen, weighing up his options. Not speaking a word, Sam began walking towards Callen a neutral look on his face.

"Let's teach surfer boy a few tricks,"

* * *

When Kensi had finally made it over to the high jump area, increasing her pace as she grew closer, Eric and Deeks were already lying on their backs on the mat taking up as much room as possible, looking completely relaxed. Kensi began a run up towards the mat, her intents clear to those watching.

"Kensi, no!" Deeks protested, as the smile on Kensi's face grew wider. Pushing off the ground, Kensi jumped onto the mat, landing on the scarce space between Eric and Deeks, clipping Deeks legs with her knee.

"Ouch," Deeks groaned, trying to roll away from Kensi as he grasped his thigh, but failing to put any space between himself and Kensi. Eric sat up and shuffled away from Kensi giving her enough room of her own on the mat, but Kensi still remained close to Deeks.

"What was this all about?" Kensi questioned, sitting up on her elbows, twirling her finger as she pointed it between her teammates and the mat.

"Just a little competition," Deeks shrugged, looking to Eric for confirmation. Kensi narrowed her eyes at the pair, unsure as to whether she should believe them or not.

"A friendly rivalry amongst fellow surfers," Eric confirmed, confidence growing in his tone.

"Rivalry…right?" Kensi said sceptically, moving further on to the mat.

"Watch out, fun police on your six," Deeks announced, nodding his head in the direction of Nell, Sam and Callen. Kensi rolled on to her back, spreading out to take up the remaining space on the mat, as she watched Team Sallen approached. Whilst there was plenty of room remaining, team Densi made sure that is appeared otherwise, taking up all quadrants to prevent any invasion from Team Sallen. Nell came to a stop at the edge of the mat, looking at Eric expectantly.

"We claim this space as the new team Densi bench," Deeks announced with a cheeky grin on his face, noticeably relaxing into the material.

"Agreed," Kensi quickly confirmed, smacking Deeks on his thigh harshly for emphasis, and secretly for her own personal enjoyment.

"Ah, ouch?" Deeks complained, grabbing his thigh yet again.

"Oh quit being a baby,"

Sam and Callen finally came to stand beside Nell, examining the situation for themselves. "What's going on here?" Callen inquired, looking at the scene before him, the intentions from earlier quickly forgotten.

"Apparently, this is Team Densi's new bench," Nell informed, looking sceptically at Sam and Callen, trying to hide her amusement.

"It is?" Callen questioned sceptically, sharing a bemused look with Sam.

"Sorry no room for any Sallen, you'll have to find your own high jump mat for Sam to use as his mattress." Deeks taunted, his arms placed behind his head, a smile on his face. Kensi couldn't help but grin at Deeks' comment, knowing that his remarks affected Sam's mental preparations.

"Shouldn't you guys be preparing for the final event?" Kensi queried, resting on her elbows, her eyes squinting against the sun.

"Shouldn't you be eating a donut?" Callen accused jokingly, knowing that mentioning Kensi's eating habits was always a risky move.

"Shouldn't Sam be meditating?" Kensi countered, her sassy smile becoming more prominent.

"You'll need all the help you can get," Deeks added cockily.

"You know what Sam I think you're right, Kensi is the beta of the relationship," Callen quipped, looking the partners over with a sarcastic smirk. Kensi sat up in disbelief, her leg brushing against Deeks in the process, skin against skin.

"Beta?" Kensi exclaimed, her eyes wide with disbelief, not even bothering to move her leg away.

"Relationship?" Deeks repeated, still lying down comfortably. Sam and Callen exchanged an amused look before continuing their own taunting.

"Kensi just seems to follow Deeks around like a lost puppy." Sam insisted with a casual shrug.

"I do not! And I am pretty sure you meant to say 'partnership', there is not relationship here" Kensi objected, scoffing at the idea, whilst pointing between herself and Deeks.

"You do Kens," Deeks accused, as Sam and Callen nodded their heads approvingly.

"You know what I don't have to put up with any of this," Kensi started, standing up off the high jump mat, turning and backing away from the group, still facing the team.

"Why's that?" Callen inquired quizzically.

"Because I am the fastest agent in this team, which makes me the fastest agent in the world," Kensi explained confidently, turning on the spot, not waiting for the team to respond, heading towards the track.

"Eat your heart out Usain Bolt," Eric sneered, earning him a strange look from the rest of the team and small approving nudge from Nell.

"Let's go get this event started, I hear my couch calling my name," Deeks claimed, rolling off the high jump mat, following after Kensi.

"Now who is the lost puppy?" Nell whispered to Eric, the pair silently sniggered as they followed the agents back to the athletic track.

* * *

**EVENT DAY THREE; 5000m RUN**

The team had reassembled in a timely fashion back the beginning of the straight, where Hetty was waiting for them with a sly grin. "I hope that everyone is well prepared for the final event,"

"I would have been if I'd gotten to meditate," Sam complained, only loud enough for his partner to hear. Callen turned and smiled at Sam, knowing very well that the comment was aimed at him, for it was his fault he had been dragged into the Densi shenanigans.

"The five kilometre run requires both aerobic endurance and a great use of well played tactics. During this event no lanes will be required and at each one kilometre mark, a warning bell will be rung. When the leader, whoever that shall be, hits the final one hundred metres of the race a separate bell will be rung twice to signal that the event is near its close. This event is both a test of one's physical strength but also ones psychological capacity." Hetty decreed, her eyes wandering over her team, who stood anxiously in anticipation of the days last event. "I ask you to now please take your spot on the starting line."

Preparing themselves, the team strolled past Hetty, taking their own places on the starting line, mentally preparing themselves for the event that both teams had trained for. Kensi and Deeks knew that the challenge from Team Sallen was going to come from Sam, who was well known for his long distance abilities in training, as was Callen who despite his ability came up as the underdog in this particular event. Hetty looked to Nell and Eric who sat on the opposite side of the running track, their timers and clipboards at the ready, signalling Hetty that they were ready for the event to start when she was.

"Let's get them Deeks," Kensi whispered, as she jumped on the spot, trying to ease out the lasts of her nerves. Deeks grinned widely at Kensi's encouraging words, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"You've got this Sam, don't let anything stop you," Callen reminded stretching his arms one last time.  
"Time to earn us another gold medal G," Sam confirmed, clasping his partners hand, pulling him in for a short 'bro-hug'.

Hetty raised her starting gun into the air, signalling to the team that she was ready to start the event. Letting out one last slow breath, Sam approached the line where the others were waiting, focusing all his energy into the race. The gunshot echoed throughout the football stadium, and the team burst over the starting line. Similarly to the sprint earlier before, Sam took the lead easily, with Kensi not far behind, Deeks and Callen bringing up the rear. Despite the confidence and 'smack' talk that had been occurring during and before all the previous events of the Op-Lympics, there had been barely any before the current event, with no agent or detective truly confident that they could win the five kilometre run.

As a part of the NCIS protocol, it was standard for all active agents to maintain one's personal fitness, with endurance being at the top of the list, hence why the outcome was a hard one to predict. Sam and Callen had seen the way Kensi and Deeks had trained for this particular event and knew that they had a slight advantage over the younger pair who had not seen any of theirs in return. However after seeing Kensi and Deeks' results on their fitness testing, the senior partners knew that the final event was not going to be awarded to them easily, for Kensi and Deeks would not go down without a fight.

Sam had managed to maintain his early lead, setting a pace for himself that was both quick and tactical. He had managed to complete two laps without being challenged by any other members of the team that trailed behind him in a group some fifty metres away. Deciding that his lead was great enough to slow his pace minutely, Sam took his foot off the metaphorical pedal, pacing himself for the ten laps that were still to come. Kensi and Deeks stood side by side with one another, similarly to how they had trained. It was also becoming a useful tactic to prevent Callen from over taking the pair, for he would have to go out wide to find some space. Nothing was discussed amongst the team, a silence of heaving breaths and heavy footsteps filled the air, as Hetty, Nell and Eric watched on.

"This is the most peaceful it has been all week," Hetty sighed to herself, reclining a little in her chair. "No quibbling or competitiveness just silence,"  
Eric and Nell exchanged an amused look, knowing exactly what Hetty was thinking, for they too were enjoying the moment of peace whilst the agents battled it out on the track.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Eric grinned cheekily, ringing the bell loudly, indicating that the first one thousand metres had been covered by the team.

The competition continued at a steady pace, with the small group clawing down the gap that Sam had created between them. After another four laps had been completed an adjustment to the lead had taken place. Deeks had managed to break away from the pack and become level with Sam, who despite his size continued to soldier on in the event, making it his own. Kensi and Callen were not far behind the pair, but it was clear no real challenge was going to come from the pair until the final bell was rung, content with maintaining their pace behind the leaders. Sam and Deeks ran side by side, their movements somehow in tune with one another, as beads of sweat dropped down their heads, making their bodies' slick with sweat.

As they approached the home straight on their seventh lap of the event, Deeks began to remove his sweat stained singlet from his body, quickly pulling it over his head, whilst he maintained his set pace with Sam. Wiping the sweat from his eyes and from the back of his neck, Deeks discarded the shirt off to the left as he past through the finish line, creating quite a show of it. Nell, Eric and Hetty watched on from the stands, unsure as to what to say about the obscene action.

"Is he…" Eric started turning to Hetty,

"Allowed to do that," Nell finished, not tearing her eyes away from Deeks toned body.

"There is no official rule about it for these particular games," Hetty informed, trying to conceal her sly grin. "And I don't think it will create any advantage for Mr Deeks," Eric nodded his head absently before turning back to watch the remainder of the race, still feeling uncomfortable with the situation and the way his partner was drooling at the sight of Deeks.

Kensi had been focusing on putting one foot in front of the other, her eyes looking down at the path in front of her and not out to the approaching course, so it wasn't until moments after Deeks had removed his shirt that Kensi had realised. Several metres ahead, was the very chiselled and toned back of her partner, the muscles stirring with his movements. Kensi couldn't help but stare at the almost hypnotising action that the muscles created, as though dancing under the sun-kissed skin, glistening in the sunlight. Kensi felt her technique falter for several steps as ideas began to form in her head, of her and Deeks and several other reasons as to why he would be sweaty and shirtless. Kensi let the scenario play out in her head for several moments before she realised that someone was calling her name.

"Kensi!" Callen called again, moving out wider on the track, his movements hindered by Kensi's wayward stride.

"What?" Kensi retorted, regaining her composure and smoothing out her run.

"You alright?" Callen struggled to questioned, taking deep breathes.

"Fine," Kensi confirmed, nodding her head before increasing her pace, moving away from Callen so he couldn't see her blushing. Callen shook his head at Kensi, knowing very well that Deeks exhibitionism had been the cause for Kensi's lapse in concentration, making note of it for later.

The team had now hit the tenth lap, and still looked as though they had just begun. The gap between the smaller groups was beginning to grow, but not without any challenging from Kensi who was determined to stay in the event. Callen had long ago realised that his chances of catching Sam had almost reached zero and was happy to jog along with Kensi and strike when necessary. He already knew he had one up on her after she let her little Deeks fantasy play out in her mind, he was just hoping that Sam was going to hold off Deeks for a Sallen victory.

After removing his shirt laps ago, Deeks seemed to be running with newfound strength, as though a weight had been lifted from his chest and that it was no longer a burden. Deeks steps appeared lighter than Sam's who were hitting the track hard, his breathing technique in tune with his footsteps. Deeks had been watching Sam out of the corner of his eyes, taking in his physique and his tactics, watching carefully as to keep an eye out for any tactical ploys Sam might put to use as the end of the event grew nearer. It was obvious to Deeks that Sam was well aware of his watchful eye and he just hoped that this small detail could win a psychological battle on Deeks behalf, so he could continue to maintain the physical one.

"If I knew this was going to keep them quiet, I would have done it sooner." Hetty mused, tenting her fingers in front of her, with a smile. Eric and Nell turned to look at Hetty, who didn't say a word to match their gaze.

"Now to find something for you two," Hetty added casually, not even looking at the tech operator or Intel analyst. Eric noticeably gulped at Hetty's not so subtle warning, looking to Nell with wide eyes. Nell shrugged her shoulders at Eric, unsure as to what to say, but receiving Hetty's message loud and clear. Eric picked up the bell that they had been using to announce the kilometre marks and held it out to Nell expectantly. Nell looked to the bell and then back to Eric, shaking her head whilst pursing her lips. Eric titled his head in feign annoyance, mouthing 'oh come on' to his partner.  
'Your turn' Nell mouth in return, screwing her nose up in the process. Eric rolled his eyes dramatically at Nell before turning to ring the bell loudly, signalling to the agents that only one kilometre remained.

As the warning bell echoed in the stadium, Sam began to increase his pace significantly, trying to create a gap between himself and Deeks and rid himself of the remaining competition. What Sam had not been expecting was for Deeks to continue to challenge him, meeting him stride for stride at their new pace. Sam still smiled confidently, wondering to himself if Deeks was able to maintain such a pace for the two remaining laps. Watching as Sam and Deeks took off in front of her, Kensi stubbornly increased her own pace, wanting to stay within twenty metres of the leaders, especially coming of her previous gold medal win. Callen increased his pace but was not able to match Kensi's falling several strides behind her, but still within reach. Everyone managed to maintain their heightened pace, showing to Hetty that they were at the physical best, her training regime well suited to her agents and shaggy detective.

Approaching the one hundred metre marker, Eric prepared himself for the all-out sprint battle that was about to initiated when Nell rang the second bell twice. Those in the stands knew that none of the team were going to just stop at the sound but rather it would spur them on in one last burst of energy. Nell watched as Sam's foot clipped the one hundred metre line and she sounded the bell loudly, with two distinct bellows. Eric focused his iPad that had been lying in wait for this moment, recording the final stretch of the event.

The one hundred metre bell sounded clearly, letting the team know that someone had hit the one hundred metre mark, and it was all systems go. The entire team used whatever energy they had left to surge themselves forward chasing down the finish line. Kensi began widening her stride, making it appear as though she was gliding through the motions, her slender body flying through the air as she tried to capture Sam and Deeks, and fight off Callen at the same time.

But there was nothing left for Kensi and Callen to do, at the one hundred metre signal, Sam and Deeks increased their pace by a surprising amount, pushing them out of reach for the two behind them. It was now a battle between Sam and Deeks, who were fighting it out step for step on the hundred metre stretch, but it appeared that Sam had one up on Deeks. Despite Deeks wide stride, he couldn't compare to the brute force that Sam was producing, pushing him out ahead of Deeks, who was beginning to fatigue from the build of lactic acid in his muscles. Sam took full advantage of this and crossed the finish line powerfully, several steps ahead of Deeks, who follow behind. Kensi had managed to close some of the gap between herself and Deeks, coming in third with Callen only a step behind her.

Deeks collapsed dramatically on to the ground, his arms raised above his head, shielding his eyes from the sun. Sam continued to walk around, his arms to above his head, breathing deeply through his nose as he tried to regain his breath. Callen stood bent over, his hands on his knees trying to clear his head and force some well needed air into his lungs, mere metres from the finish line. Kensi walked over to Deeks and collapsed on the ground next to him, covering her face with her hands as she sighed in relief.

"Kensi…. You dead?" Deeks asked, turning his head towards his partner who was lying beside him, her chest heaving from exertion.

"Ya, mon." Kensi grinned lazily, turning towards Deeks too, watching as his grin grew wider. The team waited in silence for several moments, each trying to regain their composure after the last event, waiting for Hetty to come over to dismiss them for the day.

"Good running Sam," Deeks congratulated, when the senior agent came to sit on the grass behind himself and Kensi.

"Not too bad yourself Deeks, were you holding out at training?" Sam questioned, taking a hearty swig of his bottle of water.

"Never," Deeks lied, his sly grin giving him away.

"People pay you to lie?" Callen mocked, standing over the pair.

"Indeed they do Mr Callen," Hetty interrupted, Eric and Nell by her side looking rather impressed.

"What a spectacular display of athleticism we just witnessed. You each showed what is expected of an agent and so much more. A valiant effort Mr Deeks, but I must say congratulations Mr Hanna, you must be proud." Hetty beamed, folding her hands together.

"It was a good effort by all," Sam smiled humbly, internally patting himself on the back for his efforts.

"That it was, and by the looks of this," Hetty started looking to Kensi and Deeks who were still splayed out on the athletic track, "It is time to go home. The final team totals at the end of today's events are team Sallen on five to team Densi's four. It appears that the competition has heated up. I shall contact you tomorrow, with further details. Miss Blye, Mr Deeks please do try to be on time tomorrow for the final events, I'd hate to have to strip you of one of your hard earned gold medals." Hetty warned, looking sternly at the pair. "And may I suggest you leave promptly unless you would like to endure a high school football training session. Do have a lovely evening," Hetty affirmed, as she turned and left the event again as she had done every other day. The team remained as they were for several minutes, silence falling amongst the group yet again.

"I feel like death," Kensi groaned after several minutes, removing her hands from her head, placing them by her side.

"You and me both," Deeks agreed, sitting up slowly.

"Getting old are we?" Sam mocked, standing up from the ground with ease.

"Never," Kensi protested, allowing Deeks to pull her up into a sitting position, realising that he was still shirtless.

"You going to do something about….that?" Kensi inquired pointing to Deeks bear chest.

"Don't act like you haven't been checking all this out," Deeks teased, flexing his muscles.

"Please," Kensi replied sarcastically, standing to her feet with a groan.

"Well actually…" Callen started with a knowing grin. Kensi narrowed her eyes threatingly at Callen, letting him know that if he was to say another word he would be a dead man. Callen stopped, still cockily smiling at Kensi.

"Do continue Callen," Deeks coaxed, looking expectantly at Kensi.

"C'mon Deeks, let's get out of here before you end up being charged for public indecency," Kensi cut off, pulling her partner to his feet, listening to the school bell sound.

"You going to handcuff me?" Deeks inquired cheekily, a lecherous grin on his face. Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks suggestion, picking up Deeks discarded shirt and throwing it in his face.

"Put this on and shut your mouth," Kensi requested, strolling towards her belongings.

"Yes Master," Deeks grinned, pulling his shirt over his head, following after Kensi. Callen and Sam watched the bantering exchange between the two, finding it most amusing.

"What do you say to that steak I owe you?" Sam suggested, stretching out his leg muscles.

"I think it's well overdue," Callen agreed, drinking from his water bottle. "But I think a shower first and then we can regale Nancy in our victory story over steaks."

"Well let's get moving G, unless you want to show me those football skills you're always reminding me about," Sam taunted as the high school students began to straggle through the gates.

"I think I'll pass on that one," Callen declined, gathering his belongings, looking to Kensi and Deeks who were now walking through the gates, Deeks puffing his chest out as some of the male students made comments at Kensi.

"What are you two going to do?" Sam inquired, nodding his head at Eric and Nell, who shuffled on the spot.

"Finish some case reports for Granger," Nell replied nonchalantly, looking to Eric for support, who merely nodded his head. Sam and Callen looked to Eric and Nell confused, before bidding them farewell. Once Sam and Callen were out of ear shot, Eric turned to Nell confused himself.

"What are we really going to do?"

"I say milkshakes, burgers and a Game of Thrones marathon?" Nell suggested casually, gauging Eric's reaction. Eric's eyes lit up with eagerness as Nell's words.

"Let's get going," Eric babbled, picking up his satchel and throwing it over his shoulder. Nell smiled triumphantly at Eric before they began their slow walk out of the stadium, bringing an end to day three of the Op –Lympics.

* * *

**An:/ I hope this chapter satisfies everyone, I tried to include a little something for every one. There is some references to other stories I have written, nothing major but I thought I should mention it just in case it confused anyone and I wonder if any one will pick up on the movie quote. I apologise as usual for any inconsistencies in measurement or inaccuracies in the event or anything. Let me know what you think :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**An:/ Another chapter update. Thanks to those who have continually read and reviewed, favourited etc, I really appreciate it! This chapter kind of goes back more the partnerships, than the competition, I hope this doesn't stop readers, but a new action packed chapter isn't far away. Please enjoy the newest chapter. **  
**Lottie. **

* * *

The team all had made their timely exits, leaving with their respective partners, taking the opportunity to relax before the next day's final events, knowing that the competitiveness levels were going to be higher than ever with the overall title to be decided. Nell and Eric had been the last two to leave, not once coming across the rest of the team if their ventures through to the parking lot. However as Nell approached her car, she had been mistaken for a senior high school student and had been thoroughly scolded by a member of the senior staff for not parking in the student parking lot. Eric had quickly set the teacher straight on the matter, adding a small threat about one's credit history in the process.

Nell had been surprised at Eric's quick retort, that she merely stood by awkwardly watching the encounter, smiling as she accepted the hurried apology from the embarrassed teacher. As the teacher crossed the parking lot, Eric turned to Nell a confident grin on his face, to which Nell just rolled her eyes, trying to hide her amusement, as she entered her car. Eric followed quickly, unsure as to what to make of Nell's discernible look, although nothing was said about it again as they left the high school parking lot, returning to their usual banter.

Deeks and Kensi's exit had been far more uneventful, blending in with the mix of high school students and teachers who darted through the school making their way home and to various sporting practices. "So Kens, what unhealthy dinner shall we have tonight?" Deeks questioned, as he threw his sport bag into the backseat of the car. Kensi looked suspiciously at Deeks, her eyes narrowing with curiosity, before hopping into the driver's seat.

"I was thinking of a quiet night at home, alone, with my bed." Kensi admitted, moving her shoulders into the seat, as she started the car. Deeks glanced at Kensi sceptically, knowing that despite what she had said, Kensi had no plans of spending the night alone, for she hadn't done so in nearly two weeks and the company was growing on her.

"Didn't enjoy last night?" Deeks teased, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks innuendo, pulling out into the traffic swiftly, trying to avoid having to answer Deeks question.

"Because you look pretty comfortable to me this morning, in my shirt, in my bed," Deeks continued tauntingly, playing with the edge of his shorts.

"Deeks…" Kensi warned, her grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"I am just saying, that our team preparation had been working for us, why change it now?" Deeks shrugged, trying to look as innocent as possible. Kensi scoffed loudly at Deeks' suggestion, turning her head to watch Deeks eyes light up in defiance.

"You call eating from nearly every take out place in L.A and passing out on the couch team preparation?" Kensi deadpanned, as if her point was very clear.  
Deeks pretended to contemplate Kensi's accusation for a moment, before turning to her with a triumphant grin. "I'd say that is team bonding at its best,"

"Well then if its team bonding, we will have to invite Eric," Kensi reminded, looking smugly at Deeks for she knew she had found a loop hole in his plan.

"Eric will be far too busy with Nell building his killer robot," Deeks offhandedly replied, casually waving off the conversation. Kensi furrowed her brow at Deeks, unsure as to whether her partner was being serious or not, for she wouldn't put such an idea past the minds of Eric and Nell.

"Here's the plan, I am going to drop you off at your apartment, and then return home to mine, and go to bed," Kensi announced as she dodged yet another near accident, whilst preventing a yawn for emphasis. Deeks looked from the window to Kensi, unimpressed by Kensi's revised plan.

"New plan; you come back to my apartment for dinner, and then you can retreat to your apartment all on your lonesome, without me there to snuggle with." Deeks tried, emphasising that Kensi would be alone and without his company for the first time in weeks. Kensi pretended not to have heard Deeks suggestion and teasing remark, turning up the volume of the radio to drown out his voice. After several moments of challenging silence, filled only by the blaring music of the car radio, Deeks took Kensi's silence as a sign of defeat.

"I am just going to take this silent treatment as a yes and order us some pasta." Deeks retorted, whipping out his cell phone and beginning to dial numbers. Kensi just shook her head at Deeks actions, continuing to ignore her partner, who was now singing along loudly to lyrics of the music whilst he waited for the phone to be answered, knowing that it would annoy Kensi.

"Hello….yes just a minute, I will turn that obnoxiously loud music down," Deeks started, looking smugly at Kensi, as he dramatically turned the music down, causing Kensi to roll her eyes.

"Better? Okay I'd like to place an order…." Deeks continued, as Kensi navigated down a side street, cutting through to Deeks' apartment blocks. Pulling into the guest parking space, Kensi turned off her car and looked to Deeks expectantly, who held his finger up signalling to Kensi he wouldn't be a moment.

"Okay thank you, have a good night," Deeks replied, trying to charm whatever female that was on the other end of the line, hanging up his phone dramatically.

"I'm all yours now Kens," Deeks winked, beaming at Kensi charmingly.

"Out," Kensi instructed, failing at hiding her amusement.

"I just ordered us a healthy dinner and you're kicking me to the curb, not nice Kensi, not nice." Deeks pouted. Kensi didn't reply, but continued to hold the steely gaze with Deeks, each waiting for the other to falter so they could claim the small win.

"There will be extra garlic bread," Deeks added, trying to bargain with Kensi, knowing that using food as a bargaining tool was a very good idea. Kensi tried to fight the involuntary grumble of her stomach at the mention of garlic bread, for she hadn't eaten since the quick snack they had acquired from the high school cafeteria, earlier that day.

"Okay fine, but I am not staying. Sam and Callen do not need any more ideas." Kensi relented, metaphorically putting her foot down on the situation. Deeks' grin grew wider with Kensi's defeat, opening the car door excitedly, and exiting quickly. Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks' eagerness at her agreement to stay for dinner. As Deeks made his way to the stairs that led to his apartment, Kensi grabbed her gym bag from the back seat, deciding that she would take advantage of Deeks facilities while she waited for dinner to arrive. Climbing the stairs slowly, her legs still aching from the final event of the day, Kensi found Deeks waiting for her patiently at the top of the stairs.

"Locked yourself out again Deeks?" Kensi mocked, stopping on the last step before the top where Deeks leant against the railing, a knowing grin on his face.

"Just making sure you hadn't done a runner on me Speedy Gonzalez," Deeks quipped, pushing off the railing with a wink.

"If I had you wouldn't have been able to catch me," Kensi teased, reminding Deeks that she was the fastest agent on the team. Deeks shook his head, not even looking at Kensi as he entered his apartment effortlessly.

"You didn't lock your door?" Kensi questioned the feeling all too familiar.

"Apparently we have a knack for being late and not locking doors," Deeks shrugged, disposing of his gym bag by the coffee table, walking through into the small kitchen. Kensi followed Deeks actions, throwing her bag down carelessly, knowing exactly where her partner was headed. Kensi entered the kitchen and immediately was handed a bottle of Gatorade. Kensi held up the offending bottle with a confused look on her face.

"We don't need a repeat of last night, and if you're planning on driving home you can't drink." Deeks reminded smugly, taking a sip of his own Gatorade. Kensi rolled her eyes dramatically, opening the drink with excessive force.

"You're right, I will be driving," Kensi said cheerily, walking back into the living room, sitting on the couch with a thud. Deeks shook his head at his stubborn partner, chuckling to himself before following her into the living room.

"What's that for?" Deeks inquired nudging Kensi's gym bag with his foot as he came around to sit on the other side of the couch.

"I'm going to shower whilst we wait for dinner…." Kensi started, watching Deeks eyes light up a mischievous glint, his mind definitely going to places Kensi had expected.

"Mind out of the gutter Deeks," Kensi scolded, nudging Deeks with her arm.

"I….I…" Deeks started trying to defend himself, but failed miserably.

"Don't even try," Kensi grinned, placing her half empty bottle on the coffee table before standing up off the couch. Deeks trailed Kensi with his eyes, as he watched her walk around the couch, and towards his bedroom, her eyes never leaving his, as though it was a challenge. Deeks realised that Kensi was heading towards his bathroom, not even waiting from his approval to use it, preferring to make herself at home in his apartment.

"The towels are under the sink," Deeks called, from the couch, throwing his head back into the cushions as he put his feet on the coffee table.

"I know," Kensi called in return, slamming the bathroom door shut harder than expected, triggering a beaming smile on Deeks face.

* * *

Sam had stuck to his word, buying Callen the 16oz steak he had rightfully earnt after his impressive gold medal win several days earlier. Whilst it was late to be received, Callen still savoured the moment, enjoying spending it with Sam and his family. After a quick trip to one of the many convenience stores that Sam frequented, the two had returned to the Hanna family home to cook up the steaks on the outdoor grill. Annie had been overly excited but the unsuspected visit from her favourite Uncle G, being sure to show him all her latest art work she had brought home from school and her newest doll, Gemma. Denise however had not been surprised by the unannounced arrival of Callen, for he was a regular dinner guest at the Hanna house hold.

Sam and Callen stood outside on the patio, as the sun began to set, whilst Annie played in her well sculpted tree house Sam had built for many years ago, occasionally calling out for Sam or Callen to share latest update of how her tea party with Gemma and Penny was going, whilst Denise made a salad and sides to go with the lean steaks.

"What are your thoughts on tomorrow G?" Sam asked, watching as G continued to space out, deep in thoughts of his own.

"Deeks will be our focus, but I think we still may have this won," Callen replied, clearly not paying full attention to the conversation.

"We just have to win the first two, and it will be over with," Sam reminded, lifting the lid of the grill to check if the steaks were tenderising.

"Then back to things as usual." Callen agreed, looking over his shoulder, making sure that Sam was seasoning the steaks just right.

"Do you think Hetty will have gotten what she has wanted out of all this?" Sam queried replacing the tongs, leaning against the small brick ledge.

"We've bonded as a team, settled the competitiveness streak for at least a month or two, I think she has achieved her means." Callen agreed, looking out over the lush backyard that Sam somehow managed to maintain.

"Are you boys done with those steaks yet?" Denise asked, sticking her head out of the side glass door.

"Another ten minutes and they'll be perfect," Callen smiled charmingly.

"Alright then. Annie time to wash up for dinner," Denise called, prompting the young girl to exit her tree house. Annie appeared at the entrance of her tree house, climbing down the wooden ladder with ease, her two dolls tucked securely under her arm.

"Good kid," Callen beamed to himself, taking a small swig of his beer as Annie scurried into the house, Sam nodding his head silently agreeing with Callen.

"Are you ever going to finish that dog house?" Callen asked conversationally, knowing that Sam preferred to keep his work separate from his home life. Sam  
looked over at the dilapidated dog house that stood half built in the back corner by the small gardening shed.

"If it's finished that means a dog comes next," Sam shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's usually how these things work," Callen reminded glancing at Sam suspiciously, who just sipped his beer.

"A dog is a lot of responsibility, you have to feed it, walk it, entertain it and clean up after it, it's a big commitment," Sam continued, checking the steaks again.

"You don't have to tell me that, but it sounds like you've said it before." Callen joked, crossing his arms across his chest leisurely.

"Every birthday and Christmas for the past two years," Sam informed, looking unimpressed.

"C'mon Sam, if Deeks can look after Monty, Annie can handle a puppy," Callen emphasized, a sly grin on his face.

"I'll be the one left to look after it. I know, what about a hamster? They're small and relatively clean," Sam suggested, placing the succulent steaks on the serving tray.

"It'll be dead with in the year," Callen deadpanned, turning off the gas supply to the barbeque. Sam sighed exasperated, knowing that Callen was going to  
have a negative answer to every suggestion until he relented and decided to get a dog, much like Annie did.

"Well if we had a dog it would be getting your share of steak right now," Sam grumbled under his breath as they entered the house once again, producing a wide grin on Callen's face.

* * *

It wasn't long after Kensi had slammed the bathroom door and started the shower that the pasta and garlic bread had been delivered. Deeks had been prepared for the delivery girl, his wallet waiting on the edge of the coffee table along with his weapon and cell phone. It wasn't often that he ordered in after his shooting in the convenience store, choosing to pick it up himself for his own personal safety, but with Kensi around his opinion changed.

"Kens, dinner's here!" Deeks called as the closed the door behind him, using his foot as leverage. Deeks moved through to the kitchen, throwing the plastic bag of food down on the clean counter top, pulling out the separate packaging.

"What?" Kensi yelled in return, the running water now shut off.

"Food," Deeks bellowed, moving around to small opening that lead to his bedroom, a piece of garlic bread in his hand. Deeks waited for Kensi to exit the bathroom, so that he could taunt her with the offending piece in his hand, but was greeted with silence. After several moments Kensi's hesitant voice echoed through the apartment. "Ah Deeks, can you please bring me my gym bag,"

Deeks looked around confused, his eyes falling on Kensi's discarded gym bag still lying beside his own. Deciding that taunting Kensi probably wasn't the best path he could take in this particular moment, Deeks shuffled around his couch, grabbing Kensi's bag, still finding the soon to be compromising situation amusing.

"Just a sec," Deeks called, his voice muffled by the piece of garlic bread snagged between his teeth. Strolling down the short passage, a certain coloured shirt captured Deeks attention in Kensi's half opened bag. It took only a second for Deeks to realise that he did recognise the shirt, that the distinct navy blue colour was the one that stuck out in his mind from the night before. Risking death or loss of a limb, Deeks snuck a peak at the shirt, quickly realising that Kensi had indeed smuggled his shirt that she had been wearing the night before into her gym bag for her own personal use. A knowing grin growing on his face, his amusement clear, Deeks knocked on the bathroom door and waited for Kensi to respond. Kensi pulled the door open, sticking her head around the door, concealing her body from Deeks wandering eyes. Kensi looked Deeks over suspiciously, holding her bag out, a cheeky grin on his face.

"What did you do?" Kensi insinuated, narrowing her eyes at Deeks. Deeks looked Kensi over, his eyes and imagination wandering over Kensi's half concealed body.

"Nothing," Deeks responded as innocently as possible. Kensi glared at Deeks as if to say yeah right, before reaching out with one hand to retrieve her bag. As  
Kensi shut the door once again, Deeks took the opportunity he was presented with.

"I think the navy blue one will suit you best," Deeks called in a sing song voice, before retreating to the kitchen to start serving dinner, out of the earshot and reach of Kensi.

"What?" Kensi hissed, sticking her head out of the bathroom door again.

"Hurry up or your food will go cold," Deeks provided, quickly changing the subject. Hearing the bathroom door close again, Deeks breathed a sigh of relief, returning to his task of serving up their professionally prepared dinner.

Several minutes later Kensi appeared at the threshold of the kitchen, in her red sweat pants and small white t-shirt, her wet hair pushed up into a loose bun. Deeks not so subtly leered at Kensi, taking in her appearance, before walking past her towards the living room, dinner in hand. Kensi spun on the spot and trailed behind Deeks, taking the opportunity to look Deeks over herself.

"Enjoy your shower?" Deeks casually asked, digging his fork into the pasta, twirling it around, as they sat comfortably on Deeks' couch.

"Mines better," Kensi shrugged defiantly, taking a large bite out of the garlic bread. Deeks nodded his head, his mouth full of pasta, and the pair fell into a comfortable silence, subtly watching the other, exchanging quick glances every so often. When the pair had finished devouring their meal, Deeks rose from the couch with the dishes as Kensi turned the television on, flicking through various channels.

"Do you want a beer? Or are you still 'going home'?" Deeks taunted, as he sauntered into the kitchen. Kensi glanced indignantly at Deeks over the back of the couch, making it clear that she still intended on going home.

"Your loss then," Deeks sighed, grabbing himself a beer before returning to the couch, turning off the light in the process.

"What are we watching?" Deeks questioned, taking a sip of his beer, his arm snaking over the back of the couch as he relaxed.

"Grey's Anatomy rerun," Kensi smiled smugly, knowing that despite Deeks protests he did enjoy the medical drama as much as she did.

"You just want to perve on McDreary," Deeks sighed, looking at Kensi suspiciously.

"Its McDreamy and I prefer McSteamy," Kensi corrected, reaching over to steal Deeks beer. Deeks eyes widened in shock at Kensi's action, watching as his partner took a sip of his beer, before casually returning it.

"Please help yourself," Deeks joked, placing the bottle down on the coffee table. Kensi ignored Deeks minor protest, turning her attention back to the television, indulging herself in some drama that wasn't hers to deal with. By the end of the episode, Kensi had moved closer to Deeks, seeking his warmth in the cooling apartment. Realising that Kensi was cold, Deeks retrieved the blanket that still laid forgotten on his apartment floor, laying it over Kensi who snuggled into it thankfully, her head now resting against the back of the couch her eyes beginning to flutter with sleep as another episode of Grey's Anatomy began to play.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam, pick you up an hour and half before the events," Callen proposed, exiting Sam's car outside his house.

"That's early G," Sam observed, looking at Callen confused, knowing that the pair normally leave only half an hour before the event.

"I think we should take it upon ourselves to make sure Kensi and Deeks make it to the final event on time, you know so it's fair competition." Callen informed a sly grin on his face. Sam let what Callen was suggesting sink in for a moment, before shaking his head at Callen.

"I'll see you tomorrow G," Sam smiled, starting his car up again.

"Thanks for dinner, tell Annie that I'll take up her offer for a tea party real soon,"

Sam smiled affectionately at Callen, knowing how much he enjoyed spending time with the little girl, who subtly reminded him of the little sister he never really had the chance to know.

"I'll be sure to let her know, goodnight G,"

"Night Sam," Callen said, shutting the car door, walking up the path to his house as Sam pulled out of the drive way, driving down the suburban street.  
Callen pushed through the front door, entering his bare apartment, heading straight for his bedroom deciding that tonight he would let his mind rest and succumb to a good nights sleep.

* * *

Despite Kensi's best efforts to stay awake, she had fallen asleep on Deeks' couch, her head leaning on Deeks' shoulder, his arm around her waist, pulling her in close. Whilst this was not what Deeks had expected of the night, after Kensi's many protests and objections about returning to his apartment, he wasn't going to complain. Stifling a yawn, Deeks shut off the television, causing the apartment to collapse into darkness and leant back into the soft couch cushions, closing his eyes. Deeks felt his breathing begin to steady out and the soft snores coming from Kensi sooth him, sleep beginning to cloud his mind. Deeks sat up slightly knowing that he would not thank himself tomorrow if he and Kensi spent the night together on the cramped couch, knowing that one of them should take the empty bed. Groaning slightly, Deeks tried to sit forward against the weight of Kensi, doing his best not to wake her.

"Just five more minutes," Kensi whispered softly, grasping on to Deeks shirt, trying to still his movements.

"Shh Kens, go back to sleep." Deeks soothed, running a hand up her arm, trying to lull her back to sleep. Kensi nuzzled her head closer to the crook of Deeks neck, sighing contently as Deeks stopped his movements. Looking down at Kensi, Deeks watched as she slept quietly next to him, her face void of any emotion, feeling the still tight grip she held on his shirt.

As Kensi's snores grew louder in Deeks ear, and the soft breaths grew heavier, Deeks knew that was going to be able to move without waking his partner. Sitting forward once again, Deeks moved Kensi from his shoulder, carefully placing her against the back of the couch, as he stood up. Stretching his arms above his head, Deeks stifled another yawn, watching as Kensi's brow knotted with confusion, her hand wandering slightly against the fabric of the couch. Moving back towards the couch, Deeks took in the position of Kensi trying to figure the best way to approach his sleeping partner.

Pulling the loose blanket up and over her shoulder, Deeks hooked his arm under Kensi's bent knees, his other arm snaking around to support her back as he effortlessly picked his partner up off the couch. Kensi moaned audibly at the movement, her head moving from side to side, until finding its resting place on Deeks shoulder once again. Deeks couldn't help by smile at the vulnerable Kensi that he held in his arms. He knew that if Kensi wasn't truly asleep there was no way that she would let him carry her, let alone to his bed, but he was feeling rather confident that she wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Navigating through his dark apartment, Deeks carried Kensi through to his bedroom, which looked more like hers than his own after the morning's adventures.

Clothes lined the floor and the duvet still lay piled up at the end of the bed. Careful not to trip over any of the obstacles he and Kensi had created, Deeks tentatively placed Kensi on the bed, making sure that she was covered by the blanket that was already wrapped around her. Removing his sweatpants, Deeks made his way down to the end of the bed, picking up the discarded doona cover and throwing it over the bed. As it began to settle, Deeks made his way out to the living room, grabbing both his and Kensi's weapons and cell phones before returning to the dark bedroom.

"Deeks," Kensi whispered sleepily, sitting up slightly as Deeks entered the room.

"Go back to sleep Kens," Deeks instructed as he began rooting through his cupboard for another blanket from himself.

"Come to bed," Kensi groaned, patting the empty space of the bed with a sleep-heavy arm. Deeks look at Kensi sceptically, unsure if he should take the sleep dazed invitation for he had every intention of sleeping on the couch again.

"Ah…" Deeks started quietly, looking to see if Kensi had fallen asleep again.

"Get over here," Kensi whispered sleepily, no threat in her tone but more of a wanting. Deeks shrugged his shoulders and lazily made his way over to the bed, where Kensi was waiting with half closed eyes, her head pressed softly into the pillow. As she felt the bed dip with Deeks' weight, a content smile formed on her lips. It was too dark for Deeks to notice this, but he too had a content smile as his head hit the soft pillow. Snuggling under the doona cover, Deeks pulled it up to his ears, as he tried to create some space between himself and Kensi. His efforts appeared fruitless, for it seemed the further he moved away the closer she moved towards him, subconsciously tracking his warmth. Deeks sighed to himself and gave up on his retreat, pulling the now asleep Kensi into his arms, effectively spooning her.

"You are going to kill me in the morning," Deeks whispered in Kensi's ear, tightening his grip on her, as he let his eyes succumb to the slumber of the night.

* * *

**'The final day of events has finally arrived and we are closer to deciding who is the overall Op-Lympic Champion. Events today shall be held in Beverly Hills, beginning at 10:00a.m. Swimming gear is mandatory and so is a swift arrival, Mr Deeks and Miss Blye, directions shall be sent to your phones. Come prepared. – Hetty.'**

Callen pulled up the curb outside Sam's house, watching as Sam loaded Annie into the back of Denise's car, a loving smile on his face. Callen waved at Denise through the window, waiting patiently for Sam to send off his family. A kiss on the cheek for Annie and a loving kiss with his wife, and Sam was on his way over to the car. Throwing his bag in the already popped trunk, Sam slid into the passenger's seat.

"Morning G," Sam said happily, fastening his belt buckle as Callen pulled away from the curb.

"Morning Sam," Callen responded cheerily, setting his path in the general direction of Kensi and Deeks apartments.

"Good night's sleep?" Sam questioned, taking in Callen's fresh appearance that he hadn't been accustomed to in the past two weeks.

"Surprisingly," Callen confirmed, stopping at the traffic lights, dialling Eric's number into his phone. The phone rang several times before it was answered by a disgruntled Eric.

"Eric Beale," Eric greeted, clearly not taking the time to read the caller id.

"Eric its Callen, I need a favour," Callen requested through the phone as traffic began moving once again.

"Hang on just a sec," The sound of scuffling and movement was heard through the phone, along with the opening of a door.

"Okay what is it Callen," Eric asked, his voice growing more chirpy.

"I need you to locate Kensi and Deeks' cell phones," Callen informed, knowing that Eric had the equipment set up in his apartment for such a request.

"Are they in trouble?" Eric asked concernedly, sitting down at his computer desk, opening the required program.

"Nope, just need to know where they are," Sam chirped in.

"Oh hey Sam, running the search now," Eric commentated, typing away at his keyboard.

"Okay it looks like they are together at Deeks apartment or at least their phones are." Eric announced, sounding impressed with himself after his swift results.

"And the street camera confirms Kensi's car is parked out the front," Eric added quickly, taking the liberty to check.

"Thanks Eric, see you later,"

"Bye guys,"

With that information, Callen made a hard left at the next intersection taking the shorter route to Deeks apartment, hoping to avoid the early morning traffic.

"Should have known they were together," Sam smirked, tapping his fingers on the interior above the window. Callen glanced incredulously at Sam, agreeing with his partner. It wasn't long after their phone call with Eric that Sam and Callen were standing outside the door to Deeks apartment, cunning grins on their faces.

"Should we knock?" Sam asked curiously, unsure how they should approach the situation, not wanting to catch Kensi and Deeks in a compromising position.

"It's not locked," Callen noticed, playing with the door handle.

"Deeks," Sam grunted disapprovingly under his breath, walking in behind Callen who let himself into the apartment. The living room was darkened, but there wasn't anyone in sight. Callen and Sam moved through into the apartment, noticing that Kensi and Deeks' gym bags lay forgotten by the coffee table, the only soft noises coming from the bedroom.

Callen raised his eyebrows at Sam expectantly, letting Sam know that he could now take the lead on this particular 'investigation'. Sam glared at Callen pointedly, raising his eyebrows in defiance, letting Callen know that he didn't want any part of what was to come. Callen shook his head, a sly grin on his face, before stalking his way down the short hallway closing in on the bedroom door. Callen glanced more at Sam, making sure his partner was still behind him before fully opening the door, to a sight he was not expecting.

Kensi and Deeks were curled up together in the middle of Deeks bed, Kensi's back pushed up against Deeks chest, his head resting in the crook of her neck. Deeks arm was lazily wrapped around Kensi's waist, whilst his other arm was stretched out under Kensi, reaching to meet her own outstretched arm, their fingers barely intertwined. The pair looked content with their sleep, Deeks' nose twitching every so often as peaceful snores emanated from Kensi, their breathing in tune with the other.

Callen shared an amused look with Sam before returning to the pair, who were shifting slightly in the bed, nodding his head at Sam who raised his fingers to his lips, letting out an ear shattering whistle, as Callen flicked on the light switch. Kensi and Deeks both sat up with a start, their heads colliding into one another with a slight bump from the surprise. Instinctively the pair reached for their weapons, Deeks grabbing for his but Kensi failing to find hers in all the chaos. Within seconds Deeks had his weapon trained on Sam and Callen, whilst Kensi looked on his shock, still confused as to what was happening. Sam and Callen raised their hands in defeat, a smug smile on their faces, knowing that they had caught Kensi and Deeks unaware. Deeks recognised Sam and Callen's submission, lowering his weapon with a huff as he closed his eyes again.

"What are you doing?" Kensi questioned loudly, slowly shuffling to the other side of the bed, knowing that she had just been caught in an interesting position with Deeks.

"Time to get up, we have a competition to finish," Callen instructed casually, swaying his weight from hip to hip.

"We have an alarm set," Deeks groaned leaning back into the cushions, looking up at the ceiling, as Kensi crossed her arms across her chest with a scowl.

"We just wanted to make sure you two made it on time, we didn't want to win by default." Sam informed politely, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now c'mon out of bed. Get moving!" Callen commanded, clapping his hands together. Kensi narrowed her eyes at the partners, throwing back the covers, moving into the bathroom and out of the sight of the three men. Once the door closed Deeks sat up with a groan.

"Today is not going to be fun," Deeks complained, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He knew that Kensi was embarrassed to have been caught unsuspecting and unaware by the senior partners, and the position they had been caught in was not helping the situation. Whilst she was willing to tease and joke about it, being caught in the act was not something Kensi was most fond off. Sam and Callen crossed their arms over their chests in sync with one another, looking at Deeks expectantly, as if they were waiting for an explanation. Deeks knew this look; he had witnessed it several times before from the pair, it was the protective big brother stance they took whenever Deeks did something that pissed Kensi off.

"Look, it's not what it looks like…." Deeks started running a hand over his face, causing Sam and Callen's already plastered grin to grow wider.

"We didn't say anything Deeks," Callen interrupted, leaning against the door.

"Feeling guilty?" Sam added, looking sternly at Deeks. Deeks looked at the senior agents, a cheeky grin of his own on his face. Sam took one look at Deeks face, shaking his head in the process.

"C'mon G, we shall leave the lovebirds to their own preparations, just make sure you're on time."

"We are not lovebirds," Kensi scowled through the bathroom door, making it clear that she could hear every word of the conversation that was transpiring through the door.

"Well you enjoy your morning Deeks, we shall see you at the events," Callen said hurriedly, knowing that they had most definitely annoyed Kensi. Sam nodded his head, giving Deeks on last knowing look before turning on his heel after Callen, who was chuckling his way out of the apartment.

"Gee thanks," Deeks grumbled, pulling the covers over his head, this was not how he thought his morning was going to start.

* * *

Once Sam and Callen had completed their swift retreat, Kensi and Deeks had set about getting ready for the new days events, the awkwardness from the mornings interrupted sleep, quickly forgotten. Jokes had been made to ease the tension, and Deeks was yet to inform Kensi on what had led to her ending up in his arms the night before, despite knowing about Kensi's growing curiosity. Similarly nothing had been discussed between Callen and Sam as they began their drive towards the Beverly Hills location, instead discussing what means Hetty would have used to acquire the current location. They had delved deep into contacts, Ops and various expensive bottles of whiskey, but a reasonable explanation hadn't come up. The pair that were discussing what had transpired were the pair that weren't there to witness it.

"They just called you?" Nell asked rather curious, as she and Eric walked through the decorated lobby, looking important.

"Yeah, they wanted to know where they were, no explanation." Eric confirmed, agreeing with Nell that is was strange of Sam and Callen to be checking up on the junior partners.

"You don't think they were…." Nell started, leaving the sentence for Eric to finish in his head. Eric shrugged sheepishly, playing with the tablet in his hand.

"I hope not…" Eric confided, his mouth forming a thin line. "Do you think Hetty knows?" Eric added quickly.

"She knows more than we do. Did you log the search?" Nell asked, looking at Eric expectantly.

"NCIS protocol…" Eric started, Nell's eyes growing wide with disbelief. "But it was a favour, so I erased it." Eric smiled hesitantly.

"Erased what Mr Beale?" Hetty questioned, sitting on a cushioned lounge chair by the swimming pool. Eric stammered for a moment, not realising he had been overheard by the silent Hetty.

"He erased the high score on his online game and replaced it with a new one," Nell blatantly lied, knowing that Hetty would see through it in a second.

"Very well then," Hetty allowed her features neutral, although she was concealing her actual reaction.

"What event is first today?" Eric inquired, repositioning his glasses.

"I am yet to decide, we shall see the condition the team is in when they arrive and go from there," Hetty disclosed, taking a long sip of her cooling tea.

"That's if they arrive," Eric whispered to Nell jokingly. Nell couldn't help but smile, taking a seat down beside Hetty, just out of the warming sun. Eric plonked down in the seat next to Nell, his gaze falling on the shimmering pool, flat and serene undisturbed by the soft blowing wind.

"So Mr Beale, how did you beat this high score?" Hetty asked after several moments of silence, a knowing grin on her face.

* * *

As Eric was finishing his elaborate story about beating his high score on a game he hope Hetty had never heard of, Sam and Callen strolled through the arch that lead out to the swimming pool area, where three separate pools were situated, each catering to different swimming experiences. Sam let out a low whistle as he observed the expansive outdoor area, with several tennis courts in the distance.

"Now how did you manage this one?" Callen questioned cheekily, dropping his bag down behind a reclining lounge chair, taking up a relaxed position in it.

"That's not for you to worry about Mr Callen, but you needn't worry it was all civilised." Hetty divulged, her smile reaching her eyes.

"Shall Miss Blye and Mr Deeks be joining us today?" Hetty queried, as though she already knew that Sam and Callen had made an unannounced visit to the pair that morning.

"If they don't kill each other first, then most likely," Sam grinned, taking the empty seat next to Eric, patting him on the shoulder.

"Excuse you Sam," Kensi grinned, appearing from seemingly nowhere. The team all looked at Kensi and Deeks in shock, as they walked over from the tennis courts, racquets in hand, smug grins on their faces.

"But I believe we have been longer than you two," Kensi continued, leaning a hand on the back of Nell's chair, Deeks standing right beside her.

"How did you…" Callen started, looking sceptically at the pair.

"We didn't stop for coffee and delicate pastries, like you two did." Deeks went on, smiling proudly. Callen and Sam once again looked sceptically at the younger pair, knowing that between them they would not have been able to go without their normal morning refreshments.

"How did you…" Sam started, more curious as to how they knew where they had been.

"Didn't, but you just confirmed it." Deeks smiled smugly, sharing a cocky look with Kensi, as Nell and Eric's eyes widened with shock at the cunning game the pair were playing.

"Did all that sleep turn you into a detective, Deeks?" Callen taunted, looking more towards Kensi who instantly blushed under the gaze of Callen. Hetty watched the exchanged between the two partnerships with a watchful eye; realising there was more to the conversation than that was simply being said. Deciding to put an end to the one-upmanship and obvious innuendos, Hetty place her cup and saucer back down on the glass table top, clearing her throat in the process.

"Whilst you may find the events of ones morning activities an amusing conversational topic, may I suggest you all go and change into something more appropriate for the first event of the day, the fifty metre swim." Hetty interjected, looking her team over. Deeks turned to Kensi with a wicked grin on his face, but was cut off by Hetty before he had a chance to start his sentence.

"Miss Blye shall have her own change room for today," Kensi looked smugly at Deeks, then thankfully at Hetty, before picking up her gym bag.

"I'll see you at the finish line gentleman," And with that Kensi was making her towards the extravagant building. Deeks looked to Hetty, who merely nodded her head, signalling Deeks that he should follow Kensi's lead and head towards the change room.

"C'mon Sallen, I'll show you were the big boys get changed," Deeks taunted, slinging his bag over his shoulder, throwing his racquet up in the air and catching it at the same time. Sam rolled his eyes at the detective, before trudging after him, Callen at his side.

"Is drowning him out of the question?" Sam joked, watching the cocky walk of Deeks ahead of him.

"If you don't mind an angry Kensi after you then sure," Callen reminded, holding the door opened for Sam.

"Back to the drawing board then,"

* * *

**An:/ Like I said not much Op-Lympic action, sorry about that. More to come very soon. Thanks :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**An:/ Thanks to those that continue to read and review, it really does help with the writing knowing that people are still enjoying the story. Please enjoy.**  
**Lottie**

* * *

**EVENT DAY FOUR; 50m FREESTYLE**

The lane ropes had been set, the water cool and calm, the starting blocks dried and ready to go. Nell and Eric had tested the timing system to make sure they had accurate readings and checked the starting pistol was ready and loaded; all that was missing was the competitors. Hetty had sent the team away to prepare for the event; however she didn't know how much preparation was actually being done with the amount of taunting and mocking that agents and detective had taken to that morning. Something had occurred between the four, she wasn't readily sure as to what, but she knew that she would find out eventually.

Kensi had been first to return the change rooms, her baggy red shirt concealing her bright red one piece swim suit that Hetty had provided with her other Op-Lympic gear. Goggles and swimming cap in hand, Kensi made her way down the hard concrete, her loose curls bouncing with every step she took. Stopping behind the starting blocks, Kensi threw her goggles and cap down on the seat on top of the waiting towel, stretching her arms above her head lazily.

"Have the lanes been assigned?" Kensi asked Hetty, squinting against the hot sun.

"I see no advantage to a lane in this event, pick what you ever one you like." Hetty waved off. Kensi shrugged her shoulders and opted for the fourth lane, moving to the wall, leaning over to test the temperature of the water. The water was cool to touch, but a soothing release against the early morning sun that was breaking through the thin clouds. Sitting down on the wall, Kensi stretched her legs out in front of her, titling her head back her eyes closed as she took in the sun, waiting for the boys to make their grand entrance.

They weren't left waiting long, with the loud voices of the rest of the team approaching; sounding as though they were having a good laugh with one another. Once the team came into view, it was clear as to what they had been laughing about. The men paraded down the side of the pool in their distinct swimming gear that Hetty had clearly picked uniquely for each individual. Sam appeared to have gotten the best end of the deal, his gear consisting of vibrant blue swimming trunks that reached from his hips down to his ankles, effectively modest swimming pants. Callen's blue trunks cut off above the knee and were just as tight as Sam's, his discomfort clear in his walk.

Deeks however had been the one who had drawn the short straw, his small red swimming trunks leaving nothing to the imagination, stopping very high up on his thigh, looking tighter than what they should have been. Kensi trailed Deeks with her eyes, appreciatively taking in his body, the contours and the muscle, her eyes ravishing every inch. She knew that Deeks was watching her watch him, but she couldn't draw her eyes away from his body, her eyes wandering particularly below the belt. Nell let out a small laugh, breaking Kensi's trance, when Callen tried to readjust his shorts, trying to gain some comfort from the constricting material, Nell herself eyeing the three men's bodies.

Kensi and Nell shared an impressed looked, as Kensi began typing her hair back in a loose braid so that it was easier to fit under the red cap. Deeks came to stand in front of Kensi, no embarrassment in his features, but rather proud of how he was wearing the shrinking bathing suit, his arms on his hips, leaning his weight on one leg. Looking Kensi up and down, not even bothering to hide his wandering eyes or his impressed smirk, Deeks looked back up to Kensi who was waiting expectantly for the smart remark Deeks was holding on to.

"You're not going to swim in this are you?" Deeks asked casually, tugging at the end of the t-shirt that was concealing her body and her swimsuit.

"Of course not," Kensi said with a sly grin, her eyes flickering from Deeks eyes, down his body and quickly back up to meet him again, her arms crossed smartly against her chest.

"I think it's time to get rid of it," Deeks suggested slyly, pulling the shirt up slightly, revealing more of Kensi's swimsuit. Knowing that the entire team were most likely watching the interaction didn't stop Kensi from her next move, knowing that it would drive Deeks nuts and also get into the heads of Sam and Callen who most definitely saw them spooning in Deeks' bed. Taking a step, swaying her hips as she did so, Kensi became mere inches away from Deeks, who eyes widened at the sudden approach of Kensi, but stood his ground, his grin going from sly to surprised in an instant. Looking Deeks directly in the eyes, then letting them wander down his chiselled abs and chest, Kensi leant in and whispered in Deeks ear, her voice husky.

"Why don't you take it off for me?" Kensi teased, lingering by Deeks ear longer than she needed to, watching the jaws on the rest of the team practically drop in awe. Deeks swallowed dryly, his confidence from earlier gone in an instant at the suggestive words of Kensi, for he had suspected a playful retort not a sultry one. Kensi pulled back to watch Deeks reaction, realising that she had in fact caught her partner off guard.

Smiling wickedly, Kensi removed the shirt herself, slowly at first and then swiftly pulling it over her head, winking at Deeks before stepping around him in the hunt for her goggles and cap. Deeks stood rooted on the spot, replaying the moment over in his mind, trying to regain his composure, for her was more than aware that he was wearing very tight shorts. Putting on a confident smile, Deeks turned around, watching Kensi stroll towards the rest of the team, her body and every curve accentuated by the tight swim suit. Deeks silently thanked Hetty for picking swimming as one of the events, not only because it was his strength but because it meant Kensi in a bathing suit.

"Looking good boys," Kensi teased, looking at Sam and Callen, who stood uncomfortably to the side, in a deep discussion with Nell, who eyes were seemingly wandering across the toned upper body of Callen, her reaction to Kensi's voice slower that Sam and Callen.

"I think Deeks would be saying the same about you," Callen pointed out, referring to the little show she had just put on for him.

"I see Hetty played to your strengths," Kensi smirked ignoring Callen's comment, nodding her head at the unsightly swimsuits that Callen and Sam had somehow managed to fit into.

"Hetty didn't really leave much to the imagination with Deeks," Sam commented, looking at Deeks who was discreetly trying to stretch in front of the lane five starting block. Kensi knew that Sam and Callen were trying to deflect their embarrassment about their swimming costumes but she wasn't going to let them off so easily.

"What kind of measurements did Hetty have to take to make sure they fitted just right?" Kensi queried a lecherous grin on her face. Callen rolled his eyes at Kensi's smart jab, deflecting it with an excuse about his swimming cap.

"I'd be careful Kens…" Sam warned, smiling himself, swinging his arms and stretching them.

"Callen is not above blackmail. I've seen the pictures of this morning." Nell added finishing Sam's sentence for him, a knowing look of her own, as Sam nodded his agreement. Kensi took a step back, her features contorted with shock.

"You took pictures?" Kensi accused, lowering her voice, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Every nose twitching moment captured," Sam grinned, as he began to walk away. Kensi turned to Nell, who just smiled innocently, hurrying off after Sam. Kensi wasn't sure what to believe, whether this was a strategic ploy or not, team Sallen were going down.

* * *

The exchange had left Kensi feeling somewhat unnerved, for she still hadn't decided as to whether Callen had really captured Kensi and Deeks' vulnerable moment or if he was using it to get into her head. She had already mentally decided to check with Eric to see if there was any way of seeing into Callen's phone to confirm his allegations. But that would have to wait until the day's events were done with and team Densi were named the Op-Lympic partnership champions and herself the Op-Lympic champion.

The team began to settle behind the starting blocks, swimmers in place, swimming caps on, much to Deeks' disgust at being forced to wear one by Hetty, who had allowed Sam to participate without one. Team tactics had been discussed although hardly any of it would come into play in the individual event, and the motivating talks had been delivered from Eric and Nell, Nell's being somewhat more exciting than Eric's. Pulling his goggles on, Deeks looked across to the lane next to him where Kensi was standing by the starting block adjusting her goggles to fit her head.

"Relax Kens, you'll be fine," Deeks whispered quickly, knowing that Kensi was slightly on edge. Kensi smiled confidently at Deeks, her eyes now concealed by the dark shadows of the goggles.

Turning his head to the opposite side lane, Deeks watched as Sam and Callen shared a similar conversation, Sam being the one to spur Callen on, his own confidence well in place. Deeks knew that he had one up on the team in this particular event, being born a Californian child who had been out in the surf from as young as he could remember and that his life saving days were going to show their benefits in the coming events.

Hetty took her place at the side of the podium, watching as her team made last minute adjustments to their routine. Blowing a singular whistle loudly, letting it sound out, Hetty signalled for the team to take a starting position on their blocks. Looking down the fifty metre pool, Eric and Nell stood by on watch, prepared to take the electronic results that had been programmed to be received by Eric's tablet. The team climbed effortlessly on to the starting blocks, raising themselves higher into the air above Hetty, standing prominent in their positions. Eric looked down the pool ensuring that the programmed names matched the correct lane, from Kensi all the way through to Callen.

It seemed Sam had gotten over his problem with sharing a lane next to Deeks, it being too early in the day for Deeks to have truly gotten under Sam's skin, taking up point on the sixth starting block. The team took their ready positions, bending over to prepare for the launch into the water, their techniques all minutely unique, Deeks however showing the most finesse out of the team.

"Take your marks," Hetty called from the side of the pool raising her starting pistol. The team instinctively set their final stances, perfecting them, waiting in anticipation for the gun shot.

The gun fired moments after Hetty's warning call, launching the team into the pool with an explosive splash. Sam's incredible reaction time allowed him to get a minute jump on the team, hitting the water first, but not without Deeks a half a second behind him. Deeks knew that he had the advantage in the race and he wasn't about to waste it. Surfacing after several metres of a dolphin kick, the team broke out into a battle of freestyle, Deeks managing to surface first. It was at this point that it was clear no one else was going to contend for the race.

Deeks flew through the water with ease, his body gliding as though it was one with the water, his overall technique flawless. His years of experience and his tendency to surf every other day were guiding him through the event, putting significant distance between himself and the rest of the team. Two body lengths behind Deeks, Sam and Callen battled it out for second position, stroke for stroke with one another, looking as though they had were truly in sync, stealing glances at the competition when taking a quick breath with their stroke. Kensi however was struggling to keep up with fast pace that Deeks had so easily set, her mind unfocused and technique not at the standard she had trained at, for she knew she could somewhat keep up with Deeks.

Deeks continued to dominate the pool, effortlessly sliding to the wall, his head bobbing out of the water before he had connected with it completely. Sam followed in quickly behind Deeks, almost a full second behind with Callen snapping at his heels. Deeks turned in time to watch Kensi swim in beside him; her brows furrowed looking unimpressed with her efforts. Deeks removed his goggles and swimming cap, resting against the lane rope, his chest heaving from the exertion, a triumphant grin on his face. Nell and Eric came straight over to the edge of the pool; their eyes wide with shock after watching Deeks annihilate the team, making it look to easy.

"Wow, way to go Deeks," Nell grinned, still in awe of what she had seen.

"You made it look so easy," Eric agreed, proud that team Densi had yet another gold medal to its name and that Deeks had shown the team what surfers were capable of. Deeks smiled gratefully at the pair, shaking the hair and water out his eyes, spraying droplets of water in Nell and Eric's direction, who took an immediate step back.

"D-fish in the water," Sam joked, tossing his own goggles on the edge of the pool, trying to regain his own breath.

"Why am I even surprised?" Callen queried flippantly, looking at Hetty who was strolling up the side of the pool. Deeks smiled smugly at Sam and Callen, not responding to their questions as he half rested on the lane rope that he shared with Kensi, still slightly heaving.

"You okay Kens?" Deeks asked softly, not wanting the others to hear. He had seen Kensi swim at the training session Pasternak had held, and he knew that she could have beaten both Sam and Callen easily and was wondering what had thrown her off her game.

"I'm fine, I'll get them in the medley event," Kensi smiled, red rims forming around her eyes from where her goggles had been placed. Deeks looked at Kensi pointedly, letting her know that they were going to talk about this later, but for now Deeks was going to let it slide.

"Guys we just won another medal!" Eric reminded, sounding more excited than Kensi and Deeks. Deeks' grin grew wider at Eric's enthusiasm, punching the water, splashing Kensi in the face inadvertently. Deeks smiled sheepishly at Kensi, who merely shook her head, before ducking under the rope, joining Deeks in his lane.

"You kicked ass Deeks," Kensi congratulated patting Deeks on the shoulder, Deeks' eyes watching as her hand came in contact with his shoulder, her hand lingering for a moment.

"Is this when you pretend to drown so I can save you?" Deeks teased, waggling his eye brows suggestively at Kensi. Kensi pulled her arm back and splashed Deeks in the face, giving him the answer to his question, and just missing Hetty with the remaining water.

"I suggest you keep your shenanigans out of the pool Miss Blye." Hetty forewarned, taking a small step back and out of the firing zone.

"What a swim that was Mr Deeks. I must say I have never seen someone swim quite like that, did you ever consider it as a career path?" Hetty inquired, still marvelling at the speed Deeks had been able to produce.

"Not really, I loved the surf too much to become just a swimmer." Deeks shrugged nonchalantly, brushing the water out of his eyes.

"Well then, congratulations on a fine swim and your second individual gold medal Mr Deeks, I look forward to seeing you participate in the next event." Hetty congratulated, now standing over the team who were still waiting in the pool.

"Let's take a fifteen minute break and we shall continue with the swimming events." Hetty elaborated, giving her team a once over. "And may I suggest you keep your preparations strictly professional and that whatever events occurred this morning be discussed later." Hetty warned knowingly, as the team shared a sheepish look.

"I shall be in the lobby if anyone should need my assistance," And with a wave of her hand, Hetty slowly made tracks from the extravagant lobby.

* * *

After Hetty's exit the team shared another look, a much more competitive one, before turning to exit at separate sides of the pool. Kensi knew that Deeks was waiting behind her, purposely taking her time to pull herself out of the pool, pulling her swimming cap off dramatically, before finally making a complete exit. Deeks shook his head behind Kensi, knowing exactly what she was trying to do, but he wasn't about to get caught looking again. Climbing out effortlessly, Deeks adjusted his shorts that had been somewhat misplaced in his swim, earning himself a strange look form Kensi as she watched on amused.

"Need some help Deeks?" Kensi teased her hands on her hips.

"Yes please," Deeks smiled innocently, stopping his movements looking at Kensi, waiting to see her next move.

"Well you better call someone then…" Kensi grinned, casually winking at Deeks, turning and walking towards the opposite end of the pool.

"Kensi!" Deeks called pathetically, beginning to walk after her, his arms stretched wide. Kensi looked over her shoulder with an impish smile, but continued to walk ignoring Deeks plea.

"Is Deeks okay?" Eric asked worriedly, watching Deeks stumble after Kensi.

"No he isn't you should go help him out," Kensi advised playfully, making sure her comment was loud enough for Deeks to hear. Eric shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards Deeks, oblivious as to what he needed help with. Kensi stopped beside Nell, her hands on her waist, the pair appreciatively watching the situation.

"No Eric I am fine, Kensi is lying," Deeks hurriedly informed, deflecting any help that Eric was willing to offer.

"But Kensi said…" Eric started pointing over his shoulder at Kensi and Nell, who were now giggling whilst watching the exchange. Deeks looked passed Eric to Kensi and Nell, glaring at them, making their laughs grow louder.

"Forget what Kensi said," Deeks demanded, "You can't help with this," Deeks said, snapping his shorts for emphasis. Eric's eyes widen at his realisation, slowly taking several steps back. "Oh…oh, right."

Eric turned on the spot, glaring at Kensi and Nell, who were roaring with laughter at the spectacle. Walking past, Eric glared heatedly at Kensi trying to hide his embarrassment, making his way over to Sam and Callen, who were perched in the lounge chairs behind the swimming pool. Nell grinned at Kensi, before following after Eric, trying to amend the situation and Eric's embarrassment.

"That wasn't very nice Kens," Deeks whispered, coming to stand beside Kensi, watching Sam and Callen out of the corner of his eye.

"Still need help?" Kensi asked cheekily, looking Deeks directly in the eye, waiting for the challenge from Deeks.

"You could come by later tonight and you can see for yourself," Deeks suggested, the innuendo clear. Kensi rolled her eyes at her partner, slapping Deeks on the stomach, taking advantage of his half naked state as she felt his muscular abs under her hand.

"In your dreams Shark-boy," Kensi teased, turning and walking away from Deeks yet again. Deeks shook his head at the boldness of his partner's actions before trailing after her, returning to the end of the pool with the rest of the team. Picking up one of the soft white towels, Deeks wiped the remaining water from his face and arms, before sitting down in a lounge chair of his own, sighing loudly as he relaxed against the wooden chair.

The team sat in a comfortable silence, unusual for the group yet it was calming as they soaked up the hot rays of the sun beaming down upon them, drying off the remaining water soaked in their swim suits. Nell and Eric had taken refuge under one of the larger umbrellas that sat poolside, talking quietly amongst one another as they tapped away at Eric's tablet, clearly engrossed in a task that required some serious attention. Deeks sighed and tried to adjust in his seat for the hundredth time, trying to find a comfortable position, but was failing miserably.

"Problem Deeks?" Callen asked, looking at the detective over his sunglasses. Deeks sighed again as he sat still pulling his own sunglasses down, meeting Callen's gaze.

"Aren't you guys having problems with the…." Deeks started, pausing for a second before nodding his head towards his swimsuit, trying to keep the conversation causal and discrete.

Sam snorted at Deeks' comment, leaning forward in his chair as if to prove a point. "Seems like you're the only one Huckleberry," Deeks smiled at Sam sarcastically, trying to pull down his rising shorts that refused to budge.

"Do you think Hetty would notice if I changed into my gym shorts?" Deeks queried looking at the older men, trying to gain some support from them, knowing that they would be somewhat empathetic.

"Yes!" Kensi and Nell answered immediately, looking at each other in shock, sharing a slight giggle. The boys looked at Kensi and Nell suspiciously, Nell cheeks growing redder with embarrassment, whilst Kensi just looked at them defiantly, waiting for them to mock her for the outburst.

"Well then, there goes that plan," Deeks announced, looking at Kensi knowingly, making it clear that he knew exactly what Kensi was thinking. Kensi shook her head at Deeks, a slight smile tugging at her lips that she was failing to cover.

"Do you have any suggestions then, Special Agent Blye?" Deeks taunted matter-of-factly, looking Kensi over.

"You could just take them off altogether," Kensi shrugged, sitting forward in her lounge chair.

"Is that a challenge Blye, or a request?" Deeks questioned, raising his eye brows, unbeknownst to Deeks, that Sam and Callen shared a surprised look.

"Neither," Kensi replied leisurely, standing from her chair, stretching her arms above her head. Deeks eyes trailed down Kensi's body, his eyes wandering similarly to what Kensi's had earlier.

"Where are you going?" Deeks asked, resting his arms behind his head.

Kensi nodded her head towards the path leading towards the pool, where Hetty could be seen walking deep in conversation with one of the staff. Deeks nodded his head, trailing Hetty with his eyes, wondering what it was that they were discussing. Looking at Sam and Callen, Deeks could tell that they were thinking the same as what he was, curious about Hetty's conversation.

"What are they talking about Kens?" Deeks questioned.

"Tennis," Kensi answered turning back to the group, as though she was already one step ahead of them. The boys all nodded the heads, each contemplating what it could mean, knowing that it would be the final event of the day and could very well become the decider of the Op-Lympic championship.  
As Hetty continued to walk the path, eventually parting from her companion, the team stood from their seats, preparing to partake in the final swimming event the two hundred individual medley. Kensi and Deeks had trained extensively for the event, the focus being on the unfamiliar strokes of butterfly and backstroke for Kensi. What they weren't aware of was that Sam and Callen had to put a lot of focus into the event, anticipating Deeks swimming prowess.

"Remember what we practiced, timing is everything," Sam recalled to Callen, who was looking more than relaxed about the event, knowing that he strength in all the strokes.

"I'll remember Sam," Callen agreed, smiling at his partner, clapping him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't try too hard to maintain pace with Deeks, especially at first, you'll waste your energy stores." Sam continued, knowing that if Deeks won the next medal that Team Densi would be in the lead for the Op-Lympic partnership championship.

"Sam relax I've got this, I can handle surfer boy. You just keep your eye on Kensi; she is bound to have something up her sleeve after that race." Callen said pointedly, looking over at Deeks who was clearly teasing Kensi, who was looking at him unamused.

"I don't know she was pretty rattled when I told her we have evidence of this morning," Sam boasted, a small grin on his face. Callen looked slyly at Sam, looking him over rather impressed with his efforts.

"Revenge?" Callen questioned, referring to the taunting that Deeks had employed on Sam, which had almost driven him to the breaking point.

"Vengeance," Sam confirmed, flexing his muscles proudly, hoping that he could get one up on Deeks.

"Alright then," Callen said nodding his head.

"Alright then," Sam repeated, bumping his fist with Callen's, turning to stand beside him, watching as Hetty broke up the verbal battle of Kensi and Deeks, before raising her hand to signal the pair over. Strolling over, Sam and Callen came to a stop beside Kensi and Deeks, who were nudging one another like immature middle schoolers.

"The two hundred metre individual medley, is a mix of all four strokes, and highly competitive. The race begins with butterfly, followed by backstroke, breaststroke and the finally freestyle, each being completed for fifty metres. Any kick or stroke that is preformed not suitable for the style of swim will lead to immediate disqualification and all official rules are in place. I want to see fierce competition in this event, as you displayed yesterday in the five kilometre run, event limit pushed." Hetty divulged her tone steady and her requests clear. "Now I recommend you get your caps and goggles ready, we start in five minutes." Hetty announced, and with a nod of her head, the team were on their way to finish their final preparations.

* * *

**EVENT DAY FOUR; 200m INDIVIDUAL MEDLEY **

Much to the team's displeasure, swimming caps had been replaced upon their heads, goggles were once again shielding their eyes against the chlorinated water and the team were standing atop of the starting blocks. It was eerily silent amongst the team, something that was making Deeks on edge, for he was used to the absurd comments and the loud voices of the team. Turning to Kensi one last time, Deeks smiled at his partner.

"Confidence Kens," Deeks grinned, knowing that Kensi was most likely rolling her eyes at him behind her goggles.

"All set Deeks," Kensi responded cheerfully, nodding her head one last time, before returning her focus to the glistening pool.

"Take your marks!" Hetty called, raising her starting pistol into the air after a quick nod from Nell who stood at the other end of the pool, waiting to officiate.

The team bent over, their shoulders hunched as they took their ready positions, their feet strategically placed for optimum leverage. Deeks subconsciously rolled his shoulders one last time, relaxing himself, clearing his head of everything but his mentally rehearsed strokes. When the gun finally sounded, Deeks was far from caught off guard, firing into the pool, managing to beat Sam by half a second, a feat in itself. The team were quick out of the blocks, breaking the surface of the water, sending cascades of water flying. Under water Deeks and Kensi made quick work of the dolphin kick, gliding ahead of Sam and Callen.

Kensi surfaced first, Deeks moments later a half a body length ahead of her, his stroke powerful. Callen broke moments later, levelling with Kensi, his stroke much more powerful than Kensi's but not at her intense speed, her shoulders handling the intensity she was employing. It appeared that Sam had been left behind by the three, for he was half a body's length behind Callen, but he knew in the sport of swimming catching up was not impossible. Deeks hit the wall two full body lengths ahead of Kensi and Callen, three ahead of Sam, turning into backstroke effortlessly, his pace settled yet challenging for the other agents.

Deeks swung his arms through the air, kicking his feet fast and steady, his head relaxed in the water, looking as though he was going for his usual leisurely swim. It appeared that the specific training had paid off for Kensi who was managing to close the growing gap between herself and Deeks, putting half a bodies length ahead of Callen who was struggling to fight off the approaching Sam, who's powerful legs were surging him through the water.  
Lifting his head slightly, Deeks took in the scene around him through the blur of the water. He could see Kensi and Callen closing in and Sam making up speed and decided that he was not going to toy with them any longer.

Turning hard and fast at the wall, Deeks pushed hard into the breaststroke, his head bobbing in and out of the water fast, his face contorted with concentration. Deeks parted the water effortlessly with his hands, his stroke wide and no longer leisurely, now focused on optimising on the gap between himself and the rest of the competitors. Callen managed to hit the wall ahead of Kensi, slipping ahead by half a second, coming out strong in the breaststroke length similarly to Deeks, who had put three body lengths ahead of himself and the team. Kensi turned in time with Sam, but put her foot down hard, knowing that the breaststroke was her strength with her long arms and powerful legs.

As she glided through the water, Kensi managed to draw in the gap between herself and Callen, leaving Sam behind to struggle with pace, letting Callen know that she wasn't going to give up easily. Pushing hard towards the wall, Deeks took a quick breath before turning into his freestyle length, receiving no challenge from the rest of the team, which spurred him on further. Barely kicking, Deeks powered through the water, using his upper body strength to float him through without a second breath. Kensi managed to get one up on Callen, turning half a second before the senior agent, determination clear in her stroke, not wanting a repeat of the previous event and wanting another medal to her name.

Taking a quick breath to the side, Callen could see that he was level with Kensi, boosting him to use the last of the his energy, stirring him on to move faster through the water. And just like that Callen starting putting a distance between himself and Kensi, pushing hard and fast, showing that despite his age he still had it in him. Working overtime, Kensi moved with all that she was worth, trying to maintain a steady pace, knowing without a doubt that Deeks had already won the event, but wanting to finish strong. Sam came out of the final turn hard, knowing that the freestyle stroke was his strength and that he needed to use it to his advantage to close the growing abyss between himself and Kensi. Pushing hard Sam managed to gather some speed, but it seemed he may of left his final burst too late for the count.

Deeks touched the wall effortlessly, bobbing his head out of the water with a cheeky grin. Turning to see that he had finished with quite a victory, Deeks pumped his hand into the air with excitement, smashing it down on to the water, spraying water everywhere. Watching as Kensi and Callen approached the wall, Deeks spurred Kensi on calling out to her, encouraging her to the final second, Eric joining in excitedly from his officiating position. Despite these efforts, Callen managed to hit the wall a second before Kensi, a triumphant grin evident on his face when he finally surfaced, heaving from his exertion as Sam finished the event. Kensi grabbed onto the metal bar of the starting block, holding herself up as she removed her cap and goggles, drained by the event unable to speak, but smiling brightly at Deeks.

Deeks threw off his goggles, letting them sink to the bottom of the pool, before removing his dreaded swimming cap which he flung at Eric in excitement. Kensi couldn't help but laugh at Deeks actions and the childish grin that was on his face. Moving over to the lane rope where Deeks was rested, Kensi launched out of the water and pulled Deeks down for a victory hug, grinning widely at her shocked partner. Not suspecting the outburst from Kensi, Deeks feel unceremoniously off the lane rope, tumbling into Kensi's lane and under the water, still wrapped in Kensi's arms. When the pair surfaced, Sam and Callen stood by laughing at the pair who continued to celebrate yet another win, a win that put them in the lead for the overall championship.

"Deeks you kicked some ass!" Kensi grinned, wrapping her arms around Deeks neck, her smile reaching her eyes.

"It's what I do best," Deeks smugly replied, shrugging slightly.

"That is going straight on YouTube," Eric boasted, tapping away at his tablet rapidly.

"Congratulations again Deeks," Sam smiled, swimming under the lane ropes with Callen to shake hands with him.

"You really know how to put on a show," Callen agreed, holding on the edge of the pool.

"That he does Mr Callen. Ms Jones and I were just discussing it." Hetty announced, arriving from the other end of the pool, Nell at her side. Deeks couldn't help but smile at Hetty and Nell, his grin cheeky yet appreciative.

"Another impressive performance Mr Deeks, I believe you have set quite a record in this pool today. Kudos to you Mr Callen for taking out second place, it was quite a battle I must say." Hetty continued nodding her head at her team, who relaxed in the pool, Kensi's arm still draped over Deeks' shoulder.

"And if my math is correct Team Densi had taken the lead for the first Op-Lympic Championship and with one event left, who knows how this could end."

Kensi and Deeks shared an excited look, for they were now if front for the first time since the competition was started and they could only hope they could hold on the to the lead for the victory. Sam and Callen however, exchanged a nervous look, knowing that their tennis skills were most defiantly not up to the par they should be and that the final event of the day could cost them dearly.

"Now let's get out of this pool. The next event starts in an hour, our very own Wimbledon. I shall see you all at the tennis courts then, however in the meantime the lovely staff has offered a refreshing and healthy lunch in the dining room, which I am sure you will all enjoy." Hetty informed, gazing down at her team, who looked like drowned rats.

"I shall see you all there soon, just don't fill up on to many sweets," Hetty warned, looking directly at Kensi, who began to protest but was stopped by Deeks hand over her mouth. Hetty smiled at her team, looking over them once more, before turning on her heel, headed for the path that she had entered from previously. Sam and Callen made quick work of exiting the pool, sliding under the final lane ropes, leaving Kensi and Deeks still waiting in Kensi's lane. Kensi turned to Deeks with a lecherous glare, well aware of the position she was in and where Deeks' roaming mind was at.

"You need any help with those shorts?" Kensi asked innocently, her free hand grasping onto Deeks' bicep softly. Deeks grin grew wider, looking at Kensi suspiciously, as he brought his own hand up, snaking it around Kensi's waist.

"I think I am good this time," Deeks replied, glancing down at Kensi when his hand founds resting place at her hip. Kensi looked unfazed by Deeks bold gesture, a mischievous glint in her eye as she continued to challenge Deeks.

"You sure? Because I am pretty sure Eric really…." Kensi started with an angelic smile, smiling sweetly at Deeks. Knowing exactly where Kensi was going with her sentence, Deeks stopped her in her tracks, releasing his hand from her waist, pushing her under the water with a splash. Kensi resurfaced quickly, her smile from earlier gone as she pushed her wet hair out of her eyes.

"You really do look good when you're wet!" Deeks grinned as he rolled over a lane rope, away from Kensi.

"Shut up Deeks," Kensi hissed through gritted teeth, as she began to approach him.

"But you do…" Deeks continued, moving further away from Kensi. Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks, grabbing onto the lane rope as she pushed herself over it.

"Aren't you forgetting something Deeks?"

"Hmm, nope I think I've got everything covered." Deeks boasted, watching Kensi approach him. Kensi nodded her head to the discarded goggles from earlier, sitting at the bottom of the pool, a black spot on the blue tiled pool.

"Oh right," Deeks drawled. Not waiting for Kensi's response, Deeks dove under the water leaving a trail of exposed limbs behind him for Kensi to appreciate. Kensi watched as Deeks effortlessly dived deeper into the pool, retrieving his goggles and returning to the surface with a sneer.

"What?" Kensi questioned, wanting to know what Deeks found so amusing.

"I saw you window shopping," Deeks called from his safe distance. Kensi's eyebrows shot up instantly, a defiant gesture if anything.

"You haven't taken your eyes off my ass since you walked out of those change rooms Romeo," Kensi reminded, glaring at Deeks.

"Not just your ass," Deeks mumbled to himself sneakily.

"What?" Kensi protested, struggling to hear Deeks from across the pool.

"Nothing," Deeks quickly corrected, trying to avoid any bodily hard from his partner.

"Didn't you two get the message, Hetty said out of the pool," Callen called from the end of the pool, a white towel set around his neck, his shirt now back on.

"Oh they heard her G, they're just having too much fun playing grab-ass." Sam cracked, as he came to stand beside the pair, his towel thrown over his shoulder.

"We are not playing grab-ass," Kensi objected, moving towards the exit hurriedly.

"She started it," Deeks accused, looking at Sam and Callen innocently before following Kensi's actions, not even bothering to deny Callen's accusations knowing they had been caught in the act.

"We'll I am finishing it," Callen ruled, watching as Kensi made her exit.

"I did not start it," Kensi grumbled under her breath, as she squeezed the remaining water out of her hair.

"C'mon Buttercup don't be like that," Deeks teased as he pulled himself of the water behind Kensi. Kensi scowled heatedly at Deeks, looking him up and down, before walking off to find her towel.

"You really know how to get to her Deeks," Callen observed as he walked past Deeks, headed for the change room.

"It's a talent," Deeks boasted sassily, shaking his hair of like a wet dog.

"I'd be careful if I was you, or you might wake up one day with no hair and she'll be the reason why." Sam threatened, knowing how much Deeks enjoyed his shaggy locks.

"Is that what happened to you Sam or was that one of those things I have to look forward to when I get old?" Deeks taunted his hands on his hips.

"Be careful what you say Deeks," Sam reminded knowingly, as Callen bit back a laugh from Deeks' smart comment.

"Don't worry Sam, Kensi loves my hair too much to cut if off, don't you Kens?" Deeks retorted matter-of-factly as Kensi walked past, her t-shirt now back in place, a towel in her hand.

"You keep telling yourself that Rapunzel," Kensi quipped, whipping Deeks legs with her wet towel, eliciting a yelp from Deeks and triggering a hearty laugh from Sam and Callen, as the trio began walking towards the change rooms.

"Here's your towel Deeks," Eric offered, awkwardly shuffling on the spot in front of the Detective.

"Thank you Eric, at least some one appreciates me," Deeks called loudly, intending to get a response from Kensi who was walking ahead with Sam and Callen. Kensi glanced over her shoulder at Deeks, who was looking and waiting for her response and merely rolled her eyes at her partner. Deeks smiled wickedly at her before turning back to Eric and Nell, who stood by waiting for him.

"I am a three time gold medallist," Deeks whispered at Eric and Nell, rather shocked by his efforts, having not expected to win any events when put up against Hetty's super elite team.

"And don't let them forget it Deeks," Nell grinned proudly, bumping fists with Deeks who smiled smugly in return. That was something he was most definitely not going to do.

* * *

**An:/ Apologises for any OOC in this chapter, I have a feeling that there might be, I'll be sure to make up for it in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**An:/ A huge thanks to all those who continually read and review to this story, it's great to know that people are enjoying it! I have the end of the story planned out, have for a while, but I am still deciding whether to stick with my original idea or go with my new one. I'll be honest, I don't know a real lot about tennis, but I have done my research and have had my friend who plays tennis as my adviser so I hope I haven't screwed to much up yet. **  
**Thanks again **  
**Lottie. **

* * *

Knowing that a healthy lunch was waiting for them, Sam and Callen made quick work of getting changed, moving out into the lobby as they waited for Kensi and the straggling Deeks who was yet to make an appearance in the changing area. Sitting down in the oversized arm chairs, Sam let out a content sigh, happy to be off his feet and given the chance to rest. Callen noted the way Sam was sitting, watching as he slightly favoured right side trying to hide his discomfort. Sam could feel Callen's scrutinizing eyes on him, looking him over appearing somewhat bemused and concerned.

"What is it G?" Sam asked, nodding his head slightly at his partner.

"You okay?" Callen asked sceptically, narrowing his eyes at the larger man.

"I'm fine," Sam quickly deflected, shuffling in his seat impatiently. Callen nodded his head at Sam, but it was clear on his face that Callen didn't believe a word Sam had said.

"Where are Kensi and Deeks?" Sam asked hurriedly, trying to change to topic of conversation off himself and on to something else. As if on cue, Kensi exited the change room now dressed in the red team uniform, prepared for the impending tennis match, her appearance halting any further interrogating questions from Callen.

"You took your time," Callen teased, standing from his plush chair, Sam mimicking his actions.

"Well you two don't have this to deal with," Kensi defended, pointing her mop of wet hair, which was tied haphazardly in a loose bun on the top her head. Sam snorted back a laugh, crossing his arms across his chest, his broad muscles and exquisite tattoos exposed by the sleeveless singlet.

"Where's Deeks?" Sam asked looking past Kensi, waiting for the blonde hair detective to make his entrance.

"With Eric and Nell, haven't seen him since the pool." Kensi shrugged, having no indication as to what her partner was currently up to.

"As long as he is being supervised, we don't want him to be left alone around the pools," Callen teased, earning himself an indignant glare from Kensi.

"I'm sure he is fine," Kensi reassured, looking from Sam to Callen who appeared more than amused. Kensi shook her head at the men, glancing over her shoulder to see if her partner could be spotted in the distance.

"Well we're going to go get a start on that buffet before Garfield arrives and eats it all, you coming?" Callen asked, walking around the sofa chairs heading towards the expansive dining room, Sam following behind him.

"I'll wait here for Deeks, make sure he actually turns up and I am not left without a partner," Kensi decided sitting down on the larger chair that faced the back entrance. Callen shrugged his shoulders at Kensi's decision, looking to Sam who just nodded knowingly as they made their way across the lobby to the dining room.

* * *

Pushing through the large glass doors, Sam and Callen were greeted with the tantalizing aroma of the different foods that lined the large buffet table. The dining room was strategically placed out, filled with large circular tables with white cloths in the middle and smaller intimate tables on the edges, each with an individual candle in the middle. Far across the room, between the white marble pillars, a wooden dance floor was situated, the varnish gleaming under the chandelier light.

The room was capacious and with the immense detailing on the trimming it was most definitely an expensive set up. Sam and Callen marvelled at the delicateness of the room, the gleaming glass wine flutes that were set at the tables and the fine china waiting to be used. Sharing a nervous look, Callen and Sam suddenly felt out of place and most definitely underdressed in their current setting, knowing that blue shirts and shorts were not within the dress code. A man in his mid-thirties appeared out a side door, carrying a tray of fresh glasses, his eyes travelling over the partners, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"May I help you?" The man questioned his Australian accent thick and somewhat comical.

"Hetty Lange sent us here," Callen tired, sharing an amused look with Sam at the man's accent. The man's expression changed at the recognition of Hetty's name, his posture noticeably relaxing.

"Well then, I'm Trevor. Rules are one plate at a time, top up as you please and I shall bring out some beverages." Trevor smiled, his white teeth showing before disappearing through another door. Watering at the mouth, Sam and Callen hastily made their way to the buffet table, grabbing a large plate, making their way slowly down the buffet table.

"He remind you of someone?" Callen asked, grabbing several pieces of bacon.

"Blonde hair and blue eyes, he could almost be Deeks," Sam agreed, piling food onto his plate, his stomach rumbling with anticipation as he did so.

"Even had a drawl like Deeks," Sam added smartly, picking up several slices of fresh watermelon.

"I'd say that's the accent," Callen corrected, the white of his plate now covered in delicious food varying from crispy bacon to fresh fruit.

"Are you going to be able to move after you eat all that G?" Sam teased his plate just as full but with much healthier options.

"Are you going to be able to hit a tennis ball with your shoulder in that condition?" Callen retorted quickly, quirking an eyebrow at Sam as he gathered the final touches to his meal.

"My shoulder is fine G," Sam responded quickly, his free hand subconsciously rubbing the aching muscles. Callen turned away from the buffet, his plate in hand, glaring incredulously at Sam, letting him know that he didn't believe him for a second.

"It won't affect my performance," Sam relented, knowing that Callen wouldn't stop badgering him about it until he finally admitted it.

"It seemed to in the pool," Callen reminded, pulling out a seat on one of the larger tables as Trevor returned with a tray of beverages. Sam narrowed his eyes at Callen and was about to explain his actions when he was cut short by Trevor.

"What shall it be gentleman?" Trevor asked nodding his head at the heavy tray.

"Water is fine," Sam smiled.

Callen nodded his head, indicating that is what he'd be drinking too, unravelling his napkin to retrieve his cutlery. Trevor pleasantly served the drinks, before retiring once again to the back room, leaving Sam and Callen to continue to discuss Sam's swimming event.

"Is it bad Sam?" Callen asked, taking a large bite of a piece of bacon, looking to Sam concernedly.

"It's nothing G; let's just focus on the final event." Sam deflected yet again.

"Sam…" Callen warned, raising his eyebrows in suspicion. Sam held his gaze for several moments, silently debating as to whether he should share the information with his partner or not.

"The butterfly," Sam sighed relenting yet again, not wanting his partner to doubt his abilities. Callen nodded his head, prompting Sam to continue his elusive explanation.

"The second stroke, my shoulder, I tweaked it." Sam started, gauging Callen's reaction. "It just didn't feel right G, and when I moved into the backstroke the shoulder kept locking, it wouldn't flow, and then I was concentrating on the shoulder, my kick began to struggle. By then Deeks was almost finished his breast stroke length, that's when I made the call to save my energy for tennis." Sam admitted, his hand rubbing over his shoulder yet again.

"How are you going to play tennis with an injured shoulder?" Callen asked sceptically.

"I play left handed," Sam answered matter-of-factly, stuffing grapes into his mouth. Callen nodded his head, taking in what Sam had to say, weighing up the options in his head.

"We have to win the tennis," Callen announced, after several moments of silence, leaving the matter of Sam's shoulder to be discussed later.

"Push it to a tie, make Hetty play the tie breaking card with a new sport." Sam agreed, taking a sip of his water.

"I don't see Kensi and Deeks playing tennis in their free time," Callen decided, looking to Sam for confirmation. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"We shouldn't underestimate them, I didn't see them playing volleyball together either." Sam reminded, giving Callen a pointed look. Callen nodded his head, his mouth full of food, trying to swallow it hurriedly.

"I didn't see them in bed together either," Callen admitted out the side of his mouth, taking a sip of water to help the food go down.

"That is not what I was expecting this morning," Sam agreed, a small chuckle slipping out.

"You think there is more to it?" Callen pondered, knowing that the pair had grown even closer over the past two weeks from training and competing.

"Kensi was pretty upset when I told her we had photographic evidence of it," Sam smiled, reminding Callen of what he told him earlier. Callen nodded his head at the memory, remembering that Sam had called it vengeance.

"If Deeks can play mind games, so can I." Sam shrugged casually, devouring another piece of fresh fruit. Callen's smile grew at Sam's confession, happy with the fact that they finally had one up on Kensi and Deeks who had been antagonising Sam all week.

"Do you think Eric and Nell know?" Sam queried, looking expectantly at Callen.

"Eric would know something is up after this morning, and he would have shared his concerns with Nell, but I don't think they really know." Callen concluded, leaning back contently in his chair, slowing the pace at which he was consuming his food.

"It won't be long until we find out," Sam assumed confidently, still snacking on his fruit. Callen took in the room around him again, noticing that they were still the only people occupying it, the expensive room eerily deserted. Callen knew that Hetty had used several favours to gain the team access to such fine facilities and that the place wasn't coming without a price, for it look as though it would be a place used for royalty or the equivalent. Taking another sip of his water, Callen looked a Sam who was relaxing his leather chair, his body no longer showing signs of favouring his right shoulder. Callen knew this was an act but decided that he would let it slide, not wanting to cause tension between himself and his partner.

"So tennis left handed?" Callen asked suspiciously.

"Ambidextrous," Sam responded immediately, changing his fork from his left hand to his right as if to prove a point.

"Baseball?"

"Left,"

"Football?"

"Right,"

Callen nodded his head at Sam, knowing that he mostly wrote his case reports with his left hand, but could be seen using his right hand even so often.

"Know anything about tennis?" Sam asked leaning back in his chair, his eyes watching Callen.

"Dabbled in it middle school. One of my foster mothers taught me the basics." Callen revealed a slight indication of his past that wasn't often spoken about. Sam nodded his head at Callen, knowing not to push the subject further and to accept what he had been given. A comfortable silence fell between the pair as they thought about the day's events, the final yet to be completed and a must needed win.

The silence was soon broken, Nell and Eric sashaying through the door deep in a playful conversation, not even noticing Sam and Callen's presence or the sheer size and elegance of the room. Walking over to the buffet table Nell's eyes grew wide at the array of foods, and even wider when Trevor made his presence known once again.

"Hello Ma'am, Sir, can I help you with anything?" Trevor asked, assuming that the well-dressed Eric and Nell were official guests and not a part of the team.  
Eric and Nell exchanged an amused look at being called Ma'am and Sir, before turning back to the waiting Trevor.

"We're good thanks," Eric answered for them both, beginning to add food to his plate. Nell grabbed a plate of her own, slowly picking food out from the buffet trying to decide what she wanted to eat most. The pair made quick work of their food decisions, turning to realise that Sam and Callen had been watching their exchanges over the food, their light banter having echoed through the entire dining room.

"Hey guys," Nell smiled brightly, pulling up a chair next to Callen, who trailed her with his eyes, watching as she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"Where have you two been?" Sam asked, as Eric took a seat next to him. Nell and Eric exchanged a quick look, their eyes connecting in concern and excitement.

"Nowhere," They replied simultaneously, trying to hide the smiles on their faces. Sam and Callen exchanged a confused look, unsure as to what they meant by their quick reply, but knowing that it somehow involved Deeks.

"Have you seen Kensi and Deeks?" Callen inquired, again picking at his remaining food.

"Kensi is in the lobby waiting for Deeks to change," Nell informed, taking a bite out of her croissant.

"She is still waiting?"

"Yep, Deeks only just entered the change rooms," Eric confirmed, shrugging his shoulders, as his took a bite from his banana.

"What have you guys been doing?" Sam asked again, looking at Eric and Nell, glancing one more at Eric, trying to intimidate a confession out of him.

"Nothing," Eric stammered, pulling out his tablet. Callen and Sam glared suspiciously at Eric and Nell knowing that there was definitely more to the story.

"Want to see Deeks' kick ass?" Eric questioned, pressing several buttons on his tablet, bringing up several videos, effectively changing the topic of himself and Nell. Sam shrugged his shoulders, seeing no harm in watching it, queuing Eric up to start the video. Standing the tablet up in the middle of the table, so Nell and Callen could see it too, Eric pressed play on the intended video, bringing up the fifty metre swim.

The four watched as the video replayed, Deeks gliding through the water, Eric's voice providing commentary through the speakers, encouraging cheers from Nell in the background. Sam and Callen watched on in awe, seeing how close Sam had come to equalling Deeks, but falling behind in the last ten metres. The video ended quickly, with Eric crying out loudly in excitement when Deeks hit the wall first. Blushing slightly, Eric shut off the video, grabbing his tablet from the centre of the table.

"Looks so different out of the pool," Sam concluded as Eric and Nell returned to their food.

"Looks a lot easier," Callen agreed, signalling Trevor over to refill their drinks.

"What else do you have on there?" Sam questioned, glancing over Eric's shoulder, noticing several unplayed videos on the desktop.

"Stuff for Hetty," Eric quickly replied, pulling the tablet out of Sam's sight. Sam looked at Eric suspiciously, before laughing at the tech operator.

"Playing the Hetty card, real smooth" Sam teased, patting Eric on the shoulder. Eric smiled awkwardly at the older man, standing by his defence.

"Where is Hetty?" Nell pondered, looking around the room. "I thought she was going to join us for lunch."

"Making more arrangements I assume," Callen informed when all eyes fell on the team leader.

"I am more curious as to where Kensi and Deeks have gotten to," Callen confessed, nodding at the two empty seats at the table, that were yet to be occupied by the junior agent and detective.

* * *

Kensi sat in the soft chair in the lobby, her eyes waiting on the door to the male change room waiting for Deeks to finally make an appearance. Nell and Eric had walked through moments ago, laughing with one another, undoubtedly at something Deeks had done during their mini escapade, before moving through to the dining room, after Kensi declined to join them. Deeks had entered the change room instantly, not stopping to talk to Kensi, knowing that she had been waiting for him. That had been almost ten minutes ago and Deeks still hadn't exited the change rooms. Sighing to herself, Kensi was about to give in to her grumbling stomach, when the blonde hair detective sauntered out of the locker room, his hair still wet, his swimming trunks replaced by his red shorts.  
Deeks smiled charmingly at Kensi, who rolled her eyes, moving out of the chair.

"You certainly took your time," Kensi teased, coming to stand beside Deeks.

"Had some difficulties," Deeks deflected, looking Kensi over unabashedly, his eyes wandering.

"Oh really? Couldn't get your hair just right?" Kensi mocked, raising an eyebrow sceptically. Deeks' smile grew wider, his hands on his hips, swaying his weight from one hip to the other.

"No… but it's all sorted out now," Deeks reassured, making it clear to Kensi that everything had been fixed, running a hand through his hair. Kensi snorted, her eyes leaving Deeks' to travel down his body and back up again.

"Oh…" Kensi grinned knowingly, winking at Deeks when she realised what Deeks had meant by 'difficulties'.

"I do think those swimming trunks suited you much better…" Kensi started casually, crossing her arms across her chest, taking another step closer to Deeks.

"They did make…" Deeks cut off, leering at Kensi.

"You easier to control," Kensi finished, her smile growing wider at Deeks discomfort.

"That…that is not true." Deeks stammered, playing with the edge of his shirt. Kensi continued to smile lecherously at her partner, turning on her heel.

"C'mon Sparky, time for lunch," Kensi prompted, walking towards the dining room doors. Deeks shook his head at his partner, knowing that they were both playing with fire, waiting for the other to crack first and that either way the outcome could be deadly.

Entering the dining room, Kensi and Deeks were just as taken aback as what Sam and Callen had been by the vastness of it all. Knowing that the team were waiting for them to finally join them for lunch, Kensi and Deeks quickly made their way over to the buffet that still was spread out on the long table. Deeks mouth began to water instantly at the array of food, his stomach growling as he began to fill his plate.

"Looks like there is no donuts for you Kens," Deeks teased, passing the pastry section of the buffet.

"Guess you'll just have to get your sugar hit elsewhere." Kensi narrowed her eyes at Deeks, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ouch?," Deeks complained, tossing a piece of watermelon on Kensi's plate, which she promptly returned to his own.

"Welcome, please help yourself," Trevor grinned, interrupting Kensi and Deeks' childish argument.

"Thanks we will," Deeks smiled at the man, nodding his head as he plodded a dollop of yogurt on his plate.

"Anything to drink for you Miss?" Trevor asked, looking expectantly at Kensi. Kensi looked up at the man, slightly shocked by the similarities he shared with  
Deeks and the accent that he held.

"Orange juice thanks," Kensi smiled.

"I'll bring it over to the table for you," Trevor instructed, pouring a fresh glass of orange juice.

"And for you mate?"

"Water thanks," Deeks requested, eyeing the man suspiciously as though he recognised him. Trevor poured the drink out, before looking back up to Kensi and Deeks who were still standing in front of him, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Anything else?"

"Do I know you?" Deeks asked, stopping his actions. The blonde hair and the dark blue eyes looked oddly familiar despite the shorter hair and bigger eyes, as though he had seen it several times before.

"I don't think so," Trevor drawled, looking from Deeks to Kensi and back to Deeks.

"You surf?" Deeks questioned, knowing that he recognised the man from somewhere, his eyes narrowing as he tried to figure it out.

"Not since I left Sydney last month," Trevor informed, smiling brightly at him.

"You're Australian?" Kensi asked inquisitively.

"That's the one." Trevor confirmed, his grin growing wider, revealing his white teeth. Kensi and Deeks shared an impressed look, Deeks still curious as to how he knew the man.

"Well we better get moving if we actually want a lunch break," Kensi ushered, nudging Deeks along with her hip.

"The misses had spoken," Deeks teased, moving along the table, grabbing the lasts of his lunch.

"We are not together," Kensi quickly reassured, her eyes growing wide. "We're partners,"

"With privileges," Deeks added, winking at Kensi.

"No we're not." Kensi stressed, pushing Deeks away with her empty hand. Deeks couldn't help but laugh at Kensi's actions, causing her to push him a little harder towards the table where the team was waiting.

"Well if it isn't Tweedledee and Tweedledum." Callen mocked in a sing song voice. Kensi smiled sarcastically at Callen, sitting down in the empty seat opposite him. Deeks looked from Callen to Sam with a wide grin, then to Eric and Nell who struggled to bite back a laugh, making Sam and Callen suspicious.

"Where have you been Deeks?" Sam questioned, as Deeks took a large bite of his dinner roll.

"Counting my medals," Deeks shrugged, winking at Nell, who blushed slightly.

"I didn't know you could count past one Deeks," Callen teased, leaning back in his chair, taking in the way Kensi and Deeks sat closely to one another despite the widespread room at the table.

"I think you're mistaking me for Sam," Deeks quipped, earning a small laugh from Kensi.

"So riddle me this Sam, did you let me win or is that shoulder injury causing you more problems than you let on?" Deeks asked cockily, raising a challenging eyebrow at Sam. Sam exchanged a look with Callen, who merely nodded his head once, giving him the silent signal of approval.

"My shoulder is fine Deeks." Sam calmly replied, lacing his fingers together. "Yours on the other hand might be feeling it when we have our chat about this morning," Sam smiled smugly, leaning back in his chair. Kensi stopped mid-chew, her eyes widening in shock, most definitely not wanting to discuss what happened this morning right now. Deeks noticeably gulped, his grin quickly replaced with a face of concern.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Deeks faux-confidently replied, shovelling more food into this mouth.

"Do I need to get the pictures out?" Callen teased, picking his cell up off the table.

"No!" Kensi quickly called, stopping Callen in his tracks, triggering a knowing smile, causing Kensi to blush.

"Anyone care to explain?" Eric asked exchanging a confused look with Nell.

"No!" Kensi and Deeks called in unison; looking intently at Sam and Callen, warning them not to say a word. Callen took one look at the embarrassed faces of Kensi and Deeks, not wanting their personal secrets to be shared and decided that it was worth the consequences.

"That favour I asked of you this morning Eric…." Callen started, adverting his eyes from Kensi's furious ones to Eric's curious orbs. Deeks sighed to himself, sitting back in his chair with his dinner roll, deciding that it was better to just go with what Callen and Sam were implying then to deny it.

"The cell phone trace?" Eric reminded, looking to Nell who smiled innocently.

"You traced our cell phones?" Kensi repeated sounding horrified, looking at Eric disapprovingly. Eric shrunk under Kensi's gaze, but allowed his curiosity to outweigh his fear.

"Led us to Deeks' apartment," Callen continued looking to Deeks, who smiled smugly at Callen as he continued to eat his lunch.

"Which was unlocked," Sam added, glaring at Deeks who merely shrugged his shoulders at the older man.

"It's not the first time," Deeks admitted, winking at Kensi, who rolled her eyes knowing that it wasn't helping the situation.

"So you went in…" Nell prompted trying to bring Callen and Sam back off their tangent.

"We did. Straight through the living room to the bedroom, where we found the two Sleeping Beauties," Sam continued for Callen, as Kensi moved to hold her head in her hands.

"Snuggling like two bugs in a rug," Callen finished, grinning cockily at Kensi and Deeks.

"Looked like a regular couple to me," Sam mocked, looking to Callen for confirmation. Nell and Eric bit back a laugh, a small smile tugging on both their lips, as if they knew something that the rest of the team was oblivious too. The small exchange went unnoticed, when the attention returned to Kensi and Deeks, who were trying to pass over the conversation by ignoring it.

"They were even holding hands," Callen added, remembering the minor detail, knowing it would provoke Kensi further. Kensi looked to Deeks, who raised his hands defensively, his eyes wide and his eyebrows arched.

"Don't look at me, you're the one who wanted to snuggle." Deeks defended, his eyes meeting Kensi's.

"I did not!" Kensi objected, abandoning her lunch to focus on Deeks.

"You Miss Blye, wanted to snuggle, I couldn't get away from you," Deeks continued to tease, earning himself shocked looks from the team and a defiant look from Kensi.

"I remember that you were the one who was doing the snuggling several nights ago," Kensi countered matter-of-factly. Deeks smile didn't falter knowing that he still had one up on Kensi.

"I had suffered a head injury, and you had taken all the blankets." Deeks reminded, returning to his food. "And if I remember correctly you are the one who invited me into your bed," Deeks continued, shovelling a large amount of yogurt into his mouth.

"So I could keep an eye on you," Kensi defended, narrowing her eyes at Deeks for bringing it up.

"Wait, that isn't the first time you've shared a bed?" Nell inquired, interrupting the conversation between Kensi and Deeks, who appeared to have forgotten that the rest of the team were in the room.

"By the state of Deeks' apartment, they have been doing it for at least a week," Sam divulged, dropping his napkin on his now empty plate.

"How could you…" Deeks started, forgetting about his conversation with Kensi, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Left over take-out on the coffee table, confectionary wrappers all over the floor, the general fact that it was beginning to look like Kensi's apartment…" Sam teased.

"Hey!" Kensi scolded, narrowing her eyes at Sam for the small jibe about her living habits.

"And the most obvious, Kensi's clothes strewn all over the apartment," Callen finished for his partner.

"I did not leave my clothes all over his apartment," Kensi objected, taking comfort in her food.

"You did Kens," Deeks agreed, looking sympathetically at his partner, his hand on her shoulder.

"Why aren't you a happy bunch," Hetty grinned, sneaking up on the unsuspecting team, preventing Kensi's retort.

The team fell silent at Hetty's unsuspecting arrival; unsure as to what to say for they knew they had been sworn off the topic they had just been discussing at that Hetty would not be impressed if she knew otherwise. Hetty looked the group over, who were either shovelling food into their mouths or choosing not to make eye contact with the silent ninja, with the exception being Deeks who smiled cheekily at Hetty, knowing they'd been caught.

"I assume that lunch has been enjoyed by all," Hetty asked, looking sternly at Callen and Sam, knowing that they had been the instigators of the particular discussion.

"Very much Hetty, thank you," Nell smiled sweetly, trying to ease the growing tension in the room.

"If you'll excuse us, we were just heading out to practice a few shots on the tennis courts," Callen started, looking pointedly at Sam as trying to give him the hint that Hetty was on to them. Kensi narrowed her eyes at the pair, knowing exactly what they were doing; they were trying to get away from the conversation they had started so they didn't have to deal with the consequences.

"Need to get back into that groove," Sam grinned at Hetty, as she swung his arms in front of him. Hetty looked knowingly at the pair, trailing them with her eyes as she watched them cross the dining room, sniggering along the way, glancing one last time at Kensi and Deeks, who simultaneously narrowed their eyes at the pair.

"Eat up Miss Blye, it's almost time for the final event," Hetty prompted, noticing that Kensi's plate was still almost full. Kensi smiled half-heartedly at Hetty, taking another bite of her croissant, chewing slowly.

"I shall see you all out on the courts in ten minutes, bring your racquets and you're 'A' game," Hetty added after a moment's silence and shared glances with the team. Kensi and Deeks nodded their heads, both mouths full with as much food they could manage, making up for lost time. Nell and Eric exchanged a quick glance across the table, silently choosing to make their exit with Hetty, not wanting to be around for the impending and assumingly awkward conversation Kensi and Deeks were about to share. Once Hetty, Eric and Nell were out of ear shot, Kensi swallowed the remaining food in her mouth, took a sip of her drink and turned to Deeks.

"I am going to kill them!"

* * *

Sam and Callen exited the building, still revealing in the events that just occurred knowing they had psychologically been able to gain one on Kensi and Deeks. The look on Kensi's face had betrayed her, making it clear that the announcement had affected her more than she would have liked it to, insinuating that there was more the situation between Kensi and Deeks than Sam and Callen were aware of.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Sam asked rhetorically as they walked the path passed the swimming pools, the led to the various tennis courts. Callen shook his head, indicating he didn't know what to say, his eyes squinting in the bright sunlight. Pulling out the sunglasses he had retrieved from his locker before they had headed out of the lobby, Callen shielded his eyes against the sun, making it possible to now the beautifully maintained garden that bordered the path.

"You sure you're up for his?" Callen probed, swinging his tennis racquet back and forth in his hand, swaying it with his small towel.

"G, quit worrying, I can handle some shoulder pain." Sam reassured, patting Callen on the back.

"I don't want to be the one answering to Denise, when you end up in the emergency room,"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Sam joked, knowing that Callen had explained to her countless times as to why Sam had ended up in the emergency room.

"We agreed after the foot incident it was the last time," Callen reminded, opening the wire gate that led into the green tennis courts.

"Every time is the last time G," Sam smirked; picking up a bucket of tennis balls as they crossed to what they assumed was to be the match court.

Two separate team 'benches' had been set up under large umbrellas, the distinct red and blue colours hanging from either umbrella, moving with the small breeze coming off the not so far away ocean. Disposing of their belongings, Sam and Callen moved on to opposite ends of the court to hit a few lazy balls around to get into the swing of the tennis movements. Sam moved to put his sunglasses on, shielding against the glaring sun, taking a few practice swings with his left hand after doing so. Callen casually volleyed a ball over the net when Sam was finally ready, which Sam eagerly returned, putting some power behind the ball. As the two continued to return the ball to the other, moving slightly on their toes, keeping it simple, staff members began entering the tennis courts, setting up mats and umbrellas, clearly preparing for the event. Chairs were rearranged, coolers full of water brought in and an official chair placed by the side of the court.

Sam practiced serving powerfully over the net, his aim precise and his strike powerful, showing to Callen that he was more than ready for the impending event. Hetty walked through the gate, as a wayward ball connected with the chain link fence, sending it flying back at the court. Nell and Eric shared an impressed look as they followed Hetty to the court, dodging between the busy staff that were organising the court. Stopping by the officiating chair, Hetty turned to Eric and Nell who were awaiting their assignments on the particular event.

"I have acquired officials from the club, seeing as the final event is a crucial one and so that the playing field is even. I however will require your assistance in maintaining the score." Hetty instructed, looking up at Eric and Nell, who both nodded their heads at her.

"When Miss Blye and Mr Deeks arrive we shall begin," Hetty continued, watching as Sam and Callen returned the ball to one another. Eric turned to Nell, nodding his head towards the table and chairs that were set up beside the towering chair, a complimentary umbrella blocking out the beating sun. Nell took the hint, leading Eric away from the now silent Hetty to the chairs that waited from them. Pulling out the chair for Nell, Eric smiled charmingly as she sat down, a small smile on her lips. Sitting down next to her, Eric pulled down the clipboard that sat waiting on the desk, a detailed score sheet attached.

"Have you ever scored tennis before?" Eric asked, looking taken aback by the detailed sheet.

"Nope," Nell admitted, popping the one syllable word as she looked the sheet over herself. The pair exchanged a silent look, unsure as to how they should proceed from here if neither of them were experienced in scoring tennis.

"Google," They both decided loudly after a moment's silence, Eric pulling out his tablet yet again.

* * *

When the loud bickering voices of Kensi and Deeks could be heard in the distance, Sam and Callen quickly retreated from the court, taking a seat in the individual chairs, water bottles in hand. From what could be heard, it was clear that Kensi and Deeks were not discussing what had occurred at the dining table, but rather were making fun of each other's eating habits and how much they had decided to indulge themselves with at lunch.

"Like I said Kens, a moment on the lips, a life time on the hips," Deeks recited opening the gate for Kensi who walked in ahead of him.

"I chase after criminals for a living, I think I have earnt the right to a Twinkie and a donut whenever I want one," Kensi countered, smiling smugly at Deeks, believing in her absurd reasoning.

"More reason to eat healthy, you can't chase someone when you can't run," Deeks taunted, as they crossed the tennis court.

"I believe we already settled that one Deeks, fastest agent in the world," Kensi teased, reminding Deeks of her victory yet again.

"Should I get Eric to add that to your business cards?" Deeks asked playfully, dropping his gear onto one of the vacant chairs.

"Only if he can add Mystery Inc to yours," Kensi countered a smirk on her face.

"Are you two done?" Sam asked from his position at the Sallen team bench.

"For now," Deeks grinned, giving Kensi an innocent look when she turned to glare at him.

"Want a practice hit before we start?" Callen offered, screwing the lid back on his water bottle.

"Nope we already did that this morning," Deeks casually replied, stretching his arms behind his back confidently.

"If you say so Deeks," Sam mocked, standing from his chair. Deeks picked up his racquet from his chair, flipping it in the air, catching it effortlessly, putting on a show for Sam. As he began to walk out on to the court, Deeks winked at Sam knowing that the older man could be easily annoyed by his cockiness. Callen and Kensi shared an amused look, shaking their heads in unison.

"Your partner," They grinned at one other, shocked that they had been thinking the same thing. From her position above the court, Hetty beckoned the team over to stand by the chair, for the final explanations.

"The final Op-Lympic event is about to start, I wish both teams the best of luck. You have showed you are skilled athletes over the past two weeks; don't let this falter for the final event." Hetty began a proud smile on her face.

"Now, all official tennis doubles rules are in play, there will be no video replay so no arguments are to be made about the official calls. Mr Kerrigan will be flipping the coin to decide first serve of the match." Hetty further instructed introducing the man that she had been seen talking to earlier. Shaking the teams hand, Mr Kerrigan stood back and look to Sam and Callen, "Your call Gentleman," He instructed as he tossed the coin into the air and caught it.

"Heads," Sam decided for the pair, always going with his gut. Kerrigan pulled back his hand to reveal the coin.

"Heads it is, Sallen's serve," Kerrigan announced, the team name sounding foreign on his tongue. Sam and Callen smiled confidently at Kensi and Deeks, knowing that having the first serve was to their advantage.

"May the best partnership win," Callen tried, shaking hands with Kensi.

"Drinks on Sallen after this," Deeks cockily declared, as he began to move towards the court after shaking hands with Sam. Sam snorted and shook his head at the confident antics of Deeks. With one last glance and snigger, the teams separated and prepared for the final event of the Op-Lympic games.

* * *

**An:/ Again apologises for any mistakes, thanks for reading :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:/ Sorry for the varying times between updates, its been hard to be consistent as of late! Thank you to all those who continually read and review, I can honestly say it makes writing that much easier! Obviously any mistakes are mine, especially with the tennis stuff, I am not a huge fan of tennis and I hope this isn't clear in the chapter, but alas I do apologise. This chapter will be one of the last, so I must thank every one again for the awesome support. Please enjoy the latest chapter!  
Lottie  
**

* * *

****

EVENT DAY FOUR; TENNIS DOUBLES  


The final event was set to commence, the hype of the inaugural Op-Lympics was to be put to rest on this particular event and the winner to be announced, if all was to go to plan. Tennis racquets were now poised, knees bent and eyes focused. Sallen had won the coin toss, earning themselves the right to the first serve, which Sam gladly took in his stride, appointing himself the opening server of the partnership. Deeks had followed Sam's lead, confidently announcing that he would open the serve for team Densi when it came to it, earning himself a surprised look from Kensi, who didn't even bother to argue with him.

The teams waited in silence as the remaining staff settled down in their officiating positions or in the small stands to watch the final event, amplifying the competitive atmosphere. Looking across the net, Deeks noted the way Sam was standing, his body relaxed and his eyes focused, clearly indicating that he was prepared to hit the opening serve, his mind and body ready. It was this observation that led Deeks to the decision that he would throw one last remark at the senior agent.

"Hey Sam," Deeks called capturing his attention.

"What Deeks?" Sam huffed, not appreciating his concentration being broken by the sly detective.

"Nothing," Deeks called in a sing song voice playing off the situation but noting the slight edge in Sam's voice.

"What is it Deeks?" Sam asked again, looking irately at Deeks, removing his sunglasses to pierce Deeks with his glowering eyes. Kensi and Callen shared an amused look across the net, knowing very well the game that Deeks was playing at, but finding it far too amusing to hinder.

"It's nothing Sam…"

"Deeks!" Sam warned, taking the bait that Deeks had so effortlessly set out for him.

"Your shoe lace is untied," Deeks relented, nodding his head towards Sam's feet. Sam glared suspiciously at Deeks, unsure as to whether he should believe the mischievous detective or not. Deeks glanced over his shoulder, winking at Kensi over the top of his glasses, who merely shook her head in return, knowing that he personally enjoyed riling Sam. Looking back at Sam, Deeks could tell that he was having a minor internal battle as to whether he should sneak a look or risk it. Watching as Sam's eyes quickly darted down to his shoe and back up again, Deeks let out an audible laugh, earning himself an indignant glare from Sam, whose concentration was now shattered.

"You still continue to believe him," Callen stated, shaking his head at his partner in disbelief.

"I told you it was nothing," Deeks teased, a cheeky grin on his face as he stood to his full height.

"I am going to wipe that grin off your face Deeks," Sam retorted threateningly, glaring heatedly at Deeks.

"Promise?" Deeks taunted, grinning again at Kensi who continued to hide her small smile with a shake of her head.

"Deeks," Sam gritted out, spurring the young detective on.

"That's quite enough thank you Detective Deeks, any further un-sportsmanship behaviour and you will be removed," Kerrigan warned, cutting Deeks sly retort off, making it clear he was taking his officiating job seriously. Deeks took a step back in shock, before quickly recovering with one of his most charming smiles, nodding his head Kerrigan.

Kensi let out a low laugh, sharing yet another amused look with Callen as the two sniggered about Deeks scolding. It seemed they had been sharing these moments quite frequently over the past two weeks, not so silently enjoying the outcomes of the teasing and taunting of their partners, happy to stand to the side and share a laugh, before rescuing their respective partners from one another. Eric and Nell watched the team react to the reproach Deeks had just received, making sure to capture the scene on the tablet, as they had with various other events throughout the past four days, archiving it for their own personal use later.

"Let's play some ball then," Deeks called cheerily as he bent at the knees again, preparing for the tennis match.

"Quiet," Hetty called through her microphone set up, causing Nell and Eric to jump in shock, thinking they had been caught and stopped the recording immediately. Hetty's demanding voice silenced the sniggers from the agents on the court, returning to their focused state ready for the first serve of the game. Deeks glanced at Kensi once more over his shoulder, who nodded at him with a smile, letting him know she was more than ready.

* * *

Sam looked out over the court, knowing that he was to serve to Kensi first, her standing speed faster than Deeks. Looking Kensi in the eye, Sam bounced the ball in his hand several times, his other grasping onto the tennis racquet. Pulling the ball up, Sam leant back on his right leg, shifting the momentum and weight of his body. Tossing the ball into the air, Sam swung his left arm threw powerfully, connecting hard with the green tennis ball, sending it soaring over the net to Kensi, making the serve look effortless and his shoulder problems from earlier in the day non-existent.

Kensi was prepared for the impending ball, but she had not anticipated the velocity in which the ball would approach her, her racquet connecting with ease but sending the ball flying sideways across the court behind Deeks and into the hanging umbrella. Sam couldn't help but smile as he watched the path of the ball, not bothering to move from his set position knowing that the opening point of the game was theirs.

Callen smiled confidently at Sam as he crossed paths with his partner, making it clear that their quickly put together and secret game plan may just work for them and earn them the win. Sam nodded his head at Callen as he picked up the bouncing tennis ball coming towards him, watching as Kensi and Deeks continued to converse in the centre of the court. Deeks looked over Kensi's shoulder noticing that Sam and Callen were waiting for them to return to their positions.

"Confidence Kens, that's all we need," Deeks grinned, patting Kensi on the shoulder, as she turned to walk away.

"If you say so Serena," Kensi teased, slyly smiling at Deeks.

"Quiet please," Hetty's voiced echoed yet again.

The teams returned to their ready positions, waiting for the next serve of the game. Sam repeated his serving actions as he had done so earlier, his eyes focused on the goofy grin of Deeks, as he brought the ball up into the air. Swinging through fast, Sam connected with the ball, sending it soaring over the net, bouncing high up in the court to the left of Deeks. Deeks moved to meet the incoming ball, but similarly to Kensi the ball misfired off the tennis racquet sending it towards Kensi and not over the net as intended.

"Thirty – Love" Hetty announced, while the spectators that had chosen to support Sam and Callen clapped enthusiastically in the stands.

Sam and Callen exchange few words as they swapped sides of the court, Kensi and Deeks sharing a high five and a grin as they continued to try boost each other's confidence. The next serve to Kensi went similarly as to what the previous two serves had gone, Kensi however managing to return the serve but it failed to breach over the net, awarding Sam and Callen another round.

"Forty – Love"

"I guess tennis isn't their game," Callen whispered to Sam as they exchanged sides yet again.

"Don't get ahead of yourself G, we are just warming up," Sam reminded as he retrieved the next ball for the serve.

Sam dropped one of the offered balls, deciding one was better than two as he looked out over the court, noting the way Deeks had changed his positioning on the court standing more the left than the right, knowing that Sam was unable to make a right handed play due to his injured shoulder. Sam knew that his shoulder was a weakness but he wasn't about to let it cost him the game or the Op-Lympics.

Sam served the ball with the same amount of ferociousness that he had the previous serves, pinging it at Deeks who was well equipped for the return. With his new positioning Deeks was able to return the ball over the net without any hindrance, sending it hard and fast at Callen, who immediately lobbed it straight back him. Moving up the court Deeks delivered a hard back hand, sending the ball on a new direction at Sam, who shot it over the net to Kensi, who met the ball before it bounced slamming it down hard in the empty space over the net, effectively earning a team point.

"Forty – Fifteen,"

"That's the one Kens," Deeks encouraged as the pair high fived once again.

"We're in this Deeks, lets show them what we've got," Kensi agreed, patting Deeks lightly on the butt, before shuffling to the back of the court. Deeks grin grew wider as he turned back to the talking Sam and Callen who had missed the small interaction between Kensi and Deeks.

"One more power burst Sam and we've got this. Focus on the placement and not on the pain." Callen coached knowing that Sam was in some degree of pain from his shoulder.

"Keep on your toes and knees bent," Sam countered patting Callen on the shoulder, signalling that what play they were going to be using. Callen nodded his head in confirmation moving further down the court prepared for the play. Sam served high and fast yet again, and with Kensi mimicking Deeks positioning she was able to return the ball as well, minus the velocity that Deeks had produced. Grunting from the effort, Kensi swung hard, putting all her weight behind the ball. Sam slogged the ball straight back at her, lower in the court, catching Kensi off her toes and the ball bounced out.

"Game Sallen,"

At the announcement, Sam and Callen moved to the middle of the court to congratulate one another, before quickly moving to the opposite end of the court, walking past Kensi and Deeks, who were deep in discussion.

"They haven't seen us serve," Kensi started, watching Sam and Callen out of the corner of her eye.

"You'll serve to Sam first, then Callen, make the serve hard and fast like we practice, show Sam what a real fast serve is like," Kensi encouraged, wiping the sweat from above her eyes with her sweat band.

"Like we practiced," Deeks repeated, tugging at the strings of his racquet, his eyes bearing down on Kensi's.

"Be prepared for Deeks' serve Sam, who knows what he has up his sleeve," Callen warned as he danced on his toes, jumping slightly.

"Scooby snacks?" Sam joked, earning himself an unimpressed look from Callen, to which Sam merely shrugged.

"All quiet,"

Deeks gathered the two balls offered to him by the ball boy, bouncing them with her racquet, before effortlessly returning one. Grasping the ball in one hand, Deeks bounced it before himself once, before bringing it up to meet his racquet, moving his body weight with the ball. Throwing the ball into the air, Deeks brought his racquet up high, smashing it into the ball, making it fly over the net quickly.

Similarly to the volleyball match Deeks had complimented the serve with a unique grunt of his own, immediately putting a grin on Kensi's face. The serve was hard and fast, faster than the speed Sam had managed to created, forcing the ball to the bounce in the middle of court out wide of the centre line. Sam manoeuvred his feet to meet the ball, barely swinging knowing that it wouldn't take much to return the already flying ball. The ball bounced hard off his racquet sending it looping through the air, straight over Kensi and Deeks' head and out the back of the court.

"Out!"

"Fifteen-Love,"

The entire game continued at this pace, with Deeks serving hard and fast at team Sallen who couldn't match the speed with their agility, going down forty-love to the junior pair but not without a lack of trying, managing to return the serves only to have them snag the net on the way through. Sam and Callen shared another one of their famous silent discussions as "Game Densi," echoed through the tennis courts, agreeing with on another that their 'A' game was to be brought and that all tactics were fair game. Kensi and Deeks were going to see a competitive side of the senior agents that had not been unleashed in the Op-Lympics to date, mixed with their desperation to win the tennis event.

* * *

After ten minutes of play, both Densi and Sallen had a game to their name, both bringing the competition to the other partnership, letting them know that they were prepared for tennis match. Swapping ends yet again, it was now Callen's turn to serve. Callen's approach to serving was somewhat different to Sam and Deeks, opting to use tactics and strategy rather than brute strength when delivering the ball. Not that he had a problem with that particular delivery technique, he had always preferred to assess the situation rather than go into it head on.

Both teams currently had a game to their name, but it was Callen's plan to get Sam and Callen to a quick victory so they could complete the set swiftly and the game even quicker. Not bothering to bounce the ball before him, Callen lined up for his serve to Deeks, his own technique differing from Sam and Deeks as he added some of his own style to the serve. Whilst the serve was still fast and challenging, it was low in the court, springing out to the side and out of the reach of the detective. Deeks pouted his bottom lip and looked to the sky knowing that this round was not going to be an easy one.

"Head up Deeks," Kensi coaxed, patting him on the shoulder on the way past, her hand lingering longer than necessary. Sam turned to Callen as the pair swapped sides, raising a inquisitive eye brow at his partner.

"I've got style," Callen grinned cockily, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just keep that style in check," Sam warned playfully, chuckling to himself.

"Twenty bucks Sallen win," Nell gambled placing twenty dollars on the table between herself and Eric.

"Nell, we can't bet on the tennis match," Eric quickly reminded, looking around suspiciously.

"A bet between friends, or are you scared of Hetty?" Nell teased, raising her eyebrows questioningly. Eric looked around once more, making sure that no one was watching the pair. Finding nothing Eric turned back to Nell with a smug grin, slamming a twenty dollar bill down on the table.

"Deal,"

Nell couldn't help but laugh, placing the twenty dollar bills under a clipboard. "Easiest forty dollars I've ever made,"

"Just you wait," Eric confidently replied, reclining back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Quiet all," Hetty instructed, looking down on the event from high up in her chair.

The softer serving from Callen allowed for Kensi and Deeks to return a few shots over the net making for good rally's amongst the teams, and for a much more even score line.

"Forty – thirty," Hetty announced, as Deeks managed to score a quick point of Callen's serve, having predicted where he was going to place it, purely out of luck.

"One more G, right in the guts," Sam prompted, using the code word that they had agreed on earlier. Callen nodded his head knowingly at Sam, recognising the code word. Letting out a steadying breath, Callen went through the motions, tossing the ball into the air spinning it hypnotically. As his racquet connected to the ball, the spin sent the ball soaring through the air at Kensi who immediately smashed the ball hard back at Callen, her arms generating enough force to push the ball high up the court. Callen chipped the ball short at Deeks, who returned the ball intending it for Callen but it was intercepted by Sam who spiked the ball down hard, earning another Sallen point and game.

"Game Sallen"

"Easiest forty dollars," Nell repeated noting the point on her clipboard with a wide grin, as Eric slumped his head in his hands.

* * *

The remainder of the set went smoothly, a vicious battle by both teams. Kensi and Deeks had a deep discussion about finding their groove and communicating when some errors were caused by this and were able amend most problems, laughing and joking along the way whilst Sam and Callen became more serious and focus, knowing their chances of the Op-Lympic championship were on the line. During the break between the sets, Eric and Nell had joined their teams, encouraging them with what little knowledge they had about tennis, Nell making sure that Sam was icing his shoulder during the break, providing him with some ibuprofen for the injury, spurring him on with her reassuring words. It was in this time that the easy banter returned between the two teams, out of the earshot of the threating Kerrigan who made it clear un-sportsmanship behaviour was not going to be tolerated on the court.

"Anyone ever tell you, that you play tennis like a girl Callen?" Deeks asked, reclining in his plastic chair, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. Callen looked at Deeks sceptically, his questioning clear on his face but choosing not to rise to the bait much as Sam would.

"Have you been told you sound like a dying pig being eaten by a cat when you serve?" Kensi inquired an innocent smirk of her own as she watched Deeks eyes narrow slightly.

"You weren't complaining about it the other night," Deeks automatically countered, winking suggestively at Kensi, causing her to spit out her sip of water.

"What?" Kensi spat out in shock.

"You couldn't get enough of it." Deeks continued a smirk of his own growing on his lips.

Sam and Callen exchanged a heated look, listening intently to the conversation that was transpiring hearing every word. Nell and Eric's eyes widen with shock, Eric's mouth falling open slightly as he comprehended the words. Kensi noticed the look between the partners and immediately jumped on the defence.

"We were talking about volleyball," Kensi corrected, watching as Sam and Callen's expressions changed from suspicious to sarcastic understanding.

"Of course you were Kens," Sam soothed, raising his hand to stop any further explanations.

"But we were…." Kensi continued, somewhat flustered from the small innuendo. The last thing she wanted was for Sam and Callen to think that she and Deeks were sleeping together behind their backs and doing a terrible job of hiding it.

"Come on Nadal, let's get rolling." Deeks prompted, throwing his towel over Kensi's head as he walked past her towards the court, ignoring the somewhat threating stares from Sam and Callen. Kensi pulled the offending towel off her head, her eyes narrowed on the back of Deeks, glaring holes in her partner.

"Now that's a man I'd discuss volleyball with," Kensi smiled to herself, discarding Deeks towel to the side before walking after her amused partner.

* * *

When Hetty called for the competitors they were all refreshed and ready to go on the court, prepared for the battle that lay ahead. Kensi and Deeks continued to flirt and banter on to the court, their own personal way of encouraging one another, whilst Sam and Callen merely bumped fists and returned to their game faces. The first three games went by quickly, Kensi and Deeks winning the opening two with what appeared to be no challenge from Sam and Callen who fumbled shots and missed easy hits. The grin on Eric's face was unmistakable and clearly meant for Nell, who was now the one holding her head in her hands.

"I don't understand, they were coming out so strong," Nell pondered aloud. "And look, Kensi and Deeks are laughing at one another, they aren't even paying attention," Nell scolded as Deeks winked at Kensi commenting on her form, the insinuation clear.

"They're just relaxing and having fun," Eric shrugged, enjoying the moment whilst it lasted.

"Miss Blye, please take your serve," Hetty prompted as Kensi and Deeks continued to fraternize in the middle of the court. Kensi smiled sheepishly at Hetty before moving to the back line, taking the final serve of the fourth game.

The current score of the match was forty – thirty, team Densi with the advantage, with their two game advantage over, Sallen's one game. They had come out strong and it was showing on the score line. Kensi's serve flew over the net, connecting with Callen's racquet, before flying out of the court towards Nell and Eric who immediately ducked low behind the officiating table.

"Game Densi,"

Kensi and Deeks shared a high five in the middle of the court, before moving swiftly to the other end wanting to make sure that their new found groove was maintained, and that points were continually added to the score board. Throughout the next game, this tennis mojo was well-kept with a swift victory over Sallen, which ignited the fighting spirit yet again in Sam and Callen who hadn't been able to find it in the current set.

"We need to go back to basics, the simple stuff." Sam offered, trying think of something that they could focus on to improve their game.

"Controlled hits and quick reflexes," Callen agreed, watching as Deeks and Kensi continued to snigger with one another across the net.

"Control," Sam agreed, bumping fists with Callen, before separating to their positions.

The short motivational speech between the pair managed to work its magic, boosting Sam and Callen's performance to win them the next game, but fell through at the last minute in the next game costing them the set, handing it over to the overly excited Kensi and Deeks, who couldn't fathom how they had managed to beat the senior pair.

"Way to kick some ass Deeks," Kensi grinned, impressed with the skills Deeks had shown in the last game that had won them the set.

"It's all in the shorts," Deeks joked, pulling at the elastic that held his shorts up.

"Most say in the head or wrist, but that works too," Kensi shrugged, her eyes wandering down to look Deeks and his red shorts over, her wandering eyes not  
missed by Deeks.

"Enjoying yourself there Kens?" Deeks asked after several moments' silence, his eyes still trailing hers.

"Oh so it's Kensi again?" Kensi teased. Deeks stretched his arms out in defence, playing the innocent card.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Of course you don't Sparky." Kensi replied, looking into Deeks eyes noticing the mischievous flash.

"Thing 1, Thing 2, you ready to play some ball?" Sam called from across the court where he and Callen were waiting.

"Sam let us beat you at tennis first, and then we can beat you at basketball." Deeks teased picking up his racquet from his bag. Sam rolled his eyes at Deeks comment, knowing that Deeks knew what he was implying, but enjoyed being difficult.

"You never could beat us at basketball," Callen reminded, as the two teams took to the court for the final set.

"I think the trophy on my desk says otherwise," Deeks countered matter-of-factly.

"Unfair game," Callen retorted hurriedly.

"And you took that trophy from Hetty's desk," Sam argued, an exasperated look on his face.

"Can you prove that in a court of law?" Deeks smiled smugly.

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman, but I believe we have a score to settle," Hetty reminded waving her hand across the tennis court, silencing the quibbling agents and detective.

"Oh and Mr Deeks, I am the law," Hetty slyly grinned, turning the Detectives favourite line back on himself. Deeks let out a low chuckle, shaking his head at Hetty, she really did know all.

* * *

A week of intense training and a week of fierce competition had all come down to a final set of tennis. Sam and Callen had maintained the advantage for the majority of the fast paced tennis game, surprising Kensi and Deeks with their agility and sharp movements. Both Sallen and Densi had won a set each, Densi struggling more than Sallen and with the final set currently being battled out, it appeared to be any ones game. With the standing five games Densi to Sallen's six, it was make or break for the younger pair, who needed to win the next two games if they were to be dubbed the official Op-Lympic champions and take home the final gold medal of the day.

Sam and Callen were not going to make it easy for the partners, using as much force and skilful tactics as they could manage, to ensure that Kensi and Deeks were fended off. Sallen had the advantage yet again with 40 to Densi's 30, with Kensi to serve the match point of the game. Deeks was having nervous flash backs to the volleyball game, suddenly realising what it must have felt like for Sam and Callen to know that defeat was only seconds away if the attack wasn't countered by a strong defence. Letting out a steadying breath, Kensi brought the ball up to meet her racquet, letting it rest against the tight strings. Closing hers eyes for a split second Kensi visualised the serve letting it play out in her mind.

Opening them Kensi took in the positions of Sam and Callen, noticing the small vulnerable area that Sam and Callen weren't protecting and with Sam's right shoulder out of action she knew the best place to set the serve. Tossing the ball up, Kensi connected her racquet with the ball, sending it flying over the net, heading straight for Sam's weaker right side. The serve was fast, the ball spinning before bouncing high up in the court, splicing towards Sam. Sam however had been prepared for the play, knowing that Kensi would sight his weakness and use it for the advantage. Moving his racquet to meet the wayward ball, Sam managed to return the ball effortlessly, sending it directly towards Deeks, who was ready to pounce on anything. Deeks swiftly returned the ball, not allowing it to bounce first, catching Callen slightly off guard.

Grunting from the exertion, Callen smashed the ball back over the net, long and hard towards Kensi, who met it fiercely, her fighting spirit showing. Returning the ball just as hard as she had received it, Kensi watched as Sam moved to meet it, slicing it through the air straight back at her. Moving on her toes, Kensi stretched her arm out, following through the motion, the ball falling into Callen's lap for the easy small shot, which Deeks quickly return with some speed. Callen retaliated quickly, sending the ball flying through the court, splitting Kensi and Deeks, bouncing centimetres within the back white line before bouncing out.  
Everyone fell silent as they waited for the call from Kerrigan, as to whether the ball had been in or out of the line. After a moments silence it was clear that the ball had been in and that Sam and Callen had claimed the Op-Lympic Tennis gold medal.

"Match Team Sallen," Hetty echoed her voice crisp and clear in the microphone. Sam and Callen looked to each other in shock, dropping their tennis racquets as they moved to congratulate one another.

"We did it Sam!" Callen cheered, high fiving Sam loudly, clapping him on his good shoulder. Sam beamed brightly at Callen, unable to form no words in his mouth, his excitement clear on his face.

"Wooooo!" Nell cheered, as she ran onto the court, embracing Sam and Callen, jumping up and down with excitement, capturing Sam and Callen into the moment, cheers and laughter emanating from the small huddle.

Bent over from pure exhaustion, Kensi and Deeks watched on as team Sallen celebrated, still in disbelief that they had managed to push the Op-Lympic events to tie, initiating yet another day of events. Deeks groaned as he tossed his racquet to the side, his body aching from the marathon like event. Watching as Sam and Callen continued to celebrate their victory with non-stop high fives and cheers of triumph, Kensi came to a stop besides Deeks, her hand resting empathetically on his exposed shoulder.

"Good job today partner," Kensi smiled, as Deeks rose back to his full height.

"Not too bad yourself Kens," Deeks leered, throwing his arm over her shoulders for an awkward side hug.

"Tennis just isn't our game," Kensi sighed, her eyes never leaving the celebrating trio, as her arm snaked around Deeks waist returning the small hug.

"We'll get them tomorrow," Deeks decided, squeezing Kensi's shoulder one last time before letting it go, with a small smile, looking over Kensi's features before returning to the scene before him.

"I can't believe you won!" Nell grinned for the umpteenth time, her smile growing wider each time she said it.

"I mean you've pushed it to a tie, what are the chances of that? And that last game, I literally have no nails left, you know how to make me nervous," Nell continued to excitedly ramble, as Sam and Callen, shared amused glances.

"Nell, calm down, deep breaths," Callen teased, putting a calming hand on the smaller woman's shoulder.

"She's right G, we did it!" Sam grinned again, pulling Callen in for yet another 'bro-hug' which Callen returned just as enthusiastically. Moving back out of the embrace, Callen outstretched his hand to Sam, who looked at it first before clasping it in his own.

"Congratulations Sam,"

"Congratulations G," Sam mimicked, tightening his hold on Callen's hand, a triumphant glint in his eyes.

"Oi Lovebirds, you going to shake hands with your opposition?" Deeks taunted, leaning against the net, shoulder to shoulder with Kensi, a lecherous grin on his face. Sam and Callen exchanged an amused look, Callen raising his eye brow as though he was considering the options of such a gesture.

"What do you say think Sam? 'Reckon they earnt it?" Callen mocked, looking Kensi and Deeks over who were still smiling as they leant next to one another.

"Don't want to be ejected for un-sportsmanship behaviour now do we?" Sam reminded looking pointedly at Deeks, who shook his head, moving the hair out of his eyes.

"I guess that would be frowned upon by Hetty," Callen agreed, sarcastically relenting a playful smirk on his face.

"Just get over here and shake our hands," Kensi demanded half-heartedly sounding exhausted. Sam let out a chuckle and began sauntering over to the waiting pair, Nell and Callen close behind him.

"Congratulations on the win, even it was unexpected," Deeks mocked, sharing a quick look with Kensi.

"Good game Huckleberry," Sam grinned in return, shaking hands with Deeks and ignoring his remark, as Callen shook hands with the beaming Kensi.

"Does that make her Tom Sawyer?" Deeks teased, nodding his head at Kensi who rolled her eyes at the question.

"With the amount of trouble you two get into, I'd have to say yes," Sam sneered, winking at Kensi as she took his outstretched hand shaking it firmly.

"Now would that make me Widow Douglas?" Hetty questioned smugly walking up to the group followed by Eric, a sly grin reaching her eyes, effectively cutting off Kensi's retort but not preventing her unimpressed glare.

"You want responsibility of these two? Be my guest," Callen taunted looking Kensi and Deeks over as though they were ten year old children who had been caught up to no good.

"Hey!" Kensi objected, leaning across the net to smack Callen in the bicep. Callen stepped out of Kensi's reach rubbing the area that Kensi had just attacked, looking to Deeks for support.

"Be happy she didn't punch you," Deeks whispered loudly, covering his mouth from Kensi's view.

"I can hear you Deeks," Kensi reminded, landing a hard punch to Deeks raised arm.

"Ouch," Deeks gritted out, rubbing his soon to be bruised arm.

"Children, children," Hetty interrupted, raising her hands to halt the commotion. "You are forgetting that well-earned congratulations are in order. Mr Hanna, Mr Callen you must be commended on your performance this afternoon. It was a fine display of athleticism, and highlighted your work as a partnership, you really did deserve it." Hetty beamed proudly, her attention falling on the senior partnership, as Nell smiled smugly at Eric her forty dollars clasped tightly in her hand.

"Although Miss Blye and Mr Deeks should not be forgotten, your fight was valiant but not quite enough. Commiserations on the loss, I am sure you will come out even harder tomorrow for the new 'final' event."

"Another event?" Deeks groaned, slumping against the net yet again.

"Ah… Deeks," Nell started over Hetty's shoulder, gaining his attention, signalling that he shouldn't lean on the net. Deeks took the hint quickly, standing back up, placing a supportive arm on his partner's shoulder which she readily allowed.

"Why of course Mr Deeks, we have to settle this new tie somehow," Hetty informed matter-of-factly, reminding the team of the information she had provided them all with at the first training session.

"And what will this event be?" Kensi prompted, subtly moving her head closer to Deeks resting elbow, as if to rest her own head on it.

"Well that is something that will be discussed tomorrow morning," Hetty answered slyly, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You aren't going to tell us what we are competing in?" Sam asked, sounding quite shocked at the revelation, for her had expected Hetty to allow for some preparation between the partnerships.

"It shall be revealed at nine a.m. in Ops tomorrow morning. You needn't worry Mr Hanna after said announcement sufficient time will be given for preparation for both teams."

"What should we bring?" Deeks queried, trying to get more information out of the ambiguous Hetty.

"Everything as usual, you must be prepared for all types of events." Hetty smugly replied, catching onto Deeks ploy to get her reveal more details than she intended.

"That's all you're going to give us?" Callen questioned, finally joining the conversation after observing from afar.

"That's all that is needed Mr Callen." Hetty answered looking brazenly at Callen, catching the knowing glint in his eyes.

"Be sure to thank any remaining staff for hosting us today as you exit, they have done more than what was expected of them. You are dismissed, go home, relax, ice and sleep…. preferably in your own beds," Hetty ordered, quickly adding the last bit when a look was exchanged between Kensi and Deeks. All eyes fell on the pair, who rolled their eyes simultaneously, their expressions sarcastic.

"It was that one time," Kensi complained her hand on her hip.

"You wish it was," Deeks whispered, earning himself a small grin from Kensi.

"You're not helping," Kensi whispered in return.

Hetty glared knowingly at the pair one last time, before turning back to the group. "I shall see you all tomorrow morning in Ops, nine a.m. be on time. Congratulations again Mr Callen and Mr Hanna, well deserved." Hetty repeated, looking the group over proudly.

"I'll walk you out Hetty," Callen offered, taking a step towards the older woman.

"That is quite alright Mr Callen; I wouldn't want to take you away from basking in your glory." Hetty declined, with a swift wave of her hand, and with that Hetty made her tactical retreat.

"In your own beds," Sam repeated once Hetty was out of earshot, his gaze landing on Kensi and Deeks, missing the small exchange shared by Eric and Nell. Kensi and Deeks took a quick step away from one another, Deeks elbow falling off Kensi's shoulder leisurely.

"Sam, you and I both know that is not going to happen," Callen sniggered, looking at the unimpressed partners.

"I hear it from a paper pusher in finances that you two have shared a bed or two," Deeks revealed, his eyes meeting Sam's, who's narrowed in the slightest.

"It's called budgeting Deeks, you should learn it sometime," Callen retorted, crossing his arms across his chest defensively. Nell and Eric couldn't help but snigger at the small comments, Nell knowing it to be true, for she was the mysterious 'paper pusher' that had leaked the information to Deeks after reviewing case files.

"Oh I can budget. Saved money on gas staying at Kensi's," Deeks teased, earning himself a glare from Kensi.

"Shut up Deeks," Kensi warned, not wanting to give Callen and Sam any more ammunition.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sam asked Callen, acting as though Kensi and Deeks couldn't hear the comment.

"Aren't we meant to be celebrating a victory?" Eric piped up, noticing the narrowing eyes of Kensi.

"Indeed we are," Nell agreed, trying to perk up the playful yet insinuating conversation.

"Then let's celebrate," Deeks prompted, observing the group in front of him. Callen and Sam shared a silent conversation, turning on their heel, making their way over to their bench.

"What just happened?" Deeks asked, turning to Kensi, Nell and Eric. All three shrugged their shoulders unsure as to what the partners we up to. Opening the cooler, Sam retrieved two bottles of water one for himself and one Callen, whilst the rest of the team looked on. Callen walked over, taking the bottle from Sam, fist bumping him in the process.

"Team Sallen," Sam said as he raised his water bottle into the air, a mock toast to the partnership.

"Team Sallen," Callen repeated as he thrust his water bottle into Sam's forcefully, sending water flying from both the bottles. A majority of the water landed on  
Sam, flinging into his unsuspecting eyes. Wiping the water away, Sam became aware that Callen was sneering at him, his smile reaching his eyes.

"You think this is funny, Partner," Sam asked, indicating to his face.

"I didn't say that," Callen countered assuredly.

"Oh but you did," Sam retorted smugly, emptying his bottle of water over Callen's head. It was that one move that sparked the next events. Callen grinned through the fountain of water emptying on his head, waiting as it began to slow, before throwing his entire water bottle back at Sam.

"Just celebrating like the race car drivers Sam," Callen teased, dousing Sam in water.

"Is that what you are going to call this G?" Sam mocked, backing up to the cooler in search for another bottle of water. The rest of the team stood by in shock, watching the events unfold. Whilst this behaviour would not be surprising if it was Kensi and Deeks throwing bottles of water at one another, it seemed slightly off watching Sam and Callen engage in it.

"Should we…" Deeks started, his eyes not faltering from the scene before him.

"Intervene?" Kensi finished, looking just as confused as what Deeks was.

"Nope, I was going to say record it, add it to the growing adventures of NCIS Wildlife, could be part of the segment with the Kenosceros." Deeks added lightly, a grin from ear to ear on his face. Nell and Eric shared another knowing look, behind the backs of Kensi and Deeks, glad that the agent and detective were not currently paying attention to them, but rather focused on Sam and Callen. Kensi didn't even bother to respond to Deeks obvious taunt, rather relying on physical abuse with a swiftly placed punch to the same arm as earlier.

"Good thing I am not driving home," Deeks complained, grabbing his arm yet again.

"Good thing it is," Kensi teased, beaming at Deeks.

Lost in their own conversation for the second time that day, Kensi and Deeks had not been prepared for the spray of water that they received from the sodden Callen and Sam. Kensi took a minute to recover from the attack, her mind drawing a sudden blank as to what had just happened, before it connected the dots.

"Oh it's on," Kensi called warningly, running for the team Densi cooler, her mission set in her mind. Deeks followed straight after her, the same idea as Kensi's forming in his mind.

"Wanna?" Eric asked pointing towards the officiating table they had sat by earlier.

"Protected by electronics, I like your thinking Beale." Nell agreed, as the two began to discreetly back away from the court.

By now Kensi and Deeks had managed to retrieve several bottles of water, Kensi unscrewing the caps, whilst Deeks grabbed as many as he could, arming them to the best of their ability. Sam and Callen were mimicking their actions, preparing for the all-out water battle that was sure to ensure. Kensi was the first to fire off another chilled water attack, aiming solely for Callen, hitting her target with ease. From that moment all hell broke loose. Water and bottles were flying through the air, mixed with cheers of triumph, squeals and laughter as the team continued to soak one another with as much water they could get their hands on. There was no hiding behind barriers or tactics to the assault it was purely improvised and childish, the surrounding court saturated by the water that failed to soak into its target. However, it wasn't long before it became every man for him or herself, and everyone was left to survive the attack on their lonesome. Deeks was quick to turn on Kensi, dumping two bottles of water on her simultaneously from behind, shocking her.

"DEEKS!" She had cried out as the water soaked what was left of her dry hair and left her covered in goose pimples from the cool water.

"I'm going in," Eric decidedly grinned as he watched the team continue to turn against one another.

"I'm with you partner." Nell agreed emptying all the electronics from her pockets.

"May the odds be ever in your favour," Eric quoted, shaking hands with Nell, before circling around the protected desk, charging into the water onslaught, Nell snapping at his heels. The extra people depleted the water supply much faster, but added to the madness and fun of it all even more, creating an even bigger mess of the court. The water attack lasted a short ten minutes, leaving the entire team, soaked through to the bone and exhausted. Sam stood towelling his face and arms off, looking down at Callen with a disapproving glare.

"You started this G," Sam reminded playfully.

"I wouldn't be a good team leader if I didn't" Callen countered jokingly, as he threw his towel over his shoulder, reclining in his chair. This quick exchange between the partners had been enough to distract Sam from the delayed attack that was being formed behind him. Kensi, Eric and Deeks, snuck up behind Sam, each with a bigger grin than the next, having found one last source of water that was bound to amuse Sam. Callen watched the trio approached, knowing exactly what they were up to and exactly how Sam was going to react.

"G?" Sam asked looking at him confusedly.

Before Callen could reply, Kensi, Eric and Deeks dumped the team Densi ice cooler remnants over Sam's shoulder, a 1.5 gallon mixture of water and ice. Sam closed his eyes in defeat as the remaining water trickled down his shoulders, and the sound of the water cooler being replaced could be heard by the retreating team Densi.

"Drinks really are on Sallen," Deeks cackled, wiping his wet hair out his eyes. Callen couldn't help but laugh, watching on with feign shock and compassion, whilst Nell clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"You okay big fella?" Callen teased, standing to hand his partner his sopping wet towel.

"Deeks," Sam breathed, shaking his head.

"And Kensi, and Eric," Callen added, looking at the beaming trio who were taking refuge under the Densi umbrella. Sam shook his head, trying to hide his amusement but failed to do so, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Tomorrow G, I'll get them tomorrow," Sam guaranteed, towelling his face again.

"I am sure you will Sam," Callen soother, clapping the larger man on the shoulder a smug grin on his face.

"That's a week in the hotbox," Kensi whispered to Deeks, her arms crossed against her chest and a cocky grin on her face.

"Who gives a shit!" Deeks responded instantaneously, earning himself a snigger from Kensi, who recalled the movie quote from a movie that the pair had watched together several times.

"God help us tomorrow though," Deeks pointed out, nodding his head at Sam who was watching them with threating eyes.

"We have unleashed the Hulk," Eric agreed, gulping nervously under Sam's gaze.

"That we did," Deeks agreed.

"Didn't you learn your lesson yesterday Eric?" Sam called, his arms questioningly outstretched at the tech operator. Eric shrugged his shoulders casually, trying to maintain his confident façade that he managed to form after support from Kensi and Deeks.

"Let him join their shenanigans…" Callen started looking the trio over in amusement. "He can share a cell with Deeks, that's punishment enough,"

"Ignore them Eric," Kensi reassured, glaring at Callen. "They're just scared they are going to lose tomorrow." Callen laughed at Kensi's childish remark, shaking his head at the junior agent amused by her defiance.

"Speaking of tomorrow, let's get out of here, I hear my couch calling my name," Deeks prompted gathering his slightly wet gear, throwing it over his shoulder, letting his soaked towel slap at Kensi's legs.

"Your couch or Kensi's?" Callen asked jokingly, earning himself a well-placed punch from Kensi.

"We better get going too G, don't want to be out past your curfew," Sam reminded in a mocking tone, causing Deeks to bite back a laugh as Callen rubbed his bruised shoulder. Callen scowled at Sam's remark moving to retrieve his own gear from the Sallen area, as Kensi scurried over to gather her own.

"Hey Eric you want to come do some 'team bonding' with Kens and I?" Deeks asked suddenly, clapping him on the shoulder. Eric's eyes immediately grew wider with shock as she shared a confused look with Nell.

"Ah, I'll have to take a rain check, Hetty needs Nell and I at Ops," Eric stuttered, not wanting to be left alone with Kensi and Deeks without the rest of the team within rescuing distance.

"Good choice Eric," Sam added as he and Callen waited for Kensi to finish gathering her gear.

"Hey!" Kensi objected as she re-joined the group.

"As I said earlier Kensi, Thing 1 and Thing 2, you two are made for trouble." Sam reminded proudly, believing his comparison was more than accurate. Kensi rolled her eyes at Sam's comment as the group began to slowly exit the tennis courts, bringing a close to the events of day four, but not to the events of the Op-Lympics.

* * *

**An:/ So what I said up the top, was a lie there are more than a few chapters to go, but I really am thankful to everyone! I really can't help but include an occasional movie quote in my chapters, and most people do pick up one them, so yes they are intentional. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**An:/ Thank you again to all those who continue to read and review! Enjoy the newest chapter!**  
**Lottie. **

* * *

As the team entered the secluded parking lot at the back of the facilities, they all went their separate ways, breaking off into their distinguished partnerships for the tedious ride home. Kensi and Deeks had managed to leave first, sneaking out quietly, trying not to draw any attention to themselves as they headed for Deeks' apartment yet again. Sam and Callen ignored the not so subtle escape by the pair, far more engrossed in their discussion of the water fight they had just participated in.

"You think that was really necessary?" Sam asked again, as he peeled his soaked tank top off and threw it in his gym bag, replacing it with a dry t-shirt. Although he would never admit it to anyone, Sam had personally enjoyed the small escapade that the team had taken part in. It was nice to just relax with one another to have a little fun, a break in the competitiveness of the competition, but this still didn't stop him from ribbing Callen about it.

"Let's call it team bonding," Callen countered, catching Nell's eye as he began to remove his own shirt, causing her to blush, knowing she had been caught staring. Sam snorted at Callen's suggestion, not believing it for a second, as he quickly changed his shorts behind the sanctuary of the car, knowing that his partner had enjoyed it just as much as he had, a smile still plastered on his face.

"It gave everyone a chance to relax before the big final event," Callen added as he threw his gym bag into the trunk of his car.

"Admit it, you just wanted to nail Deeks with some water," Sam prodded, raising a questioning eye brow. Sam and Callen both wanted to put the detective in place, but after his efforts in the pool there wasn't much they could say without making themselves look bad, for he had effortlessly showed them up.

"I was looking out for you Sam, it's what partners do." Callen mocked, waving at Eric and Nell as they pulled out of the parking lot, silently sneaking away similarly to Kensi and Deeks. Sam couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head at his partner, as he moved into the passenger seat with a grin. Although Sam couldn't see it Callen was grinning too, for he knew that Sam had enjoyed the random water fight and the childishness of it all just as much as the rest of the team had. Sliding into the driver's seat, Callen started the engine with a smirk, glancing once more at Sam who was trying to mask his amusement with faux disapproval, his mouth set in a thin line.

"Feeling better now?" Callen asked after a moments silence as they pulled out on the main road again, nodding his head towards Sam's now dry clothing.

"Much," Sam admitted, his eyes narrowing sarcastically at Callen.

"Did you get all the ice out?" Callen pondered casually, not trying to rile Sam but enjoying the moment.

"I did," Sam provided, playing with the end of his shorts, keeping his hands busy and his eyes focus, still trying to mask his enjoyment.

"What do you have planned for the Three Musketeers?" Callen queried, curious as to how Sam would enact his revenge on the playful trio.

"Depends on what Hetty has planned for us,"

"Okay, what do you think Hetty has planned for us?" Callen asked, stealing a glance at his partner.

"Could be anything from fencing to water polo, you never know with Hetty," Sam admitted, leaning back into the soft leather of the seat. Callen nodded his head at Sam's suggestion, knowing he was right there was no plausible way of guessing what Hetty had planned, her mind was not one for picking unless she wanted you to do so.

"As long as it's not gymnastics…" Callen added, with a disapproving shake of his head.

"No one should be able to bend like that," Sam finished for him, both moving in their seats uncomfortably at the thought.

"Do you think Eric and Nell know?" Sam questioned seriously, an idea forming in his mind.

"It's possible, but I doubt they would cross Hetty to tell us,"

"Could trick it out of Eric," Sam suggested, shrugging his shoulders at the idea.

"We saw how well that went for you at lunch," Callen smirked, remembering how Eric failed to break under the pressure Sam had imposed on him at lunch.

"And we still don't know what they were up to," Sam remembered, tapping his index finger against his leg, his mind deep in thought.

"I'm sure we will find out soon enough, Deeks won't be able to keep it to himself much longer." Callen mused as he pulled up to the curb in front of Sam's house.

"As long as it doesn't involve me, I don't care." Sam announced, as he unbuckled his seat belt. Callen couldn't help but snort at the remark, knowing very well that Sam did care and not knowing was going to slowly bug him until he found out.

"Of course you don't Sam," Callen appeased, earning himself a sarcastic look from Sam.

"You coming in to see Annie?" Sam asked as he opened the car door, as Callen released the trunk.

"Own beds, remember?" Callen teased, getting out to lean against the body of the car, as Sam retrieved his gym bag. Sam laughed at the smart remark, knowing very well that it was never intended for anyone other than Kensi and Deeks.

"Well then, be on time tomorrow at Ops, I'll meet you there." Sam instructed, clapping Callen on the shoulder.

"Meet me there?" Callen repeated suspiciously.

"Annie's recitals tomorrow, have to be able to get away on time." Sam reminded with a smile.

"You didn't forget did you?" Sam questioned, looking Callen up and down scrutinisingly.

"Of course I didn't forget," Callen lied, waving at Annie who was hovering at the front door.

"Mmm sure," Sam smirked, nodding his head at his partner. "I'll see you tomorrow G,"

"See you tomorrow Sam," Callen returned, moving back into the front seat of his car, starting the engine.

"Oh and G," Sam started, moving to the window, leaning his elbows against its frame.

"No late nights…" He continued, sounding like a scolding parent, earning himself an indignant eye roll from Callen.

"And no cell phone tracking," Sam finished, with a knowing glare. Callen couldn't help but smirk at the accusation, despite the fact he had no intentions of tracking the junior partners movements that night.

"I'll leave them alone tonight, I think they coped enough at lunch today," Callen admitted, a knowing look shared between the pair.

"That they did," Sam smiled remembering the shocked look on Kensi's face when they had revealed to the team the intimate details of what they had discovered that morning.

"What are the chances they'll listen to Hetty?" Sam joked, his grin growing wider.

"It's Kensi and Deeks being told not to do something, the chances are zero." Callen reminded, triggering a small chuckle from Sam.

"I'll see you at Ops tomorrow morning," Callen repeated as Sam moved away from the car, waving once more to Annie, who was still waiting patiently at the door for Sam.

"Be on time!" Sam called once more, as Callen pulled away from the curb with a small wave of his hand out the window. Sam watched as Callen turned the corner, deep in thought about his partner and his safety before being beckoned by the cry of his daughter. Sam couldn't stop the smile the broke in his features, turning to answer the call, walking swiftly across the lawn, picking up his waiting daughter in his arms, walking into the house and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks were very pleased with their efforts, managing to escape the parking lot without any last digs about spending the night together or the new 'rule' Hetty had put in play that afternoon, which was clearly meant specifically for them. They had simply tossed several towels across the seats, jumped into the SRX, and waved goodbye without a second thought.

Deeks hadn't stopped grinning since he, Kensi and Eric had dumped the cooler of ice on Sam, rather impressed with the prank they had been able to pull off without having to start the ruckus first. It seemed that their carefree shenanigans were beginning to rub off on the senior partners, and it was beginning to bring Nell and Eric into its grasp. The drive home was far from a silent one, Kensi and Deeks belting out whatever song that came on the radio at the top of their lungs, not caring how stupid they looked to the cars that were passing them by.

It was fun, it was random, and it was something to finish the day with, to let what remaining energy they had left out. Neither Kensi nor Deeks had any singing ability, but it didn't hinder their loud voices trying to outdo one another or the occasional duet when the chance came up. Each song ended in fits of laughter about the others musical inabilities and the lack of knowledge of many of the lyrics, but this didn't discourage them when the next song began to play.

At some point during the this drive home, Kensi had made the decision to stop for celebratory donuts and beverages, which they were now stuffing their faces with, Kensi multitasking from eating to driving, switching between the two with a practice eased. Though they had not won the Op-Lympic championship during the day, Deeks had managed to earn himself two extra gold medals, and they had been able to dump a cooler of ice on Sam, making the celebratory donuts in their minds well earned. Glancing at his partner as he took another hearty bite of his donut, Deeks couldn't help but laugh at Kensi's ungraceful eating style, when half the donut ended up in her lap or smeared over her face.

"What are you laughing at Deeks?" Kensi asked, looking to Deeks as she took a dramatic bite of her donut, pretending to moan in pleasure at the sugary treat.

"Eyes of the road Kens," Deeks hurriedly replied, gripping onto the dashboard, as she swerved to miss the stopped car in front her. Deeks theatrically relaxed into the seat after the near miss, his heart beating hard in his chest, his eyes still wide from the shock.

"And I wasn't laughing at anything," Deeks lied, taking a sip from his Gatorade bottle once he had finished recovering from Kensi's manic driving skills.

"'Were too," Kensi accused, narrowing her eyes at her partner, trying to discern what it was he was laughing about, their singing from earlier long forgotten.

"Were not,"

"Too,"

"Not,"

"Were too,"

"Were not, times infinity," Deeks countered, a smug grin on his face.

"You're such a child," Kensi teased, sneering at Deeks with a small shake of her head.

"But you love me," Deeks reminded, breaking the last donut in half, handing half to Kensi, who smiled sweetly at the gesture.

"You just keep telling yourself that Deeks," Kensi smirked, not confirming nor denying Deeks' accusation.

"I don't need to Robo-Kensi does a good job of it," Deeks taunted casually, tossing it into the conversation as though it was an ordinary thing.  
Kensi couldn't hide her amused smile as she leaned over, placing a hard fist into Deeks arm, triggering a yelp from Deeks.

"Robo-Kensi would never hit me…" Deeks continued, rubbing his arm protectively. Kensi countered the comment with physical abuse yet again, hitting Deeks in his quad with an open-fist, smacking his skin hard.

"But she will kiss it all better," Deeks added, with a lecherous grin, knowing that he was on his last chance with Kensi.

"Are you going for three strikes Deeks?" Kensi asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise, but her tone sarcastic.

"I'll put the toilet seat down, please don't hit me again," Deeks joked, putting his hands up defensively, pretending to protect himself from his seemingly sadistic partner. Kensi rolled her eyes at her over-dramatic partner, taking several side streets that her navigation had set out as a short cut.

"Do you think Hetty would be upset if I turned up without a partner tomorrow?" Kensi pondered, strumming her fingers against the steering wheel.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Deeks taunted, looking Kensi over disapprovingly, causing Kensi to snort mockingly.

"Are you ever going to tell me where you disappeared to this afternoon?" Kensi asked changing the subject and the radio station from their usual styling's to country music, knowing that it was even more torture for her partner.

"Sorry can't, it's classified," Deeks replied in a blasé fashion, his eyes falling on the car radio disapprovingly.

"I have a pretty high clearance," Kensi countered with a questioning gaze, sensing a challenge, her eyes meeting Deeks.

"Nell wouldn't approve," Deeks shrugged, playing with the buttons of the radio, only to have his hand swatted away by Kensi. It was clear to Kensi that Deeks was trying to avoid the conversation, which only meant he was in trouble or he was up to something with the intel analyst.

"What if I ask Nell?" Kensi tried, wanting to know where her partner had been, her gaze falling on her partner yet again.

"She won't tell you anything," Deeks responded matter-of-factly, his grin growing wider at Kensi's curiosity. Kensi opened her mouth beginning her smart retort, but was immediately cut off by Deeks.

"What do you think the event will be tomorrow?" Deeks pondered, looking expectantly at Kensi for an answer, the conversational change just as swift as Kensi's had been.

"I don't know…" Kensi started caught off guard by the question. With the sudden change in conversation, Kensi knew that whatever Deeks had been up to with Eric and Nell was definitely something that he was going to get in trouble for, from who she didn't know, but she could only assume Hetty or possibly Sam.

"I hope it's not gymnastics," Deeks complained, his mind producing pictures of himself trying to bend at awkward angles.

"Although it would have some perks," Deeks started, looking at Kensi mischievously, his eyes roaming over her body, his innuendo clear.

"Mind out of the gutter Deeks," Kensi warned, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I think it likes it there," Deeks countered with the wink.

"Of course it does," Kensi concluded, shaking her head at her partner again, who was now mockingly mouthing along to a country classic and tapping along to the music on the dashboard.

"I know, maybe a triathlon," Kensi suggested innocently, halting Deeks' drum solo.

"Hmmm nope, next idea," Deeks quickly requested not even wanting to think about the event, his body aching at the thought. Kensi laughed at Deeks sudden reaction, knowing that he was not prepared for such a gruelling event, not that she was either.

"How about Equestrian, I can see you prancing around with a horse; you'd be in your element." Kensi teased with a grin, as she pulled into the street of Deeks apartment.

"I'll have you know Equestrian is a well-respected sport amongst the royals." Deeks retaliated, his tone serious but the teasing glint in his eye giving him away.

"And I thought we lived in America," Kensi mocked pulling into the empty parking space out the front of Deeks apartment block. Kensi couldn't help but smile at her remark, turning in her seat to face Deeks, waiting for a smart retort from her partner. Deeks sat in his seat, a knowing grin on his face, his eyes watching Kensi with a curious glint, as if he was trying to decide his next words carefully.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked confused by Deeks' silence yet inquisitive as to why he was smiling so smugly.

"So you coming in?" Deeks asked softly, subtly nodding his head towards the apartment building, testing his partners boundaries when it came to rules from Hetty. Kensi's smile faltered for a second, Deeks' offer more intimate than it had been previously, and with the order from Hetty it seemed to be asking for trouble.

"You heard Hetty," Kensi reluctantly sighed, despite knowing that spending the night with Deeks again was definitely high on her list of things to do.

"Since when does Bad-Ass Blye listen to orders," Deeks teased, his smile reaching his eyes.

"Always," Kensi scoffed defiantly, crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

"Well at least come in and get changed out of your wet clothes, you're going to get sick." Deeks tried tugging on the hem of her shirt for emphasis.

"We both know how that will end, last night it was just dinner and that is what got us into this mess." Kensi reminded, arching her eyebrow.

"You're right," Deeks admitted with a small triumphant smirk, remembering that he had managed to convince Kensi to come in the night before.

"And I don't get sick,"

"Of course you don't, you have no kryptonite." Deeks teased his eyes never leaving Kensi's as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"I guess I should let you get back to your night of Grey's Anatomy," Deeks continued, reaching for the door handle.

"Don't pretend like you don't want to know what happened to McSteamy," Kensi taunted, her eyes narrowing playfully at her partner.

"He and Lexie were just meant to be together," Deeks pretended to sob, his hand covering his heart.

"Just think if I do get sick, McDreamy can come play doctor," Kensi teased, leering at Deeks.

"McDeeks is closer and far more qualified," Deeks countered immediately, as though he had been waiting for the joke from Kensi.

"Good night Deeks," Kensi sighed, rolling her eyes at her partner as he gathered his gym bag and the towels that lined the seat. She knew he was mocking her choices in television programming, but she had no plausible defence, Grey's Anatomy was a guilty pleasure of hers, one she wasn't willing to give up any time soon.

"Good night Kens," Deeks grinned in return, as he closed the car door behind him. Kensi watched as Deeks strolled leisurely towards the stair well, his gym bag thrown over his shoulder, a sway to his step. Deeks glanced back at Kensi, watching her watch him, sending her and wink and a casual wave, as he began to ascend the stairs.

Kensi took this as a signal and started her car up again, glancing once more at Deeks who was now leaning against the railing outside his apartment, watching her from above. Kensi waved through the front windshield one last time before reluctantly pulling out of the apartment block, heading home to her apartment alone for the first time in weeks.

* * *

"Do you want a dry towel?" Eric asked, as they pushed through the threshold into his apartment, his key jamming slightly in the door. Unlike the rest of the team, the drive home had been a swift one for the pair, Eric's apartment being closer to the facilities then the remainder of the team, allowing for them to avoid the usual traffic the others encountered.

"I'll get it," Nell chirped happily, as she entered the apartment, moving through it with ease. Similarly to Kensi and Deeks, Nell and Eric could regularly be found at one another's apartments over the past two weeks, although they personally claimed it was purely professional, for they were working on a private project for Hetty, as well as one of their own. Nell and Eric however had been much more subtle about with their movements than Kensi and Deeks, using the exuberant pair as a decoy which allowed them to avoid the playful riling Kensi and Deeks had been dealt over the past weeks. It wasn't that they were embarrassed to be seen together, they were more concerned about holding up to the scrutiny if they were caught and questioned about their activities.

"Do you want some tea then?" Eric called once he finally removed the key, as Nell disappeared into the bathroom.

"Coffee please," Nell corrected as she searched through the linen closet for a clean towel. Finding two towels stuffed at the very back of the closet, Nell moved through the apartment, to the kitchen where Eric was waiting patiently, his hair still dishevelled from the copious amounts of water that had been thrown on him.

"Kettle's boiling," Eric pointed out with a nod of his head. Nell smiled appreciatively handing Eric a towel, as she sat down on a stool by the centre island, towelling her hair.

"Do you have any dry clothes here?" Eric queried, pulling out two large mugs.

"Umm, I don't think so. I took them all with me the other night," Nell remember, removing her soaked cardigan, leaving her in a just as wet dress and yoga pants.

"I'm sure I can find you something," Eric reassured, handing Nell her hot coffee.

"Thanks," Nell smiled, taking the hot beverage with an appreciative gaze.

"Do you think Hetty knows about this afternoon?" Eric asked all of a sudden, his conscious getting the better of him.

"I doubt it; she was inside when we did it." Nell reassured, a grin forming on her lips from the memory.

"I don't think Sam would appreciate the fact you smiling right now," Eric reminded, leaning against the bench top, a small smile tugging at his lips, trying to remain serious but failing at the memory.

"It was funny Eric. Deeks knew exactly what he was doing," Nell soothed.

"I am sure we will find out soon enough," Eric shrugged, playing with the edge of his mug awkwardly. Nell looked Eric over, his wet clothes sticking to his body, the blue towel hanging off his shoulders, she could tell he was beginning to regret being a part of the shenanigans that she and Deeks had dragged him into, either that or he had enjoyed it too much and couldn't understand why. Whilst it was well known by the team that Kensi and Deeks were capable of all sorts of things, it was a well-kept secret that Nell and Deeks were capable of just as much mischief when together. Eric had witnessed this far too many times, and really would prefer to oblivious much like everyone else.

"So what do you want to work on first, Operation Ninja or Operation Montage?" Nell asked spinning on her stool to face the living room, where her discarded bag lay with her tablet, effectively changing the subject.

"I was thinking Operation Ninja, get it out of the way early and then finish with Montage, something to brighten the evening." Eric decided thoughtfully, not looking forward to working through mountains of encryption and codes from foreign countries.

"Mmm, good idea," Nell agreed, taking a slow sip of her drink.

"I'll go get the software drive," Nell added, moving off the stool towards the back room of the apartment.

"And I'll get some dry clothes," Eric announced, placing his mug on the counter, moving into his bedroom. When Eric exited the bedroom, wearing a pair of old sweats and a baggy t-shirt, Nell was sitting back on the stool by the counter, finishing off the remnants of her coffee, a smug grin on her face. Eric stopped at the coffee table, taking a moment to watch Nell before announcing his presence.

"There is some clothes for you in the bedroom," Eric informed, awkwardly gesturing to the bedroom door, his lips in a thin line.

"Thanks," Nell smiled happily, showing no signs of awkwardness that Eric was displaying, her posture oozing confidence. Despite the fact that the pair spent time together on a regular basis, Eric always seemed to put an awkward quirk to things, which Nell felt was rather cute.

"The software is downloading onto the secure laptops," Nell instructed, pointing to the black laptops on the coffee table. "Should be nearly finished,"

"Well I'll get started." Eric grinned, grabbing a laptop and sitting down on the couch, his bare feet moving to the coffee table.

Working through the several levels of encryption with intense concentration, Eric failed to notice when Nell returned from the bedroom, in her new oversized attire. Eric had dutifully chosen a pair of newer sweats with some good elastic and an old sweater, deciding that they had the most chances of fitting the shorter intelligence analyst. Noticing that Eric was engrossed in the task, Nell walked casually over to the couch, plodding down next to Eric, curling her feet up underneath her, resting the laptop in her lap. The sudden movement broke Eric out of his software induced haze, turning his attention back to Nell.

"Everything good?" Eric asked, looking Nell over with a quick glance.

"Just oversized," Nell smiled playfully, holding up her sleeve for emphasis, showing it had been rolled up several times to reveal her hand. Eric beamed at Nell sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Where are you up to?" Nell asked as her laptop finished booting.

"Stuck on the Delaware encryption, the code isn't making any sense." Eric complained, typing ferociously again, as Nell read over his shoulder.

"Let me get there and we can tag team it." Nell instructed, sticking her tongue out as she type swiftly at the keyboard.

"I am going to make more coffee, looks like we are in for a long night,"

* * *

Deeks watched Kensi pull out of the parking space, his eyes trailing her car until it was no longer in his vision, hindered by the tall tree tops. Laughing to himself, Deeks turned on the spot and entered his apartment. Standing just inside the threshold of the door, Deeks took in the state of his apartment with a despondent groan. There were boxes of left over take out layering the coffee table, accompanied by empty beer and Gatorade bottles, clothes strewn over the floor and the pieces of furniture, and blankets lying haphazardly on the floor. Rolling his eyes and growling loudly, Deeks tossed his gym bag to the side, letting it hit the floor with an aggressive thud. He wouldn't have noticed the mess, had he been distracted by his complaining partner who wanted to be fed, but alas he was alone and the mess firing up some minor OCD.

Moving through the kitchen, picking up wayward items of clothing off the floor and tossing them onto the back of the couch, Deeks went straight for the refrigerator. After finding nothing worth eating there, Deeks moved to the cupboards, coming up short yet again. Sighing loudly, Deeks moved back to the refrigerator in hopes that something had miraculously appeared and was waiting for him to eat. Groaning again, Deeks pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket, dialling an all too familiar number. Placing an order with his usual pizza place, Deeks looked his apartment over again, hands on hips, unsure where to start on the mess. Deciding that matters would be easier to deal with after a relaxing shower, Deeks strolled through to his bathroom, stepping carefully through his bedroom, aware of the obstacles that he had to face on the floor.

In the shower Deeks let out a slow breath, relaxing under the warm water, his muscles contracting under the water, releasing the remaining tension of the day. Rotating his shoulders, Deeks knew that he was going to feel the day's events the following morning, having not swam competitively in years, his body not accustomed to the required strokes. He only hoped that Hetty would chose a simple and easy event for the tie-breaker, something simple enough to be completed with out too much effort, but her knew that the chances of this occurring were slim to none and that they all should be prepared for the worst.  
Feeling the water cooling against his skin, Deeks realised that he had spent longer in the shower than he had intended and quickly shut off the taps.

Walking through to his bedroom in nothing but a towel, he heard the doorbell sound aggressively, as though someone had been waiting for several minutes. Calling out to the person at the door, Deeks moved back into the bathroom grabbing his wallet from his discarded pants, rushing back to the front door with a sheepish limp.

"Sorry I was in the…" Deeks started as he opened the door to the usual freckled face delivery boy.

"Fifteen forty sir," The boy grinned, looking past Deeks into his apartment as he handed Deeks the pizza, not surprised that Deeks was dressed in only a towel.

"No girlfriend tonight?" The boy asked with a knowing smile, looking back to Deeks with a questioning gaze.

"Not tonight mate," Deeks replied with half a smile, amused that the young adolescent thought Kensi was his girlfriend. The boy gave Deeks a sympathetic smile, taking the cash Deeks offered, waving his off as he retreated back to the stairs.

Deeks shook his head, closing the door with a smile, holding the pizza in one hand and his towel up with another. Tossing the pizza down on the end chair, Deeks opened the box to retrieve a slice before walking back towards the bedroom pizza in hand. Manoeuvring between eating pizza and towelling himself off, Deeks managed to dress himself and eat the piece of pizza effortlessly, showing off his own skills when it came to eating food. Now clad in a pair of comfortable sweats and a tight tank top, Deeks returned back to living room to his cooling pizza and the mess that still covered his apartment. Grabbing another slice, Deeks set about cleaning up the chaos he and Kensi had created.

A garbage bag later and pile of clothes, Deeks apartment was beginning to look like his own again. In every room he had cleaned, he had somehow managed to find an item of Kensi's carelessly left behind, as though she knew she would be back for it eventually. With only the bathroom left to clean Deeks couldn't help but smile at the large pile of clothes that sat on the end of his bed, all consisting of Kensi's belongings. She had clearly made her mark on Deeks apartment, subconsciously marking her territory with her red gym clothes or the extras from her go-bag that had fallen out in their usual morning chaos.

After a quick sweep of the bathroom, Deeks gathered the pile of Kensi's possessions and moved back to the living room, dumping the contents of his arms on the end chair, with the remainder of her items. Hands on his hips yet again, Deeks sighed to himself proud of his cleaning efforts that took a little over an hour. Knowing that the cleanliness was not to last long if he and Kensi were to win the Op-Lympic games the following day and decided to come back to his apartment for celebrations, Deeks chose to relish in the moment while he could. Grabbing the final slice of pizza, Deeks strolled out on to the open walk way out the front of his apartment, leaving the light of his apartment to illuminate the darkening night sky.

Leaning against the cool banister, Deeks watched as the street lights began to flicker on and the trees danced in the cool sea breeze. Goose pimples broke out on Deeks exposed flesh, the cooling air relieving the day from the hot sun it had endured. Taking a large bit of his piece of pizza, Deeks couldn't help but silently laugh at the thought that if Kensi had been here with him, there wouldn't have been a slice left in the box for him to eat, for she would have stolen it away from him when he left the room for more beers or to retrieve something from the bedroom. He couldn't wait to tell her what the delivery boy had said, she would have most definitely set the boy straight had she been there, ensuring that the boy understood that despite what it looked like they were only partners, nothing more.

As the pizza slice disappeared, Deeks pushed off the banister and moved back into his apartment, softly closing the door behind him, without a second thought for the lock. Grabbing a freshly chilled beer from the refrigerator, Deeks settled down on to the couch for a lonely night of television. It had been quite a task cleaning up the remnants of the past two weeks, having forgone it to rather spend time with Kensi, eating take-away food and watching television. He had grown quite fond of having Kensi around, not realising how attached he had become to her company, his apartment now feeling somewhat empty without her presence.

Taking a slow sip of his beer, Deeks let out another sigh as his fingers danced over the screen of his phone, debating with himself as to whether he should call her or not. His eyes found the pile of Kensi's belongings he had ungraciously dumped on the end chair, noting how extensive the bundle was, a small gesture as to how much time he and Kensi had been sharing with one another. Knowing that it wouldn't be good for either of them if they were caught together again, Deeks tossed his phone to the opposite side of the couch with a thud and turned up the volume of the television for a distraction. Stretching back comfortably in the soft couch cushions, Deeks resigned himself to his fate, placing his feet on the coffee table without a care in the world, embracing his lonesome night alone.

* * *

Erin groaned in frustration again, moaning curses under his breath, his eyes closed as he tried to steady himself in the moment. Nell's hand found his bicep trying to sooth her partner, voicing words of encouragement as she tried to calm herself, her frustration building in her chest.

"We are never going to break this encryption," Eric groaned, smashing away at the keyboard.

"We need to come at it from a different angle, get a new perspective," Nell suggested, placing her laptop down on the coffee table.

"A new perspective is not going to work right now," Eric complained, his hand actions growing violent.

"Okay, when computer harm becomes the answer, it's time to stop for the night," Nell decided, taking the laptop from Eric's hands, moving it to the coffee table next to hers.

"How about some food?" Nell suggested, standing from the couch, stretching her arms above her head.

"There is macaroni in the cupboard," Eric reluctantly admitted, standing to follow Nell into the kitchen.

"And garlic bread in the freezer. So macaroni and garlic bread?" Nell suggested, tossing the garlic bread onto the counter.

"Sounds good to me," Eric agreed, pulling out the required utensils for the macaroni.

The pair continued to chat about the encryption and the different ways that it could be broken, as they prepared their meal, easily moving around one another as they both watched the macaroni and garlic bread cooked, making sure that neither had a chance to burn.

"What do you want to drink?" Eric asked pulling the refrigerator open.

"No more caffeine or I'll be up all night reciting Shakespeare," Nell admitted, blushing slightly at the personal information.

"Shakespeare?" Eric asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Don't ask," Nell quickly deflected, her mouth forming a thin line.

Eric sent Nell a curious look, before turning back to the macaroni with a smug grin, his mind creating images of Nell acting out various Shakespearian plays.  
Serving up the hot dinner, Nell and Eric returned to the couch the television playing absently in the background, simply providing background noise for the pair.

"Operation Montage still a go?" Eric asked, taking a chunk out of his garlic bread.

"As long as you keep the violence to a minimum," Nell teased with a smug smile.

"Compiling video footage together is a lot simpler than breaking the encryption codes of a foreign government." Eric reminded, narrowing his eyes at his partner.

"After tonight, for you I am not so sure,"

"Be careful with your words or I'll be sure to add some caffeine to your drink Juliet, I think the team would love to see your rendition of Hamlet or maybe even Othello." Eric taunted.

"You wouldn't. Hang on wait does that make you Romeo?" Nell retorted instantly, earning herself an awkward smile from Eric, who had not been expecting such a response.

"Personally I'd pick Viola or Lady MacBeth, before Juliet, but that's just me," Nell shrugged, her knowledge of Shakespeare coming out more than she had intended. Eric had to stop himself from choking on his macaroni, surprised at the conversation he and Nell were sharing, something far from what he had expected.

"You finished?" Eric questioned, gesturing to Nell's now empty plate, changing the subject for he was unsure as to how he should answer her confession.

"Thanks," Nell smiled, allowing Eric to take her plate back to the kitchen.

"There is a heap of new footage from today; I think it will blend in perfectly." Nell chimed in, picking up the laptops and external hard drive, moving them to the back room.

"None of it was lost from the water fight?" Eric called, as Nell returned from the back room.

"Nope the camera got it all, should be interesting to watch." Nell grinned, excited to watch the playful encounter. Looking to clock on the wall, Eric noted the time, it was getting close to nine and if they wanted to finish their project in time for the ceremonies they need to get moving.

"We better get moving if we want this finished," Eric prompted, picking up his tablet from his bag on the counter.

"Get to it Mr Beale," Nell commanded, boasting her best Hetty impersonation with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Following several minutes of intense channel surfing, and steely decisions about what he should watch, Deeks had ended up on the discovery channel watching a documentary on sharks. Watching as the sharks moved through the water, stalking their unsuspecting prey was beginning to unnerve Deeks, who had now decided that as a surfer a documentary on the ferocious sharks of the deep blue had not been a good idea. He was more than half way through the documentary and well into his second beer when he heard a rustling coming from behind his front door.

Before he had a chance to assess the full situation, his front door had been flung open and slammed shut in a matter of seconds. Deeks watched in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape, as Kensi stalked through his apartment, disposing of her heavy gym bag on her pile of belongings. Deeks trailed her with his eyes, taking in her appearance and her features, unsure as to what he should expect from his partner, as she silently approached him looking exhausted yet amused. She was dressed casually in sweat pants and loose hoodie that was more than a several sizes too big, his socks covering her feet, the bottom of the pants stuffed haphazardly into them and her hair pulled back into a messy bun with soft tendrils falling out in all directions.

Watching as she approached him, Deeks tried to keep the shock out of his features, not sure as to what he should say or what to do, deciding that it would be for the best to let Kensi play it out. With a loud sigh, Kensi collapsed on the couch next to Deeks, her head resting on his shoulder, her feet tucked up behind her on the couch, snuggling their way under a wayward pillow. Instinctively, Deeks immediately brought his arm around Kensi, pulling her in closer as it rested softly on her shoulder. Taking another swig of his beer, Deeks looks down at Kensi with a smile placing the cooling bottle in her hand without a second thought. Kensi smiled back at Deeks, before taking a sip of her own, leaning into Deeks warmth as she rested the bottle between her chest and her legs.

"What are we watching?" Kensi asked, speaking for the first time since she had unceremoniously arrived at Deeks apartment.

"Sharks," Deeks replied simply, no longer shocked by Kensi's actions but rather amused by them. It appeared that he wasn't the only one that was missing his partner's company, and it also seemed that he wasn't the only one who was willing to risk the torment by giving into the moment.

"No Kardashian's on?" Kensi asked nuzzling her head closer to Deeks chest, revealing in the warmth and the soothing rise and fall of his chest.

"Not tonight," Deeks admitted, having looked for it earlier. Kensi had managed to suck him into many of the reality television show's she watched, along with the heart-wrenching medical drama's such as Grey's Anatomy, that made him certain that he never wanted to go to hospital ever again and he instinctively searched for them first before his own regular programming. Deeks felt the small shiver emanate from Kensi, sending chills up his own spine. His apartment was a lot cooler than her own, his preference for the cool sea breeze flowing through the apartment wining out most days over warmth. Grabbing the blanket that he had replaced on the back of the couch earlier that night, Deeks began spreading it over Kensi, her warmth spreading into him.

"Sharks it is," Kensi agreed, as she pulled the blanket tighter around her as Deeks placed it over her, her hand finding its way to Deeks taunt stomach, choosing it as an appropriate resting place for the night.

"How was Grey's Anatomy?" Deeks curiously whispered into her hair, subconsciously rubbing his fingers up and down her arm.

"Mark died, I cried," Kensi admitted, letting out a steadying breath, her eyes closing as she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"No more McSteamy," Deeks commented, more so to himself than to Kensi who moved against him again, trying to get comfortable.

"Yep," Kensi confirmed with a slow nod of her head. Deeks didn't reply, his focus on Kensi rather than her words as she wriggled under his grip. Finally Kensi finished settling against him, Deeks let out a content sigh, returning his attention back to the documentary, a small grin on his face, happy to be 'cuddling' with his partner once again.

* * *

Hetty sat behind her grand desk in her spacious home office, her laptop notifying of the search results she had been waiting for. Clicking open the notifying box, a smile spread across her face as she read the quickly found results. The screen blinked with addresses and locations separated into four different quadrants. The results weren't surprising; in fact it would have been surprising had they been any different. Looking the screen over, Hetty watched at the results blinked, revealing where her current team was located.

Callen was secure in his home, most likely looking over the case files Nell had pulled for him, Sam with his family, Eric and Nell together at Eric's apartment, and of course Kensi and Deeks together at Deeks apartment yet again. Smiling to herself, Hetty closed her laptop, shaking her head at the cheekiness of her team, defying her discreet order but happy to see them safe for yet another night.

* * *

**An:/ Thanks again for reading! I apologise now if anyone is OOC, especially Nell and Eric, first time actually writing a proper 'scene' for them so to speak, and in case it wasn't obvious I don't really know but about computers, codes, etc. So I do apologise. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**An:/ Apologises for a later update than usual, with Christmas growing nearer things are getting a bit hectic. I am not sure when the next update will be but I am going to guess it will be some time after Christmas. I just realised I have now reached over 200 reviews, and I'd just like to thank every one who has taken the time to review my story, especially those who repeatedly review, I really do appreciate it! Thanks for sticking with my story, I have two more to come out very soon, so keep an eye out. Please enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Lottie.**

* * *

A week of fierce competition had gone by quickly and was now coming to an end; the 'closing ceremony' Op-lypmics was drawing closer and the tie breaking event mere hours away. Hetty had been well prepared for the tie breaker, knowing that her team could be very unpredictable in competition and that a tie was more than likely once the stakes were raised to yet another level. This anticipation of events had made it easier to choose the final event, despite some questionable looks from Pasternak and Moldovan when she informed them what she would be having the team participate in. Hetty had willingly agreed that some rules be modified and lengths be shortened, to make the event more realistic for the unsuspecting agents and detective. These preparations had taken place during the training scheduling, before the announcement of the Op-lympics to the teams, so Hetty was certain that the coaches were capable of whipping their teams into shape within the limited set time, to produce yet another outstanding athletic performance. The playing field was to be that of an even one, with none of the team ever having participated in the event, leaving the individual and team title within the reach of all the agents and detective, all that was left was for them to arrive.

* * *

Rules and requests had been broken across the board by the team on the final night of the Op-Lympics, with Kensi and Deeks earning themselves an honourable mention. After Kensi's surprising arrival and an hour of silent television watching, bed had follow not long after. Kensi had made no obvious notions of leaving Deeks apartment, rather crawling her way under the covers of his bed before Deeks had returned from his quick trip to the bathroom. Deeks hadn't questioned the actions, merely crawling in to the bed beside her, settling in for the night.

The chirping of carefree birds and the hum of the soft music playing from the small radio on Deeks' beside table began to stir Kensi from her peaceful slumber, the catchy tune repeating in her head well after the song had finished and the hosts had started their morning discussion. Waking, her eyes fluttering in the dim light, Kensi couldn't help but let a content sigh pass through her lips at the current position she found herself in. Silently smiling, Kensi smelt the pillow she rested her head against, recognising the scent as Deeks bed. Cracking open one eye to test her sight in the room, Kensi established that she was snuggled into the middle of Deeks' bed yet again; their outstretched hands intertwined comfortably, Deeks' hand protectively gripping hers. Kensi remembered falling into bed with Deeks' after her abrupt arrival at his apartment the night before, but she also remembered that they distinctly agreed in not so many words, that there was to be no snuggling/cuddling or anything of the sort.

Letting her senses take charge, Kensi came to the conclusion that this mutual agreement had ultimately been broken once the calm of sleep had taken over. Sighing contently again, Kensi could feel the slow breaths emanating from Deeks, fanning over the skin as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, his arm wrapped lazily around her waist, his warm hand resting on her smooth stomach underneath her hoodie, and she could feel her back pressed into his chest. Their feet at some point during the night had become tangled together, and Kensi's socks had been lost long ago in the depths of the twisted sheets, her bare feet now exposed to Deeks'.

The feeling was all too familiar of the morning previous, minus the intrusion of Sam and Callen who hadn't allowed for the moment to last past unconscious awareness. Feeling the rise and fall of Deeks' chest against her own, Kensi's smile grew wider realising that her partner was still asleep, his awareness of the situation moot. Releasing her hand from Deeks' grasp, Kensi pulled away from Deeks embrace slightly, turning in his arms to face him, her eyes wandering across his face looking for any signs of him waking.

Kensi watched as Deeks eyes began to flutter with sleep, a small disapproving groan passing through his lips, as his arm curled back around Kensi's waist instinctively. Deeks' hand easily managed to find the exposed flesh at the small of her back, using his other hand to pull her in closer to his chest as he began to rouse from his sleep. Stretching slightly, Deeks let out a slow moan as his nose twitched once more before his eyes cracked against the day light, finding Kensi's dark orbs silently watching him. Smiling sweetly at his attentive partner, Deeks noted the way she was happily resting in his arms, without any comments as to the placement of his hands.

"Morning Kens," Deeks whispered hoarsely his voice to catching up with his head.

"Morning Deeks," Kensi smiled in return, moving her hand to rest on the pillow next to her head. Deeks closed his eyes again, pulling Kensi in tighter, closer to his body again, relishing in the closeness that Kensi was allowing, his hand drawing small circles on her lower back.

"You sleep alright?" Deeks asked after several moments' silence, his eyes opening again, knowing that Kensi was still watching him.

"Better than expected," Kensi admitted, stretching her legs out beneath the covers, her feet moving down the groove of Deeks' legs.

"Good," Deeks smiled softly.

"Seems that rule we agreed on failed," Kensi pointed out, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"You mean those two quick words you groaned as you crawled under the covers?" Deeks teased with a mischievous grin.

"They were pretty self-explanatory," Kensi reminded, noticing the way Deeks eyes began to brighten from the sleepy daze.

"So were Hetty's instructions, but yet hear you are in my apartment, in my bed." Deeks immediately countered, his hand stilling against Kensi's back. Kensi's eyes instinctively narrowed at Deeks remark, knowing very well that it was aimed at her unannounced arrival. Choosing to avoid the subject for the moment,  
Kensi exaggeratedly yawned bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. Deeks chuckled to himself, causing Kensi to feel the vibrations moving through his chest caused by their close proximity.

"What time is it?" Kensi asked lazily, her head snuggling into the pillow her eyes lightly closing, one of her hands travelling under the blankets.

"Quarter to seven," Deeks announced glancing at the clock on the bedside table behind Kensi's head.

"That early?" Kensi complained, her lips forming a pout.

"You're the one who woke me up," Deeks reminded briefly tightening the arms he had around her for emphasis.

"Twenty more minutes, then we can leave…"

"Oh no, I am not falling for that again!" Deeks quickly objected tugging on the hem of Kensi's hoodie trying to rouse her from her faux sleep.

"I think Hetty would agree that a good night's sleep is just as important for a performance," Kensi tried, her eyes still remaining closed but her smile growing wider, knowing that the look Deeks was sending her way was more than sceptical.

"Callen is the poster boy for not sleeping, and I don't think I have ever heard Hetty mention that," Deeks reminded a small playful tone to his voice. Kensi didn't respond rather choosing to feign sleep, dramatically faking a soft snore, her breaths uneven and forced causing Deeks to roll his eyes at his enigma for a partner.

"Are you going to tell me about what I am thinking and what you are avoiding?" Deeks asked softly, after several moments of silence, finding himself lingering at the edges of sleep again. Through the slits of his eyes, Deeks watched as Kensi tentatively opened hers to see if Deeks was waiting for an answer. Realising that she had been caught peaking, a grin spread across Kensi's features, hiding the real answer to the question Deeks had been asking.

"You're right time to get out of bed," Kensi declared squirming in Deeks arms, trying to find a way to untangle herself from her partner.

"Kens," Deeks half whispered, trying to coax an answer out of his unwilling partner.

"Deeks," Kensi mimicked, giving Deeks a knowing look, one that asked for him not to press the situation any further and to just go with what had occurred.

"You had orders…" Deeks continued, not taking the hint that Kensi had just given him, as she pulled back the covers.

"They weren't real orders Deeks," Kensi scoffed, rolling out of Deeks' arms on to the empty side of the bed with a smirk. Deeks arms fell on to the now empty  
bed, already missing the extra warmth that Kensi had willingly provided.

"They were Hetty's orders, therefore they were orders." Deeks reiterated in a sing song voice. Ignoring Deeks comment, Kensi swung her legs over the side of the bed, gathering herself before she made the short trip to the bathroom, trying to wake up her sleeping legs and feet. Standing silently, Kensi turned to Deeks with a mischievous look, her arms crossed against her chest, her loose bun sitting lopsidedly on her head.

"I am going to have a shower now Deeks," Kensi informed, choosing not the respond to his comment that she knew he was waiting for an answer too.

"Want me to make sure it works first? Or is that not why you wanted to tell me?" Deeks teased, watching as Kensi stood over the bed waiting for him to reply to her announcement. Kensi glared heatedly at Deeks before turning on her heel walking out to the living room to retrieve her gym bag.

"Where are you…?" Deeks started, watching Kensi saunter out the bedroom door, the end of the sentence falling silent on his lips at her reappearance. Trailing Kensi with his eyes, Deeks watched as she moved the bathroom door from his position in the bed, his arms stretched lazily behind his head, the blankets pulled up to his waist.

"Fresh towels are under the sink," Deeks winked at Kensi when his eyes finally met hers across the room.

"I know Deeks," Kensi reminded, as she dumped her bag inside the bathroom door.

"Soap's in the top drawer," Deeks continued, his grin growing slyer.

"Yep got it," Kensi nodded beginning to close the bathroom door behind her, her eyes not leaving Deeks'.

"The hair…" Deeks started again, knowing that it was annoying his partner that she didn't need reminding of the simple keeping places of objects in his bathroom.

"Deeks…" Kensi warned, making it clear she was more than aware of the current location of things.

"Just helping you find these things _Kensi_," Deeks smiled cheekily, stretching out the syllables of her name.

"Well then, you might want to find my socks in those sheets _Martin,_" Kensi countered mockingly, her eyes narrowing at her partner, before closing the remaining gap of the bathroom door with a bang.

* * *

Laughing audibly to himself, Deeks waited until the distinct sound of water running could be heard through the bathroom door before throwing back the covers on the bed. Standing up, Deeks threw the comforter back in place, in an effort to try to maintain some of the cleanliness he had created the night before. Completely ignoring Kensi's request to find her socks, that were really his, Deeks trudged his way down the hallway out into the living area and kitchen. The previous efforts had failed in the lounge room, a blanket heaped on the floor, beer bottles again on the table and Kensi's mess of belongings spilling from their place on the end chair.

Tossing the offending items back upon the pile, Deeks shuffled through the kitchen, firing up the coffee pot with his favourite brew that he knew would satisfy Kensi's early morning caffeine hunger until they stop at their usual place on the way to Ops. Much to Deeks' disappointment no food had miraculously appeared in his cupboards or refrigerator overnight, leaving toast as the only option for their breakfast. Extracting the toaster from the top shelf, Deeks set about making a quick breakfast for Kensi and himself that could be eaten quickly before they had to leave.

Intently watching the coffee maker heat up, willing in with his 'mind control' to hurry up, Deeks missed Kensi when she returned to sit on the couch in the lounge room. Watching Deeks over the back of the couch, she couldn't help but smile in amusement at her partner, who cheered slightly when the timer finally signalled the coffee was now ready.

"You okay there partner?" Kensi called across the room, her eyes gleaming in the sunlight from the windows.

"Just fine now the coffee is ready," Deeks chirped, sipping from the freshly filled coffee mug.

"Need any help?" Kensi asked, slightly rising from the couch.

"Nope, I've got this," Deeks deflected, balancing a plate of toast and another coffee mug in his hands. Kensi stood to meet Deeks relieving him of the plate and a mug before sitting back down in the centre of the couch. Lowering himself down next to Kensi with a thud, Deeks captured the confused look on her face.

"What is it?" Deeks asked hesitantly, stealing a piece of toast from the plate.

"Is that my stuff?" Kensi asked after a moment's silence, her eyes scrutinizing the pile of clothing.

"Every last bit! I found it all last night when I decided to do a bit of cleaning," Deeks informed, placing his feet on the coffee table, his hand sweeping the room as if to prove a point that he had spent the night cleaning.

"That's not all mine!" Kensi objected, looking from the pile back to Deeks.

"Sorry future crazy cat lady, that pile belongs to the K. Blye sitting on my couch." Deeks gladly informed with a smug smile.

"I will not be a crazy cat lady!" Kensi objected, glaring at Deeks. "I don't even like cats,"

"That's good because Monty doesn't either," Deeks plainly added, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you insinuating you will be living with me in the future Detective Deeks?" Kensi asked coyly, raising her eyebrows is surprise.

"Of course not, Monty is going to need somewhere to stay when Daddy has a date," Deeks teased, winking a Kensi as he took another sip of his coffee. Kensi narrowed her eyes at her partner, smacking him hard on the thigh, letting him know what she thought of his idea.

"Mercy, partners, partners!" Deeks called hurriedly as Kensi began to squeeze the taunt muscle. Smiling innocently, Kensi released her hold on Deeks thigh, turning her attention back to the mountain on the end chair, her arms crossing against her chest defensively.

"I really left this much stuff here?" Kensi inquired again somewhat sceptical, her eyes meeting Deeks'.

"Sure did. There is probably more here somewhere that I haven't found," Deeks mocked a smirk on his face, as Kensi stole the last piece of toast from the plate.

"Well there is an even bigger pile of your stuff at my place," Kensi countered taking a dramatic bite of her toast, rubbing in the fact she had stolen the last piece.

"I highly doubt that," Deeks argued, placing his coffee mug on the table.

"I've washed three of your shirts this week," Kensi objected, her eyes glimmering with a challenge.

"The shirts that you stole from me," Deeks reminded, remembering when he had found his navy blue shirt in her gym bag. Knowing that she had been caught and was in no place to argue with Deeks, Kensi pretended to scowl at him, her mouth forming a pout.

"That's what I thought," Deeks gloated, finally being able to silence Kensi for once.

"Go get dressed, we're going to be late," Kensi argued, trying to change the subject off herself and on to Deeks.

"So now you are concerned that we are going to be late?" Deeks asked in a mocking tone, as he collected the dishes from the coffee table.

"We wouldn't want to keep Hetty waiting," Kensi mimicked in a sing song voice, her sarcasm clear.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready. Why don't you do something about Mount Everest over there whilst I am gone?" Deeks suggested, kicking a leg in the direction of the end chair as he moved back into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. At Deeks comment, Kensi pretended to laugh, her actions dramatic and her eyes squinting shut.

"And just so you know I've counted and inventoried my shirts, don't try anything," Deeks teased one last time, winking as Kensi as he moved towards his bedroom, letting out a yelp as Kensi sent a throw cushion flying in his direction, barely managing to dodge the flying object.

* * *

A casual morning spent preparing himself for the final event of the Op-Lympics and settling his daughter's nerves, explained why Sam pulled into the Mission parking lot with a grin and was not at all surprised to find Callen's car parked in its usual spot. Retrieving his gym bag from the trunk, Sam placed a tentative hand on the cooling engine as he passed the car on his way to the main doors. It was clear that Callen hadn't recently arrived; in fact he had been at the Mission for quite some time, igniting some curious thoughts in Sam's head.

Pushing the heavy wooden doors open, Sam leisurely strolled through the somewhat deserted lower levels of the Mission, headed for the team bullpen where he knew his partner would be waiting for him, so he could gloat about his early arrival. Rounding the sandstone pillar, Sam was shocked to find the team's bullpen completely absent of his partner's presence, the only indicator of him at all was an empty coffee cup on his desk. Dropping his gym bag on his desk, Sam retrieved his phone from its pocket checking the time, making sure that he hadn't missed a call or message from Callen about his whereabouts.

Coming up empty, Sam left his bag on his desk and went on a search for his partner, wanting to complete a mild warm up before Kensi and Deeks arrived. Checking the gym first, in hopes that his partner had the same idea and was already warming up on exercise bikes, Sam found it just as deserted as the bullpen had been. Climbing the stairs to Ops, Sam decided it was the next best place to look for his partner, who enjoyed teasing Eric and Nell in the mornings when Hetty wasn't around to stop him from playing tormenting older brother.

Strolling through the receding doors, Sam found what he had been looking for. Callen was sitting in Eric's wheelie chair his legs stretched out leisurely in front of him, whilst the tech operator leant against the centre table, typing away at his tablet that was connected to the big screen. Nell sat by Callen in a chair of her own, prompting Eric to try different variables or different codes, with Callen occasionally providing stipulations that were readily ignored by Nell and Eric.  
Noting that his input was not providing any help but rather frustrating Nell and Eric, Callen swung around on his chair to face a sceptical Sam, his muscular arms crossed against his chest.

"Looking for a new job?" Sam joked, nudging his head towards the big screen.

"Just making sure Hansel and Gretel don't unlock the secrets of Jumanji up here," Callen quipped, earning himself an indignant glare from Nell and Eric. Sam couldn't help but laugh as Nell got up from her chair, moving away from Callen to rest on the table next to Eric. Moving to sit in Nell's abandoned chair, Sam took in Callen's somewhat dishevelled appearance.

"Did you actually sleep last night or were you howling at the moon again?" Sam asked, his tone joking but the underlying seriousness of the question clear.

"Slept like a baby." Callen gloated, a smug grin on his face. "Lady Macbeth's sleeping habits however are somewhat questionable," Callen announced loudly, earning himself a confused look from Sam. Glancing over his shoulder at Nell, raising an eyebrow at her, Callen watched as her features changed from focused to confused to furious. Gaping at Callen, Nell was at a loss for words, unsure how Callen knew about the Shakespearian character and the connection to her, but if the sheepish grin on her partners face was any indication she knew he had something to do with it.

"Lady Macbeth?" Sam repeated a grin of his own tugging at his lips, as he tented his fingers before him, as he looked curiously at Callen for an explanation. Nell fought the blush growing in her cheeks, quickly covering it with a harsh punch to Eric's exposed shoulder.

"Ouch Nell…" Eric groaned through his teeth, immediately reaching for the bruising muscle.

"Do I want to know?" Sam queried, watching the smug smirk on Callen's face grow wider at Eric's pain.

"Not even in the slightest," Callen informed, shaking his head at his partner.

"Come on Sam let's leave these two, to finish their space invaders game," Callen prompted, spinning out of the chair, sending a knowing look at Nell and Eric. Rising from his chair, Sam followed Callen's lead, letting out a slight chuckle as he took one last look at the pair, who had silently returned to their task.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?" Sam asked, as soon as they were out of reach of the prying ears of Nell and Eric.

"Nell performs and quotes Shakespeare when she is over caffeinated," Callen shrugged smugly, impressed with himself.

"Really?" Sam asked sceptically, his hand on Callen's bicep stopping him in his tracks.

"I have witnessed it myself several times," Callen replied, a knowing look in his eyes. Sam raised his eyebrows questionably, before accepting the information as a quirk that could possibly be associated with the smaller intelligence agent. Retracting his hand, Sam couldn't help but smirk at the location that he and Callen found themselves in.

"Want to do a performance of our own?" Sam asked, opening the door way to the tiny room.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Callen agreed, moving past his partner into the claustrophobic space. On entering the 'Agent' camera room, Sam and Callen were surprised to find the delicate camera laying on its side, the red blinking light nowhere to be seen. Picking up the camera in his burley hands, Sam readjusted the contraption so that it focused on Callen and his face, so they wouldn't have to sit on the dusty floor in the tight space.

"Still no chair," Callen commented over Sam's shoulder, watching as his partner began to activate the camera.

"Here's hoping we don't erase anything," Sam mumbled to himself as he hit record, causing Callen to laugh.

"You're kidding right, it's digital. Nell and Eric retrieve all footage instantly in a file," Callen reminded, as he looked Sam up and down suspiciously.

"Whatever G," Sam deflected, knowing that he had been caught out.

"Showing your age there Sam," Callen teased, his grin growing wider as he clapped Sam on the shoulder.

"I just appreciate the classics G," Sam retorted, shrugging his shoulders frustratedly, forgetting about the camera pointed in his face.

"I am not saying you don't," Callen defended, holding his hands up as a sign of peace.

"A man who owns one chair doesn't get a say in the matter," Sam joked, crinkling his nose up as if to prove a point. Callen snorted mockingly at his partner, the playful tone causing the pair to forget their current situation. Looking back at the camera, Callen gestured to Sam. "Shall we?"

"Special Agent Sam Hanna and Special Agent G Callen reporting for business," Sam started in a somewhat serious tone, that would be used on a person who yet to be decided as a suspect or innocent, as the pair looked down the lens of the camera.

"The past day's events have led to some team developments," Callen started, looking to Sam for confirmation, who shook his head agreeing with Callen.

"Team Sallen," Callen continued, pointing between himself and Sam, returning his gaze to the camera. "Were able to take the Op-Lympics to the cocky, cheeky, over-confident and love sick team Densi, to deliver an extra day of competition…"

"After Shaggy couldn't figure out how to hold a tennis racquet," Sam finished smugly, nodding his head at the memory.

"Although, Deeks did show you up in that pool," Callen reminded, looking to Sam.

"But we showed him up when it mattered," Sam countered. "We went out on that tennis court, and showed them who the superior partnership was,"

"I think I would have preferred it if you had just beaten Deeks in the pool, have an extra day off instead." Callen pondered, looking scrutinisingly at Sam, wondering if he had lost of purpose.

"The point it is…." Sam started glaring at Callen, before turning back to the camera, "That Sallen were able to conquer the odds to come out on top of the day's events." Sam finished, slightly puffing out his chest.

"The day also ended in a water fight, started by yours truly." Callen added a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Which was a shocking surprise for all, such tasks normally being left to the good Detective," Sam announced, crossing his arms across his chest, a curious look falling on his features.

"Deeks can't be left to cause all the trouble." Callen nonchalantly shrugged, looking away from the camera.

"He and Kensi seem to do a pretty good job of it," Sam reminded, not even needing to point out a time in which the pair had caused some sort of juvenile trouble.

"They also did a pretty good job of emptying a cooler on you yesterday, with some help from Eric of course." Callen reminisced, smirking at both Sam and the camera.

"They can laugh about it now, but they'll soon regret it." Sam warned the threat clear, as he scowled at the memory. "The outcomes will most certainly different,"

"They won't end up covered in freezing cold water from an esky, will they?" Callen questioned sarcasm clear in his playful tone.

"You know a real partner would have had their partner's back, you know taken the bullet for them," Sam pointed out, still sounding unimpressed. Callen couldn't help but laugh at Sam's accusation taking a slight step back in the small space.

"Moldovan told us to always ice after our events," Callen stated simply, his smirk giving away his intentions.

"And that's the end of this interview," Sam declared, reaching for the camera trying to shut it off.

"C'mon Sam, don't be like that," Callen protested, still biting back a laugh, his grin captured by the lens of the camera.

"Over G," Sam repeated, still fiddling with the controls of the camera, struggling to shut the device off.

"You okay there Sam?" Callen asked, looking over his shoulder, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I'm good G," Sam huffed, repeatedly pushing a button on the camera. Callen took a step back from Sam, letting a small chuckle slip through his lips at his partner's frustration and misfortune.

"Stupid thing, Deeks probably broke it," Sam grumbled taking the camera off the stand, turning it to the blank wall.

"It's not broken." Callen reassured, his voice echoing off the walls. Sam ignored Callen's comment pressing several more buttons, before finally sighing in defeat, as Callen's laughing could be heard again.

"You can deal with this, I'm going to the gym," Sam declared, thrusting the camera into Callen's unsuspecting hands as he stormed out the door, leaving Callen alone with the camera. Callen watched his partner leave, shaking his head at his actions at the same time. Turning the camera to face him once again, Callen looked down the lens hoping that someone was watching.

"God or possibly Hetty, please help me today," Callen whispered before simply turning the camera off with a click.

* * *

Much discussion had gone into how exactly Deeks and Kensi should arrive at Ops without raising any suspicion to the situation they had found themselves in the night before. Kensi had suggested that it would be easier if they took one car rather than try to space out two separate trips that could still result in them arriving at the same time anyway. This plan also allowed for them to only have to worry about one car that night when they finally hit the town to either celebrate or commiserate.

"So tonight, if we lose I suggest drinks at my place," Deeks suggested, gauging Kensi's reaction to the idea, careful in his choice of words. Kensi nodded her head as she thought about the idea, knowing it could end very badly.

"If we lose we still have to go out and celebrate with the team," Kensi reminded him, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, waiting to see where Deeks was going with his idea.

"After all that, we shall continue the pity party at my place, saves us the extra-long taxi ride," Deeks pointed out, indicating that he had thought the problem through once before.

"If we lose and I am saying 'if' because we won't," Kensi started giving Deeks a knowing look, as if to say winning was the only option, "You and I are going to get drunk, and not teenage drunk, hard core drunk, because there is no way I can face a cocky Sam and Callen sober," Kensi decided, leaving no room for arguments from Deeks, her mind set on the matter.

"And Eric, Eric will be drunk too," Kensi added quickly, including the tech operator in the team shenanigans yet again.

"Is that the final stage in your plan to have your way with me? Steal my clothes, break into my apartment, show up unannounced and then get me drunk? I do  
like your style Agent Blye," Deeks teased, winking at Kensi who glowered playfully at him in return.

"You keep dreaming on that one partner," Kensi snorted jokingly.

"I don't have to; I have the evidence I need." Deeks casually reminded, pretending to be distracted by something outside of the window. Noting that Kensi hadn't responded Deeks turned back to his partner, who was looking rather unimpressed with him.

"So the plans," Deeks started sheepishly, looking intently in Kensi's eyes.

"Win or lose we are getting drunk," Kensi reaffirmed, as they pulled into the Ops parking lot.

"Well then something to look forward to," Deeks grinned at Kensi, as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Oh and Deeks," Kensi began sweetly, stopping Deeks as he began to open the car door.

"If you tell anyone about last night, I'm going to make you wish you were dead," Kensi smiled innocently, her threat clear in the calmness of her voice. Deeks let out a hearty chuckle, kicking the car door open.

"Your secret is safe with me, Fern,"

* * *

Setting the camera back on its tripod, Callen strolled out of the 'Agent' camera room headed for the gym where his partner was most likely beating up his martial arts machine. Descending the stairs to the bullpen, Callen was shocked, to see Sam perched at his desk folding origami, as Kensi and Deeks casually entered the bullpen together. Looking up from his latest piece, Sam couldn't help but smirk at the younger pair.

"You seeing what I am seeing G?" Sam asked, as Callen walked in behind them, as they started to sit down at their respective desks.

"Breaking Hetty's rules again, she isn't going to be happy." Callen quipped, eyeing the pair suspiciously, standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"They're like Romeo and Juliet," Sam added quickly, continuing the running Shakespeare's joke Callen had started earlier.

"Woah, hold it right there Sam, we just carpooled," Deeks interrupted, slouching in his chair behind his desk, as he held his hands up defensively.

"Driving together from Deeks apartment doesn't count as carpooling," Sam informed, sharing an amused look with Callen. Callen turned to look at Kensi, waiting for her excuse surprised that she wasn't already on the defensive and that it was Deeks who had been first to bite. In any other situation it was always Kensi who would react with quick reassurance and Deeks who stopped to contradict whatever story Kensi was telling, this time however the roles had been reversed.

"We carpooled," Kensi shrugged simply, biting into her freshly bought pastry.

"Right," Callen started, scrutinizing Kensi his eyes landing on the paper bag on her desk. Noticing where his eyes had landed, Kensi picked up the bag of goods, moving them out of his sight.

"Sorry G, but these aren't for you," Kensi started moving towards the couch behind the bullpen, her eyes meeting Callen's defiantly.

"Hiding your guilt with sugar or saving them to soften up Hetty?" Callen taunted, as Deeks moved from his desk chair, chasing Kensi and the pastries.

"A morning snack," Kensi smugly grinned, taking a dramatic bite as she offered the bag to Deeks who sat down on the couch next to her.  
Sam watched the two look through the bag of treats, as he moved to lean against the sandstone pillar, Callen mimicking his actions. Sam and Callen shared an amused yet curious look, trying to figure out what Kensi and Deeks were playing at.

"So nothing to be guilty for?" Sam asked, looking the pair over suspiciously.

"Well I did under tip the delivery boy, but he made a comment about my lack of a girlfriend, but other than that nothing," Deeks shrugged casually, his eyes meeting Kensi's quickly, before he glanced back at Sam and Callen. Callen's smirk grew even smugger at the admission, knowing that with Kensi and Deeks there was always more to the story then what they let on.

"You didn't happen to track their phones did you?" Sam whispered out the side of his mouth, as Kensi and Deeks fought over the only chocolate donut.

"You told me not to," Callen reminded matter-of-factly, raising his eyebrows in shock at his partner.

"What?" Kensi asked, capturing on to the end of the conversation.

"Nothing,"

"Do share," Deeks prompted, looking up at the senior agent.

"Yes what was it you were saying Mr Callen?" Hetty asked, appearing in archway behind Sam and Callen, Nell and Eric snapping at her heels, tablets in hand.

"Not important Hetty," Callen carefully deflected, looking from Hetty to Nell, who was still glaring scornfully at him, from the earlier comment. Callen knew that Nell hadn't appreciated the small comment, but he hadn't been able to resist the moment, knowing it would get under her skin. Smirking to himself, Callen locked eyes with Nell and mouthed 'Lady Macbeth' to her, his smug grin still present as he continued to lean against the pillar. Watching as Nell's cheeks flushed a deep red; Callen could help but laugh when Eric yelped in pain. Looking to Nell confused, Eric furrowed his brow, questioning her actions without speaking. Nell nodded her head towards Callen, who was keenly watching the pair, the message now clear to Eric, who immediately returned to his tablet.

"Well then shall we discuss today's matters then?" Hetty asked, ignoring the commotion behind her, knowing that it would quickly sort itself out in her presence.

"Please," Sam prompted, drawing Hetty's attention back to the conversation. Hetty looked to Sam with a sly smile, before turning to Kensi and Deeks, fixing them with a knowing glare as she took in their snug position on the couch. Kensi and Deeks instantly shrunk under Hetty's gaze, halting their movements, watching her watch them, and trying to keep their faces neutral. Sam and Callen exchanged a haughty look with one another over Hetty's head, entertained by their obvious discomfort from Hetty's silent scrutiny, which further supported their growing theory.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate you all as a team for such outstanding conduct and performances you have participated in over the past two weeks. You have held yourselves in high esteem and have been competitive in all aspects that I have asked of you. I commend you on all on what you have achieved individually, in your partnerships and overall as a team. A standard has been set for the next Op-Lympics, one that I am sure will be met with ease." Hetty beamed, her eyes glimmering proudly as she addressed the motley crew who attentively listened to her praising words, their silence prompting her to continue.

"With that being said, and to stop me from continuing on a tangent I think it's time to announce the final event, don't you think?" Hetty asked smiling devilishly. The team eagerly nodded their heads, metaphorically leaning forward with anticipation, wanting to know what it was Hetty had finally decided for them.

"After heavy consideration, and some serious investigating with the help of Ms Pasternak and Mr Moldovan it has been decided that the intended sport will test all agents. It is a sport that I believe none of you are yet to compete in, creating an equal tie breaker for the final event…" Hetty continued remaining ambiguous as if building the tension in the room.

"It's gymnastics isn't it?" Deeks groaned, leaning back into the couch in defeat, knowing he had jinxed himself. Sam and Callen shared a scared look, knowing very well that they were not equipped for such an event in any shape or form.

"Not quite Mr Deeks," Hetty assured, settling the matter for the three men. All three let out notable breaths they had been holding, relieved to know that they were not going to be forced into leotards and handstands on wooden beams.

"It is my great pleasure to announce the tie-breaking event for the Op-Lympics to be…" Hetty paused, giving her team the once over, one last time.

"Synchronised Swimming,"

Sam and Callen's mouths fell agape at the news, their body postures moving from relaxed to tensed and shocked as they glared at Hetty waiting for her to say she was joking.

"Hetty please say you're kidding," Kensi begged, remembering that Deeks had once mentioned he would enjoy synchronized swimming with Kensi and her bikini. It was the last thing she wanted to be caught up with, swimming half-naked with Deeks in the pool as the team watched on. Deeks face contorted from shock to a smug grin when he realised why Kensi was protesting. Turning to Kensi, he openly leered at her figure picturing her in a bathing suit that left very little to the imagination, before realising that Hetty had said synchronized swimming, as his brain finally took in the news.

"I am sorry Miss Blye that is what has been decided. There will be no discussion on the matter." Hetty made clear, her tone stern. Deeks features fell again at the statement, knowing that there was no way any of the team could possibly get out of the event.

"But Hetty," Sam started, screwing his nose up in disgusted, as he pointed to Callen.

"Me and him?" Sam finished, looking at Callen with distain, for once not wanting to be paired up with the senior field agent.

"Hey," Callen objected, not liking the way Sam was objecting to the partnership.

"You're lucky to have me as a partner Sam. You could be paired with one of the Twisted Sisters," Callen offered, nodding his head towards the bickering Kensi and Deeks. Nell and Eric stood in the back, watching the discussion from afar, wanting nothing to do with the situation, glad that they weren't required to participate.

"That's quite enough," Hetty called, halting all conversations on the topic.

"I shall see you all at the aquatic centre as soon as possible, you have the rest of the morning to prepare for the event, the competition begins at one p.m. Be prompt and be precise, the judges will be waiting." Hetty instructed, sweeping her hand and her eyes across the room, bringing an end to any objections from the team.

"And as always, may the odds be ever in your favour,"

* * *

**An:/ Just FYI research has been done on the topic, so I do know what is required for the final event, just in case any synchronized swimmers out there were concerned. Sorry any mistakes or OOC. Happy Holidays everyone! **


	20. Chapter 20

**An:/ So this is up a lot earlier than I anticipated, I guess a long car ride gets writing done quickly! I hope every one had a good holiday break! Again, thank you to those who continually read and review, your support is very much appreciated. **  
**I am not sure if the next chapter will be up before the new year, but I will try my best. **  
**Thanks **  
**Lottie.**

* * *

With her presence no longer required, Hetty made a quick retreat, disappearing into the walls of the Operations centre, successfully avoiding any further questions or objections from her team. As she confidently strode away from the group, the team all looked expectantly at Callen, silently beckoning him to talk to Hetty and convince her to change her mind. Rolling his eyes at the team, Callen turned to follow Hetty for one of their infamous private talks, but he found that she was nowhere to be seen, just as expected.

"Eric did you know about this?" Deeks asked accusingly from his place on the couch, still sitting close by Kensi.

"I…I…." Eric started, flustered by the sudden attention on him from the team.

"Did you two know about this?" Sam asked again, narrowing his eyes at the pair, looking them over suspiciously.

"We had heard rumours…" Nell started, being evasive and careful in her choice of words.

"So you knew," Callen concluded, raising his eyebrows in an unimpressed manner.

"We knew it was in the mix…" Eric started, looking to Nell for support, not wanting to face the 'wolves' on his own.

"But we never heard if it was confirmed," Nell added, her eyes connecting with Eric's easily reading the pleading orbs.

"What else was there to pick from?" Kensi questioned curiously, returning to devouring her donuts, drawing Nell's attention.

"Archery, a Marathon, diving and I think BMX," Nell recalled to the team, watching as their faces fell with annoyance.

"BMX? Really?" Callen repeated, shocked to hear the words from Nell's mouth.

"What's wrong with that?" Eric asked, looking sceptically at Callen.

"Nothing, but it would have been better than water gymnastics." Callen complained, looking at Sam with a disapproving look.

"It's Synchronized Swimming gents," Deeks reminded sheepishly, a smug grin on his face.

"And it'll be synchronized drowning if you don't pipe down Deeks," Sam threatened crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're just jealous that you aren't paired with Kenosceros here," Deeks teased again, pointing to Kensi as she took another large bite of her donut, personally ignoring the comment about her eating habits from Deeks. Sam snorted in disbelief at Deeks, opening his mouth to retort smartly, only to be cut off by Nell.

"Look, there isn't much we can do about it now. You better get moving if you want any time to rehearse a routine," Nell instructed, sharing a solemn look Callen and Sam, the hint clear. Nodding her head at Eric, Nell turned on her heel leading him out of the back area of the bullpen and back towards the sanctuary of Ops.

"Nothing could have been worse than this," Kensi groaned, resting her head in her hand, shielding her face from the team. Whilst she knew it was worse for Sam and Callen who were going to have to swim gracefully with one another, she was beginning to think that maybe she was the one who was going to have the endure the most, from Deeks' smart comments about her attire to his wandering hands. Although she hadn't minded the latter earlier that morning, she most definitely did want to be caught in a compromising position whilst the senior agents watched on.

"Hey, you could be paired with Sam or Callen," Deeks teased, winking at Sam and Callen who both scoffed at the Detective.

"I wonder if Hetty will play to your strengths and pick a romantic theme for you two," Deeks continued, trying to get a comment out of the senior pair, triggering a small snigger from Kensi.

"Deeks," Sam hissed through gritted teeth, not enjoying the smug grin on Deeks' face what so ever.

"Careful Deeks or I'll have Hetty reshuffle the deck," Callen warned, sending Deeks a knowing look.

"Sorry Callen, but Kensi here is my partner, and well you just can't have her," Deeks objected playfully, nudging Kensi with his elbow, eliciting a smile from her.

"In more ways than one," Sam whispered to Callen, who laughed in return.

"What was that?" Kensi inquired, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the pair.

"See you at the aquatics centre," Callen quickly corrected, pushing off the stone pillar he had been leaning on.

"You might as well forfeit now, there is no way you are going to beat Densi in synchronized swimming," Deeks taunted, as Sam and Callen moved through the bullpen, collecting their gym bags in the process. Sam waved off the comment, signalling over his shoulder with a slight wave of his hand that he couldn't care less about what the Detective was calling after him.

"Play nice Deeks, they will have something up their sleeve," Kensi warned, patting Deeks on his thigh as she began to stand, putting her weight onto his leg.

"I think I can handle them Kens," Deeks grinned, watching as Kensi stood from the couch and turned to face him.

"I know you can Deeks, just looking out for my partner," Kensi returned, outstretching her hand to Deeks. Taking the hand, Deeks allowed Kensi to help pull him up and off the couch, the smile on his face never faltering. Kensi moved through to the bullpen, discarding the empty paper bag in Callen's trash can and collected her gym bag that lay by her desk. Deeks came to stand in front of Kensi, his bag swung over his shoulders, his eyes noticeably roaming over her body. Kensi raised an eyebrow, amused at the blatant action, waiting for the smart comment that was sure to follow. Realising that he had been caught, Deeks wrapped his arm around Kensi's shoulder, guiding her from the bullpen, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Let's suit up!"

* * *

Escaping from the Mission via a back door, one they were certain the agents and detective were not going to use, Eric and Nell made a 'run' for the aquatics centre. If the brief conversation earlier was any indication, it was clear that the final day of the Op-Lympics was going to be the most challenging for the teams and with their prior knowledge, Eric and Nell were going to be on the receiving end of a lot of unimpressed looks for the remainder of the day. This little piece of information however did not stop Nell or Eric from sniggering and joking about the situation, for they were thankful it was not them who had to endure it.

"Did you see the look on Sam's face when Hetty said Synchronized Swimming?" Eric snorted, his smile reaching his eyes, as he played with videos on his tablet. Nell responded with a hearty laugh, the image flashing again in her mind. Sam's expression had been a mix of horror and disgust, the pure shock at the announcement had been more than clear on his face, as he failed to mask it much like Callen had.

"We will definitely have to get that recording from the bullpen, it was priceless." Nell agreed, looking over to Eric, who eagerly nodded his agreement.

"How about Deeks' though…" Nell started, her eyes lighting up with anticipation. "He looked as though all his Christmas' had come at once," Nell sniggered playfully, knowing there was more to that situation than the sly pair were letting on. Not looking up from his tablet, Eric shrugged casually at Nell's observation, a sheepish smirk on his face.

"Who wouldn't be happy about being paired with Kensi?" Eric asked, trying to keep the blush from his cheeks. Nell raised a curious eyebrow at Eric, her eyes slightly narrowed, as though she was encouraging Eric to continue explaining. Looking up from his tablet, Eric found Nell's eyes staring at him, waiting for him to continue what he had been saying.

"I mean, c'mon, its Kensi…." Eric started offhandedly, trying to back track what he said. Nell continued to occasionally glance at Eric, remaining silent as she switched focus between the road and Eric, trying to conceal a smug smile. Eric took the silence as a hint to explain further and continued to ramble at Nell, trying to save himself from any 'hole' he may have dug himself into.

"Not that I see her in that way, I was just pointing out that it was Kensi, and that she would be a much better partner than Sam or Callen,"

"What's wrong with Callen?" Nell questioned, finally breaking the awkward silence, her eyes narrowing at the tech operator.

"N...nothing," Eric stammered taken aback by Nell's words, as he looked back down at his tablet, trying to conceal his flushed demeanour.

"So if you had to pick out of the team, you'd choose to be paired with Kensi?" Nell asked again, sounding intrigued by the answer.

"Yes," Eric answered immediately, trying to end the conversation.

"Hmm," Nell murmured,

"No wait," Eric started again, realising what he had agreed to. "I mean, if I had to pick an agent, I'd pick Kensi…" Eric corrected, looking up from the tablet he had been hiding behind, his face flushed from the awkward situation.

"You would most definitely be my first pick otherwise," He finished with a sheepish grin.

"So you'd want to be partnered with me for Synchronized Swimming? Because I'd be in a swimsuit?" Nell asked casually, trying to pry more information out of Eric.

"Definitely yes," Eric agreed quickly, hoping for the right answer, his eyes meeting Nell's across the car.

"Mhmmm," Nell hummed again, her grin now sneaking on to her lips, as Eric began to blush again.

"Wait… no? I don't know? Why are you doing this? You're twisting my words!" Eric groaned, uncomfortable in the situation that had been created.

"I didn't say anything," Nell innocently replied, shrugging her shoulders, her eyes wide.

"But you…" Eric began, not even sure where he was going with the sentence.

"I what Eric? What did I do?" Nell asked innocently, as she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel.

"You… you implied…" Eric tried, watching as Nell's eyebrows shot up at his words.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Eric pleaded, not wanting to say anything else that could be compromising.

"Please," Nell grinned smugly, shaking her head at her awkward partner.

"Did you bring the recording gear?" Eric asked, after several moments of silence, trying to successfully change the topic of conversation.

"I sure did. Pictures from today are going to be the new screensavers in Ops," Nell teased, her eyes lighting up with excitement and anticipation.

"You're pure evil," Eric whispered in shock.

"Older brothers _will_do that to you," Nell shrugged, pulling into the aquatics centre.

"Sam will kill you," Eric reminded, still shocked by the bold actions Nell was willing to undertake.

"I can handle Sam," Nell confidently informed, as the car came to a stop in the aquatics centre parking lot.

"I don't doubt that, just leave me out of this," Eric patiently asked, his hand covering Nell's. Nell looked down at his hand covering hers, before looking up with an impish grin on her face.

"No problem partner," Nell smiled sweetly, her eyes meeting Eric's. "Now c'mon let's set up these camera's before the team arrives."

* * *

Slamming the car door shut, Callen couldn't help but laugh at his disgruntled partner. Sam had not taken the news of the new event well, surprising Callen with his child-like objection of the sport and his unwillingness to discuss the situation. Callen had tried to discuss the silver lining with his partner, as they made tracks from Ops ahead of team Densi, but it was clear Sam wasn't having a bar of it. Whilst he too was unimpressed with the current situation, feeling somewhat emasculated by the event that required him and his Navy SEAL partner to dance and prance in the water, Callen was intent on getting through it. Beating Kensi and Deeks was the number one goal of the day and all they had to do was overcome the one obstacle that lay ahead of them, the awkwardness, and once that was conquered there would be no stopping them. All Callen needed to do now was convince Sam into realising the same thing.

"You okay Sam?" Callen asked as he started to back out of Ops, his head turned away from Sam so he couldn't see the smirk plastered on his face.

"Fine," Sam grunted, rubbing the palms of his hands up and down his muscular thighs. Callen sighed at the despondent response from his partner, knowing that he would have to push through with the conversation to ease Sam's nerves.

"Don't let Kensi and Deeks mess with your head, especially Deeks, don't give them the satisfaction." Callen tried, glancing at his partner out of the corner of his eye.

"They're not in my head G," Sam responded sullenly, clearly wanting no part in the conversation.

"Sam," Callen remarked sceptically, letting Sam know that he didn't believe a word he had said.

"Why Synchronized Swimming G? What does Hetty have against us?" Sam grumbled, finally voicing his objections.

"I think she chose it to test us, not just you and me, all of us. Test our partnerships; see if we can overcome unforseen obstacles, which require us to go outside our comfort zones." Callen concluded with a small nod of his head.

"But this is a serious competition, we can have a friendship bracelet making class later on," Sam complained, stilling his hands on his legs.

"Friendship bracelets?" Callen questioned, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Helped Annie make some last night," Sam smiled, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a colourful bracelet made of thick thread.

"That's cute," Callen snickered playfully, the small bracelet looking out of place on his partner's wrist.

"Don't worry there is one for Uncle Callen too," Sam smugly grinned, pulling his sleeve back down.

"I'm sure I'll get that tonight after the recital," Callen grinned, glancing at Sam who merely nodded his head, as he played with the bracelet under his sleeve.

The atmosphere in the car had lightened significantly now that the topic of conversation had switched from the event and Callen was revealing in it for the moment, ignoring the fact that they were yet to discuss any tactics or anything to do with the event. Although as the venue grew closer, Callen knew he had to bite the bullet and finish the conversation they had started earlier.

"Look G," Sam started, cutting Callen off before he had even begun to speak, as though he had read his partner's mind.

"Sam…" Callen prompted, coaxing him to continue.

"I know I overacted earlier..."

"Just a little," Callen teased.

"But I am willing to put aside my mixed feelings for the event, to push past it to win us the gold medal." Sam continued, ignoring Callen's comment.

"That's very mature of you," Callen mocked, his smile growing wider.

"Besides, I am a Navy SEAL, water is my friend, even if it does involve doing flips and looking like a drowning flamingo," Sam chuffed, waving his hand casually.

"I think synchronized swimmers would be offended at being compared to drowning flamingos," Callen commented, his mind concocting an image of Sam's words.

"Good thing I don't know any then G," Sam shrugged, looking out the window again. Callen let a small laugh at Sam's sudden change of opinion, knowing that Sam had probably realised how he must have looked objecting so fiercely to the event.

"Do you think we have a chance of beating Kensi and Deeks?" Callen asked, again changing the conversation.

"Kensi is competitive, we all know that, but I think being in close quarters with Deeks might throw her off her game a little," Sam reluctantly admitted, revealing that he had done some thinking about the event.

"They've been closer than this before," Callen reminded, his mind flashing back to past Ops and to the position he and Sam had found them in the previous morning.

"Yeah but things seem to have changed as of late, they're a lot more 'touchy-feely' with one another, and I would bet any money that they spent the night together again last night." Sam retorted matter-of-factly.

"If anything that would benefit them today, 'touchy-feely' wouldn't be a problem in synchronized swimming," Callen concluded his knowledge of synchronized swimming minimal but he knew they would interact at some point during their routine. "And of course they were together last night, Deeks couldn't wipe that sly grin off his face," Callen added quickly.

"I am just saying, Kensi is all for flirting and bantering behind closed doors, but in the spotlight she freezes up when it comes to Deeks," Sam pointed out confidently.

"It's those baby blues," Callen smirked, remembering some of the first things he had said to Kensi about the mysterious Jason Wyler/Marty Deeks.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see,"

"We've got this one Sam, Sallen will come out the Op-Lympic champions," Callen reassured, reaching over to clap his partner on the shoulder. Sam's grin grew wider as he let a laugh slip through his lips, returning the friendly gesture.

"What are you going to do about the troublesome trio today? Any revenge planned?" Callen asked, remembering their conversation from the previous night, about Sam's revenge for the water cooler incident.

"I think in this case inaction is more thrilling than anything else," Sam answered evasively, a mischievous glint in his eye. Callen shook his head at his partner, amused by his tactics.

"Either way, be sure to let Deeks know what's going on, prefect way to distract him," Callen reminded, shortly glancing at Sam.

"Shaggy will be first to know," Sam confirmed, his train of thought clear in his facial features. Looking out the window at the changing scenery, Sam's thoughts travelled back to the impending event and what it might entail, from swimming out fits to routines and music.

"Do you think there will be some sort of 'theme' to the swim?" Sam queried, looking back at Callen expectantly, his brow furrowed with curiosity.

"I guess we are about to find out," Callen announced, as he pulled into the aquatics centre parking lot, the pairs eyes falling on the large blue building. The final event was now upon them.

* * *

"Kensi you better not eat that last donut if you want to fit into your swimsuit," Deeks teased, stealing the offending donut from her hand, shoving as much of it into his mouth as he could.

"Deeks!" Kensi yelled in protest, at both the stealing of her donut and the weight comment.

Kensi was thankful that they were stopped at a traffic light, because she was most shocked at Deeks' actions and wasn't sure how she would have responded had they been driving. Deeks noticed the shocked look on Kensi's face, her eyebrows raised and her eyes wide, as he slowly chewed the donut.

"You should choose you next words wisely," Kensi warned, her eyes narrowing at her childish partner.

"I am just looking out for you," Deeks choked out the side of his mouth, his cheeks still filled with the pastry. Kensi obviously didn't like Deeks choice in words, her fist connecting with his bicep in a forceful punch.

"Erggh," Deeks groaned, as he began to swallow the remnants of the donut.

"That's for stealing my donut," Kensi stated matter-of-factly as the traffic light turned green.

"And that's for making a comment about my swimsuit," Kensi added, as she sharply took the corner, slamming the unsuspecting Deeks into the passenger side window.

"You really have to stop beating me up Kens; it's normally the boy that picks on the girl he likes, not the other way around." Deeks taunted, ignoring Kensi's comment and her warning tone.

"If that's what you think, I must be in love with you," Kensi retorted sarcastically, smacking Deeks in the abdomen, as if to prove a point. Deeks bent forward to protect himself, unsure as to where Kensi's hand might be travelling, well aware of her previous encounters with the opposite gender when she was provoked.

"I have my theories, and that is indeed on top of the list," Deeks grinned smugly, once he had recovered from the blow.

"I think I might just help Sam with the drowning today," Kensi commented offhandedly, shrugging her shoulders.

"You'd miss me far too much to do that partner," Deeks winked, rubbing the sore spot on his bicep.

"It would be much more peaceful," Kensi admitted, smiling wickedly at Deeks, who merely shook his head.

"What would you do with peaceful? You're always on a constant sugar high, I am your entertainment," Deeks confidently retorted, his eyes roaming Kensi's body and face.

"I think I'd take a nap," Kensi shrugged, her smile teasing, yet challenging.

"So we are back to last night," Deeks grinned, taking the small sentence, and turning it into a brand new conversation, knowing that doing this seriously irritated Kensi.

"Not even close," Kensi objected, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Taking a nap…breaking into my apartment unannounced to sleep in my bed," Deeks mocked, pretending to way up the options in his head. "Yep there's definitely a connection,"

"I didn't break in, your door was unlocked," Kensi defended, knowing that Deeks was right, but not wanting to admit it.

"And that's what I thought," Deeks triumphantly grinned, knowing that those words was Kensi's way of admitting defeat.

"Shut up Deeks," Kensi glared, gripping the steering wheel tighter, wishing that they were talking about anything but this.

"It's okay Kensi; I won't tell anyone that you enjoy snuggling in bed with me, I mean I am very loveable and an expert cuddler," Deeks continued to tease, trying to look as innocent as possible. Kensi pursed her lips together, trying to remain serious and not give into Deeks' taunt. He was right, he was most definitely an expert cuddler, but there was no way she was going to admit such a personal detail to her partner.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy it," Deeks prompted, looking expectantly at Kensi. Kensi didn't immediately respond, causing the grin to grow even wider on Deeks face. "It's okay words aren't needed, the look on your face says enough," Deeks sneered, turning in his seat, making sure he was out of reach of Kensi's fist.

"You're so arrogant," Kensi scoffed half-heartedly, her smile taking away from the sting of the words.

"Morning-Kensi would never say that," Deeks objected in a sing song voice, which irritated Kensi even more.

"Morning-Kensi?" Kensi repeated, raising her eyebrows disapprovingly.

"Morning-Kensi. The one who enjoys waking up next to her partner," Deeks confirmed offhandedly, as though it was nothing new to discuss. Kensi scoffed defiantly at the accusation, not being able to form suitable words for the situation. Deeks' grin continued to grow wider at Kensi's silence, taking it as an indicator that he had hindered any plausible response from his partner.

"So are you going to tell me what I did to earn my late night booty call?" Deeks asked trying to keep his tone light, although deep down it was a serious question.

"Booty call? That is what you are calling it?" Kensi asked sceptically.

"That's what it was, minus well, the booty," Deeks shrugged, running his hand through his thick beard.

"Ewww?" Kensi remarked childishly, screwing up her nose.

"I don't recall you saying that once last night," Deeks commented casually.

"Can we please talk about something else? Anything please," Kensi pleaded, her eyes meeting Deeks, reading the playful challenge in his eyes.

"Sure. I can deal with the conversational change yet again, but I will figure this out Agent Blye," Deeks warned, his eyes slightly narrowing at his partner, causing her to roll her eyes.

"So Kensi Marie, what is it you intend to wear for the competition?" Deeks leered, his eyes trailing her body yet again.

"Haven't decided yet Martin Alexander," Kensi retorted in her own sing song voice.

"I will gladly help you pick," Deeks offered, a lecherous grin on his face.

"I'm sure you would," Kensi sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying, that's what partner's do for one another, they help with the decisions for the outfits on ops," Deeks tried, clasping his hands together.

"This isn't an op Detective," Kensi reminded, her eyes again focused on the road.

"I have a measuring tape in my bag," Deeks started pointing over his shoulder.

"Deeks, stop!" Kensi demanded, her smile giving her away.

"Hetty leant it to me…" Deeks whispered, pushing his luck, knowing that Kensi wasn't really annoyed with him.

"Deeks," Kensi hissed, turning to face him. "Enough,"

"Rodger that Marine," Deeks grinned cheekily. Kensi rolled her eyes at her partner again. She was beginning to notice that she was doing it a lot lately, but not because she was truly annoyed with her partner, but rather because she had no words to retaliate to her partners banter so it was her last resort in the situation. As the approached the aquatics centre, Kensi glanced at Deeks out of the corner of her eye, noticing that he was still smiling smugly to himself.

"Let's just set a few ground rules," Kensi started, knowing that Deeks had plenty of jokes saved up for the occasion.

"Like?" Deeks prompted, personally believing that no rules were needed.

"One, no comments about my attire or anything Hetty forces me to wear," Kensi started, stating the most obvious first.

"Hmmmm, declined, next please," Deeks grinned wickedly.

"Two, keep your hands where they are directed," Kensi continued, ignoring Deeks childish comment.

"My undirected hands were not objected to this morning," Deeks announced smugly.

"Deeks," Kensi warned her tone clear.

"Three, don't try anything, Sam and Callen will most definitely watching and they already have their suspicions," Kensi finished, the main things she wanted said and now firmly set in place.

"Suspicions of what?" Deeks questioned curiously.

"They think there is more to our partnership…" Kensi hinted, not wanting to say the words aloud.

"Like what?" Deeks asked, feigning ignorance, just wanting to hear Kensi say the words.

"You know, they think we are like, together, together," Kensi continued, her lips forming a thin line.

"Oh partners with privileges, friends with benefits, I get it," Deeks grinned widely.

"You're impossible," Kensi chastised.

"But you love me,"

"So you seem to think," Kensi groaned, as they pulled into the aquatics parking lot, spotting Sam and Callen walking up the pathway.

"Remember what I said Deeks," Kensi reiterated, as she turned the car off in the parking spot.

"That's a lot to remember Kens," Deeks teased, his hand resting on her thigh. Kensi looked from her thigh to Deeks face, an inquisitive eyebrow raised at both the statement and placement on his hand. Deeks eyes met Kensi's, knowing very well that she was silently questioning the intimate placement of his hand, but he wasn't about to give up any information to her.

"Spirit fingers time," Deeks grinned, before removing his hand, triggering a small laugh from his amused partner.

* * *

"Look who it is Sam," Callen grinned at his partner, as they waited for the approaching pair to be within ear shot.

"Well if it isn't Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star," Sam teased, looking at the agent and detective, who were smiling brightly at one another, clearly enjoying a private joke.

"Did you hear that Kens, Salt and Pepper are calling us Spongebob and Patrick now," Deeks repeated, looking to Kensi for confirmation as they moved towards the large glass doors of the building.

"At least it's no longer Romeo and Juliet," Kensi sniggered, her eyes trailing over the backs of the senior agents.

"I was thinking Barbie and Ken, but Sam went with his own idea," Callen called over his shoulder, a cocky grin on his face.

"You two are hilarious," Kensi deadpanned her expression unimpressed.

"Don't worry Kens, you were Ken and Deeks was Barbie," Callen reassured, sharing an amused look with Sam.

"I take offence to that," Deeks objected, watching the exchange between the senior partners.

"Could have been worse Deeks, Fred and Wilma was being tossed around," Callen smirked, as he held the door opened for the team, as they shuffled into the lobby of the aquatics centre. The air in the lobby was thick with chlorine, the scent overpowering, and one that was usually associated with indoor pools. The team were all slightly taken aback by the humid air, the confusion halting the conversations.

"Finally," Came a familiar voice from the small café area.

"Nell?" Callen asked peculiarly.

"I thought you guys were never going to arrive, hurry up and get changed, people are waiting for you guys," Nell prompted, pointing towards the distinct gender change rooms. The team chose not to argue with small intelligence agent, awkwardly shuffling towards the change rooms that were across the lobby. The aquatics centre was fairly deserted except for the occasional staff member, but none gave the team a second glance as they moved through the lobby.

"Remember Kens, if you need any help, I'm here for you," Deeks winked, as she entered the female change room first. Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks, pushing through the door forcefully and out of the sight of her partner.

"You're playing with fire Deeks," Callen warned, following Sam into the men's change room.

"Careful you don't get burned," Sam finished, calling over his shoulder.

"I am a certified fire fighter, I've got this," Deeks teased, dropping down onto the first bench by the entrance way. Sam and Callen exchanged a look, one that they had clearly shared before. Remembering what Kensi had said earlier about Sam and Callen's suspicions, Deeks chose the moment as a good point to change the topic of conversation.

"So guys, riddle me this, who is going to be the man in this partnership? Who is going to be the one doing all the lifting?" Deeks teased, knowing that bringing masculinity into the conversation was bound to get him a response.

"This isn't a joke Deeks, this is still a serious competition," Sam reminded, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Oh I am well aware of that Sam," Deeks defended, his tone serious. "I was just curious as to who wore the pants in your relationship," Deeks grinned cheekily.

"Me,"

"Me," Both men answered at the same time, before sharing a look of surprise with one another at their swift answers.

"Oh no, trouble in paradise ladies?" Deeks taunted, standing to remove his shorts. Sam and Callen turned to glare heatedly at Deeks who was now laughing at them, his laughter echoing off the tiled walls.

"You know what, I'm going to get changed real quick and then go wait out in the lobby. This is definitely something you two need to discuss in private," Deeks quipped moving to the opposite side of the wall to change his shorts.

"You still planning on drowning him?" Callen whispered, watching as the detective sauntered off.

"Well I am now," Sam breathed, collecting his swimming gear.

Behind the wall Deeks continued to snigger, knowing that he most definitely had a psychological advantage over the older pair, for he was partnered with Kensi which made matters much easier and a lot less awkward. From the short encounter, it was clear they were not comfortable with the playful teasing Deeks was dealing out, and he couldn't help but think he could use it to his advantage.

"I'll catch you ladies in the pool," Deeks grinned, as he gathered his gym bag, moving towards the locker room door. Neither Sam nor Callen rose to the taunt, choosing rather to ignore Deeks and not give him his satisfaction. Exiting the change room, in his rather revealing swimming trunks that Hetty had organised for him from the swimming events, Deeks noticed that the female lifeguard who had ignored him earlier was eyeing him off like a piece of meat. Not liking the way she looked as though she was about to devour him on the spot, Deeks silently begged for Kensi to hurry up. The door to the male change room opened and Deeks had thought his prays had been answered, only to realise it was Sam and Callen making their way into the lobby.

"You took your time," Nell complained, appearing out of nowhere. "Let's get moving, we need to get this routine perfect," Nell instructed, taking the lead, strutting through the lobby towards the direction of the pools. Sam and Callen shrugged their shoulders at the orders, turning to follow Nell, sending one last wave at Deeks, who was now leaning against the wall waiting for Kensi. Glancing at the clock that hung precariously above the change room doors, Deeks couldn't figure out what was taking Kensi so long. Audibly sighing, Deeks looked around for any sign of Eric who might just be waiting for the pair similarly to Nell, but came up short. Several more minutes past, before Kensi decided to grace Deeks with her presence.

"Never one to be on time," Deeks commented as he took in Kensi's appearance, his eyes obviously trailing over her curves as she slowly sauntered towards him.

"Like you're one to comment," Kensi retorted, narrowing her eyes at her partner.

"What no bikini under there?" Deeks commented, tugging at the red sleeve of her t-shirt, as she stopped beside him.

"Must have left those at home," Kensi grinned, her eyes looking Deeks over, "With the rest of your swimsuit," Kensi continued nodding her head towards the shorts Deeks was wearing.

"You didn't seem to mind them the yesterday." Deeks reminded, taking a step forward with his hands on his hips in defiance.

"And I didn't say I didn't mind them now," Kensi retaliated, her eyes moving from Deeks face, down to his shorts and back up again.

"You wouldn't be breaking your own rules now would you Kens?" Deeks questioned mockingly, his eyes meeting hers with a challenge.

"You don't see Sam or Callen anywhere, now do you?" Kensi pointed out, a smug grin on her face. Kensi and Deeks continued to stare at each other silently for several moments, each waiting for the other to make the next move in the conversation.

"Shall we?" Deeks cockily gestured, pointing towards the direction Sam and Callen disappeared in.

"After you," Kensi smiled sweetly, prompting Deeks to walk ahead of her. As Deeks began to stroll ahead of Kensi, she caught onto the tight material of his shorts, pulling them back before letting it snap back into his hips. Deeks hand instinctively went to sore spot, as he turned to glare at Kensi, his eyes narrowing in a playful suspicion.

"Nice butt," Kensi shrugged as she walked past Deeks casually, unable to hide the sly smile on her lips. "Oh and you best go pick up some Aloe Vera for that burn you've got there," Kensi winked, as she disappeared behind the wall. Deeks put his hands on his hips again, as he threw his head back in frustration, letting out a low growl. Kensi had managed to one-up him again, but this time in more ways than one.

* * *

Entering the pool area, a grin still plastered on her face, Kensi was shocked to see two well-known figures waiting by the pool side chatting with Sam and Callen, Nell nowhere in sight. Turning her head to see if Deeks had recovered from their 'moment', Kensi found him standing just out of sight of the door way, his features contorted with disappointment.

"Man, I thought Hetty was bringing in new coaches for this," Deeks gulped, his eyes falling on Pasternak.

"Apparently not," Kensi confirmed, as she moved through the threshold of the door and into the pool area.

"Blye, Deeks, get over here!" Pasternak ordered, once she had caught sight of the pair. Deeks audibly groaned, only loud enough for Kensi to hear, causing her to laugh at his displeasure.

Watching as the group of four fixed them with their gaze, Kensi and Deeks approached them hesitantly wondering what it was they were sizing them up for. Deeks suddenly felt somewhat self-conscious in his revealing shorts, now wishing his swimming trunks were of a length that matched Sam's.

"Do you see what I see?" Deeks whispered, leaning forward to talk to Kensi.

"Pasternak?" Kensi questioned, knowing very well that is what Deeks had meant.

"She is checking me out," Deeks pointed out, shocked by the situation.

"Well it's clear she likes you," Kensi teased, her eyes watching as Pasternak appreciatively stared at Deeks as he approached.

"Not funny Kens," Deeks whispered harshly, in her ear. "Shouldn't you be jealous or something and be telling her to stop?" Deeks asked, trying to gain some sympathy from Kensi to get her to stop the current situation.

"Nope, that isn't my job," Kensi whispered through her teeth, maintaining her smile.

"Oh man this is karma for mocking Sam and Callen," Deeks groaned, running a hand over his face as they came to a stop in front of the waiting foursome.

"Shush," Kensi whispered, nudging Deeks in the ribs, before turning to smile brightly at the two coaches.

"Ms Pasternak, Mr Moldovan," Kensi greeted with a smile. The pair nodded their heads in return, keeping the conversation brief.

"You two with me," Pasternak prompted, pointing at Kensi and Deeks, who instinctively looked to Sam and Callen who were enjoying their awkwardness.

"See you on the other side," Callen grinned, waving at the pair as the moved to follow Pasternak.

"She is taking us to her sex dungeon," Deeks whispered somewhat jokingly, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Only you Deeks, she has no interest in me what so ever," Kensi teased, nudging Deeks with her hip.

"Save me," Deeks mouthed, as Pasternak turned and stopped their conversation with a glance.

"Shirt off, in pool, get moving." Pasternak ordered her directions blunt but her tone calm and excited. Kensi and Deeks shared one last look with one another before doing exactly as they were told, blindly trusting Pasternak yet again.

* * *

"Are they okay?" Moldovan asked, as Kensi and Deeks continued to banter with one another as they exited the main pool.

"Oh they're fine, nothing new," Callen reassured, sharing an amused look with Sam.

"Well then, shall we get down to business?" Moldovan asked, clapping his hands together with anticipation.

"Might as well get this over with," Sam sighed, tossing his gym bag to the side.

"Just one thing, Sam and I have discussed it, and well neither of us think we are capable of performing any of the over the top gymnastic stunts that can be used in synchronized swimming," Callen started, earning himself an intrigued gaze from Moldovan.

"It's just we'd rather keep the routine as straightforward as we can, for our own benefit and safety," Callen concluded, his point clear and precise.

"You agree with this?" Moldovan questioned, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

"Every word of it, we can't do the things those girls do and we know it." Sam admitted. He and Callen weren't naïve, they knew the level of skill and physical endurance synchronized swimmers required and they were both well aware that they were lacking these two main attributes.

"I understand what you are saying, but you should be willing to do whatever it takes to win. The Op-Lympics are within your grasp and you are choosing to play it safe. I had thought you two would be willing to try anything, but alas I am wrong. We can do a simple routine, it won't be as glamorous if Densi go all out, but it will be simple, it will be precise and in sync, with minimal gymnastic elements. That is what you want, yes?" Moldovan queried, planting small seeds in his teams head.

"When you put it like that…" Callen started, sharing a look with Sam.

"You make it sound like we are giving up without a fight," Sam finished, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Is that not what you are doing?" Moldovan taunted, trying to ignite the competitiveness within the partnership.

"No, we are just playing it safe," Callen corrected, narrowing his eyes at the Romanian.

"Is that what Miss Jones would want you to do?" Moldovan questioned, playing the Nell card. Callen looked to Sam, knowing very well that Moldovan was right, the last thing Nell would want was for them to go out without a fight. After a second long silent discussion, Callen turned back to Moldovan who was waiting for a response.

"Go big or go home?" Callen reluctantly quoted, watching as Moldovan eyes lit up with anticipation.

"Well then gentlemen, into the pool you go, we have a short routine to learn in a short amount of time," Moldovan prompted, blowing his whistle for effect. Sam shook his head at Callen, unable to fathom what they had just got themselves into, who merely shrugged his shoulders at his partner.

"Looks like you'll be doing the lifting,"

* * *

**An:/ Another chapter complete. So apparently I lied a few chapters ago when I said only a few chapters left, I think I've done that twice now, whoops. I hope you enjoyed, thanks! **


	21. Chapter 21

**An:/ Okay first off, I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I have literally had zero time to write or update and when I did I could do very little at a time. Thank you to those who continually read, review etc. I really do appreciate it. This chapter is longer than normal, purely because I added extra length from the next chapter because it took me so long to update, (which doesnt mean the next chapter will be shorter). Also some of you may have seen a post about a theme choice for the Sallen swim on tumblr, my decision has changed since then but hasn't effected the chapters. **  
**Thanks again. **  
**Lottie. **

* * *

Once Hetty's brainchild, the Op-Lympics, had been appropriately formed and the details had finally been addressed on paper, it had taken several weeks of preparation and the approval from various paper pushers before it had been given the official 'nod' of approval. Hetty however was only interested in the approval from the one individual, the trusted Nate Getz. Many emails and phone call discussions had transpired between the two, a majority through secured lines on foreign networks, before Hetty had the full support of the operational psychologists who agreed that it was a perfect outlet for the team to work on their competitiveness and to grow as a team, his only concern had been that Hetty choose the events wisely, making sure that the events were not gender-biased or that a particular agent had an advantage in one event over another.

This small detail had been quite burdensome when deciding upon the desired events; particularly for the tie-breaker, if it turned out it was going to be needed. It was at this point in the selection process that Hetty reached out to her contacts to make the decision for her and that was when synchronized swimming was plucked from the list of Olympic events. All that was left was to convince her very straight edge coaches that it was the right decision. Hetty had found this task much easier than expected; the two coaches sharing an amused smiled with one another when Hetty had asked if it could be done. Hetty pretended to not to see the exchange, much like she did with her agent and detective and continued the conversation at hand, agreeing to all altered stipulations that were suggested by the two smirking individuals, adhering to their requests, forming the tie breaking event.

What Hetty didn't know about this silent exchange, that despite not knowing which partnership they were going to be assigned or the psychical condition the team were in, a bet had been placed on the event. Bragging rights were up for grabs between the pair along with a case of high end beer, once the 'job' was finished with of course, and both coaches were willing to do anything to win. Any theme was plausible and any move was doable and their team were capable of anything, or so they'd tell them.

* * *

Pasternak had been clear and precise with her instructions, ushering the bickering pair into the heated swimming pool as soon as Kensi had removed her t-shirt, her eagerness clear. Neither knew what the Russian trainer had in store for them, but they could tell by the she was conducting herself that Pasternak was in a much different mind frame than she had been in any of their previous trainings. The ferociousness and no holds barred attitude had been replaced with school-girl like amusement and smiling, and her wandering eyes were far from subtle.

Deeks had been far from impressed at the latter, strategically using Kensi's frame to block his body from Pasternak's eyes stopping her from ravishing him with her gaze. It was during these moments, that Kensi had become hyper-aware of just how barely there Deeks shorts were, when she felt him brush up against her back as Pasternak gave him a particular menacing look, which brought a smug smile to Kensi's lips. After a brief discussion on basic exercises, Pasternak invited the pair to enter the pool, as she went to find appropriate equipment to play the music. Kensi quickly decided to move for the long ramp, leaving Deeks and his chiselled body exposed to Pasternak before she left, sending him a wicked grin over her shoulder as she began to wade down the ramp.

Deeks glared at Kensi, watching as she sashayed down the ramp, his hands on his hips in disbelief at her actions, knowing exactly what she was playing at. As she turned the last corner, Deeks caught her eye and raised a questionative eyebrow, as if raising a challenge to his partner. Still grinning at Deeks, Kensi shrugged her shoulders innocently, before diving under the water heading for the middle of the pool. Shaking his head, Deeks made a last minute decision, opting to launch himself off the side of the pool – after a run up of course - bombing into the water, flooding Kensi with waves of water, just as she broke the surface herself. Surfacing with a cheeky grin on his face, Deeks shook his hair from his eyes, sending water flying in all directions.

"Ready?" Deeks asked innocently, looking at the unimpressed scowl on Kensi's face.

"You are such a child," Kensi deadpanned, trying not to laugh.

"Just practicing my entry for the competition Kens," Deeks responded casually, pushing his hair back off his face with both his hands.

"You know what, I think that is exactly how Pasternak wants us to enter the pool," Kensi sarcastically replied, feigning enthusiasm as she watched Deeks play with his hair.

"Great minds think alike," Deeks winked, moving to play with his hair again, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Don't," Kensi halted, her grin growing sly as she swam closer towards Deeks, earning herself a curious glance from her partner.

"Your hair looks so sexy pushed back," Kensi teased running her fingers through his wet hair trying to keep her face as serious as possible, as her other hand  
rested on his shoulder, supporting herself on it in the water. Kensi knew she was playing with fire, and that Deeks could turn this in a much different direction  
very quickly, but she was sure she was capable of keeping it under control and keep it from going any further from daring flirtation.

"Mean Girls? Really Kens?" Deeks teased, looking down at Kensi taking in the particular placement of her hands, with a slight smile.

"You've seen Mean Girls?" Kensi retorted, her eyes growing wide with shock as she took in the smug grin on Deeks face, not expecting to hear those words from her partner. Deeks internally laughed to himself happy with his efforts to hinder her mind games, knowing that he had surprised her more than she had expected with his words.

"I want my pink shirt back," Deeks mimicked, squinting his eyes shut dramatically, triggering a small laugh from Kensi.

"Your shirt was blue," Kensi corrected, moving off Deeks' shoulder to stand on the tips of her toes on the bottom of the pool.

"And my favourite," Deeks pouted, pushing his hair off his face again.

"You'll get it back, quit complaining," Kensi reassured, splashing water in Deeks' general direction.

"It has entered the abyss that is your apartment, I highly doubt that," Deeks complained, splashing Kensi in return, a cheeky grin on his face.

"You really are a child."

"You're a home schooled jungle freak, that's a less hot version of me." Deeks retorted in a sing song voice, flicking his hair for effect with a smug grin on his face. Kensi narrowed her eyes at her immature partner, but couldn't stop the huge smile from forming on her lips, he really knew how to manipulate her words and change the conversation.

"Careful what you say Detective Deeks or I _will _feed you to the Russian," Kensi threatened, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You wouldn't?" Deeks whispered in shock, taken aback by the threat.

"She looked really interested; do you want me to give her your cell phone number or your home number?" Kensi asked seriously, backing up in the water as Deeks began to swim towards her.

"Kens," Deeks warned, as he began to close the small gap between her, the desperation clear in his tone.

"Deeks?" Kensi repeated innocently, her smile beginning to grow.

"You do that and I'll…" Deeks started, trying to think of an equivalent threat.

"You'll what?" Kensi sceptically queried, her smile cunning, as she believed she finally had one up on her partner.

"I'll tell Sam and Callen, you turned up at my place last night for a booty call," Deeks grinned, punching the water for emphasis, impressed with his ability to recover the conversation yet again.

"You wouldn't," Kensi warned, her eyes narrowing as she took a step towards Deeks, the tides turning yet again.

"Oh I would,"

"So this is where we are at in our relationship, blackmail?" Kensi mused, as her eyes met Deeks, suddenly becoming aware of just how close they had become in the water.

"Relationship?" Deeks repeated, raising his eyebrows curiously, a small smile on his lips at the word.

"Enough with the захватить задницу!" Pasternak bellowed, as she re-entered the closed in area, stereo in hand, cutting off Kensi's timely retort.

"What?" Kensi and Deeks asked in unison, their heads turning at the sound of her voice.

"The smart talk and kissy eyes, we are here to win a competition." Pasternak instructed, placing the stereo down on one of the benches that lined the stone  
wall.

"I think she meant grab-ass," Deeks whispered under his breath, turning now to face Pasternak.

"I know what she means," Kensi reassured, pinching Deeks in the ribs under the water, earning herself a look combined with curiosity and annoyance from Deeks. Abandoning the stereo for the time being, Pasternak turned to face the pair, who were now cringing under her gaze across the pool, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Basic's first, the leg egg beaters."

* * *

The strategic pep talk that Moldovan had delivered to Sam and Callen had worked its magic on the pair, motivating them into the pool without any prompting from the coach, who stood to the side preparing the music and a wide board of basic instructions.

"You know what Annie would say if she saw us doing this?" Callen asked with a knowing grin, as Moldovan approached the edge of the pool with a miniature white board.

"The Little Mermaid," Sam sighed, rolling his eyes at his partner, knowing very well where his daughters mind would wander to if he saw his father dancing in the water.

"She's a sucker for Princess Ariel," Callen commented, running his hands back and forth through the water, creating an eruption of ripples.

"And Pocahontas, and Cinderella and Tiana, and every other Disney princess," Sam sighed, remembering the countless movies he had to sit through repeatedly, that he secretly enjoyed also.

"Okay Gentleman," Moldovan started, sitting down at the edge of the pool, beckoning Sam and Callen over, his long legs dipping into the warm water.

"These are the altered rules that Henrietta had provided for us. They aren't what you would call standard for a synchronized swimming competition at an Olympic level but not much has been over the past four days." Moldovan commented, shrugging his shoulders with a small smile.

"Not much can be done about this now, but he we go first rule is pretty simple, the routine is a freestyle routine,"

"Meaning…" Callen asked, exchanging a look with Sam.

"Well simply, no technical requirements, we get to be creative with our choreography and our music." Moldovan smiled, sounding excited by this exception.

"Okay next is a good one, no points are going to be reduce for touching the ground, which is normally a huge no go, so that makes things easy. However hand sculls and leg 'egg beater' motions have to be shown at least ten times' during the routine, which is what we will be practicing first," Moldovan continued.

"Seems simple enough," Sam shrugged, doing a simple sculling motion with his hands, one that he had been shown before in the SEAL's.

"Easier said than done," Moldovan reassured.

"You will be judged on creativity, fluidness and synchronization, etc. that's all basic stuff," Moldovan rattled off not pausing for Sam and Callen's input, "The routine must be at least three minutes in length the maximum is seven minutes, so Id' say optimum time would be around five minutes. Finally there must be at least one lift included, but I am going to say we include at least three." Moldovan finished, looking up from his whiteboard to gauge Sam and Callen's reactions.

"Three lifts?" Sam repeated his eyes wide and his tone questioning.

"You think we are capable of that?" Callen inquired, his tone just as disbelieving as Sam's.

"I won't know until after we get started, but if you want to win, I think it's what you need to do." Moldovan admitted, crossing his large arms against his chest in a defensive stance. Sam looked to Callen wearily unsure as to what to say on the matter. The had been weary coming into the final event, not believing they were capable of performing the stunts required of them and the pressure was beginning to build again.

"Didn't we say go big or go home?" Callen questioned, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, no longer stressed on the matter, choosing rather to just trust Moldovan's instincts.

Sam rolled his eyes at his partner knowing very well he had him with those words. "If I can't walk after this you are having tea party's with Annie for a month." Sam warned, narrowing his eyes at his partner. "And you are bringing me beers every night," Sam added quickly as Callen went to reply.

"Deal. Besides, Annie, Penny and Gemma enjoy my company, I make a delicious strawberry tea and I always stick my pinkie out," Callen sneered, mockingly sticking his pinkie finger out for emphasis.

"Is that a yes gentleman?" Moldovan asked, watching the exchange between the partners.

"Sure is, where do we start?" Sam grinned, smashing Callen's hand with the extended pinkie into the water.

* * *

With Kensi and Deeks knack for getting into trouble and getting off task, Pasternak had set certain tasks for the pair to achieve under her watch. Synchronized swimming was not an easy sport to pick up in a short period of time, even with the change rules and shortened lengths Hetty had in place, but Pasternak still had Kensi and Deeks learning the very basics in hopes that they would put them at an advantage over Sam and Callen when it came to the final event. Hand sculling and leg 'egg beaters' were the most basic and required skills in synchronized swimming, and were the drills and skills that Pasternak had Kensi and Deeks currently participating in at the deeper end of the large swimming pool.

Pasternak was hoping that some simple acquisition would allow for the pair to master some more complex moves later in the day, when they were practicing lifts and synchronized skills for the dance part of the routine, providing them with a competitive edge that team Sallen were not expecting. The only problem with this was their inability to take it seriously. Kensi's choked laughter was echoing throughout the deserted pool yet again, as Deeks struggled to keep himself afloat, his hand movements failing.

"Stop laughing," Deeks scolded half -heartedly through gritted teeth, as he once again tried to find the right rhythm between his left and right legs. Kensi bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, so she couldn't see Deeks flailing in the water, hoping that her smile wasn't obvious on her face, but the disgruntled groans were enough to set off another burst of laughter. This had been a regular occurrence once the task had been set by Pasternak, Deeks would struggle to keep in time with the rhythm, Kensi would laugh, Deeks would scold and Kensi would laugh again. Despite Deeks' ability in the swimming events the previous day, his prowess in pool today was somewhat questionable, and Kensi couldn't help but laugh at her partner, choking on water several times. It also wasn't helping Deeks that Kensi was easily floating in the water, her movements effortless and with a practice skill, raising Deeks' suspicions about Kensi's previous encounters with the sport.

"Deeks breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth," Kensi started, trying to calm her partner who was growing more agitated by his inability to master the skill.

"That isn't working for me Kens," Deeks reminded, trying to steady his arms whilst maintain the in pace his legs, but rather causing himself to sink. Kensi let out another low chuckle as Deeks let himself sink under the depths of the water, before surfacing with a despondent glare.

"C'mon Deeks, you'll get it eventually," Kensi encouraged, prompting him to start again. Deeks raised his eyebrows disbelievingly, as if to say he didn't believe Kensi for a second.

"Just one more time, and if that doesn't work then I'll help you out," Kensi coaxed, letting her words hang in the air, knowing that they would encourage Deeks to try again.

"Promise?" Deeks asked, his eyes roaming over Kensi's body.

"Promise," Kensi agreed, rolling her eyes at her not so subtle partner.

Sighing dramatically with a sly smirk, Deeks took to the stance that Pasternak had shown them and slowly began moving his legs in the circular motion that was required. Starting off steadily, Kensi watched as Deeks slowly began to sway to the right, his body becoming lopsided in the water and the way Deeks' motions began to halt once he recognised this.

"No don't stop," Kensi groaned, moving towards Deeks, trying to get him to continue.

"Isn't the first time I've heard that," Deeks grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Kensi.

"You almost had it" Kensi encouraged, ignoring his comment and stopping her movements to stand besides Deeks, her hand on his shoulder again.

"Kens, I am a swimmer, we all know that, I am not however a water gymnast…" Deeks started, his eyes flickering down to her hand and back to her eyes again.

"Synchronised swimmer," Kensi corrected with a smug grin, remembering how Deeks had done the same thing earlier to Sam and Callen.

"Synchronised swimmer, water gymnast, whatever, it is not like I am a trained dolphin, I do not need the extra tricks to impress the ladies," Deeks commented, looking at Kensi with a cheeky grin as his eyes met hers.

"No of course you don't Bucko," Kensi teased, laughter escaping past her lips yet again as she began to pull away from Deeks.

"Worked on you didn't it?" Deeks taunted, raising his hand to dramatically push his hair back. Kensi rolled her eyes at the gesture, before smiling smugly in return.

"Worked on Pasternak too," Kensi grinned; stopping the smug retorted that was forming on Deeks' lips. Deeks narrowed his eyes at his partner, making it clear that he hadn't appreciated the small dig about the small love infatuation their trainer had for him.

"You going to go again?" Kensi asked, smiling sweetly.

"I believe you promised to help out this time," Deeks reminded a knowing look on his face as his eyes met Kensi's, his hands on his hips.

"One more time, then I'll help you," Kensi tried, nodding her head at Deeks, trying to get him to start the movements without her guidance.

"That's what you said last time," Deeks pouted, pushing out his bottom lip.

"You're a big boy Deeks," Kensi reminded, a smile growing on her lips.

"But you promised Kens," Deeks replied, his grin growing wider as he watched Kensi begin to relent.

"You're such a baby," Kensi complained, raising her arm to pushing the droplets of water off her face.

"C'mon Kens, partners help partners in need," Deeks bargained, winking at Kensi.

"Ewww?" Kensi shot back, screwing her nose up in disgust.

"I meant with synchronized swimming Kens, mind out of the gutter." Deeks reassured, a wicked smirk on his face, as his eyes flickered from Kensi's to her lips and back to her eyes again.

"I…" Kensi started, fighting the blush forming on her cheeks, hating herself for falling for Deeks play on words yet again.

"So are you going to help me?" Deeks asked again, feigning innocence.

"Get over here," Kensi relented, rolling her eyes, signalling Deeks to move to the more shallow part where she was able to stand.

"Do pretend you don't want some of this," Deeks teased, as he slowly swam towards Kensi, his arms reaching towards her bringing himself closer.

"That's the last thing I want," Kensi groaned, rolling her eyes again and screwing her nose up in feign disgust.

"Last night you wanted it, all to yourself, in my bed might I add." Deeks smirked as he stopped in front of Kensi his chest brushing against hers.

"You have got to let that go," Kensi sighed, looking down at Deeks chest and then back up at his eyes.

"Not until I find out what it was all about," Deeks said in a sing song voice, as he waited for Kensi's instructions.

"It was nothing Deeks, a moment of…" Kensi started with a pause, finally beginning to explain her actions of the night before that Deeks was all so desperate  
to figure out.

"A moment of? No need for a dramatic pause Kens," Deeks teased, as Kensi latched onto his wrist jerking his body flush against hers, causing Deeks eyes to widen in shock at the sudden movement.

"A moment, for me to know and you to try to figure out," Kensi whispered hoarsely, her eyes tapered with a challenge and an impish smile on her lips. Deeks swallowed nervously as he tried to think of anything other than the current position their bodies were currently in, his mind projecting images his body was surely going to respond to very quickly, ones he was sure his partner would not appreciate.

"Now turn around," Kensi instructed, grasping Deeks by the hips and forcefully turning him in the water, smiling to herself, rather proud that she had managed to get one up on Deeks and silence him in the process.

"Stand like Pasternak showed you," Kensi prompted, her hands still situated on Deeks hips, content with their spot just above the fabric of the swimsuit. Deeks glanced at Kensi out of the corner of his eye, his eye brow raised curiously at the placement of her hands but he said nothing to object to it.

"What is next master?" Deeks taunted, swaying his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Stand on one foot and start the circular motion slowly," Kensi continued to instruct, ignoring Deeks taunt with a shake of her head.

"Like this?" Deeks asked hesitantly, as he began to rotate his leg his face contorted with concentration, focusing purely on the motion and not on Kensi's soft hands.

"Blye, Deeks, I told you no more kissy-kissy, we work, we win!" Pasternak called from across the pool, turning from the whiteboard she had been working at to find them standing together in the middle of the pool in a compromising position.

"She was…" Deeks started, pointing over his shoulder at Kensi whose eyes had shot wide with shock.

"He was…"

"I…"

"He…"

"It's…"

"Not..."

"That…"

"Enough. Blye!" Pasternak yelled, ending the spluttering mess that was Kensi and Deeks.

"Deeks was having trouble with the egg beater and I was helping him with the movements." Kensi informed, sighing with relief that all had been corrected.  
Pasternak crossed her arms against her chest and raised her eyebrows sceptically, her eyes travelling down Deeks chest to Kensi's hands that were still comfortably placed on Deeks hips. Kensi instantly removed her hands and sheepishly took a step back from Deeks, feeling guilty for something that she deemed an innocent act, as Deeks watched on grinning wickedly at her.

"Deeks here,"

"Wait what?" Deeks gulped, looking from Pasternak to Kensi wearily, not liking where this could be headed. Sniggering to herself Kensi took another step back leaning up against a diving lane rope, as though she was presenting Deeks to the Russian.

"Was not suggestion, here now!" Pasternak bellowed again, clicking her fingers this time, a girlish smile on her face.

Deeks turned to Kensi again; a solemn look on his face, knowing very well that he was being handed over to the bloodthirsty trainer who had been eyeing him off since day one. Kensi laughed again at Deeks, winking at him as he began to slowly wade through the pool, offering him a small wave of her fingers. Looking up at Pasternak who was trailing him with her eyes, Deeks offered her a sarcastic smile before glancing back at Kensi once more a pleading look in his eyes.

"If you loved me, you'd save me right now," Deeks whispered loudly, with the erratic hand actions to match.

"To bad I don't love you." Kensi shrugged, leaning against the lane rope casually.

"You can sleep in your own bed tonight," Deeks hissed back in return, as though it was a real threat, triggering a hearty laugh from Kensi.

Reaching onto the railing to pull himself out of the water, Deeks made a dramatic show of pulling himself up, groaning loudly and flexing his muscles excessively. Watching Deeks, Kensi rolled her eyes at his actions, knowing that the little show was for her and that any other reaction would be exactly what Deeks would be looking for, as she could see him watching her out of the corner of his eye. Strutting across the wet concrete, Deeks came to a stop in front Pasternak, who looked as though all her Christmas' had just come at once, with the freshly exposed Deeks standing in front of her.

"You requested my presence," Deeks drawled, his hands on his hips as his flicked his hair out of his eyes again.

"We work on strokes out of water, help in water," Pasternak stated simply, grasping Deeks by the hips similarly as Kensi had done so earlier. Deeks eyes shot open and his mouth formed a thin line, instantly becoming uncomfortable in the situation, his fake confidence dissipating from his being as the Russian firmly gripped his body.

"Blye keep going," Pasternak ordered over Deeks shoulders, making it clear to Kensi that she wanted Deeks' attention all to herself. Kensi bit down on her bottom lip, trying hard not to laugh at the petrified look on Deeks face, as she began to kick her legs once again, her eyes connecting with Deeks across the swimming pool.

"Lift this leg," Pasternak instructed, as she ran her calloused hand down Deeks exposed left leg, caressing the muscle much too tentatively then Deeks appreciated.

"Now rotate it," Pasternak prompted, a hand still firmly on Deeks hip, her back pushed up against Deeks and her other hand now rest on the Deeks' raised left knee.

"Do not fight motion, smooth it out, let muscle take control and not the mind," Pasternak whispered in Deeks ear. Deeks coughed loudly at the action, causing Pasternak to tighten her grip and Kensi to let a small laugh pass through her lips. Deeks looked at her pleadingly, begging her to stop the personal session that he was having to endure with their apparently newly found 'hands on' trainer.

Stopping to watch the detailed session, Kensi watched as Pasternak's hand began to rise higher up Deeks thigh and how his discomfort grew when Pasternak ignored all his comments and signals of wanting to stop the session, as she was clearly enjoying the personal time far too much. Deciding it was time to put an end to Pasternak's fun and to put Deeks' out of his misery, Kensi swam over to edge of the pool, capturing Pasternak's attention in the process.

"Blye why you no swimming?"

"Time for a break? It's been half an hour!" Kensi insisted, pointing to the lap clock on the far wall, as she held on to the edge of the pool hoping that the poor excuse was a good enough to get them both out of the water for five minutes or so. Pasternak looked at Kensi and Deeks, evidently weighing up her options before stepping away from Deeks, releasing her grip on Kensi's partner.

"Five more minutes in pool, you show me what you can do, we break and I tell you what I have planned for event." Pasternak bargained, nodding her head towards the pool, indicating that Kensi and Deeks were to swim back out to the middle again.

"Deal," Deeks quickly agreed, moving out of Pasternak's reach to jump back into the middle of the pool. Kensi looked to Pasternak and shrugged, pretending to be oblivious to Deeks' behaviour, before diving under the water trailing after her partner. Surfacing next to Deeks, Kensi immediately began to snigger not even bothering to hide her amusement.

"Shut up," Deeks complained, looking everywhere but Kensi.

"You really seemed to enjoy that Deeks," Kensi taunted sarcastically, with a fake smile, her nose slightly crinkled.

"She certainly did, it felt like I was on a date, but not a good one," Deeks shuddered, his eyes squinting shut at the memory.

"Got yourself a new girlfriend Deeks?" Kensi grinned wickedly, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"If I said yes would you be jealous?" Deeks shot back, finally turning to meet Kensi.

"I cannot wait to tell Sam and Callen." Kensi teased, wiping water out of her eyes.

"I think there is going to be a bruise on my hip tomorrow," Deeks admitted, his hand finding the soft spot on his hip.

"Later tonight, when we're both really drunk, I'll kiss it better," Kensi announced, clapping Deeks on the shoulder, sending droplets on water flying everywhere.

"Just my hip?" Deeks asked curiously.

"Calm yourself partner, you don't have…ah… much protection, per say," Kensi reminded, her eyes travelling down to where the water blurred away what  
couldn't be seen.

"Five minutes starts now. Deeks I will be watching." Pasternak bellowed from the pool side, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah she will," Kensi sniggered, looking to Deeks. Deeks groaned audibly, throwing his head back in frustration, Pasternak was going to be the death of him.

* * *

"Wow,"

"Did you…"

"Did I?"

"Is that even legal?"

"Can she do that?"

"I don't know?"

"Poor Deeks," Eric groaned, watching the feed of the Densi pool from the now deemed sanctuary of the lifeguard office. Eric and Nell had arrived before the team and quickly had been directed to the offices of the lifeguards and staff that sat up above the main pool that was to be used for the main event to set up the recording materials.

Once the team had settled into the training sessions which Nell and Eric knew they were going to be no help with, they had retreated back to the lifeguard tower to configure to cameras and to get everything online for the final competition. Due to the water environment there had been some minor delays in setting up there cameras and they had only just come online and the feed they had just received on the monitor had been somewhat shocking.

"Well she definitely enjoyed herself," Nell grinned, spinning in her chair to face Eric. Eric face was contorted with shock knowing very much how Deeks would be feeling in the moment and how he would not be appreciating the humour in the moment.

"She might as well of put him on a platter and served him up to herself," Eric exaggerated.

"Jealous?" Nell asked, leaning back in her chair, tenting her fingers in front of herself.

"Jealous?" Eric repeated, his eyebrows shooting up above his glasses. "That is definitely the last thing I am."

"So you are only jealous of Deeks when he is partnered with Kensi?" Nell asked teasingly, going back to their conversation from the car ride over.

"No, no, no, no, I am not falling for you mind games again." Eric quickly defended, sounding rather impressed with himself.

"If you say so, but Kensi does call me Professor X," Nell shrugged casually returning to the Sallen feed where Sam and Callen were floating upside down  
practicing hand sculls.

"Professor X?" Eric repeated, looking Nell up and down curiously taking in her attire of a blue sundress with a mauve cardigan.

"Yep," Nell retreated, popping the end of the word, knowing that Eric was watching her.

"Look at Sam trying to swim upside down." Nell giggled, pointing to screen, as Sam bobbed next to Callen who appeared to be getting a handle on the skill.

"He can sure hold his breath though," Eric admired, knowing that Sam had a knack for underwater diving.

"That will be an advantage, but that….won't," Nell grimaced as Sam fell into Callen's legs and the two men surfaced laughing at one another.

"At least they are laughing." Eric shrugged.

"Could be worse," Nell agreed, knowing that Sam and Callen were not keen on the idea of synchronized swimming.

"They could be Deeks," Nell and Eric said in unison, causing the other to laugh.

"Jinx," Nell called loudly, punching Eric harshly in the shoulder.

"Ouch we agreed on sodas," Eric complained rubbing the sore spot.

"Did we?" Nell smiled innocently, rolling back in her chair moving out of the reach of Eric. Eric smiled sarcastically at Nell, knowing very well that Nell knew about their agreement but took pleasure out of beating him up, much like Kensi enjoyed beating up Deeks, it was like some personal secret they shared with one another.

"What are you staring at?" Nell asked, as Eric continued to stare at her.

"The computer screen behind you, it keeps flickering and I think it's the one to the main pool." Eric informed pointing to the now black screen. Nell turned in her seat, watching as the screen changed from black to the blue of the pool to black again. Sighing loudly, Nell stood from her seat and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked, half rising from his chair, preparing to go with her.

"Well I was already planning to go check on Sam and Callen to see if they had a theme picked yet, so I might as well fix this on the way and then go," Nell announced gathering several wires, tapes and screwdrivers.

"I'll come with you," Eric insisted, standing fully from the chair.

"No," Nell started, watching as Eric's face fell with disappointment. "I need you to stay here to tell me if it's fixed or not, no point both of us going and then not knowing if it's fixed or not, now is there?" Nell questioned, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eric thought about it for a moment, shuffling on the spot before slowly nodding his head. "I suppose not,"

"I'll be back in fifteen, and if I'm not, I'll take control of your mind and let you know where I am," Nell grinned, as she backed out of the room. "Or I'll just send you a text message,"

And with that Nell disappeared in the door way leaving Eric alone with the array of computer monitors. Turning back to the Densi screen, Eric turned up the volume, grabbed his phone, put his feet back on the desk and sat back to watch the show unfold.

* * *

The five minutes that Pasternak had set aside flew by quickly, with Deeks trying his upmost best to perform the skill so another one on one experience with Pasternak could be avoided. Meanwhile Kensi continued to snigger at Deeks as she swam beside him, similarly to what she had done so earlier that morning but this time with much more subtly under Pasternak's watchful gaze. Satisfied with the partners efforts, Pasternak signalled the pair over to the edge of the pool to where she could easily be heard without having to raise her voice, whilst also giving them a chance to rest their tiring legs.

"Better this time Marty, much smoother, our session helped." Pasternak commented, as she began to drag one of the wooden benches closer to the pool. Deeks nodded his head in response, barely making out her words over the horrible screeching noise the bench was creating against the concrete floor, silently hoping that he wasn't agreeing to a date of some sort.

"Now, the competition," Pasternak breathed, as she rested on the wooden bench with an exaggerated sigh of relief as though a giant weight had been lifted from her chest. Kensi glanced at Deeks out of the corner of her eye, wondering if Deeks was thinking the same thing as her, what did Pasternak have to be sighing about, they were doing all the work in the pool.

As Pasternak mumbled away to herself and drew on her whiteboard for several moments, gathering her final thoughts on the matter, Kensi subconsciously grew closer to Deeks her body drifting to his with the flow of the water, her arm leaning against his shoulders, taking all the weight off her legs, as she effortlessly floated in the water, Deeks holding her up. Deeks feet remained on the ground, as his arm slowly snaked around Kensi's waist holding her in place, stopping her from completely floating away, as they waited for Pasternak to inform them of the dreaded theme of the swim, neither really realising the position they had moved into, rather accepting it as something that had become more natural in recent weeks.

"Okay, the piece, I thought about for long time," Pasternak finally started, snapping Kensi and Deeks out of their dazes bringing back their focus to her.

"I see you together, how you work, what you do. This helped a lot with the decision and Ms Lange agreed with my decision too."

At this notion, Kensi and Deeks discreetly shared a weary look, unsure as to whether those words were ones of warning or ones to be excited about. With Pasternak things could easily go either way; the theme could be something that would suit the dynamic of their partnership perfectly, like a flirty and fun melody with an upbeat tempo or could end up being something completely off-beat to their partnership leaving them in the dark. It was because of this Kensi and Deeks found themselves holding their breath as Pasternak began to further explain the reasoning behind their theme and the feel of the piece.

"I decided on romantic theme, I see the way you two are together and I think you do it well." Pasternak grinned, watching as the hold Kensi and Deeks had on one another noticeably loosened, whether it was a conscious thing or not, she was not sure, but it definitely did not go unnoticed.

"A romantic theme? There really was nothing else?" Kensi complained, her eyebrows raised sceptically, in an almost disapproving manner.

"C'mon Kens, this could be fun," Deeks joked, waggling his eye brows suggestively at Kensi.

"Let me finished," Pasternak interjected, raising her hand to halt any further objections from the pair, as Kensi opened her mouth to retort at her partner.

"The swim will have a story to it, so will Sallen's, so we must sell it. The story is one of the grandest love stories in cinematic history, Titanic." Pasternak beamed, her eyes brightening with anticipation. Deeks turned to Kensi with a wide grin on his face, knowing just how much Kensi enjoyed the movie from his own personal experience of watching it with her countless times.

"Did you hear that Rose, we're going to America?" Deeks teased, winking at Kensi with an lecherous grin.

"I don't see what all of the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania." Kensi shot back in return, her eyes wandering now Deeks' physique the innuendo clear. Deeks shook his head at his partners quip letting it slide just this once before turning back to the waiting Pasternak, who was still smiling a school-girl grin.

"The story will start from Rose and Jack meeting on back of the boat, on platform here and go from there in water with creativeness. It will intimate, personal and romantic. I want to see you two seduce each other in water, become one with character and each other, bring the story to life not only for judges but for yourselves, not that it should be a problem," Pasternak informed, casually waving her hand as she added the last sentence.

Letting the words sink in, Pasternak watched as Kensi and Deeks took and step back from one another, their own minds processing what she was asking from them. Kensi took in every word Pasternak was saying and was trying to fight the blush forming in her cheeks at her last sentence, there was so much to process in a short amount of time, and even less time to develop this 'relationship' that Pasternak was wanting to see between herself and Deeks. Glancing over at Deeks, who was still smiling to himself like an idiot, it appeared he was handling the news much better than what she was. Deeks had not been fazed but the announcement of the theme in the slightest, for he had already decided he was okay with whatever theme that was going to be picked for them, because either way he was going to be swimming with Kensi. Catching Kensi's eye, Deeks knew he had been caught and that Kensi was more than clued into what he was thinking.

"Deeks mind out of the gutter," Kensi scolded, splashing water in his general direction.

"I didn't even…" Deeks started, putting his hands up defensively.

"But you were going to," Kensi reminded, crossing her arms across her chest, a knowing look on her face, stopping any further objections from the detective.

"So you like it yes?" Pasternak asked, interjecting herself into the conversation needing the confirmation.

"It'll keep," Deeks shrugged, winking at Kensi yet again, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we both like it," Kensi corrected, pinching Deeks in the ribs in the process, sending him a playful yet stern look in the process.

"Well then," Pasternak started, standing from the bench with a clap of her hands, "Let's get to real stuff."

* * *

Fixing the main pool camera had taken longer than expected and after sending off several texts to Eric, who was quick to reply, they had managed to figure out the problem and reconfigure the screen, just in time for Nell to get quite a show from the team Sallen pool. Upon entering through the glass door, Nell was witness to a wayward lift performed by the senior pair, evidently one early in the rehearsal stage. Sam had been the bottom power stabiliser, using his force to lift a surprisingly graceful Callen into the air, but rather than control it Sam had used as much power as he could muster, throwing Callen across the pool, torpedoing him into the water. Instinctively Nell raised her hands to shelter herself from the raining splashback that was created, and the extra waves that were formed when Callen surfaced and decided to douse Sam with several layers of water of his own.

"Stop, that's enough, time for a break." Moldovan called, at the sight of Nell, fighting back a laugh at the child like pair.

"Are you trying to launch me out of a canon?" Callen asked Sam as they swam towards the edge of the pool.

"Just giving you some perspective G," Sam smirked, shrugging his shoulder casually, proud of his efforts. Callen raised a questionative eyebrow, prompting Sam  
to explain further.

"Letting you know what I am capable of, a warning so to speak," Sam hinted, his intentions clear in his tone. Callen snorted at Sam, shaking his head at his overzealous partner, knowing that he was still upset that they were participating in synchronized swimming and was just wanting to show off.

"Do you guys need a time out?" Nell teased as she came to stand beside Moldovan, who biting back a laugh.

"Nell, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Sam asked, as he pulled himself out of the pool, his eyes narrowing at the Intelligence Agent.

"Thought I'd come see how my team was going," Nell shrugged, her eyes falling on Callen as he finally exited the swimming pool.

"They are going good, but are bickering like Miss Blye and Mr Deeks," Moldovan informed, a smug grin on his face, completely ignoring the shocked looks on Sam and Callen's faces.

"We are not," Callen objected, his hands on his hips.

"You know what, I can see that happening," Nell agreed, pursing her lips together into a small pout, her hand resting on her chin.

"Really Nell?" Sam scoffed, his hand outstretched, as he swayed his weight from one hip to the other.

"And I haven't even told them about the theme I picked yet," Moldovan continued talking to Nell, pretending that Sam and Callen were no longer in the room.

"Really?" Nell said in a sing song voice, looking from Moldovan, to Sam and Callen. Choosing not the rise to the bait this time, Sam and Callen ignored the jibe from Nell, creating their own conversation amongst themselves, smug smirks plastered on their faces.

"Do you think it would take two of us to throw Nell in the pool or just one?" Callen pondered aloud, seriously considering the problem.

Sam turned to Nell, sizing her up for the task. "I think you can take her G,"

"I suppose I better fill them in," Moldovan suggested, nodding his head towards the pouting pair, cutting off their conversation.

"I think that would be best, if you want them to dance for you," Nell agreed, clasping her hands together, before realising what she had said.

"Swim, I meant swim," Nell immediately corrected, as Sam and Callen both glared at Nell indignantly.

"Did you hear that Sam?" Callen asked, taking a step closer to Nell, his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"Every word of it," Sam confirmed, once again looking Nell over suspiciously, the smaller woman not faltering under their inquisitive gaze, but rather standing taller under it.

"Gentleman, the competition," Moldovan interrupted, saving Nell from any further interrogations or threats.

"We won't be forgetting this Ms Jones," Callen warned, his eyes taking in her appearance before flickering back to her own. Nell pursed her lips together in a thin line, and nodded her head sheepishly, before following after Sam and Callen, who were following Moldovan to the whiteboard he had set up, along with some plastic chairs.

Taking a seat, the three waited for Moldovan to begin explaining the final piece, each exchanging quick glances with one another as the anticipation built. Flipping the white board over, Moldovan blocked a majority of the writing of on the board, particularly the crucial writing that was theme.  
Taking a step back, Moldovan took a few seconds, allowing for the three to scan the board and read all the details that were pertinent to the task at hand. After several moments silence and no visual or verbal reactions from the team, Moldovan took it as his cue to begin his explanation.

"Well, as you can see, I have chosen my theme for the piece to be Disney," Moldovan informed proudly, tapping to the large block letters that had several ideas emanating from it. Moldovan looked to the whiteboard and then back to the group who still were sitting as they were before, the only change being the wicked grin on Nell's face. Feeling the need to explain further, the silence making him somewhat uncomfortable, Moldovan continued to explain his intentions,

"I choose this theme, because it can cover so many different emotions, morals and aspects in one song, because that is was Disney is. The piece will be heartfelt, emotional, touching and something that almost everyone in the room can relate to, because who hasn't seen a Disney movie?" Moldovan asked, looking to Nell for support, who nodded her head eagerly.

"I like it," Callen finally voiced, relaxing into his chair, the tension easing from his body.

"You do?" Nell asked, rather shocked that Callen had so easily been on board with the idea.

"It's got a backstory and a good feel to it," Callen shrugged casually, looking to Sam for approval.

"I've seen these Disney movies, just which one are we doing?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Moldovan, having seen no particular movie identified on the whiteboard. The last thing Sam wanted to be doing was on top of swimming/dancing with his partner was to be acting out a Disney love story with himself being an Ogre and Callen a donkey or worse the actual princess.

"Mulan," Moldovan stated simply, earning himself a confused look from Nell.

"A problem Miss Jones?"

"Which song exactly will you be using?" Nell queried curiously.

"Reflection. Is there something wrong with this?" Moldovan asked defensively.

"No nothing, it's just of all the Disney movies, I thought you would have picked something with a bit more of an upbeat tune to the music… you know, for the Hulk and Hawkeye to swim to," Nell shrugged, nodding her head at Sam and Callen. Moldovan thought about her words for a moment, weighing up his options in his head.

"What would you have picked?" Moldovan asked, as Sam and Callen once again watched on as the exchange occurred.

"Well I'd need to do some research first, I know my Disney movies, but not my Disney music," Nell admitted, looking to Sam and Callen who were watching her with curiosity.

"Can we hear this song? The one we have to 'swim' to?" Sam asked, leaning forward in his chair, interrupting the conversation.

"Sure," Nell smiled, pulling out her phone to find the video. Pressing play on the link the music began to fill the pool area, echoing off the walls. Listening intently to the soft instrumental, Sam and Callen shared a sceptical look, one that could be immediately read as no way we are not using that music. Nell immediately picked up on this and shut off the link, looking to Moldovan who was smiling triumphantly proud of his choice in music, knowing that it would provide rhythms for the routine, that would be both graceful and creative.

"What do you think?" Moldovan asked, his hands on his hips, as he looked Sam and Callen over. Sam glared at Callen, clearly trying to initiate one of their silent conversations, but Callen was avoiding his eye contact. Sighing loudly, Sam turned to Moldovan, "That sounds like something my daughter would dance to at her dance recital."

"You don't like it?"

"I thought we would pick something fierce, like a warrior theme or power something that played to our strengths, not…that," Sam admitted, screwing his nose up at the music, feeling emasculated again.

"It does have warriors in the movie," Nell piped in, earning herself an unimpressed look from Sam.

"What do you think Callen?" Moldovan asked, taking in what Sam had said.

"I am here to win and if I have to perform synchronized swimming with my partner to do just that, well I'll do it." Callen sighed, sending Sam a sympathetic look.

"I agree, I say go big or go home Sam, Kensi and Deeks will do anything to win, you can do this." Nell coaxed, leaning forward in her chair to smile at the bigger man. All eyes were on Sam, he knew the final decision was now on him and if they were going to win, he was going to have to suck up his ill feelings towards to event and take one for the team, so they could come away Op-Lympic champions.

"Fine, but I'll be doing all the lifting," Sam relented, with a small smile, clapping Callen on the shoulder.

"That's fine by me, but no more canon ball shots," Callen smirked, shaking hands with his partner as Nell stood to get in on the excitement.

"We can do this, can't we G?" Sam asked hesitantly, as he looked back to the whiteboard where Moldovan was now making some last minute adjustments.

"God I hope so," Callen admitted.

"You know maybe this is all karma for making fun of Kensi and Deeks in the bull-pen this morning," Nell reminded, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You heard that?" Sam asked, glaring at Nell suspiciously.

"Eric and I hear a lot of things," Nell replied ambiguously, trying to keep herself out of trouble with the senior pair.

"Nell…"Callen prompted with a knowing look.

"We may occasionally hack into the bull-pen security cameras and eaves drop on conversations when we are bored," Nell admitted, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Can they do that?" Sam asked, looking to Callen expectantly.

"I'm guessing they can," Callen replied, looking Nell up down, causing her to blush.

"Anyway," Nell started trying to take the conversation away from the little secret she had revealed. "About your theme, I am going to do some quick research and see if I can find something better for you guys to swim to," Nell divulged, quickly glancing over her shoulder, making sure that Moldovan wasn't within ear shot.

"You can do that?" Sam asked sceptically, straightening in his chair with excitement.

"Well no, but I am going to try, I don't like that song choice, I am going to find something better."

"Moldovan won't like that," Callen commented, glancing over at the trainer who had his back to the team.

"I think I'll be able to bring him around, unless you two want to swim his slow soul searching piece?" Nell confidently suggested, her mind already beginning to form several ideas, much better than suggested. Callen looked to Sam who had already brightened at the idea, before nodding his head at Nell, giving her the silent signal to begin her quick search for another Disney song.

"What about Deeks and Kensi's theme?" Sam asked, finally relaxing in his chair.

"No idea, they haven't found there's out yet," Nell admitted, glancing up at the clock on the wall realising that she had been away longer than she had expected. "But when I find out, I'll be sure to let you guys know,"

"They'll be keeping it on the down low no doubt," Callen mused, rubbing his hand over his head.

"Wouldn't want the opposition finding out before the big dance off,"

"Dance off?" Sam repeated with a scoff.

"Don't worry guys, I will be keeping this to myself, that's for sure, we don't want the competition to have any advantages," Nell interjected, whilst Callen ignored Sam's remark, earning herself a sweet smile from Callen. Observing Moldovan beginning to approach from the whiteboard, Nell took this as her cue to leave, wishing the boys luck with the rehearsals, promising them that she would be back shortly, hopefully with an update on their side project.  
As Nell walked away, Moldovan turned back to his waiting charges, a new found eagerness present in his features.

"Okay warriors time to hit the pool again; we have a routine to perfect."

* * *

**An:/ Synchronized Swimmers out there please forgive me if any of this is wrong or just plain stupid, it isn't a huge sport in Australia so my knowledge/research is limited, so I don't mean to offend or embarrass you at all! Thanks for reading! **  
**[Black Rook: In regards to your suggestions and review, I appreciate them dearly, and just wanted to let you know that most of what you have suggested had already been previously considered for the story, I won't say what I have decided, but I thought I'd let you know and thank you!.]**


	22. Chapter 22

**An:/ Thank you to those who continue to read, review, follow and everything else for this story, I really do appreciate it! I honestly didn't mean for this chapter to be as long as what it is, so I don't whether to apologise or not, but I hope its not to long for most. **  
**Again I apologise for my hectic updating schedule, but between work and the Australian summer its been really hard to write and update, I promise to try keep the updates within at least a two week margin. Most will probably see this as a filler chapter, for me its setting up thing certain plot points for the final chapters, so sorry about that.**  
**Please enjoy the latest instalment. **  
**Lottie.**

**Disclaimer; just going to throw this in here because I reference so many other movies/tv-shows/series in this one chapter I feel as though I should do it. not mine.**

* * *

Leaving Sam and Callen at the hands of Moldovan, Nell hurried back to the lifesavers office where Eric was patiently waiting for her return. Strutting through the open door, Nell couldn't keep the knowing smirk from creeping on to her features, failing miserably at hiding the fact she had been filled in on new information during her adventures down below. Swinging his feet off the desk, Eric manoeuvred his chair around to face Nell, who was now perched securely in her own chair, gripping tightly at the arms, as though they were keeping her in place.

"You okay?" Eric asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Nell's peculiar behaviour.

"I know Sam and Callen's theme," Nell betrayed, the words slipping past her lips before she could stop them. Eric sat up straight in his chair, a small smile tugging at his lips, as he tilted his head to the side as though prompting Nell to continue. Nell moved her chair forward, tip-toeing it across closer to Eric, closing the gap between the pair. Leaning back in her chair, Nell glanced over Eric's shoulder observing Kensi and Deeks practicing a routine out of the pool on the Densi camera, before looking back to her eager partner.

"Well?" Eric prompted, after waiting patiently for Nell to reveal all.

"You are not going to believe it, I couldn't believe it, Moldovan really went left field on this one," Nell started, pausing to build the anticipation for Eric, as she clasped her hands together.

"Pasternak picked Titanic for Kensi and Deeks," Eric spluttered out, cutting Nell off in one breath.

"What?" Nell asked, sliding back in her chair, her eyes wide with shock.

"I heard it on the monitor when you were gone; she chose a romantic theme for them, which is kind of ironic, but not the point." Eric continued, quickly explaining, what he had heard to the wide-eyed Nell, whose mouth was slightly agape. Letting his words sink in, after bombarding them on Nell, Eric sat back and fidgeted with the pen in his hands, his eyes occasionally skittering off to the Sallen screen over Nell's shoulder to watch their practice, only to have them return to meet Nell's.

"And Kensi and Deeks were okay with this?" Nell finally asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"More than okay," Eric confirmed confidently, almost scoffing at the idea that they wouldn't be.

"And I may of heard Deeks mention that Kensi had to sleep in her own bed tonight," Eric admitted sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders innocently.

"So they broke Hetty's rules again, that's nothing new," Nell brushed off simply.

"But that theme could be very interesting, especially for Kensi and Deeks." Nell commented, tapping her finger on her chin absentmindedly as she thought of all the possible end scenarios it could create for the duo and their own relationship.

"Well what is Sam and Callen's theme?" Eric asked, pushing aside the thought of Kensi and Deeks sharing a bed.

"What? Oh right, Sam and Callen," Nell started, snapping out of her personal ravine. "Disney,"

"Disney?" Eric repeated sceptically, uncertainty evident in his tone.

"Moldovan's choice," Nell confirmed her lips pursed in the thin line. "Weird right? It was not what I was expecting. I mean I love Disney,"

"More than love," Eric mumbled to himself with a grin, earning himself a scornful look from Nell.

"But it just didn't seem to fit Sam and Callen. But he is adamant that's what he is going with." Nell shrugged, picking up her tablet, pulling up a fresh webpage.

"What movie did he pick?" Eric queried, moving his chair up alongside Nell's to read over her shoulder.

"Mulan," Nell deadpanned, letting her words sit in the air. Eric let out a low whistle, immediately recognising why Nell was not impressed with the trainers selection in music for her team's  
final piece, he however couldn't be happier. Pasternak had done her research into Kensi and Deeks and their relationship, which alone had surprised Eric. She had requisitioned their personnel files and had had Nate review what footage they had so far from the events so he could give her a more recent evaluation of their relationship, just to make sure the theme she had in mind was perfect for the pair. Eric was sure that Pasternak was going all out on the final event, and that with the proud Russian history with Synchronised Swimming, Pasternak would make her small contribution in the Op-Lympics memorable.

"But really Mulan?" Eric repeated a hint of laughter in his tone.

"It's not funny Eric," Nell playfully scolded, turning to glare at him. Biting his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing, Eric nodded his head slowly, pretending to agree with Nell although his facial features said otherwise.

"But can you imagine Sam and Callen swimming to 'I'll make a man out of you'?" Eric finally burst, once Nell's gaze had returned to the tablet.

"Reflection," Nell sighed.

"What?"

"The song, Moldovan chose Reflection." Nell admitted, glancing at Eric out of the corner of her eye, who was now trying not to burst with laughter. Smiling to herself, Nell began to laugh softly, before growing louder. Realising what was happening, Eric joined in, their hearty laughter filling the room, as they both began to laugh at the expense of Sam and Callen and their soon to be performed Reflection routine.

"Can you imagine all the embarrassing footage we are going to get from that one routine?" Eric asked, as he slid in his chair over to the far computer checking that it was capable of recording.

"No, Sam and Callen _will_kill us. They are only agreeing to this so they can claim bragging rights over Kensi and Deeks." Nell objected, for the first time since the competition started.

"We can just post it on Youtube?" Eric grinned impishly, causing Nell to roll her eyes.

"If you were going to pick a Disney song to swim to, which one would you have picked?" Nell asked, as she swung round in her chair to face Eric her tablet resting in her lap as she scrolled through what appeared to be a list of songs.

"Kiss the girl, The Little Mermaid" Eric immediately answered, winking at Nell.

"Seriously?" Nell deadpanned, unimpressed with the song choice.

"You asked," Eric shrugged with a grin.

"Anything else?"

"A Whole New World, Aladdin," Eric listed off the top of his head.

"I want Sam and Callen _not _to hate me for the new song choice," Nell reminded with a sarcastic smile.

"I have heaps more, how about Under the Sea, that's water based so it's kind of fitting, or A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes from Cinderella, that's a classic, and everyone loves a classic" Eric grinned, watching as Nell readily ignored him and his suggestions.

"I know Some Day My Prince Will Come; I like that for Sam and Callen. Callen kind of looks like Snow White too and well Sam can be Grumpy." Eric teased, now revealing in the building frustration he could tell he was causing Nell.

"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" Eric suggested leaning forward, trying to catch Nell's eye who was keenly avoiding his.

"I've got the perfect one," Nell called triumphantly, as she stood from her chair.

"Colours of the Wind - Pocahontas?" Eric asked, slipping in one last taunt.

"Nope, and for that I am not telling you what it is." Nell smugly grinned, moving her tablet out of his sight, as she made for the door.

"I'll find out sooner or later Professor X, you can't hide from Magneto." Eric called after her, swinging in his chair to trail her with his eyes, watching until she vanished from his view.

* * *

Entering the training pool area once again, Nell cringed noticeably as the distinct orchestral instruments chimed the melody of Reflection, her eyes falling on Sam and Callen who were practicing some sort of routine for Moldovan in the water.  
Marching on, Nell ignored the curious glance she was receiving from Moldovan, taking it in her determined stride, already rehearsing what she was going to say in her head.

"Miss Jones, to what do I owe this pleasure…again?" Moldovan questioned suspiciously, his eyes narrowing at the shorter woman. Nell narrowed her eyes in return; her look fierce and her eyes alight with determination, making it clear to Moldovan she was here on a mission of some sort.

"I have a proposition," Nell announced, pulling out her tablet with a link open waiting to be played. Moldovan looked from Nell to Sam and Callen who were waiting eagerly by the edge of the pool, wanting to hear what Nell was up to.

"Keep practicing, we do not have much time," Moldovan reminded, signalling Sam and Callen off with a wave of his hand. Nell smiled sweetly at the pair, nodding her head reassuringly, letting them know that she was handling their troublesome music problem.

"So your proposition," Moldovan repeated, bringing the conversation back to what Nell had intended.

"Just listen to this and let me know you think," Nell prompted, handing Moldovan a pair of ear buds.

Pressing the link, Nell took a step back and watched as Moldovan began to immediately focus on the music, his eyes glassing over as he listened intently to all the different instruments, the emotion in the instrumental piece and the rise and fall of the melody. As his smile grew wider, Nell knew that Moldovan was reaching the peak of the song, the rising beat, the changing melodies and the intertwining rhythms, and if his little laugh was any indicator, she was certain she had picked a winner.

Watching the interaction from a distance, Sam and Callen couldn't hear what was being said during the exchange, but they could only hope that Nell was working her magic. Continuing at the task they had been set, Sam turned back to Callen to one another resuming their routine.

"What do you think Agent Hill is up to?" Sam smirked, nodding his head towards Nell, who was waiting patiently for Moldovan's response.

"She is definitely scheming something, that's for sure," Callen mused, watching as Nell's reactions mimicked Moldovans, her smile growing wider with his.

"New music?" Sam suggested, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"We can only hope," Callen groaned, as the climax of the music echoed through the speakers, prompting Sam to place his hand close to Callen's face in a much to intimate feeling than what Callen was comfortable with.

"If anyone can save us from this, it's Nell," Callen concluded, as Sam moved to the faux lift position that they were not yet ready to perform, for they had not been shown all the skills to perform it.

"Or Hetty," Sam added, with a smirk.

"Nope, Hetty would rather see the suffering and then label it bonding," Callen argued, reminiscing to the countless times that Hetty had tried to force Sam and him into awkward situations.

"Then Nate?" Sam tried, as the music stopped in the loop, hoping that someone other than Nell had their backs in the situation.

"The good doctor probably played a part in all of this and is going to analyse it all afterwards for Hetty." Callen deadpanned, revealing in the minutes peace before the music started playing again.

"What are they doing now?" Sam asked, nodding his head towards Nell and Moldovan, drawing the attention back to the pair.

Removing the ear buds, Moldovan handed the tablet back to Nell without a second glance at the name of the song on the screen, his smile unmistakable. "So you like it?" Nell asked, unsure if the smile was the trainer's way of confirming the change in song.

"I like it a lot," Moldovan affirmed, crossing his arms against his chest, knowing there was more to Nell's intentions.

"I was thinking it could be the new song for the final performance," Nell announced finally. Taking a step back from the intelligence analyst, Moldovan thought about what she was suggesting and what it would mean to alter his routine to this much different music tempo.

"I mean there is more depth to this story, more emotion to be portrayed with the song and the tempo is upbeat and inviting. The choreography practically writes itself on this one." Nell added, noticing that Moldovan was beginning to waver on the subject. "And I think it would help get Sam and Callen much more involved," Nell bargained, knowing that Moldovan was struggling to gather real enthusiasm from the pair.

"You have yourself a deal," Moldovan grinned, stretching his hand out to shake hands with Nell. Nell took the hand enthusiastically; rather impressed that she had managed to change the trainers mind so quickly.

"Well then, I shall leave you to it then, you have some work to do," Nell smiled, as she began to back away towards the exit.

"I can assume you will be able to provide me with the correct audio material?" Moldovan inquired, as Nell continued her slow retreat.

"There are copies on the seat behind you," Nell smiled cunningly, having already placed them there when Moldovan had been engrossed with the music.

"Well then I have a routine to alter." Moldovan waved off, turning to find the CDs that Nell had left for him. Picking them up, Moldovan made for the messy whiteboard that had the Mulan routine broken down into several parts, each central part of the routine a major piece of the puzzle. Most of the routine would easily remain the same, the technical lifts would effortlessly fall in place with the new music, and the synchronization would appear the same to Sam and Callen for they were yet to learn it. Looking at it, and then to Sam and Callen, who were again watching his actions from the edge of the pool, Moldovan signalled them over.

"Over hear guys, there are some changes to be discussed."

* * *

Practicing the 'real stuff' that Pasternak had so gleefully suggested had taken a lot more hard work than she had let on, with many different aspects needing to be taken into consideration. Pasternak however was confident that Kensi and Deeks were more than capable of handling the size of the task she was providing them with, and so far they were withstanding the pressure of the event. The repeated actions were gruelling and draining, but necessary for a perfect performance, especially with the carefully choreographed routine Pasternak had put together for the pair. What had surprised Pasternak was how simply and effortlessly Deeks and Kensi how found the synchronization with one another, as though they had been practicing together for longer than an hour. The anticipation of the next move and the reading of the others movements as they practiced the quick and simple movements out of the pool first, had Pasternak completely in awe of the connection that was evidently forged between the duo.

This connection allowed for several hours to be saved, and for Pasternak to move onto the more central moves of the piece, as well as the fluidness and creativeness, which she was anticipating to be the number one problem for the day. Moving between major positions and lifts was not going to come as effortlessly to the pair as the synchronization had, and was going to require a lot of extra work, especially with lifts Pasternak was asking from them.

Pasternak was also having her own personal dilemmas with believing that Kensi and Deeks were capable of selling the love story she had so carefully written for them. She had seen them practice several times now, but she was still yet to feel or see the emotion she was looking for.

"нет, нет, нет, нет," Pasternak called, as she began to wade down the ramp into the pool, stopping the background music in the process. Kensi and Deeks stopped their movements, Deeks resting his forehead against Kensi's their arms tangled in one another's per the choreography. Closing his eyes in frustration, Deeks let out a small growl, annoyed that they were once again being stopped by Pasternak half way through their routine, for they were yet to have the chance to perform it in its entirety. A small laugh passed through Kensi's lips before she detangled her arm from behind her partner's shoulders, as he did the same to hers, her breath heavy from their continuing efforts in the pool.

"What's the problem?" Deeks asked, pulling away from Kensi to glare heatedly at Pasternak, his tone oozing with sarcasm.

"Was it the fluidness again?" Kensi asked pathetically, growing frustrated that they were unable to nail that aspect of the event.

"No, the emotion," Pasternak corrected, leaning against the railing of the ramp.

"Here we go," Deeks grumbled in a hushed tone, his hands now on his hips.

"Shh," Kensi whispered in return, placing a comforting hand on Deeks lower back. Throughout the entire rehearsal the only criticism they had received from Pasternak had been in regards to their apparent lack of emotional commitment to the piece. Pasternak had commented that she did not see the spark between the two that needed to be there for it to be believable for a romantic number; she wanted the chemistry to be real and for the audience to think it was real. Choosing to ignore Pasternak's comments, knowing that there was more than enough unspoken sexual tension between them to create a romantic chemistry when it was needed, Kensi and Deeks had continued to focus of the more technical details, but it was apparent Pasternak did not approve of this.

"Blye you is comfortable with Deeks, yes?" Pasternak asked, waving her hand at Deeks, who took a step back under to her gaze.

"Yes," Kensi answered matter-of-factly, not really understanding the point of the question.

"Deeks you with Blye," Pasternak prompted; now pointing at the confused Kensi. Deeks turned to Kensi a cheeky grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Of course," Deeks boasted, winking at Kensi.

"Good, I want to see this. More emotion, more seduction," Pasternak started, looking knowingly at the pair, letting on that she knew they were holding back. "It can be real, it can be fake, I do not care, just show it. You are supposed to be star crossed lovers, I want to see and feel this love," Pasternak further instructed, earning herself stunned looks from Kensi and Deeks.

"We…ah…" Kensi started, sharing a somewhat embarrassed look with Deeks, who was doing his best to maintain his composure.

"I do not need to hear it. Give in to temptation, take hold of it and let me see it." Pasternak ordered a confident smirk on her face. "If I see in practice, I see in routine, we win. Simple,"  
Kensi turned back to Deeks, her lips pursed in a thin line and her brow furrowed in confusion, waiting for his response to the direct order to seduce one another.

"We promise to our best," Kensi assured, giving Pasternak a hard look before stepping back into Deeks arms, resuming the position they had been into moments before.

"This goes against every rule we established this morning in the parking lot, you know that right?" Deeks whispered, as he bent Kensi's arm behind her head his hand in hers. Pulling her head back from Deeks, Kensi couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Look how we are standing Deeks," Kensi prompted, pointing out the intimate hold they had on one another, which they both had their suspicions of and its inability to be performed in a real synchronized swimming routine.

"This definitely wasn't in the NCIS handbook,"

"I can guarantee those rules went out the window as soon as we hit the water this morning," Kensi reminded, practically rolling her eyes at the idea that they were still established between them.

"I didn't like those rules anyway," Deeks remarked brazenly, glancing over his shoulder at Pasternak who was watching them intently.

"Heads up, Russian at your six," Deeks whispered, watching as Kensi's eyes widened a little at his words.

"What is she doing?" Kensi whispered in return, turning her head slightly, wanting to take a look for herself.

"No don't look," Deeks quickly directed, stopping Kensi in her tracks.

"What? Why?" Kensi asked, turning her head again, wanting to see Pasternak for herself.

"No, shh," Deeks hushed, looking past Kensi to Pasternak who was still watching the pair.

"Another problem?" Deeks called over Kensi's shoulder, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"No. Just watching," Pasternak deadpanned, her eyes narrowing at the pair.

"Oh…"

"I want to see seduction and love. This is your chance to show you can get it right, entice each other,"

"What?" Kensi asked, moving out of Deeks arms, turning to see if Pasternak was serious.

"We will get right on that, just give us five minutes?" Deeks announced, offering Pasternak one of his winning smiles, as he turned Kensi around forcefully.

"We will?" Kensi repeated, glaring at Deeks' scornfully, not that Pasternak could see.

"Five minutes," Pasternak agreed, her eyes piercing the pair.

"You realise you just agreed to seduce me?" Kensi reminded audibly scoffing at the idea.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Deeks grinned cheekily, his eyes meeting Kensi's.

"With you it most definitely will be,"

"You never know I may _actually_seduce you," Deeks insinuated, taking a step closer to Kensi, lowering his voice.

"And what if I was to ignore these advances?" Kensi asked in a sultry tone, taking a step of her own her body now flush against Deeks, her eyes darting from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes yet again. Watching as Kensi arched her eyebrow in a challenging manner; Deeks couldn't help but feel the tension beginning to grow from playful flirting to unyielding desire in that moment.

"I'd like to see you try," Deeks smirked confidently, meeting Kensi's challenge and deciding to take it one last step further, leaning in closer as though he was about the reveal a secret to Kensi. "But we both know that either way it's going to end with you in my apartment tonight, in my bed, with me having my way with you," Deeks whispered, his breath fanning over the shell of Kensi's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Promise?" Kensi smirked, her hands settling at the tops of Deeks' shorts, her thumbs sliding under the edge of the fabric. Deciding that he had nothing to lose and that this was purely a show for Pasternak's judgement of their ability to create 'romantic chemistry', Deeks began to lean in closer yet again, his eyes flicking from Kensi's to her lips and back up again, making his intentions clear.

"Always," Deeks whispered, his lips mere inches away from Kensi's, their breath mingling in the small gap between them.

"Enough," Pasternak called, halting Deeks as he began to finally close the gap. "I have seen enough,"

Kensi opened her eyes and let out a breath she had not realised she had been holding, as Deeks let out a despondent groan.

"That is when she'd choose to stop it," Deeks complained, earning himself an indignant look from Kensi, knowing that Deeks had enjoyed their little role play far more than what he should have and admittedly she had too.

"Did we pass?" Kensi asked cheerily, turning on the spot, her hands leaving Deeks hips causing him to groan in displeasure again.

"Yes," Pasternak shrugged simply, not commenting on the methods Deeks and Kensi had used.

"I told you I could seduce you," Deeks repeated cockily, placing his hands on Kensi's shoulders.

"You really think tonight is going to end with me in your bed? Ha," Kensi shot back, glancing over her shoulder with a disapproving look.

"I have already barred you from it, so no, but you can always persuade me," Deeks offered, squeezing Kensi shoulders affectionately.

"Not in a million years Deeks," Kensi scoffed, enjoying the feel as Deeks continued to massage a knot out of her tense shoulders.

"Now I know what you can do, we practice. Out of the water," Pasternak prompted, waving the pair out of the pool.

"What for?" Deeks asked hesitantly, for it never seemed to end well when he was out of the pool with Pasternak.

"To start from the beginning,"

"She really just wants you to seduce her," Kensi teased, winking at Deeks as she slowly started to swim for the edge of the pool.

"I should have let you jump off the back of that ship Rose," Deeks complained playfully, chasing after Kensi.

"You jump, I jump remember?" Kensi mimicked her voice soft with a faux British accent.

"Just get out of the pool Kens," Deeks deadpanned, failing to hide his smile.

"C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this," Kensi continued as she climbed out of the pool, offering Deeks her hand as he began to climb the steps himself.

"Marty Deeks," Deeks grinned as he took Kensi's outstretched hand, using his own strength to pull himself out of the pool.

"Kensi Marie Blye," Kensi smiled in return, her accent faltering as she struggled not to laugh.

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down," Deeks quoted, releasing Kensi's hand as Pasternak approached the pair.

"I knew you'd seen it more than once," Kensi whispered, poking Deeks in the ribs, triggering a yelp from her partner.

"We are starting out of water and will entire run through. It is time to finish this," Pasternak informed, with a strong nod of her head, leaving no room for arguments. With the chemistry 'problem' sorted Pasternak was ready to train her protégées at one hundred per cent.

* * *

Tapping the face of his watch yet again, Moldovan wasn't sure if the old thing was still working or if he had somehow managed to damage it in the past five minutes. Time appeared to be slipping away from the team as the hours passed in their training session, bringing the final event closer. With the new theme and song in place, the routine had been altered somewhat effortlessly with plenty of input from the senior pair asking about small moves that would help with their fluency and synchronization. The change had boosted their mood and in turn enhanced their performance, creating a better work ethic in the pool, allowing for a smooth training session, bringing together a routine that could soon be judged as nothing short of spectacular.

Sam was controlling the lifts, Callen had perfected the execution and was already beginning to transition between moves without prompting, much to Moldovan's delight; they were working hard for the win, that much was evident. Glancing down at his watch again, Moldovan registered that the pair had been practicing the routine continually for the two hours, only stopping for direction from Moldovan who was in and out of the pool, observing and teaching. Rubbing his hand over his face, Moldovan sighed to himself and decided that the focused pair had earned themselves their break for the afternoon. Blowing into the whistle that had was securely wrapped around his neck, Moldovan halted any further movements from the pair, ignoring the continuing pace of the music that was still playing in the background.

"Is there a problem?" Sam asked curiously, sharing a somewhat upset look with Callen, trying to place what exactly they had done wrong, for they both felt they had been mistake free.

"No, definitely no problem at all, that was perfect," Moldovan reassured, putting his hands defensively, wanting to be clear, as he approached the edge of the pool.

"Another move to be added then?" Callen questioned expectantly, eager to continue with the session, just having found the right momentum for a particular movement.

"Nope, time for a break,"

"A break?" Sam repeated sceptically, screwing his nose up at the idea, as the music ended its climax and began dimming in the background.

"But the routine isn't complete," Callen objected, his hands on his hips defiantly.

"I know guys, but you need some sustenance, and to rest your bodies for half an hour or so," Moldovan remind, as he squatted down to their level, trying to reason with enthralled pair.

"But it needs to be finished and we haven't even started on the final piece," Sam complained.

"Guys, it will still be here when you come back, now go eat," Moldovan ordered, surprised by just how stubborn Sam and Callen were being, especially after it had been a struggle to get them into the pool to begin with. Exchanging a knowing look, one that came with a silent conversation that Moldovan knew he was oblivious too, Sam and Callen relented and made for the side of the pool, a small sass to their step.

"If we didn't have the competition at the end of the day gentleman, I'd be all for you continuing, but alas," Moldovan shrugged, standing back to his full height, moving to the stereo to shut off the music. Pulling themselves out of the water, Sam and Callen shook their heads at Moldovan's words, coming to a stop when they realised they were no longer weightless as they had been moments before. Their legs and arms now feeling as though they were boneless, from hours of sculling and endless leg rotations, Callen and Sam were hesitant to move from the spot, unsure as if they were able to keep themselves standing.

"You guys right?" Moldovan asked, glancing over his shoulder at the pair, who were watching each other intently waiting for the other to make the first move.

"We're good," Sam assured, with a smile, nodding his head at Moldovan.

"Ready to go?" Callen asked, pointing to the now 'distant' door.

"After you partner," Sam prompted, waving his hand for Callen to lead the way.

"I have a question for Moldovan, I'll, ah, catch up," Callen lied, shuffling on the spot, his legs struggling to hold himself.

"I'll wait," Sam smirked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I suppose it can wait until after lunch," Callen decided, shrugging his shoulders, turning towards the doors.

"I think so," Sam agreed, his knowing grin growing wider.

Turning to the doors, Callen took several tentative steps, which turned in a trudge, his legs managing not to buckle under the weight of the task. Sam followed alongside his partner, his legs cooperating with him somewhat more than Callen's, much more experienced with being water lagged, but still struggling from the months of disuse catching up on him. Grabbing towels on their way past, Sam and Callen moved out to the lobby, headed for the small café they had passed on their way in earlier that morning, hoping to grab a snack from the sandwich bar. Walking past the small hedge of fake potted plants, Sam and Callen were greeted with the sight of Nell and Eric who were already seated snuggly at a table set for six.

"Well if it isn't Mr and Mrs Weasley," Sam teased, taking in the whispering pair, who fell silent at Sam's words.

"Finally watched Harry Potter, Sam?" Nell smirked, raising her eyebrows accusingly.

"What are you two doing here?" Callen asked, cutting Sam's retort off, knowing for a fact that he had watched Harry Potter, all seven/eight movies in one sitting with Annie and himself.

"Decided it was time for lunch," Eric shrugged, pointing to his half eaten sandwich. Callen turned to face Sam, seeing that the older man didn't believe it either, increasing their suspicions that Nell and Eric did in fact have the place rigged with surveillance equipment.

"You wouldn't be using Hetty's million dollar surveillance equipment to stake this place out now would you Eric?" Sam queried, in an almost mocking tone, as though he knew exactly what Nell and Eric where up to.

"I...I…think I am going to go get Kensi and Deeks for lunch, they must be starving." Eric commented, pushing out his chair, with a nervous smile. Nell smiled impishly at Callen and Sam, trailing Eric with her eyes as she watched him disappear behind the thick hedge.

"I think you have your answer Sam," Callen smirked, falling into Eric's now empty chair.

"So," Nell started, her smile growing wider as she realised Sam and Callen were watching her knowingly.

"How are things going in the pool?" Nell inquired, leaning back in her chair, picking up her banana in the process.

"Things are coming along nicely." Callen provided, pulling the remnants of Eric's lunch within reach.

"Moldovan practically kicked us out of the pool," Sam scoffed, somewhat proud of the fact.

"Well that's a good sign," Nell boasted, happy to hear that the mood had picked up between the pair.

"So the new theme is working?" Nell asked innocently, gauging Sam and Callen's reactions.

"Much better," Sam and Callen agreed in unison, as they began to pick away at Eric's lunch, triggering a smug grin from Nell, content with her efforts.

"What about Lilo and Stitch? What's there theme?" Sam asked, taking a large bite of an apple.

"Well you can start calling them Rose and Jack," Nell quipped, in a sing song voice, a wicked grin on her face.

"No?"

"She didn't?"

"She did," Nell smiled, tenting her fingers before her, similarly to Hetty. "A romantic theme, with a Titanic love story is what I have heard," Nell divulged, checking quickly to see no one was around.

Callen shook his head to himself as he struggled to swallow his mouthful of cold pasta, turning to share a knowing look with Sam. A romantic theme was the last thing that was needed to be added to the already burning sexual tension between the pair, for it could only increase it to all new levels and do nothing to help diffuse it. Despite what the pair had said in the bull pen earlier that morning, both Sam and Callen had already concluded that Kensi and Deeks had spent the night together, their training being quite useful it noticing the small details that had exposed the pair. It was something they were going to leave to rest for now but when the final event had been sealed with a Sallen victory, Sam and Callen had already planned to have a quiet word with the young agent and detective. It was clear the invisible line the pair danced on was close to being crossed, if it hadn't been already, and Callen was sure this final event could finally push the medalling pair over the edge that they had continually been pulling each other back from.

"Kensi and Deeks didn't object to the idea either," Nell added, watching the exchange between the agents, knowing there was more to the subject, then what was being discussed.

"Now _that_is surprising," Sam mused, resting his chin on his closed fist, his eyes scanning Callen's complexion.

"For Kensi not so much, she loves Titanic." Callen reminded, looking from Nell to Sam, trying to find some logic from the chaos his mind was creating.

"But she doesn't love Deeks," Sam commented matter-of-factly.

"You don't know that," Nell piped up defensively, immediately regretting her choice of words, when Sam and Callen's eyes shot open with shock, almost choking on their food.

"I was just saying you don't know that," Nell repeated, flushing red with embarrassment, knowing she was not helping the situation.

"You know something we don't Nell?" Sam asked, snagging one of her potato chips.

"I know about as much as you two do." Nell admitted, trying to regain her composure.

"So nothing," Callen concluded, grinning at the smaller woman, causing a fresh wave of embarrassment.

"That's it. Quit eating Eric's food, go get your own lunches," Nell demanded, pulling the tray back out the reach, scolding the pair like children. Smugly grinning at one another, Sam and Callen stood from their chairs, leaving their towels behind at the table. Sashaying off, Callen glanced over his shoulder at Nell, winking at the intelligence agent who groaned loudly and held her head in her hands; Kensi was going to _kill_ her.

* * *

Escaping from the café and the awkward conversation that was sure to follow, Eric hurriedly made his way to the Densi training pool, knowing that they needed a break just as much as Sam and Callen did. He had been watching them rehearse on the camera feed, and they had been doing everything from technical rehearsal, to land synchronization and basic skills. Their routine was coming along amazingly, despite Pasternak's complaints about chemistry, which Eric was sure Kensi and Deeks would be able to produce once the metaphorical curtain raised on their performance.

Stepping into the heavily chlorinated atmosphere, Eric was greeted with quite a performance, something he was most definitely not expecting. Standing rooted to the spot, Eric watched as Kensi appeared from the depths of the water, before gracefully tumbling in the air, landing weightlessly in the water, her execution clean and cut and well-rehearsed.  
Taking several tentative steps towards the pool, Eric watched as Deeks surfaced, from the below the water, evidently being the one that created the height for Kensi, a proud smile from ear to ear as he waited for Kensi to finish of her connecting move, completely ignoring his own.

Noticing Eric's presence out of the corner of her eye, Pasternak turned on the spot, her eyes roaming over his body inspecting him. Shutting off the music, Pasternak starting walking towards Eric, her eyes narrowed in suspicion at the tech operator.

"What is it Bambi?" Pasternak asked loudly, her tone softer than Eric had been expecting. Eric turned to the water, where Kensi and Deeks were now watching on, their breathing heavy from their exertions, waiting for Eric to explain his sudden appearance in their training session and for the sudden stop of their music.

"Um…well…" Eric stuttered, still in awe of the flip he had just witnessed from Kensi and Deeks, his mind not focusing on the words he was wanting to produce. Shaking his head comically  
Eric turned to Kensi and Deeks who were leaning against each other in the centre of the pool awaiting further instructions.

"We're all having lunch in the café, so I came to steal you away so to speak," Eric smiled sheepishly, exaggerating his hand actions as he explained his presence. Upon hearing the words lunch, Deeks stomach instinctively grumbled, his eyes meeting Kensi's at the sound before they turned back to Pasternak expectantly, a plea in their eyes. Knowing that the pleading argument was not far behind from the pair, Pasternak gave a small nod of her head, signalling that they were free to go to lunch. Breathing a sigh of relief, and letting out a small laugh at the small indicator, for they weren't certain what the Russian trainer had planned for them, Kensi and Deeks quickly waded to the side of the pool where the exit was located.

Allowing Kensi to have access to the small stairs first, Deeks couldn't help but smirk to himself as she began to climb out of the pool. Despite knowing that he was yet again playing with fire, and that Eric was well within earshot, Deeks couldn't pass up yet another opportunity to taunt his partner.

"So I was thinking Kens, if you want we can go method for this thing. You can lose the bathing suit and I'll draw you like one of my French girls," Deeks cockily suggested, his eyes taking in the sight before him as she pulled herself up with help from the two metal poles. Kensi stopped in her path, turning on the spot, half out of the pool, her body twisted up against Deeks, her breasts at his eye level.

"Well you see," Kensi started, her eyes darting from Deeks' down to his lips and back up to his own again, more than aware of the position they were now in.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll." Kensi whispered, her eyes growing heavy as her face grew closer to Deeks' causing him to swallow his retort for he had not expected those words from Kensi.

"So that's a yes?" Deeks stammered, finally recovering from the initial shock of Kensi's words.

"Nope," Kensi grinned wolfishly, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "But by the looks of that, Pasternak will be more than willing to volunteer for such a task, because she can't take her eyes off you." Kensi teased, turning back around to take the final steps out of the pool. Meeting Pasternak's eye across the short distance, Deeks' stomach instantly began to knot as he knew Kensi was right, that Pasternak would be more than willing to volunteer for such a task in a more intimate setting. Rushing past Kensi, ignoring the trembling in his legs and the pain in his stomach, Deeks grabbed himself and Kensi a towel before returning to his amused partner, who was waiting patiently by the water's edge. Handing Kensi the dry towel, Deeks took no time to wrap his own securely around his waist preventing any further investigations from Pasternak, who was still watching the shaking pair, their bodies fresh with goose pimples.

"It's too late, she's already seen enough," Kensi whispered teasingly, leaning in close to prevent Pasternak and Eric from hearing her words.

Ignoring Kensi's playful comment that he knew was meant to rile a response from him, Deeks wrapped an arm around Kensi's waist for support, nudging her forward towards Eric.

"Deeks I can walk myself," Kensi announced, somewhat confused by the placement of his hand at the small of her back in the presence of Eric. Had it just been them alone with Pasternak, Kensi would have ruled the bold move as a part of their flirting game they had been playing with one another all morning, but with Eric's eyes now the size of saucer's she wasn't sure what Deeks was playing at.

"Trust me, you're going to need it." Deeks reassured, as he took several steps, his legs already growing used to the exertion. Furrowing her brow at her partner, Kensi took several steps with him, before she realised just why Deeks had placed his hand where he had. Putting a hand out to grab on to Deeks bicep to stop herself from falling, Kensi felt the arm on her lower back tighten around her waist pulling her in closer as she regained her footing.

"Your legs will be tired. Be careful." Pasternak finally warned, after tearing her eyes away from the stunned Eric, who was watching the pair curiously.

"Yep, we've figured that one out," Deeks grinned cheekily, steadying Kensi to walk herself as he walked beside her.

"Thanks," Kensi smiled appreciatively at Deeks, beginning to slowly walk herself, dragging her shaking legs along the concrete to meet the waiting Eric.

"Where are we headed Eric?" Deeks asked, watching Pasternak out of the corner of his eye knowing very well that she was still enjoying the upper body display she was receiving from Deeks.

"The café in the lobby," Eric instructed, noticing the adoring gaze Deeks was receiving from Pasternak. Waving to Pasternak over his shoulder, the trio passed through the door, leaving the Russian woman by the poolside to continue mulling over the final piece.

"Was she?" Eric started, once he was sure they were out of ear shot.

"Don't even go there Eric," Deeks cut off instantly, taking the opportunity to wipe down the rest of his body with his towel. Looking to Kensi, who was struggling to maintain neutral features, Eric could tell there was more the Pasternak/Deeks situation than the adoring glances that he had just witnessed and the one on one training session he had watched up in the office, but he was not willing to risk his life to probe further into the situation.

"So how are things going?" Eric questioned, trying to ease some of the 'tension' in the air.

"Much better now the routine is finally blocked out," Kensi admitted, rolling her neck to work out a kink.

"Still have to work on the chemistry that is apparently lacking though, but Kensi didn't like my idea when I suggested we go method," Deeks added, winking at Kensi who merely rolled her eyes at her immature partner.

"But from a technical stand point we are fantastic," Kensi corrected, glaring smartly at Deeks.

"How are the Hulk and Hawkeye coping with water aerobics?" Deeks questioned, wrapping his towel back around his waist again, earning himself a stern look from Kensi at his choice of words.

"Hawkeye and Hulk?" Eric repeated suspiciously.

"Yeah, Sam and Callen," Deeks confirmed, a cheeky grin on his face, as Kensi again shook her head.

"Huh, that's what Nell and I have been calling them since Kensi had that 'Avengers' movie night at her place last month." Eric grinned, impressed that Kensi and Deeks had been doing the same thing.

"Who does that make us?" Kensi inquired, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Black Widow and Thor naturally," Eric announced with a smug grin.

"You hear that Kens, I am a demi-god," Deeks repeated, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"An idiot is what you are." Kensi deadpanned, turning back to Eric who was biting back a laugh at the pair's usual banter.

"Well Agent Coulson, what is their theme?" Kensi questioned, ignoring the small pout on Deeks lips. Knowing they were about to enter the lobby and be within the view of the Sallen trio, Eric stopped the pair with his outstretched hand.

"You can't tell Nell I told you," Were the first hurried words to leave Eric's mouth, as he stuck his head around the corner to ensure that the coast was clear.

"Eric," Kensi prompted, making it clear that the secret was safe with them.

"Disney, the theme is Disney, the movie is Mulan and the song is Reflection," Eric informed quickly, the words falling from his mouth in one breath. For several moments the trio stood in silence, as Kensi and Deeks took in the information, processing the words that Eric had so readily provided.

"You're kidding right?" Deeks finally asked distrust in his tone.

"I wish," Eric chortled, a snort escaping from his throat.

"Wow," Kensi voiced, sharing a bright smile with Deeks, who appeared to be thinking the same thing.

"But Nell is up to something, I think it's been changed to something else. I don't know what though. It's still definitely Disney, but I don't know which movie." Eric continued a little unease in his words.

"How could you not know?" Kensi queried sceptically.

"I may have been taunting Nell…" Eric started a small grin on his face, still smug with himself for his ability to rile Nell.

"Now that I totally understand," Deeks grinned, clapping Eric on the shoulder.

"C'mon we better get going or they will get suspicious," Eric prompted, pointing back to the café.

"Can you imagine Sam and Callen dancing to Disney music?" Deeks joked, his mind conjuring up an image of Sam and Callen swimming in sync with one another to a Disney love tune.

"Callen would be the Princess and Sam the Prince, love at first sight as their eyes meet across the water, ha" Kensi added, her tone mocking, as Eric walked ahead of the pair, leaving them to snigger like the pair of immature school kids they were.

"They could do Snow White or Sleeping Beauty and have Sam wake Callen with true loves first kiss, how romantic would that be?" Deeks suggested, earning himself a hearty laugh from Kensi.

"Do you think Hetty would give them extra points for creativity if they did that?" Kensi mocked, looking to Deeks expectantly.

"Did what exactly?" Sam asked, sobering the sniggering pair to the fact that they were now in the presence of the others.

"Gave you two a wigs to wear in the pool, seems only fair with the amount of hair Kensi has," Deeks answered easily, sliding into the empty chair beside Eric, his lie effortless.

"Or you both could get a crew cut," Callen shot back, sliding his lunch tray across the table to Kensi who was eyeing it hungrily.

"Now _that_is no going to happen," Deeks commented, taking a bite out of the sandwich Kensi held in her hands before returning it to the horrified Kensi. Watching the small exchange between the pair, and the way Kensi returned to eating the sandwich without much of a fuss, leaving enough room for Deeks to reach over for another bite if he wanted to, Sam and Callen couldn't help but be surprised.

"I'm shocked you're still with us Deeks," Sam gloated, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. Deeks eyed the distinct tribal tattoo on Sam's arm before looking up to meet Sam's expression, knowing that it would be a mocking one.

"Kensi loves me too much to get rid of me that easily." Deeks shrugged off, offering Kensi some potato chips. Unbeknownst to the oblivious pair, Sam and Callen immediately looked to Nell at Deeks choice of words, a blush immediately rising in her cheeks, causing Eric some confusion.

"The only reason I haven't disposed of him yet is because I do need a partner after all this over," Kensi announced matter-of-factly, smiling sweetly at Deeks who was pouting again, as she took a hand full of chips.

"Plus if I did anything to hurt the little ребенок, there would be a blood thirsty Russian out for the kill." Kensi added, patting Deeks pathetically on the head, brushing his hair out his eyes rather affectionately.

"She's right…" Deeks started, sitting back smugly, earning himself a suspicious glance from Kensi. "But at least you'd know it was coming, and she wouldn't just turn up unexpectedly in the middle of the night, just kill you right there on your couch…" Deeks continued, watching as recognition ignited in Kensi's eyes and she quickly went into the defensive mode.

"Deeks," Kensi whispered through her gritted teeth, trying to keep her smile as sweet as possible. Again the team were left wondering what was occurring between Kensi and Deeks, as words were replaced with heated glances and eyes were used for communication instead of mouths. Exchanging a look with Callen, Sam knew something was up with the pair and that whatever Deeks had said had something to do with what had occurred the night before.

"So, ah Nell, what did you end up deciding for Sam and Callen's theme?" Eric asked awkwardly, trying to bring a conversation back to the table, now that Kensi and Deeks were off in the own world again.

"That's classified," Sam cut off, stopping Nell's reply.

"Need to know business," Callen confirmed, a small grin on his face. These words managed to pull Kensi and Deeks back into the conversation, for the themes an interest for them all.

"You're not embarrassed are you Sam?" Deeks teased, narrowing his eyes at the bigger man.

"The only thing I am embarrassed about Huckleberry are those shorts you are wearing," Sam deadpanned, sharing an amused look with Callen.

"Callen, you can tell me the theme, you know that right?" Kensi half-whispered over the table, as Deeks and Sam continued to bicker, snacking on the various foods on the trays left on the table.

"But you know I am not going to tell you right?" Callen smirked in return, stealing a potato chip. Kensi shrugged her shoulders as she leaned back across the table, knowing that trying to get information out of the senior agent had been worth a try.

As Kensi and Callen now focused on Sam and Deeks discussed on Hetty's chosen swimwear for the team, Eric and Nell exchanged a gleeful look behind turned backs. Whilst neither knew they had shared the information with their respective teams, it was amusing to watch them try to interrogate the small details from one another, despite the fact they were already well aware of the others theme. Eric however, was curious to know the specifics of the new song that Nell had secretly picked.

"Any chance you can slip me some details on the song you have picked?" Eric asked in a hushed toned, watching Nell out of the corner of his eye. Nell pursed her lips together, clearly thinking about her choice of words carefully before responding to Eric.

"The only available information I have at this time is the decade in which its movie was released," Nell replied cryptically, pretending to be engrossed in the teams conversation about Kensi and Deeks pretend theme about Yoko Ono and John Lennon that Deeks was making up on the spot.

"Which is…"Eric prompted, wanting more information.

"The 1990's," Nell smiled innocently. "Good luck figuring that one out,"

"Well this is a sight I was not expecting to see," Came a familiar voice, before they could see the person it actually belong to.

"Hetty?" Deeks questioned, looking over his shoulder suspiciously trying to pinpoint where exactly she was standing.

"Mr Deeks," Hetty smiled, coming into view from being the faux hedge.

"I was just about to ask where you were Hetty," Deeks grinned charmingly, leaning back leisurely in his chair.

"I am sure you were Mr Deeks. I would have thought you would all be busy in the pool," Hetty mused, looking the group over suspiciously, their dishevelled appearance indicating that they had been training not so long ago.

"We have been given the privilege of a lunch break," Callen informed, nodding his head to Eric and Nell who had immediately gone quiet at Hetty's presence, silently confirming Sam's suspicions about the surveillance gear.

"A privilege indeed, during my training with the Chinese Olympic gymnasts before most of you were born, lunch was earnt not given." Hetty informed, the information another insight into Hetty's past.

"They have definitely earnt it Hetty," Nell affirmed, a proud smile on her face.

"I bet they have Ms Jones, synchronized swimming is not the easiest of sports to pick up in a day's efforts."

"But somehow we have managed to do it," Deeks bragged, nudging Kensi with his shoulder, eliciting a small smile from his partner.

"I can assume all is going well?" Hetty asked, looking pointedly at Sam, having expected some complaints from the senior agents.

"Splendidly," Sam boasted, winking mischievously at Hetty.

"That's good to hear from you Mr Hanna, for someone who couldn't comprehend the idea earlier this morning." Hetty smiled, patting the larger man on the shoulder. Taking in the mess of empty trays on the table, and the relaxed posture of the team, it was clear that they were finished eating and merely revealing in the moments peace before returning to their eager trainers that were waiting to finish a day's work.

"I am sure I needn't remind you, but there is only a short amount of time remaining for any rehearsals that may be underway, so may I suggest you clean up this mess, wish each other luck, and skedaddle." Hetty prompted, giving the team a knowing look.

"Also, you will find costumes' waiting for you in the change rooms once the remaining practice time is up; I suggest you help each other into them." Hetty informed, turning on her heel to leave the dining area. Groaning to herself, Kensi screwed her nose up slightly, knowing exactly where her partners mind was now and the images he was concocting. "And Kensi, Miss Jones will be available to assist you," Hetty added, more so to wipe the lecherous grin off Deeks face than the distraught one from Kensi's.

"Thank you Hetty," Kensi smiled appreciatively.

"I shall see you all in an hour, remember big smiles and eyes open," Hetty encouraged, as she disappeared behind the hedge yet again.

"I guess we better be heading back to Moldovan," Callen sighed, sitting forward in his chair, clapping Sam on the shoulder.

"We better do the same, Pasternak will be missing her time with Deeks," Kensi teased, her hand resting on Deeks thigh as she moved to stand from her chair.

"Do tell about this thing Pasternak has with Deeks," Sam grinned, as he and Callen moved from their chairs, meeting Kensi at the entrance of the café.

"Kensi, no," Deeks begged, coming up behind the three agents.

"It's more of an infatuation than a thing," Kensi started, loving every moment of Deeks' discomfort.

"You're going to have to explain it to us Kens," Callen commented, as they left the café, leaving Eric and Nell alone in the café.

"Jeez thanks guys we'll clean up," Eric groaned, turning to Nell who was smiling cockily at Eric.

"What?" Eric asked confused.

"Oh nothing," Nell smiled, standing from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Eric questioned hesitantly, as he gathered the trays together.

"Nowhere," Nell shrugged innocently as Eric turned his back to grab the last tray.

"Then why are you…" Eric continued, turning his back to find Nell nowhere in sight, leaving him alone in the café to clean up the teams mess.

"Great I have been hustled," Eric called to no one in particular, knowing Nell had done her usual Hetty disappearing trick. Sighing to himself, Eric picked up the last of the trays, gathered up the remaining rubbish and trudged to the bin, cursing Nell's name as he through the remnants of the team's final Op-Lympic lunch together into the trash.


	23. Chapter 23

**An:/ Okay here it is as promised on Tumblr a double update because I knew the word count was going to be off the charts for this chapter! (which it is) **  
**Again I really do apologise for the late updates, but work has been insane with my two jobs and I have been writing as much as I can. Thank you to those who continually read, review, subscribe etc. I appreciate it so much its really nice to know that people are enjoying what I write. **  
**This may be the final event, but they most certainly aren't the final chapters, I have some more half written and planned, (I've gotten ahead this time around) so keep a look out for *fingers crossed* an earlier update. **  
**Thanks again**  
**Lottie. **

* * *

Pushing through the men's change room door, Sam and Callen's cheerful banter slowly began to trail off at the sight of Nell, who could be seen suspiciously leaning up against the far wall, obviously trying to conceal whatever it was that was hanging behind her. Once Hetty had ushered her motley crew back to their training sessions after their short lived break in the pool café, both teams had been pushed into overdrive in the pool, finishing the remainder of their routines, fixing any remaining kinks and critiquing the minor technicalities that would earn them extra points from the keen-eyed judges.

Moldovan had reassured Sam and Callen that the sudden change in song would not affect their end result, but rather boost it in their favour, distinguishing them from the slow melody that he was presuming Pasternak was commissioning for Kensi and Deeks. This extra note, paired with a successful run of their routine, with only minor mistakes, had left Sam and Callen feeling as though they were capable of conquering any challenge Hetty was willing to throw in front of them. What was throwing them off their 'game' however was the sly grin on Nell's face and the cunning look in her eye as she watched them approach her from across the room.

"Nell?" Callen asked hesitantly, looking her up and down suspiciously, as the pair came to a stop in front of the shorter woman, crossing their arms against their chest in unison.

"Callen," Nell mimicked confidently, pushing off the wall to reveal two large plastic bags hanging off small hooks.

"Our costumes?" Sam finally concluded, moving past Callen to retrieve one of the bags off the wall, turning to Nell expectantly.

"Yep. Recently altered to match your new song," Nell commented, doing a small dance with Callen as they swapped their standing positions, his eyes trailing hers.

"How did you manage that?" Callen questioned, gathering the second costume in his hands, his fingers prodding at the protective plastic.

"Never underestimate the magic of a sewing machine," Nell smiled ambiguously, clasping her hands behind her back. Sam snorted audibly, having already heard the familiar line from his wife and chose to take Nell's word for it, rather than argue against it. Callen on the other hand was not so accepting of Nell's simple explanation.

"You and a sewing machine, really?" Callen teased, raising his eyebrows sceptically, his nose slightly scrunching up at the unlikelihood.

"Yes," Nell confirmed, as Sam began to untangle the mess of plastic from his attire.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes Callen, why is it so hard for you to believe?" Nell questioned exasperatedly, her easy going demeanour faltering under Callen's scrutiny.

"Nell," Callen whispered teasingly, pushing the boundaries one last time as Sam continued at his task, laughing to himself.

"Fine, I gave them to Hetty and she returned them in their current state," Nell relented, sighing audibly as she rolled her eyes.

"But it was a quick job, so don't be too upset if they aren't what you were expecting." Nell added quickly, watching as Sam grew closer to revealing the interesting costume. Nell had strategically snuck a peak at the chosen outfits when they had arrived back from where ever Hetty had sent them away to, and she wasn't sure how to react. They were perfect for the performance, they matched the music and theme of the piece as intended and they couldn't have asked for any better on such short notice, but they were unique so to speak, meaning there was going to be a problem convincing Sam and Callen of these  
points when they caught sight of the outfits.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam queried, halting his efforts to glare suspiciously at Nell, triggering Callen to unwrap his faster.

"Nothing," Nell answered far too quickly, piquing Sam and Callen's suspicions further.

"Look I have to go help Kensi get dressed, she would never forgive me if I left her to the hands of Deeks," Nell started, backing towards the exit quickly, her actions awkward and hurried.

"I'm sure she wouldn't even notice your absence," Callen sniggered, sharing an amused glance with Sam.

"But Eric would," Nell added smugly, pointing her finger at Callen as though she had just made a brilliant point.

"Eric would be so distracted with spying his on Australia he wouldn't know what's going on with Romeo and Juliet," Sam teased, a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

"I'm leaving now, I'll be next door with Kensi so just call me if you need anything," Nell started ignoring Sam's comment about Eric. "Good luck getting into those outfits, I'll be back soon to do your stage make up." Nell added, turning on the spot with a wave of her hand, moving for the exit before Sam or Callen could make any more smart remarks.

"Going into the enemies camp before the final event to help with the preparation; is that classified as treason Sam?" Callen quipped quickly, as Nell reached for the door handle, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'd say it is, unless it's a tactical undercover operation," Sam suggested, watching as Nell swung around to glare at the pair, her hand still resting on the door handle.

"Remember boys, mind games aren't out of the question," Nell reminded, smiling wolfishly at the pair, reminding them of the evil streak that Nell occasionally let simmer to the surface.

"Oh and Sam, Australia isn't worth spying on its all Kangaroos and no Intel, just thought you should know," Nell smiled cockily before finally exiting the locker room. Laughing at Nell's departing words, Sam turned to Callen, his now half unwrapped costume in his hands. Gesturing to the outfit, a grin broke across Sam's features as Callen eyed it dubiously.

"Let's see how much trouble Nell really in,"

* * *

Leaving Sam and Callen to prepare together, Nell cautiously made her way into the Densi change room, in hopes of helping Kensi change as quickly as possible so she could return to her own team. Entering the small area, Nell stopped at the veiled entrance that opened into the larger change area, where Kensi and Deeks were now discovering their swimming costumes, their teasing banter echoing off the tiled walls, as Eric sat in the corner, a lopsided grin struck on his face.

"Wow Kens, Hetty really went all out for your costume didn't she?" Deeks leered as Kensi held her costume against her body, pressing the red material slick against her skin, her lips pursed in a thin line as she took in the vibrant material.

"Somehow I think this was more Pasternak than Hetty." Kensi complained, running her fingers along the detailed lines of silver and black sequins, which complimented the deep red material.

"Don't say that," Deeks groaned, noticeably paling at the idea of Pasternak having been behind the costume choices. Realising the discomfort in Deeks' voice, Kensi's smile grew wider as she looked up to meet Deeks' gaze a mischievous tease in her features.

"Well come on Deeks, let's see it," Kensi coaxed, placing her costume back on its hook, a mocking hint in her tone, for she knew if Pasternak had been the one to choose the costumes Deeks' would be more than borderline embarrassing.

"Did you hear that? I think Sam is calling my name," Deeks tried placing his swimsuit back on the hook next to Kensi's, turning for the exit.

"Deeks," Kensi warned plainly, crossing her arms against her chest, the playfulness still present in her smirk. Meeting Kensi's eyes, Deeks groaned audibly in reluctance before grabbing for his costume yet again.

"I am never going to be able to show my face at OSP again after this," Deeks grumbled to himself as he began removing the plastic packaging that was protecting the precious material.

"Stop being such a drama queen," Kensi scolded, moving the packaging to the side so she could get a better look at the costume.

"Oh wow," The words slipped past Kensi's lips before she could stop them as she took in the outfit that had most definitely been hand-picked for the LAPD Detective.

The stretch-to-fit swimsuit was bedazzled with various sequins and beadings to compliment and emphasise the array of colours that were intertwined throughout the small piece of fabric. Threading the material through her fingers, Kensi tried to fight the smile that was forming on her lips, knowing that the knee length costume was going to be skin tight on her partner and that it would highlight every curve and crevice from his collar bones to his ripped abdominals when he managed to squeeze his large frame into the small scrap of material.

"Are you laughing?" Deeks asked, raising his eyebrows inquisitively as he pulled the material out of the sniggering Kensi's hands.

"Look at it this way Deeks," Kensi started, her smile growing wider as she took a step forward. "With this outfit on you'll be the most covered up you've been all day," Kensi teased, her eyes travelling down to the towel that now covered the pathetic swimsuit Deeks had been wearing for the entire afternoon.

"While that is a bonus, I just don't think the colour of this outfit matches my eyes," Deeks protested, tossing the costume to the side, a playful smirk on his face as Kensi simply rolled her eyes at his remark.

"I'm sure Pasternak would say otherwise," Kensi assured, as smug grin tugged at her lips yet again.

"Keep that up and I'll bail on our plans for tonight," Deeks shot back, swaying his hips as he took a step closer to Kensi.

"Ah-hem," Nell voiced as she awkwardly cleared her throat, choosing to stop the small exchange before Kensi and Deeks completely forgot they weren't alone in the occupied change room.

"Nell," Kensi grinned, turning to face the smaller woman, trying to keep her surprise out of her voice.

"Are you ready to get changed?"

"Deeks is having a moment, so he may need a few minutes," Kensi started, offering Deeks a smug grin before turning back to Nell who was sharing a amused look with Eric. "But I am ready when you are."

"Okay good, because I promised Sam and Callen I'd be back as soon as possible to help with their stage makeup," Nell admitted, clapping her hands together, as though prompting Kensi and Deeks to start their arrangements.

"Wait stage makeup?" Deeks repeated, looking to Eric horrified by the new information.

"It's all part of the presentation man," Eric confirmed, trying to sound enthusiastic about the idea. Turning back to Kensi, Deeks tried to keep a pout from forming on his features knowing that it would only act as more ammunition for his already smug partner to use against him.

"Don't worry Deeks, when I am finished with you, I'll have you looking like the Joker," Kensi teased, patting Deeks tentatively on the stomach, her hands rubbing small circles on the spot almost mockingly.

"That's what I was afraid of," Deeks admitted, his eyes darting down to Kensi's hand and back up to meet hers again, a questionative look in his eye.

"Shall we?" Nell interrupted yet again, watching as the tension began to filter to surface in the small exchange, with the heat filled glances and the simple but audacious touches. Smiling wickedly at Deeks, Kensi removed her hand from Deeks stomach before turning to retrieve her bright costume from its hook.

"So girls on this side of the divider and the boys on the other?" Kensi prompted as she gathered her belongings, leaving no room for arguments from Deeks or Eric, her words purely for Nell's benefit.

"There is actually no room back there," Deeks complained, as he stuck his head around the dividing wall that separated the changing area from the toilets/showers and connecting hallway, taking in the claustrophobic space.

"There is more than enough room for you to get change into your suit Deeks," Kensi deadpanned, tossing her towel to the side, beginning to change effortlessly. Realising that Kensi was going to start changing whether the boys were present or not, Eric awkwardly shuffled into the back part of the change room, his eyes cast downward as he passed the two women, a small smile on his face as he bumped shoulders with Nell, a silent conversation instantly shared at the impending conversation Kensi and Deeks were about to exchange.

"Have you seen this thing Kens?" Deeks asked comically, holding up the tiny piece of fabric for Kensi to inspect. "I am going to need more space than that before I even _begin_ to get into this," Deeks announced, his hands on his hips defiantly.

"You could always go join Sam and Callen," Kensi offered, beginning to remove the straps of her swimsuit, unfazed by the widening of Deeks' eyes caused by the action.

"I'm starting to think I'd much rather stay here," Deeks admitted, as Kensi raised her arms above her head, gathering her hair to tie it back up in an uncontrollable bun.

"Deeks get back there with Eric and get dressed. Kensi get into this, so I can help you," Nell ordered exasperatedly handing Kensi her costume, instantly stopping Kensi's retort to Deeks' flirtatious comment, taking control of the situation.

"The great Oz has spoken," Deeks sneered, winking at Kensi before quickly retreating behind the dividing wall as Nell narrowed her eyes threateningly, clearly unimpressed by Deeks' choice in words. Turning to face Nell, Kensi couldn't keep the amused grin off her face, impressed with the way Nell had been able to gain a response from the Detective.

"Now," Nell sighed, noticeably relaxing now the children had been sorted out. "Let's get you into this thing."

* * *

"Deeks hold still or going to get stuck in the eye." Kensi ordered, tightening her already vice like grip on Deeks chin as she leaned in closer to his face, her brow furrowing in frustration and concentration.

"This doesn't feel right," Deeks squirmed, blinking yet again as Kensi continually tried to apply the required eyeliner for their performance.

"Just relax Deeks, let out a slow breath and concentrate on it," Kensi offered, biting her lower lip as she leaned forward yet again, as she brought the eyeliner closer to the awaiting eye. Letting out a slow breath, Deeks tried to think about anything and everything that didn't involve his current situation. Whilst having makeup applied was not high on his list of things to do that week, he hadn't thought having it applied by his attractive partner certainly was going to be a problem, until it was.

After their short debate was ended by Nell, Deeks had retreated to the back of the change room with Eric to squeeze himself into the tiny piece of material, that Pasternak deemed his swimming attire for the final event. Why he had struggled into the stretch- to-fit one piece, Kensi had effortlessly slid into her single shoulder swimsuit, barely requiring any assistance from Nell, easily moving on to her hair before Deeks had his costume past his waist, the material sticking slick against his skin. Once Eric had finally managed to pull the suit up high enough for Deeks to force his broad shoulders through the tank top sleeves, Kensi was half way through finishing her hair which was now secured in a much tighter and neater bun. Watching as Nell applied copious amounts of clear goop to Kensi's hair, Deeks tried to keep the look of disgust from his crossing his features.

"I know I'm normally confident about these things Kens, but I think Pasternak has outdone herself this time," Deeks complained his hands on his hips.

"Why hello handsome," Kensi leered, turning to take in her partners new appearance. She had been right in her initial assumption, the knee length one piece was figure hugging and a perfect fit for her partner. Letting her eyes roam across his toned body, Kensi took in how the bright white material of the torso and the added gold and silver sequins compliment his sun-kissed skin. Smiling to herself, Kensi couldn't help the blush from forming in her cheek when her eyes fell on the cut away material in the hips, which allowed for the top of Deeks' hips to be shown whilst maintaining his modesty.

Continuing her feast of Deeks with her eyes, Kensi trailed her eyes further down Deeks' body watching as the lines of silver and gold sequins turned into rows of silver and black as the backing material became a mixture of red and black, the design loosely based on something similar to an abstract three piece suit. Kensi found herself admiring what was under the suit more than the suit itself and that's when she knew she had to stop her exploration of her partner's body. Noticing that Nell's hands had stilled in her hair and that she was no longer applying the hardening Knox, Kensi came to the conclusion that Nell too appreciated the fine specimen that stood before them.

"Kensi…Nell…you there?" Deeks called, trying to regain their attention, taking several steps forward towards the ogling pair.

"What? Deeks? Um? What?" Kensi asked at once, suddenly flustered at the sight of her partner approaching.

"You ladies need something?" Deeks asked cheekily, sashaying his hips as he stalked across the room. Nell bit her bottom lip and returned to her task immediately ignoring Deeks comment, pretending to be focused on brush in her hand. Gaining no response from the silent pair, Deeks shot a look to the stunned Eric who was eyeing Nell suspiciously, before turning back to his blushing partner.

"You okay there Kens?" Deeks asked, stopping beside the chair Kensi was sitting in, his body inches from her face. Biting her bottom lip, Kensi nodded her head slowly, her eyes focused intently on the mirror in front of her, trying earnestly not to divert to the muscular body that was in her peripheral vision. Meeting Kensi's eye in the mirror Deeks saw the embarrassment in her eyes from being caught appreciating her partner and he couldn't help but smile lecherously in return knowing that it would further rattle his partner.

"It's okay Kens, you can look but remember you cannot touch, well just not yet,"

Looking back to this moment now, had he known he was going to end up in a very similar position Deeks would not have teased Kensi so mercilessly, because he was positive Kensi was returning the favour. Once Nell had completed Kensi's hair and moved to Deeks', Kensi had had begun applying her 'water proof' makeup finishing the final touches to her mesmerising outfit, the particular outfit that Kensi was flaunting with every step she took. It was this outfit that was causing Deeks to have troubles concentrating, as it was currently pressed up against his arm; add that with his partners face merely inches away from his and her soft breath fanning over his skin and there was definitely going to be a problem. Deeks was positive that because of this small revenge plot Eric had decided to retreat back to the café to wait for them, knowing that it was safer to wait for the partners there and to be oblivious to whatever carried on behind closed doors.

"That's that eye done," Kensi sighed, taking a step back to inspect her work. Deeks grinned sheepishly at his partner, knowing he was not making it easy for her but deep down he knew that she was purposely not making it easy for him.

"Have I told you how amazing you look?" Deeks offered, his eyes following the curving pattern of black sequins that led from the flower on right shoulder to the curve of Kensi's right hip, his gaze far from subtle.

"Several times," Kensi smiled, a blush creeping into her cheeks yet again.

"Really?" Deeks grinned lecherously, his eyes trailing back up to Kensi's to meet her soft eyes.

"Really Romeo!" Kensi deadpanned playfully, "Now sit still so I can finish your other eye," Kensi demanded, stepping back into Deeks personal space.

Kensi was right, Deeks had complimented her attire an embarrassingly amount of times in the short period she had been wearing it, but it really was nothing short of mesmerising. It was obvious that the outfit was unique to the routine, from the specific beading and lace that resembled the iconic red dress from 'Don't Jump' scene in Titanic, with some personal features added specifically for Kensi.

The single sleeve costume was low in the chest before it bunched up at the left shoulder forming a delicate rose, with a red and black sequin centre, before finishing off in a traditional synchronized swimming outfit, fitting every one of Kensi's curves perfectly. The layers of black lace and the trails of tangled black and silver sequins added to the costume, accentuating the deep red that filtered through, the added detailed complimenting Kensi's glistening eye makeup and rosy cheeks. The outfit was perfect, the makeup was perfect, Kensi was perfect and all Deeks had to do was stop himself from staring. When this was all over Deeks was positive he was never going to be able to look at Titanic the same, for it definitely had a new, more personal meaning to it now.

"And we're good," Kensi smiled sweetly, taking a step back again to scrutinize Deeks. With his hair slicked against his skull and a layer of makeup on he almost looked a different person, but with his cheeky grin and rugged beard he couldn't be mistaken for Deeks.

"I'd thank you, but I'm not too sure," Deeks offered, leaning forward in the seat, shuffling awkwardly to move out of it.

"Wait pucker up," Kensi instructed, her hand on Deeks shoulder stopping him from moving any further. Deeks looked to her hand on his shoulder and then to her face, his mind a mix of confused ideas.

"I don't think now is the best time for this Kens," Deeks hesitantly insisted, gauging Kensi's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Kensi asked, revealing the stick of lipstick her hand. Deeks eyes flickered to her hand placed on his shoulder again, indicating to Kensi just what he had been thinking by her suggestive words.

"Oh...oh no, lipstick, you need lipstick," Kensi corrected, unscrewing the cap. "Now pucker up,"

"You'd be the first girl to ask me that," Deeks grinned before doing as requested.

"For this reason, I would hope so," Kensi teased, applying a thick coat of lipstick to her partner's lips.

"I'd never thought I'd have to do this," Kensi mused aloud, wiping away excess lipstick with her thumb, her brow once again furrowed with concentration, her mouth slight agape.

"Rub them together," Kensi instructed, recapping the lipstick as Deeks blindly followed her instruction. "And kiss this," Kensi added, offering Deeks a used  
napkin that had previously been kissed, by Deeks could only assume Kensi.

"You want me to…" Deeks started, eyeing the white tissue sceptically.

"Just do it," Kensi sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Deeks shrugged, moving the napkin to his lips.

"Delicately,"

"Delicately, got it,"

Pulling the soft tissue away from his lips Deeks handed it to Kensi for her to inspect or do whatever it was she wanted to do with it.

"How is it you have a better SWAK than me?" Kensi pouted tossing the napkin on to the counter they were using for their makeup stand.

"Excuse me?" Deeks asked, raising his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Never mind," Kensi deflected, having realised what she had just said to her partner.

"Are you sure you don't want to…" Deeks started, standing from the chair he had been sitting in a teasing glint in his eye.

"I'm sure," Kensi cut off trying to cover her mistake.

"Kensi…" Deeks tried playfully, a knowing look on his face.

"Deeks…"Kensi shot back just as quickly.

Taking a small step towards his partner, Deeks fixed Kensi with a stare trying to break her resolve on the subject and effectively 'charm' her into giving her the information, a technique that he successfully used on female suspects on many occasions. Kensi however was not going to let a smile and some stunning blue eyes break her down. Stepping around Deeks, a smug smile of her own, Kensi picked up the jacket that Deeks had found for her earlier and headed for the exit of the change room, a spring to her step.

"Let's go Priscilla, Queen of the Desert, we best not keep Hetty waiting,"

* * *

With costumes on and adjusted, makeup perfectly crafted and hair slicked back into place, it was time to enter the 'main arena'. Nell and Eric had left their respective teams for their final preparations to their outfits and had just received word from Hetty that the judges were waiting for the arrival of the contestants. Holding their breaths as the two locker room doors opened at once, Eric and Nell watched as the opposing teams caught first sight of the others exquisite costumes for the event. It was blatantly clear on the team's faces that they were all as equally amused with each other's attire, the chosen outfits and complimenting stage makeup exceeding the expectations they had in place for the big 'reveal'.

Taking a moment to fully grasp the reality of the moment, the team observed one another in silence, their faces etched with childlike wonder and awe at the transformation's they had all undertaken in the short period of time. Shuffling nervously under the silent scrutiny he was receiving from the senior pair, recognising the growing smirks on their faces, Deeks suddenly realised the fierce and dominating theme to the Sallen swimming attire, which was lacking in his own romanticised piece.

Unlike Deeks and Kensi's garments, Sam and Callen's were in perfect replicas of one another's, their vibrant body suit's matching in every aspect down to the tiniest detail. Similarly to Deeks, the suits were high in the chest, skin tight to the knee and left very little to the imagination, creating quite an intimidating atmosphere. Whilst Deeks was not aware which movie had been the inspiration for the piece, it was evident from the mix of audacious colours and thick make up palate, that a warrior had been central in the design process.

Colours of the land and the sky – red, brown, blue, yellow, black and orange – layered from the neckline, streaming down to the crimson centre that shone through the glistening sequins which trickled to a standstill just above the waistline, meeting an erratic pattern of crosses and simple dots that appeared unorganised but created simple patterns of their own. This, matched with their bright facial paintings and 'hair pieces', Sam and Callen looked rather remarkable for a pair of Special Agents that withheld national security on a regular basis.

"Well this just has Disney written all over it," Deeks started looking to Kensi for confirmation, finally breaking the awkward silence as the team continued to gawk at one another.

"So who do we have here? Fa Mulan and Li Shang?" Deeks teased.

"Oh wait, that's not it, let me try again," Deeks started, holding his hand up to halt any coming remarks from Sam and Callen.

"Sully and Mike? Woody and Buzz?" Deeks queried rhetorically, pausing to gauge Sam and Callen's reactions.

"I don't know this is too hard, what do you think Kens?" Deeks asked turning to his partner, who was smiling widely enjoying the smart remarks Deeks was throwing at the senior pair.

"Beauty and the Beast?" Kensi offered meekly, pretending to think about the idea.

"I was thinking that too, but well I just couldn't decide who would be the beauty and who would be the beast," Deeks mused, nudging Kensi with his hips jokingly, eliciting a laugh from his partner as Sam and Callen continued to scowl.

"Point Densi," Eric whispered to Nell, hiding behind his tablet as they watched the encounter several feet away.

"Serve Sallen," Nell agreed, as Sam and Callen exchanged a look, clearly deciding that Kensi and Deeks banter session was now over.

"One question Romeo," Sam started, nodding his head at Deeks to gain his attention. Deeks turned to Kensi screwing his nose up as he mouthed Romeo to her in a questioning manner, before he turned back to Sam with a lecherous grin.

"What can I do for you Pocahontas?" Deeks mocked, swaying his weight from one hip to the other, growing closer to Kensi, his arm brushing against hers.

"I was just wondering who picked your outfit, Hetty or Kensi?" Sam taunted, crossing his burly arms against his chest, his eyes narrowing scrutinisingly.

"What do you mean by that?" Kensi blurted out, her cheeks reddening at the accusation, causing Sam and Callen's smiles to grow wider.

"I'm sure you have noticed Kensi, despite covering up much more of Surfer boys skin - which we all appreciate – this has you written all over it." Sam informed, shaking his head disapprovingly. As if on cue, Kensi's mouth fell agape and her eyes narrowed into a fiery glare, her temper flaring at the simple accusation from Sam.

"What?" Kensi deadpanned.

"Let me run it down for you; it's tight, it leaves very little to the imagination and mesh material hips, really? This was clearly for your own personal enjoyment then the benefit of your performance," Sam added, purely for his own enjoyment knowing that it would rile and fluster Kensi.

"I…I…" Kensi started, unable to control the second waves of hot flushes that were forming in her cheeks at Sam's words. While she had not personally picked  
the outfit herself, what Sam was saying wasn't far from the truth.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Sam," Callen grinned, his smirk amplified by the extensive stage makeup.

"I had nothing…" Kensi began, taking a step forward towards Sam and Callen, fierceness in her eyes.

"Kensi may have picked my outfit gents, but with the measurements required for those suits," Deeks paused pointing in the general area of Sam and Callen's body slick suits. "Hetty must have gotten pretty 'hands on' in a lot of places," Deeks announced, grimacing at the idea.

The mentioning of Hetty immediately wiped the smug grin off Sam and Callen's faces, their game of one upmanship ended with one simple statement from the Detective who had instinctively come to the protection of his fiery partner. Kensi's face immediately grew softer at Deeks' words, her eyes twinkling with laughter as Deeks taunted Sam and Callen yet again, turning the conversation back onto them.

"Game point Densi," Eric whispered, nudging Nell with his elbow, a cheeky sneer on his face.

"Game point Deeks," Nell beamed appreciatively, impressed with the detective's quick tongue.

"If it's any constellation Kens, you look amazing," Callen offered, smiling sweetly at the junior agent, his words sincere and his smile genuine.

"Thanks G," Kensi blushed, smiling sweetly in return suddenly feeling exposed in front of the team in her small swimsuit, that was barely covered by Deeks' large jacket.

"Anytime," Callen shrugged, his blue eyes meeting Kensi's for a brief moment.

"Well," Nell interrupted, approaching the group after watching from afar, breaking up the small moment. "I think we better get a move on, Hetty said the judges are waiting for us."

"Better listen to her guys, she packs a punch," Deeks whispered playfully, winking at Nell casually.

Following Nell's orders, Sam and Callen slowly departed from the group with one last suspicious look thrown in Deeks' direction, raising suspicions of his own.

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" Deeks called, earning himself a curious look from Kensi and Eric who had come to stand beside the pair.

"I figured it out, Rafiki and Mufasa," Deeks yelled after the retreating trio, explaining his previous quote. At these words Nell turned on the spot and glared heatedly at Eric and then at Deeks, her words clearly portrayed in the simple yet deadly glare, before the group disappeared behind the corner into the hallway.

"What was that?" Kensi asked, turning to Eric expectantly.

"That was Deeks hitting the nail on the head with that movie. I'd recognise that look anywhere," Eric beamed, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly trying to play off the moment.

"We better get moving too," Eric prompted, looking at the time on his watch, knowing that they best not arrive long after team Sallen.

"Hey Kens," Deeks whispered, grabbing a hold of Kensi's arm as Eric took several steps forward, stopping her from following after him.

"What is it Deeks?" Kensi asked, turning to face her partner, her eyes meeting his.

"Do…I…I don't look that ridiculous do I?" Deeks questioned shyly, looking down at his attire and then back up at Kensi who was watching him intently.

"I think my reaction earlier speaks for itself," Kensi replied meekly, her lips pursing in a thin line as she became embarrassed at the memory.

"Oh," Deeks mouthed, a smile forming on his lips yet again. "That definitely said a few things," Deeks teased, nudging Kensi with his hip.

"And remember Deeks," Kensi whispered seductively, taking a step forward, her eyes darting between his eyes and his lips.

"Your hair looks sexy pushed back," Kensi grinned, patting Deeks on the chest, referring to his sleeked back hair from the Knox.

"Kensi, Deeks," Eric called, turning to realise the pair weren't actually following him but rather flirting again and ignoring each other's need for personal space.

"Let's go get them Kens, one last time?" Deeks offered, throwing his arm over Kensi's shoulder.

"One last time," Kensi agreed, falling into step with her partner.

* * *

Following Eric's lead, Kensi and Deeks trailed off behind the bespectacled tech operator, a spring to their step for they knew the final event was within in their grasp and the weeks' worth of activities was about to pay off. Stealing excited glimpses at one another as they passed down a long deserted hallway, the trio remained silent in their short trip, the voices of Sam and Callen growing closer in the distance. Glancing into one of the many empty offices of the aquatics centre staff, Deeks' couldn't stop the small smile from tugging at his lips. Nonchalantly sidestepping into the vacant office, Deeks disappeared from Kensi's view, setting about his task that had captured his attention initially.

"Deeks what are you doing?" Kensi whispered, from the threshold of the door, glancing at Eric to see if the tech operator had noticed the pair were no longer following him. Blocking Kensi's sight with his body, Deeks retrieved what it was he had been looking for and turned to face the confused Kensi, a wicked grin on his face as he approached her with something concealed behind his back.

"Deeks?" Kensi questioned, crossing her arms against her chest, trying to figure out what it was her partner was up to.

"It's hard to take you seriously with all that make up on, you know that right," Deeks teased, stopping before Kensi, his chest momentarily brushing against her arms.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Jack Sparrow," Kensi retorted with a smug grin, impressed with her small dig at Deeks copious amount of eyeliner.

"There should be a Captain in there somewhere," Deeks shot back, winking at Kensi who merely rolled her eyes at her partner for one-upping her yet again.

"Deeks why…" Kensi started again with a hint of curiosity in her tone.

"Here," Deeks offered, revealing a single rose he had taken from the bouquet of flowers that were sitting on the desk in the office.

"A rose for my Rose," Deeks smiled softly, trying to maintain a serious façade for his partner, despite knowing that she would see through it immediately. Raising her eyebrows sceptically Kensi took the offered rose, a smile breaking across her lips as a laugh began to echo in her throat.

"Deeks," Kensi started unsure what to say to her partner who was watching her tentatively.

"When the ship docks Kensi, I am getting off with you," Deeks quoted smugly, nudging Kensi with his hip as she delicately pressed her fingers to the petals of the rose.

"I think I am going to vomit," Kensi teased, pushing Deeks back as an even bigger smile spread across her face.

"Yep, that one hit me right in the heart," Deeks retorted, feigning hurt as he pretended to pout.

"C'mon Mr Dawson, if we win this thing, I may just kiss it better," Kensi quipped, backing out of the room with a cunning grin.

"Is that another empty promise? Or are you going to keep this one?" Deeks called after her, his hands outstretched in protest.

"You'll just have to find out," Kensi taunted, winking at Deeks before turning on the spot, sashaying off down the remainder of the hallway. Shaking his head to himself, Deeks bit his tongue and chased after his misleading partner, knowing that whatever he called after her would be heard by the rest of the team and most likely Hetty.

Rounding the final corner, Deeks suspicions were confirmed when he found the team waiting for him to arrive at the glass doors. They were all patiently gathered around Hetty who was standing front and centre, her small broach glimmering in the light, capturing the wayward rays of sunlight from the reflections off the pool.

"Ah Mr Deeks, on time as usual," Hetty taunted, a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

"Superstitions Hetty, didn't want to risk it," Deeks grinned cheekily, coming to stand beside Kensi who concealing her rose behind her back and out of the eye line of Callen and Sam.

"Why of course not," Hetty smiled, turning back to the group her eyes lighting up with pride. Taking in the spectacular appearances of her team and the detail in their outfits, Hetty briefly forgot why she had chosen to greet them at the entrance to the pool, her awe numbing her brain for a moment.

"Well," Hetty started with a slight cough, snapping herself back to reality, missing the smug exchange the team were sharing with one another. "I must say you all do scrub up nicely," Hetty commented, patting Callen tentatively on the bicep with a small smile.

"Thank you Hetty," Sam beamed, smiling affectionately at the smaller woman.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Hetty grinned, clapping her hands together enthusiastically, triggering a series of nods from the team.

"After the random draw it has been decided that Team Sallen will be performing first," Hetty revealed, pausing for dramatic effect on the team name, watching with a silent glee as one team exhaled with relief and the other took a sharp breath. "I believe it is safe to assume that your respective coaches have gone through the rules with you during your practice hours?" Hetty continued, looking her team over for confirmation.

"Several times," Deeks murmured, nudging Kensi with his elbow.

"That's good to hear Mr Deeks, I was most concerned that Allochka would not be able to get a word in," Hetty commented with a small smirk, triggering a laugh from Kensi and Sam.

"Now the four judges will be situated in the stands for the entire event, and each will be awarding you ten points each for a final score out of forty. Whilst it is normally out of one-hundred I decided that ten judges for my four agents was pushing on excessive. Xavier Emeriti, Ariel Quake and Irina Burakova, have all been brought in for the final event to specifically judge the synchronized swimming so that the final result can be completely unbiased from a technical standpoint and with all four judges having a history with the sport, this makes things much easier to ensure."

"That was only three," Kensi interrupted, quickly cutting Hetty off.

"Was it?" Hetty asked slyly, a knowing smirk spreading across her face.

"Hetty?" Callen questioned suspiciously, knowing that there was something the older woman was holding back from the team.

"You'll have to forgive her Callen, she's growing forgetful with her older stature," A familiar voice informed the tone playful and teasing.

"Nate!" Nell exclaimed, turning on the spot to find the taller man lurking behind the group his hands tucked casually in his pockets and a clipboard under his arm.

"Hey Nell," Nate greeted, offering her and the rest of the team a lopsided grin.

"Nate, it's good to see you," Kensi exclaimed excitedly, pulling the doctor into a long awaited hug.

"You to Kens," Nate agreed, pulling back to take in Kensi's outfit, unsure what to say for he had never seen Kensi in such a unique costume before.

"Nate is the fourth judge?" Callen asked turning to Hetty for confirmation, as Nate continued to great the rest of the team just as enthusiastically.

"Yes the cheeky bastard is the fourth judge," Hetty confirmed, piercing Nate with a threating stare, a small smile still playing at her lips.

"What does Nate know about Synchronized swimming?" Sam mocked, clapping Nate on the shoulder, producing a wince from him.

"I'll have you know that Mika is a world class synchronized swimmer," Nate explained matter-of-factly, clearing up the confusion for most of the team.

"Nate and Irina will be judging the technical merit whilst Miss Quake and Mr Emeriti will be responsible for the artistic impression," Hetty informed, her words falling on deaf ears, her agents much more preoccupied with the arrival of Nate.

"Mika?" Deeks repeated looking to Kensi for support, not recognising the mysterious name.

"Nate's younger sister. He got the brains and apparently she got the brawn," Kensi teased, nudging Nate with her elbow playfully.

"No she got the brains too, she is majoring in Law in her free time," Nate boasted, proud of his little sister's efforts. "And after all those years on the synchro circuit, I've learnt a thing or two,"

"Well why we have you here, I just want to ask do you think this suit clashes with my eye colour? Because I was telling Kensi earlier that it just didn't match and well I don't want to embarrass myself," Deeks asked seriously, pointing between his tightly fitted swimsuit and his heavily outlined eyes.

"Too late for that Huckleberry," Sam teased looking Deeks over, trying to make out whether he was being serious or not.

"He's kidding," Kensi reassured, realising that Nate was still watching Deeks hesitantly, his mind clearly trying to form an appropriate answer to the Detective's absurd question.

"I think it would be best if we returned to the task at hand," Hetty interrupted, realising that her top-skilled team was once again becoming side tracked by a new development.

"Aww Hetty but we only just got him back, can't we play for another five minutes," Kensi pouted jokingly, linking arms with Nate to pull him closer, triggering Nell to do the same.

"I can assure you all that Dr Getz will be around after the competition and ceremonies are complete for the celebrations and then you can all 'play' until your hearts are content." Hetty smiled sweetly. Nodding her head, Kensi relented and released her hold on Nate, taking a step back closer to Deeks.

"I'll play with you for another five minutes," Deeks whispered suggestively, once all the attention was once again on Hetty, his breath fanning over the shell of her ear.

"You couldn't even handle one, Hot Shot," Kensi whispered in return, a smug grin on her face.

"With the judges sorted, are there any further questions in regards to the competition?" Hetty asked looking the group over. Upon receiving nothing from the small group, Hetty pressed on knowing that time was on the essence now that they had been side tracked by the arrival of Nate.

"Well then, I'd personally like to wish you all luck with the final tie-breaking event. I must reiterate what I said yesterday, I am most proud of the efforts you have all put into the Op-Lympics to date and I couldn't have asked for anything better from any of you. I hope to see this carry through to the final event today, because there is no tie-breaker for the tie-breaker," Hetty informed, smirking slyly at the last comment.

"Thanks Hetty," Callen offered kindly, which was quickly followed by murmurs of thanks by the rest of the team.

"With that all said, the event will be starting in fifteen minutes. Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, you are welcome to enter the main arena now to talk with Mr Moldovan, but you are not to enter the swimming pool until prompted by the officials, which in this case are the lifeguards. Miss Blye and Mr Deeks, you will be seated in the assigned 'red' area and will have your extra ten minutes of preparation time with Ms Pasternak once Sam and Callen's routine is complete. Miss Jones and Mr Beale you are welcome to stay with your teams until their performance and then I suggest you join us in the stands you intend on getting the best view of the show. Again, good luck and has been the theme of these games 'May the odds be ever in your favour,'"

With one final look at the team and a nod of her head at Nate, signalling him that he was to follow her, Hetty turned on her heel and pushed her way through the glass doors, disappearing into the main arena where the clutches of the final event were awaiting the now uneasy group.

"We best get going too if we want to get a dry run practiced," Sam reminded, taking a half step towards Callen. Callen nodded his head at Sam, looking to Nell who nodded her head as well, agreeing that a dry practice was needed for the pair to ensure a perfect water performance.

"Good luck guys remember smile wide and eyes open," Kensi offered, stretching her hand out to Callen for him to take.

"Good luck too, break a leg or whatever it is that synchronized swimmers say to each other," Callen returned shaking Kensi's hand before moving to shake hands with Deeks.

"No hard feelings, remember win or lose we will be partying hard tonight," Kensi reminded, looking sternly at Sam who was eyeing Deeks suspiciously.

"After the ballet concert," Sam reminded, seizing up Deeks as he shook his hands.

"After the ballet concert," Deeks repeated with a small smirk, causing Sam to tighten his grip on Deeks' hand.

"Yeah ouch, that is my lifting hand and I need that to throw Kensi into the air, ouch, let go," Deeks groaned as Sam released his grip, clapping Deeks on the shoulder.

"Good luck out there Deeks,"

"Yep, you to Sam," Deeks returned, flexing his fingers trying to establish blood flow.

"Tread some water man," Eric offered awkwardly, playfully punching Sam in the shoulder, earning himself a confused look from bigger man.

"Thanks Eric, I think,"

"You got it," Eric beamed.

"And Eric, if this ends up on any of those 'you-trap' websites, you'd want to be on the next flight to Australia." Sam warned sternly, causing Eric to shrink under his gaze with an observable nervous gulp.

"See you guys on the other side then," Callen shrugged, leaning his hand against the silver door handle, waiting for Sam and Eric to finish their small exchange.

"Good luck again," Kensi called, as Callen pulled the door open for Sam who waved to the team once more as he walk through his posture serious, but his  
current attire taking the seriousness out of his appearance.

"Eric tell me you've got footage of this," Deeks commented cheerily, as the door slowly closed itself behind the senior pair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eric hurriedly replied, sharing a quick look with Nell, his mind quickly reverting back to the conversation he had just had with Sam. Deeks glared at Eric suspiciously knowing that the technological duo would not have been able to resist setting up some sort of recording equipment in the facilities and that there definitely would be some footage of the event later on.

"We're, ah, going to take our seat in the stands," Eric offered, pointing awkwardly to the entrance with his tablet, prompting Nell to take the lead, not enjoying the scrutiny he was receiving from the detective.

"We will talk later," Deeks mouthed to Nell, raising his thumb, signalling to Nell that viewing the footage would be a good idea. Nell glanced back at Eric who was hurrying through the door, before signalling Deeks that the plan was a go and that video footage would be shared.

"You are asking for trouble Deeks," Kensi warned, taking several steps towards the door, reaching for the handle as Nell and Eric disappeared through another.

"Don't I always," Deeks replied charmingly, reaching over Kensi to open the door for her.

Shaking her head, Kensi smiled sweetly at her partner as they moved through into the main arena, passing by the calm pool to sit in their designated red area, watching as Sam and Callen prepared for the final show down in the distance.

* * *

**An:/ Update part 1: Sorry for any mistakes, I really did my best to edit any of them out! Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**An:/ And here is part two. If I had of posted this as one chapter it would have been 15k+ words so I decided to split it and I was going to do it as two seperate chapters and not a double update but then I thought against that too. **  
**So please enjoy this rare opportunity.  
**THIS WAS A DOUBLE UPDATE PLEASE READ CHAPTER 23 FIRST****  
**Thanks **  
**Lottie. **

* * *

**EVENT DAY FIVE: TIE-BREAKER SYNCHRONIZED SWIMMING**

"Are you ready for this partner?" Callen whispered, as the pair waited in the wings, with less than two minutes until their performance.

"As ready as I'll ever be to preform synchronized swimming," Sam admitted, shuffling nervously on the spot.

"Remember don't come out of that seventh rotation too early and keep all your toes pointed," Callen reminded, more so telling himself than anything.

"I've got it G, cool, calm and collected. There is no way Kensi and Deeks have got this over us," Sam boasted, hoping there was some truth to his words.  
Letting out a steadying breath Callen, closed his eyes and focused on the routine one last time, running through the major moves in his head, his muscles twitching as he envisioned the manoeuvre.

"Ten seconds G," Sam warned, looking up to the warning clock that sat above the door way in the hallway they were situated in.

"Go big…" Callen started, turning to face his partner.

"Or go home," Sam finished, clapping Callen on the shoulder, pulling him in for a quick man hug.

Looking back at the clock, Callen and Sam immediately grimaced, the fifteen minutes was up, Moldovan was seated in the crowd, and they were on their own. Receiving the green light above the door, Sam and Callen took one last breath before pushing through the door, catching the end of the announcement to the judges and their theme, which most likely explained the smug grin on Deeks' face.

Strolling casually to the side of the pool where a platform had been carefully set up, Sam and Callen came to a stop before the staircase just as they had practiced. Positioning himself behind Callen, Sam stood tall, pushing his broad shoulders out and stilling his face, much like he would if he were marching in the Navy SEAL's.

"One, two, three," Sam whispered, plastering a cheesy smile on his face as Callen began a practiced march before him onto the podium, their arms swinging with an internal beat as they sashayed to the centre of the blue tarp, there smiles wide and eyes bright. Upon reaching the middle, Sam whispered stop to Callen, halting his partner before he took any further steps, signalling for him to turn and face the centre of the pool. At this point Sam and Callen had only a short time to move into the starting position that Moldovan had thought long and hard about, for he had wanted something had truly captured the essence of the piece. With steadied actions, deliberate and fast, Sam and Callen began to form their starting position.

Callen crouched onto one knee in front of Sam, his upper body angled towards the pool as he wrapped his arms tightly around his chest, his chin nestled against his the small gap between his arms. Stretching his arms out wide as he took a step behind Callen, Sam shuffled closer to Callen as he lowered one of his arms and crossed it against his heart. As he whipped one arm into place, the other remained raised high in the air towards the 'heavens', his fingers pointed delicately. Moldovan intention of the starting position was represent, different aspects of the movie with one simple action, his main idea being pride rock. The idea was effective when the pair came to together finally, stilling as they awaited the starting music.

Closing his eyes for the briefest moment, Callen relaxed as he felt the vibrations of the music begin to fill his body as the sweet melody of the music began to fill the empty 'theatre'. Starting slowly the soft violins and guitars, of Hans Zimmer and Elton John's instrumental 'King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life' centred the piece, bringing simple emotion without any words or images but with simple melodies.

Lifting his head, Callen raised his arms into the air, as he quickly stood up and took a step towards the water's edge waiting for Sam to join him. Sam responded just as quickly to the music, pulling his outstretched hand down to his heart, before taking a step beside Callen his hands in front of him, palms out turned towards the water. Nodding at one another, Sam and Callen linked an arm behind each other's backs, turning their heads to face one another as they dove into the pool together, disappearing into the depths of the water.

Flowing straight into their next actions, Sam and Callen's legs bobbed above the water, their movements slow and precise as they began to climb the imaginary 'Pride Rock' they were envisioning, the movements in perfect synchronisation. As the music's tempo momentarily changed, Sam and Callen's legs vanished under the water yet again in a flourish of waves as the pair moved into position for their first lift. Sam grasped Callen's wrists tightly, as Callen pushed himself over to Sam's body straightening himself under the water as Sam began to thrust him upwards, breaking the surface as Callen gracefully kicked his legs apart and brought them back together in a figure four before returning back under the surface effortlessly.

They had practiced the routine to competition several times with Moldovan present only an hour earlier, but now it was only as Callen perfectly landed the first lift that it was all beginning to feel like the real thing. The small slips, the forgotten pointed toes and mistaken looks were small increments that couldn't be taken back, to be improved on in the next run, but rather would have to be replaced by the outstanding flow between choreographed pieces, attention to the remaining detail and the technical merit. With the current setting, fixing this wasn't going to be a problem, with their fierce determination going into overdrive.

Breaking the surface again, Sam and Callen continued with their timely arm movements, moving between back layout and upstanding positions, their arms twisting and turning, moving sharply to the music as they symbolically portrayed several animals in one - from elephants to monkeys - with their delicate hand displays, covering all areas of the pool as they did so. After the change in theme, Moldovan instructed Sam and Callen that their movements in the water be more animalistic than the delicate and gentle as they had originally intended, adding to the vibe of the piece.

With the increasing pace of the music and the added vocals of the African choir, the beat of the routine increased, the pace fastened and the movements in the water became more erratic, as they continually changed from underwater and hand displays. Pushing themselves out of the water, twisting in the air, their hands flourishing out like a bird in flight, Sam and Callen poised themselves for another lift they had planned. Holding Callen carefully, Sam hoisted Callen out of the water and over his shoulder, as Callen twisted through the air, his toes perfectly pointed as he re-entered the water behind Sam. Resurfacing behind Sam the pair returned straight to their hand movements, their synchronization slightly off, but barely recognisable from a distance, as their fatigue grew as the end of routine grew closer.

Moldovan had timed the movements carefully ensuring that the interpretation of the music matched the choreography, allowing for all technical bases to be covered, making the routine easier for Sam and Callen to count out in their heads as the ending tempo increased faster and faster and the music became louder. Twisting again in the air, Sam and Callen moved into a back layout position, their heads facing one another, as they swung their arms gracefully in the air above their heads, mimicking the actions of an elephant trunk. As their eyes met across the pool the same recognition flickered in their eyes, one of self-doubt, one they both had been hoping to avoid.

During the rehearsals one of the lifts was failing to stick, the landing was continually off and the connecting moves that followed were almost always forgotten as Sam and Callen focused solely on sticking the lift, the integral part of the piece. Moldovan had reassured them multiple times that with less power and more control they would land it perfectly during the final routine and that they had nothing to worry about, but as it grew near, only several rotations away, the clouding doubt began to form in the pairs mind.

Turning away from one another to duck under the water, Sam and Callen pushed their legs out of the water with as much height they could muster, as the snapped them up and down, left and right, creating a magical display of synchronisation, with both the music and each other. Wrapping their ankles together, Sam and Callen slowly twisted their way under the water, initiating the dreaded lift sequence underwater.

Steadying themselves with the sculling hand motion, Callen stuck his hands out for Sam to position his feet on, metaphorically holding his breath praying to whoever was listening that this work. As Sam gained his footing, Callen began to push up on the soles of Sam's feet, forcing him through the surface as the larger man eased into a back flip, trying to maintain as much control as possible. Callen remained under the water, listening to the beats of the music, as it began to draw to an end, knowing that they had only seconds remaining before the routine ended and that Sam wasn't in position like he should have been. It was in this moment Callen realised that Sam hadn't been able to stick the proper landing as suspected and they were left to flounder with the rest of their routine, with no back up in place, for Moldovan was confident they were able to nail it.

Searching the water, Callen looked for Sam who should have been positioning himself behind Callen, preparing to flip him the same way he had flipped Sam, but found him a fair distance across the pool. Signalling to Sam that he was coming to him quickly, Callen surfaced in a back layout position, lifting his head and arms quickly improvising the swift movements as he covered the short gap to Sam, before rolling back under the water. By now there was less than ten seconds remaining in the song, with the extra lyrics coming to an end, Sam spun Callen around forcefully, grabbing his ankles to push him out of the water. Callen followed Sam's lead throwing his head back and his arms up pointedly as he burst out of the water, as the held Sam held on Callen mimicked the opening scene of the Lion King itself. Pushing off Sam's hands into a front flip, Callen surfaced besides Sam as the pair moved into their finishing position, a smug grin on their face, proud of their sudden improvisation.

The music ended with the deafening vocals of the chanting African choir and the single beat a lonesome drum, as Sam and Callen came to a stop in the pool their chest heaving from the physical exertion caused by the routine. The small crowd responded excitedly, raising in their chairs to cheer and congratulate the exhausted pair, as they waved enthusiastically in return, Nell's congratulatory cries distinct even in the distance. Despite the altered rules, the pair had decided to use the egg beater manoeuvre for a majority of their routine, using it to maintain height through the water. Resting their tried legs against the ground, Sam and Callen shared a relieved look with one another; they had just finished their final Op-lympic event and whilst not all had gone to plan, and some improvisation was required, they were happy to have made it through.

"Good job on that last lift Sam," Callen breathed, clapping his partner on the shoulder, as they slowly swam their way towards the side of the pool, as Hetty announced through the speakers that the judges were deliberating on the scores and watching the replay, unknowingly confirming Sam's conspiracy theories.

"That improvised one? It was nothing," Sam shrugged cockily, rubbing water off his shoulders mockingly.

"Yeah, you don't get all the credit," Callen reassured him, as he began to pull himself out of the pool.

"Unless Moldovan wants to kill us, then it was all you," Callen teased, turning to help his partner up.

"As always," Sam chuckled, grasping Callen's hand as he pulled himself up and out of the pool.

Looking up to the stands where Moldovan a row in front of the judges with Hetty and Pasternak, Sam and Callen shrugged nervously at the trainer, trying to get any indication from him as to how their routine had gone. Moldovan leaned forward in his chair, recognising that Callen and Sam were looking for confirmation that they had nailed the routine despite their mishap. Positioning his body away from Pasternak and Hetty, Moldovan's face split with a confident grin as he threw his thumbs up in excitement; allowing for Sam and Callen to breathe a sigh of relief. With one obstacle passed, Sam and Callen moved to the next, walking to the red area where Kensi and Deeks were still seated, awaiting the team Sallen result.

"That was amazing," Kensi encouraged enthusiastically, standing from to allow Callen to sit.

"Thanks Kens," Callen sighed, as he sat down contently, his eyes flickering to the plasma screen score board waiting for the final numbers.

"Rafiki and Mufasa? Was I right or what?" Deeks sneered, clapping Sam on the shoulder as he stood beside the bigger man.

"You know what Deeks, you'd make a very handsome throw rug," Sam teased, moving to ruffle Deeks smoothed out hair.

"Zazu," Deeks admonished, swatting away Sam's hand before he could ruin Kensi and Nell's hard work; it had taken longer to straighten out his golden locks  
and more Knox to keep it in place then it had to handle Kensi's mess of curls.

"And just think, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him." Callen finished smugly, triggering a chorus of laughter from the men as Kensi watched on clearly not understanding the joke.

"Kens?" Deeks asked noticing his partner's confused expression.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kensi questioned, pointing between the three.

"Oh wait," Deeks started, his features falling with shock as he turned to Sam and Callen. "This isn't happening. You've seen the Lion King, haven't you Kens?" Deeks asked hesitantly, eyeing his partner suspiciously as she shuffled nervously on the spot.

"Ha! Yes of course," Kensi lied, waving off the conversation. Deeks glanced at Sam and Callen, who were looking at Kensi just as disbelievingly.

"Who's Zazu?"Deeks challenged his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes.

"The monkey," Kensi shot back confidently, crossing her arms against her chest defensively.

"That's it, add watching the Lion King to the list of things we are doing tonight Kens," Deeks grinned lecherously, watching as Kensi's cheeks flushed red.

"You guys have a list…." Sam started his eyes wide.

"Of things you are doing tonight!" Callen finished a surprise hint in his tone.

"Oh look the score is up," Kensi announced, effectively distracting Sam and Callen from Deeks slip of the tongue.

"25.69," Sam read aloud, his voice falling with disappointment as he re-read the number in his head.

"That's it?" Callen complained, standing from his chair to take several steps towards the board.

"Well Pasternak will be looking for us," Deeks voiced, pointing over his shoulder to the far door they were required to exit through now their routine was  
drawing near, his mouth pursed in a thin line, a small panic in his eyes at Sam and Callen's disappointment.

"Sorry guys," Kensi smiled sympathetically, patting Sam on the shoulder as she walked passed.

"It's okay, good luck guys," Callen encouraged, his eyes not leaving the score board.

"Thanks," Deeks called cheerily over his shoulder as he led Kensi away, leaving the pair to rack their brains with the 'what ifs' of the event.

"This could still be good," Sam decided sitting down on the seat Callen had vacated.

"How?" Callen asked accusingly.

"We both know we aren't synchronised swimmers and well that's a pretty decent score for a pair of beginners who didn't know what a Flamingo was beside the exotic bird." Sam reassured, his mind suddenly changing with this thought.

"You're right…" Callen mused after mulling over Sam's words for several moments. "We scored more than half, that's not easy to do." Callen concluded, his smile growing wider.

"We've got this partner," Sam reaffirmed, puffing his chest out confidently as Callen sat back down beside him.

"Yeah we've got this."

* * *

"Do you need five minutes?" Pasternak asked jokingly referring back to their moment in the swimming pool, trying to ease the growing nerves of the pair. It had been simple enough to 'seduce' each other at Pasternak's request when it had just been the three of them alone in their small back up pool, but doing it now in front of the entire team and Nate was going to be a different story. It had been a game during the day, a game of trying to out-do one another, to make the other break or squirm away from the intimate situation, but now it had to be real, they had to maintain it and it was causing a nervous tension.

"We're good," Deeks assured, looking to Kensi for confirmation.

"We're good," Kensi repeated, her eyes meeting Deeks enabling her to relax as she let go of the breath she had been holding.

"Remember, if you believe they will too. Technical stuff will get you so far, it is what cost Sallen, they have technicality but no chemistry," Pasternak informed, patting Deeks on the shoulder, causing a small smile to shoot across Kensi's lips as Deeks tried to ignore the small gesture. Looking to the clock above the door, there was only minutes until the performance was to get under way and minutes before it would be over, ending the inaugural Op-Lympics.

"I must go. Good luck, do me proud." Pasternak encouraged, patting both Kensi and Deeks softly on the cheek before scampering off down the hallway back to her place in the stands.

"This is it," Deeks announced, looking up at the clock as the time ticked away faster than he would have liked it too.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Kensi sighed rolling her eyes at her dorky partner.

"What?" Deeks questioned innocently.

"Quoting Titanic again?" Kensi prompted, openly scrutinizing Deeks, enjoying the moment.

"Put your hands on me Kensi," Deeks teased devilishly, winking at his partner who scoffed in response.

"All in good time Deeks," Kensi reminded, referring to the impending synchro routine.

"You should at least take me to dinner first," Deeks continued, resisting the urge to follow Kensi's lead and take part in the eye wandering festivities.

"Shall we?" Kensi deadpanned, pointing to the doors as the green light shone bright overhead.

"After you," Deeks smiled sweetly, falling into step behind his partner, enjoying the view as she strutted on ahead of him.

Pushing through the glass doors, Kensi and Deeks marched to the base of the foam covered steps, setting up as Pasternak had instructed them to several times. Despite Kensi's impulsive urge for control in the partnership, Pasternak had awarded Deeks the creative control of the two, allowing him to have the dominant role for the male always had the lead in any intimate dance routine; this was why Deeks was the one responsible for the timing and the pace of their presentation.

"Uno, dos, tres," Deeks murmured under his breath, signalling to Kensi to begin their rehearsed march on the platform. Kensi could hear the smugness to Deeks' words in her tone and resisted the urge to send back a smart remark, covering her urge with her enthusiastic grin as she began to ascend the stairs to the silent beat that she was counting out in her head. Deeks watched as Kensi marched ahead of him, his eyes focused on the back of her head and not her ass that looked more perfect in the tight red swimsuit.

"Detener," Deeks whispered, as the pair reached the middle of the map, triggering the instinctive reaction to turn the middle, their movements swift and rehearsed, with perfect synchronisation. Knowing that they now had limited time to move into their starting position, Kensi and Deeks pushed their mixed emotions about the event aside, put their games faces on and began the swift and simple movements to move themselves into their starting position.

Clasping his fingers around Kensi's wrist Deeks pulled Kensi into his body, wrapping their now intertwined fingers around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. Continuing with the fast paced rhythm Deeks moved his other hand to meet their interlocked fingers, as Kensi angled her right leg away towards Deeks' body her knee bent as it connected with Deeks' leg. To complete the starting position, Kensi's free hand rested softly on the back of Deeks' neck pulling her partners head down towards her as she turned to face her partner, their faces mere inches from each other's as they aimed to re-create the 'I'm Flying' scene for their starting position. Kensi could feel the ragged hot breath of her partner on her lips as his eyes met hers, the feeling creating a fluttering in stomach as she felt the goose pimples growing underneath his touch, his effect on her showing.

Counting the beat in his head, Deeks willed the music to start so their current position would be forced to change, for all Deeks could think about was how good his partner felt in his arms and how kissable his partners lips looked in that very moment. As if the Gods above had heard him or possibly the mind reading Hetty, the soft melody of James Horner's 'Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave,' filled the arena, prompting the duo to begin the routine.

Untangling their intertwined arms from Kensi's waist, as Kensi wisped her hand down Deeks muscular arm to meet his free hand, her eyes never leaving his as their hands met, leaving them standing flushed against together their arms stretched wide in the infamous 'I'm Flying' stance, that every person posed in at the front of a boat. Moving towards Deeks, her lips perilously close to her partners, Kensi gave the appearance that she was moving for in for the illustrious kiss, before she thrust her chest away from Deeks' body in time with the beat of the music. Tearing her eyes away from her partners, Kensi stepped out of Deeks' arms swiftly, moving to the edge of the pool to begin the in-water routine. Glancing over her shoulder seductively – as the choreography called for – Kensi bit her bottom lip, an added improvisation that mixed with her sensual gaze made Deeks stomach flutter with desire.

Remembering what needed to be done; Deeks fell back into the beat watching as Kensi dove gracefully into the pool, her long legs disappearing under the water. Taking this as his cue, Deeks dove in after his partner, the cool water hitting him like a breath of fresh air as he moved into position for their first lift of the routine. Time seemed to slow down, what appeared to take minutes in reality took only seconds to perform as the pair began to ease through their initial nerves now they were in the water.

Thrusting Kensi out of the water into a single effortless backflip, Deeks pushed himself up to the surface, his arm reaching out for Kensi pulling her in to him forcefully and elegantly as she wrapped her long arm around his neck, her eyes connecting with his once again, a desirous expression on her features as Deeks fingers teased up her right leg before she shot it straight into the air, triggering Deeks' hand to quickly move along the soft skin as Kensi dipped back under the water.

Moving into the hand movements and layouts that Pasternak had specifically added to gain more use of the pool, Kensi and Deeks focused purely on what Pasternak had requested of them, the chemistry. With the slow starting pace of the music, that was slowly beginning to grow, Deeks and Kensi channelled the tension that was simmering between them, their movements swift yet layered with lust and seduction as they played off one another, moving closer and further apart with the tempo of the music as Pasternak had instructed. They were star-crossed lovers, with a forbidden love that they were both internally battling with in their hearts; this is what they were to portray in their swim, the pull of the heart as they 'chased' each other across the pool, getting close at moments, and then being ripped apart at others.

It had seemed simple enough on paper, but now under the scrutiny of four judges and the team, it suddenly felt as though separating the fictional 'Rose and Jack' and the partners Kensi and Deeks was becoming harder to do. With the music building to its first climax, Kensi felt Deeks wrap her arm behind her neck – his hand in hers - as she did the same, forcing the heads close together as they snapped their arms out straight and then brought them back slowly behind their heads, as they leaned in close for the 'kiss' yet again, their eyes meeting once again. Looking into Deeks' deep blue orbs, Kensi saw something there she had not seen their earlier, something raw and pure, a desire that could not be faked, something he was not trying to hide from his very observant partner.

Pushing aside the thoughts forming in her head, the ones beginning to cloud her judgement, the ones causing her to lose concentration as she thought about the close proximity of her partner, Kensi snapped back reality, returning to the routine, moving her head to the side to prevent the kiss yet again. Releasing each other's hands, Kensi and Deeks threw their hands up above their heads, almost as though in frustration for both their character and themselves, before diving back under the water, to perform several technical leg manoeuvres. Whilst these small technical movements lacked the synchronization the hand movements managed, they still stood out in the pool as Kensi and Deeks kicked and swung their legs to the beat of the fastening music.

Rising from the water again, Kensi and Deeks pushed themselves high into the air, twisting at an angle as they bent their arms above their heads, before disappearing under the water, only to spring up moments later now facing one another. Leaning back slightly, Deeks encircled his arm around his neck as Kensi leaned back in the water too, the pair in perfect synchronization, pulling it through the water and up to Kensi's face as they both pushed their heads out of the water, their lips drawing close once again, Deeks hand resting on Kensi's cheek, his eyes searching hers.

Kensi's lips were slightly parted, her eyes dark with yearning and her skin hot to touch, igniting a fire in the pit of Deeks' stomach. _'The competition, the competition,'_was the continuing mantra in Deeks head by this point, his want for his partner growing by the second, and the current setting not helping the situation. The lustful looks and his choreographed 'wandering hands' were not helping the situation and all he could think about was the way Kensi felt when she was tangled up in his arms, flushed against his body.

Why he was suddenly feeling this way he couldn't figure out why. They were partners and partners should not be picturing their partner naked in their bed. Moving through the motions of the routine, the underwater acrobatics, the leg kicks, the synchronized arm twists and turns, Deeks tried not to focus on his mesmerising partner, but failed miserably. Remembering what Pasternak had said to them, that chemistry is what would win it for them and if they, Kensi and Deeks, believed it so would the judges, Deeks decided some improvisation was needed.

As the pace increased and the moves became more intense and hectic in the water, Deeks formulated the idea in his head, keeping with the choreography that Pasternak had planned, his movements in sync with Kensi's fast and clear cut. Moving into position for another lift as the tempo began to build for the final climax of the piece, the end growing near, Deeks watched as Kensi steadied herself before him, his hands tapping her ankle to let her know he was about to initiate the manoeuvre. Boosting Kensi high into the air for another back flip, Deeks remained under the water, as Kensi slipped effortlessly back under the water before moving to the starting position again for a second flip.

Surfacing with a gasp, Deeks grasped onto Kensi's wrist, pulling her closer as she pulled herself away, her free hand bent above her head. Letting go of her wrist, Kensi and Deeks pushed themselves out of the water again rotating to the right as they reached for one another before disappeared under the water. Knowing the routine had only seconds remaining, Deeks decided to forgo Pasternak's simple finisher and replace it with his own. Moving in behind Kensi, Deeks placed his hands on her waist and felt his partner tense up instantly at the unfamiliar touch during the routine. Squeezing her waist reassuringly, hoping that Kensi would follow his lead; Deeks took hold of Kensi launching her out of the water for he hoped she turned into a one hundred and eighty degree spin or something similar.

Appearing seconds after her, Deeks watched as his partner landed graciously in the water directly in front of him, his hands catching her waist yet again, stopping her from hitting the bottom. Wrapping his arm around Kensi's waist intertwining their fingers again, Kensi took the hint and began to form the position they had started with out of the pool, their bodies pushed closer together, their breath heavy as Kensi pulled Deeks in closer than she had on the pool deck, her eyes searching Deeks' for the same hint of desire she had seen earlier in the routine.

Watching as Kensi searched his eyes, Deeks eyes flickered down to the close proximity of Kensi's slightly parted lips. As the crescendo of the music evened out,  
Deeks' chose to deal with the consequences of his actions later, and provide the judges with some real chemistry. Closing the minuscule gap between their lips, Deeks' lips found Kensi's in a soft intimate kiss that neither were prepared for. Ignoring her initial surprise, Kensi used her hand on the back of Deeks' neck to pull him closer and deeper into the kiss, adding to the slow burning passion.

Pulling back as far as he could with Kensi' forceful hand on his neck, Deeks searched Kensi's eyes for any indication for what she was thinking in that moment, his mind a blur of happiness and pure shock at Kensi's quick response to the kiss. The sounds of the crowd cheering brought Kensi and Deeks back to reality, a reality they weren't sure they wanted to face now they had just had a teenage make out session in the middle of the pool. Trying to stop the blush forming in her cheeks, Kensi bit her bottom lip as she untangled herself from Deeks arms, trying her best to maintain her composure.

"That was amazing," Deeks breathed, referring to everything from the completed routine to the added kiss.

"It was…wow," Kensi agreed unable to form words as her chest heaved, trying to get much needed oxygen to her lungs.

"Your backflips…" Deeks started, trying to run his hand through his hand only to find it was still slicked in place.

"Yeah…" Kensi answered simply her mind still focused on Deeks' unforseen improvisation, her eyes zoned out of the water and not on her partner, as she bit her bottom lip.

"Kens, are you okay?" Deeks asked finally, awkwardly looking his partner over.

"Never better," Kensi sighed, smiling sweetly at Deeks snapping out of her personal ravine. "Shall we?" Kensi asked, pointing to the edge of the pool where  
Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell were waiting for them.

"I'm not too sure I want to now," Deeks admitted, noticing the questionative look Sam and Callen where sending his way.

"Big baby," Kensi teased, swimming ahead of her partner with a lecherous grin. Shaking his head, Deeks ignored Kensi's taunt and swam after her slowly, taking his time at exiting the pool.

"That was incredible," Eric announced excitedly, pulling Kensi out of the pool and into a chaste hug.

"Thanks Eric," Kensi mumbled her wet body dripping all over Eric who didn't seem to mind.

"And for the partner Eric?" Deeks teased, as he began to climb the stairs, causing Eric to release Kensi from his vice grip.

"It's okay Eric, I've got Deeks," Sam offered, his tone mocking as he shot Deeks a warning glare.

"I've got it," Deeks reassured, pulling himself up with the help of the metal bars. Kensi rolled her eyes at Sam and Callen, before offering a hand to her partner which he readily took, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Great job guys," Sam congratulated, clapping the pair on the shoulders, moving in between the two.

"Thanks G,"

"Thanks Callen,"

"Rose and Jack?" Callen asked confidently, nodding his head at Kensi and Deeks who were still regaining their breath.

"What gave it away?" Deeks teased, pulling his arms out of his swim suit, pulling it down so it sat around his waist.

"All we needed was Celine Dion on the podium and it would have been the real thing," Callen joked, looking to Nell who merely shook her head at the older agent.

"I'm surprised they let Deeks live in this version," Sam shrugged, squeezing Deeks on the shoulder.

"There was a moment when I thought Kensi was trying to drown me," Deeks taunted, looking to Kensi who narrowed her eyes defensively at her partner, letting him know not to push his luck.

"Was that before or after you kissed her?" Nell asked boldly, gaining the attention of the team.

"That was a part of the choreography," Kensi answered far too quickly, earning herself curious looks from the team and a confused look from Deeks.

"So before," Nell concluded, saving Kensi from any further questioning on the subject, knowing she had just been lied to.

"Ah guys scores are up," Eric interrupted; pointing to the score board where the team Densi score was now flashing on the score board. The team all turned at once to read the score board, an entire two weeks work resting on one final score announcement. One team was going to the winner of the Op-Lympics, the other the loser, and it all came down to this.

"27.45," Deeks read aloud to himself, processing the numbers in his head as the rest of the team looked at the score board.

"27.45," Kensi repeated, turning to Deeks with a wide grin on her face, her eyes wide with excitement.

"27.45," Deeks said again, the numbers sinking in his head, his own smile growing wider.

"Deeks, we won," Kensi called excitedly, grabbing on to her partners arms.

"We won?" Deeks repeated, gripping Kensi's arms in return.

"We won!" Kensi confirmed, shaking Deeks arms with excitement, a laugh escaping from her lips.

"We won! Oh man, we won," Deeks said to himself, his eyes lighting up with exhilaration, the whole idea not truly sinking in.

"We did it," Deeks cried, pulling his just as excited partner in for a well-earned hug, which she eagerly returned.

"I can't believe it," Deeks whispered to himself, his arms wrapped tightly around Kensi.

"Believe it partner," Kensi grinned pulling back from the embrace.

"Eric get over here!" Deeks hollered, calling Eric over to the huddle, prompting Eric to hand Nell his tablet. Running at the pair with enthusiasm, Eric jumped into  
the group hug, as the three cheered and yelled with excitement at the Densi victory, their voices echoing throughout the pool.

Sam, Callen and Nell watched on as the three celebrated their shock victory, their excitement displaying in their facial expressions.

"Sorry partner," Callen said offering his hand to Sam.

"Next time G," Sam assured, shaking hands with his partner.

"You guys did good today," Nell affirmed watching as the Densi trio chatted away in utter excitement, discussing the small details they thought would have cost  
them points, still shocked by the win.

"There will be no living with them now," Sam reminded, looking to Callen with a matter-of-fact glare.

"Was there ever before," Callen shrugged, watching as Hetty and Nate began to approach in the distance.

If the three had noticed Hetty's impending arrival, Callen was not sure, but as Deeks began to force Kensi and Eric towards the edge of the pool he was beginning to think this was a no, as Eric's pleads and protests replaced the cheers. The Sallen trio watched on as Deeks edged Kensi and Eric towards the pool effortlessly, nudging them over edge with ease, dragging himself along for the ride. Eric was the first to surface, his eyes wide with shock as he fumbled with his glasses and spluttered with the copious amounts of water he swallowed.

"Oh wow," Nell giggled to herself as Eric gaped like a fish out of water, as her tried to pull himself together.

"How you doing Eric?" Deeks teased as he clapped Eric on the shoulder, sending Kensi a wicked grin in the process.

"That was unnecessary," Eric commented, checking his pockets for any electronics.

"We won the Op-Lympics Eric," Kensi reminded, punching the water for emphasis, sending more water up Eric's nose.

"Indeed you did," Hetty voiced, making her presence to the team known.

"Hetty," Deeks smiled innocently, climbing out of the pool, earning himself a playful smirk.

"Mr Deeks," Hetty smiled in return, watching as the trio climbed out of the pool.

"Miss Jones, would you please fetch Mr Beale a towel," Hetty requested as Eric removed his soaked shirt and shoes tossing them to the side, as he glared  
daggers at Kensi and Deeks. Nell nodded in response, biting her lip to keep her the small snigger from slipping past her lips, as she eyed Eric's now shirtless body on her way past.

"What a spectacular display both those performances were," Hetty announced, looking at the team as Pasternak and Moldovan came to stand beside her, both beaming at their respective team and Nell returned with Eric's towel.

"You should all be proud of your efforts today and of your efforts this week. I couldn't have asked of anything better from you all, you've proven that competition isn't necessarily a bad thing," Hetty informed smiling affectionately at her team, as they stood together as a group and no longer as two opposing partnerships.

"On that note, congratulations are in order for today's event, Miss Blye, Mr Deeks or is it Mr Dawson?" Hetty teased, looking at the pair mischievously who stood huddled together, Deeks arm hanging over Kensi's shoulder.

"Jack is fine," Deeks winked, poking his chest out proudly.

"Thanks Hetty," Kensi sighed, jabbing her partner in the ribs to deflate his ego down a few sizes.

"That was quite a connection in the pool, the raw emotion and the technique was exquisite. Was that your doing Allochka?" Hetty asked slyly, eyeing Kensi and Deeks suspiciously before turning the eager Russian trainer.

"I ask for seduction, they deliver. I say fake or real, judges believe it." Pasternak brushed off casually, as Sam and Callen turned to Kensi and Deeks with knowing looks, as Kensi tried to fight of the rising blush in her cheeks.

"Well it was most believable," Hetty assured, smiling at the sheepish pair. "Congratulations again on the win,"

"Congrats guys," Nell mimicked, triggering a chorus of congratulations for the team and trainers.

"Well deserved," Pasternak grinned, pulling Kensi and Deeks in for a hug, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"Thanks everyone," Deeks beamed, as Pasternak released him from her grip, her hand lingering on his exposed shoulder much longer than necessary.

"Commiserations to Mr Callen and Mr Hanna, your efforts have not been forgotten. It was not an easy task that was asked of you two today but you still managed to take in your stride and come out with a stellar performance. You should be proud for the way you have conducted yourselves, not only today but for the entire competition, for I know myself it is not easy to be gracious in defeat."

"Thank you Hetty, Kensi and Deeks just had that connection," Callen shrugged, sharing an amused look with Sam.

"Nonetheless you should be congratulated for your performance too," Hetty decided firmly.

"She's right, great job guys!" Kensi agreed, patting Callen on the shoulder, offering him a sweet smile.

"Now I know the overall winner is quite obvious to discern from this recent result," Hetty started looking pointedly at Kensi and Deeks who lit up with excitement yet again, as the news of their Op-Lympic win hit home again. "But the individual winner shall be announced at Ops later this afternoon during the formal ceremonies, where the inaugural Op-Lympic trophy will be presented to the winning partnership." Hetty announced, reminding the team that there was still an individual accolade to be won, the prize forgotten in the team competitiveness.

"So may I suggest you hit the showers and head on back to Ops? I shall see you all in let's say an hour?" Hetty grinned, clasping her hands together in front of her as if prompting the team to move into action.

"See you at Ops then," Sam returned, nodding his head at Hetty as them team snapped back to life with excitement at the announcement of the individual medal.

"Oh and be sure to bring the swimsuits with you; I am most certain we will be needing them again," Hetty grinned slyly giving her team one last knowing look before turning on the spot, making her grand exit at the Op-Lympics one last time and earning herself an audible groan from all members from her team.

* * *

**An:/**  
**That's then end of all the events, but there is still more to come. Both songs used for the routines can be found on youtube and I have the links if any one is looking for them. Again sorry for any mistakes! Thanks for reading! **


	25. Chapter 25

**An:/ Wow, okay I know this has been the longest time between updates ever and I do apologise! I have been suffering from some major health problems, I recently moved for University and I had my O week and it's just been super stressful! So I thank those who are continuing to read this story, those who review, subscribe, alert etc, I appreciate it :) I have chapters to continue after this one as an epilogue type ending to the series that includes the celebrations and other fun stuff, but there is also a point in this chapter for those who don't want to read the extra team bonding chapters and would like to finish the series now (_if that's you look for the double break, but keep in mind it isn't a 'complete' ending_) but otherwise keep an eye out for more updates!**  
**Again thanks for sticking with me over the past 6+ months!**  
**Please enjoy!**  
**Lottie!**

* * *

With Hetty's small announcement fresh in their minds, the team made their way to the respective team showers; Kensi and Deeks somewhat slower than the dejected Sam and Callen, their celebrations continuing on after Hetty's behind the separated group, Nell and Eric watched the small interactions the partnerships shared, from Sam and Callen's knowing looks as they glanced at the sniggering Kensi and Deeks, to the tender touches and wandering hands of the Densi partnership, that were now reaching a whole new level after their performance in the pool.

It hadn't been easy at first to get the team moving with all the attention they were receiving, but once Nate had reassured them that he would be meeting them back in the sanctuary of the Operations Centre, they had been much more compliant in following their doting trainer's instructions and had fallen into place. Approaching the separated doors to the locker rooms, Nell didn't miss the small smile that appeared on Kensi's lips as Deeks moved his hand down to the small of her back, using it to enthusiastically guide her towards the woman's locker room, a ghosting smile tugging at his own lips.

"Let's try be out of here in less than twenty minutes," Callen commented, sending Kensi and Deeks a pointed look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kensi shot back, her eyes narrowing at the senior pair.

"No victory celebrations in the showers," Callen insinuated, raising a cocky eyebrow as a smirk formed on his features.

"Excuse me?" Kensi scoffed both in shock and disgust at Callen's innuendo.

"We will try to keep them to a minimum," Deeks added, winking at Sam and Callen as he nudged his fiery partner towards the threshold of the door.

"What?" Sam demanded, his hands on his hips and his tone disapproving, as his big brother act took over completely.

"What?" Deeks repeated innocently, pretending that nothing had been said between the pair, as he took another step closer to the unyielding Kensi.

"We're just going to keep going to Ops," Nell announced, tugging Eric by the soaked towel that was still wrapped around his exposed shoulders, wanting to avoid the impending conversation between the team.

"But what about my…" Eric started hesitantly, indicating to his sodden shirt that hung perilously in his hand, water pooling below it.

"I've got you covered Eric," Deeks grinned reassuringly, as he stepped around Kensi, who was trailing him suspiciously with her eyes, before disappearing into the Densi team locker room.

"Should I be concerned?" Eric asked sheepishly, looking to Sam and Callen who were just as curious about Deeks' actions as he was. Reappearing in the lobby preventing any response from Sam or Callen with a deliberate glare, Deeks tossed Eric a fresh towel, a playful smirk tugging at his lips.

"Thanks man," Eric smiled appreciatively, as he untangled the soft white material, taking caution not to let it touch the pool of water at his feet.

"Careful, I threw something extra in," Deeks cautioned from his place behind Kensi where his hand was now resting on the small of her back again, his thumb ghosting over the material of her swimsuit, drawing tentative circles. As if on cue, the hidden red garment began to slip out of the towel, dropping towards the puddle at Eric's feet. Grabbing a hold of the falling material, Eric's brow furrowed in confusion as he inspected it curiously as the team watched on, knowing that Deeks had something planned for the tech operator.

"What is…?" Eric started; running the material through his fingers as he tried to establish what is was he was holding in his hands.

"Something dry to change into," Deeks sneered, enjoying the private joke he was not sharing with the team. Holding up the pair of red shorts for the team to see, Eric raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he inspected the shorts scrutinisingly.

"Ah…is there a shirt to match?" Eric asked hesitantly, shuffling awkwardly on the spot, tucking the fresh towel under his arm, his gaze falling on Deeks expectantly.

"Well there was…" Deeks started, looking to Kensi with a wicked grin, "But Kensi here decided she needed it several days ago and well I haven't seen it since," Deeks announced to the team matter-of-factly. Narrowing her eyes at her partner, Kensi took a step forward causing Deeks' hand to fall away as she jabbed him harshly in the ribs.

"Shorts are fine," Nell chirped, cutting off any further questions from Eric or comments from Deeks, earning herself a questioning look from the team.

"We need to get moving, Hetty will be waiting for us," Nell hurriedly explained, trying to fight the red blush forming in her cheeks under the scrutinizing gaze of the team, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Nell's right, we best not keep Hetty waiting," Callen reiterated, his eyes meeting the shorter woman's across the room in a silent exchange of thanks. Nodding his head, Sam waved a casual hand to the group before pushing through the change room door, Callen snapping at his heels, the pair eager to be out of their swimsuits and the aquatics centre. Watching as Nell and Eric scurried away, their banter returning easily now they were no longer under the merciless gaze of the team, Deeks turned to Kensi, a smile playing on his lips as he moved his hand to the small of her back once again, prompting her towards the change room door with some force.

"You know Kens, if we shower together we can save water," Deeks grinned cheekily, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as Kensi glanced over her shoulder to glare at her partner.

"Keep dreaming Deeks," Kensi snorted in response, patting Deeks playfully on his exposed chest, as she began to walk down the small hallway to the open changing area.

"Oh you know I will," Deeks teased dangerously, his guiding hand nudging Kensi along the hall way hurriedly, back towards showers he had all so skilfully changed in earlier that day, concealing the knowing grin that was forming on his features.

* * *

Manoeuvring through the deserted parking lot, Nell and Eric hastily hit the road without a second thought, their excitement bubbling over from the day's events and the footage they had been able to collect.

"So my place or yours tonight?" Eric asked awkwardly, playing with the hem of Deeks' shorts as he tried to appear casual in his questioning.

"You have all the equipment and software, so your place would be easier." Nell shrugged, watching Eric squirm out the corner of her eye. Earlier as the eager pair had exited the aquatics centre Nell had happily returned the soaking wet towels that Eric had wrapped around his shoulders, eliciting a childlike protest from the tech operator, for he had been left in the lone pair of shorts Deeks had provided for him. This little 'stunt' by Nell was the reason why Eric was now half-heartedly sulking in the passenger seat of Nell's car, bare chested and red cheeked every time he caught Nell sneaking a glance in his direction.

"Okay," Eric answered nonchalantly, trying to cover his growing discomfort at Nell's not-so-subtle wandering eyes.

"But we will have to stop by my apartment to pick up a few things after we leave Ops; I have a feeling we are going to be pulling an all-nighter," Nell announced, turning to gauge Eric's reaction, as she carefully manoeuvred her car through the busy peak hour traffic.

"We will need to stop for some supplies too," Eric informed, moving nervously in his seat as Nell openly admired his surprisingly chiselled chest, with an appreciative smile. Meeting Nell's eye across the car, Eric raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her, as though challenging her to continue with her shameless eye wanderings.

"Is there something I can get you?" Eric bravely asked after a moment's silence, as they came to stand still in the traffic, the radio humming away in the background.

"Nope," Nell smiled smugly, popping the syllable as she strummed her fingers against the steering wheel impatiently.

"Are you sure?" Eric queried, his confidence slowly building again as he realised he could easily twist the situation in his favour.

"Positive," Nell answered reassuringly, before adverting her eyes back to the road in front of her, causing a lopsided grin to spilt on Eric's features.

"Nell…" Eric started teasingly, subconsciously puffing his chest out as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"How did today's footage turn out?" Nell asked hurriedly, blatantly changing the conversation, much to the amusement of Eric.

"I haven't watched Kensi and Deeks footage yet, but Sam and Callen's came up perfect," Eric informed, happily going along with the new topic of conversation.

"Their routine was amazing," Nell gushed, turning to Eric expectantly as if waiting for him to confirm her words.

"The new music certainly added something to their routine," Eric agreed as he began searching for his tablet in the mess of belongings at his feet.

"Where did you find those costumes on such short notice?" Eric asked, as he sat back up in his seat, his precious tablet now in his hands.

"Hetty," Nell stated simply, her words needing no further explanation as Eric nodded his head in recognition, thinking to himself that he should have known better.

"Well they made Sam and Callen looked as though they had just stepped out of the Savannah," Eric admired, as he brought up the video files of the event on his tablet.

"That was the intended plan," Nell confirmed, glancing at the tablet screen out of the corner of her eye, altering between the traffic and the tablet as the video continued to play on the screen.

"For special agents they really know how to make synchronized swimming look easy," Eric commented offhandedly as the music in the video began to climax.

"Pull up Kensi and Deeks' performance, let's see how that footage turned out," Nell requested, as Sam and Callen's performance finished on the screen, their improvised lift drawing a gasp from the awe struck crowd. Nodding his head, Eric complied with Nell's wishes, sifting through the countless files to find the unseen Densi footage, before enlarging it on the tablets screen. Moments later the car was filled with the cheers of the enthusiastic crowd, followed suddenly by the melody from Titanic that Pasternak had chosen for Kensi and Deeks' romantic routine.

"They really pulled out all the stops for this routine," Nell admitted, watching as Kensi and Deeks seduced one another in the water, their movements elegant and enticing.

"Pasternak asked them to make it believable, she didn't care what they did, but she said they had to believe it too." Eric informed, impressed with the clear clarity of the footage, similar to that of Sam and Callen's.

"It was more than believable." Nell commented, as Kensi and Deeks moved into their final lift.

"This move was improvised," Eric boasted proudly, pointing to the screen as Deeks half caught Kensi in the air. Nell snuck at peak at where Eric was pointing, again focused on the traffic that was slowly beginning to pick up some pace, and caught the final moments of the routine and the passionate kiss that seemingly captured Kensi and Deeks the Op-Lypmic title.

"How about that?" Nell started, looking to Eric with a wicked grin and mischievous glint in her eye. "Was that improvised too?"

"How would I know?" Eric shot back quickly, his eyes narrowing defensively.

"I know you've been watching the feed from their training pool, and well, I just assumed you'd know. So, was it apart of the routine or not?" Nell continued, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I didn't really watch that much, I honestly can't say if it was or not. So who do you think will win the individual medal, my money is on Kensi, who do you think?" Eric hurriedly responded, stumbling over his words as he quickly tried to change the subject off the soon to be heavily discussed Densi kiss.

"Eric," Nell deadpanned, fixing him with a steely gaze, letting him know that she wasn't believing a word he was saying.

"Anyone ever tell you, you look like Hetty when you do that?" Eric mumbled nervously, as he shrunk under Nell's unwavering gaze, the red blush returning to his cheeks and his newfound confidence dissipating.

"Eric," Nell repeated in a sing song voice, continuing to coax the information out of her partner.

"Fine, it wasn't part of the original scripted choreography, it was all improvised on the spot, and I don't think they were even supposed to finish like that. There I said it, the kiss was all Kensi and Deeks," Eric announced hurriedly, sighing heavily as though a great weight had just been lifted of his chest.

Looking to Nell, who was now focusing on the road again, it wasn't hard for Eric to miss her wide grin and bright eyes, which were alight with a childlike with glee, as though she had just been told the most exciting news imaginable. After watching the spectacular and lustful routine, Nell had suspected that the ending kiss had not been a part of Pasternak's grand design but rather added by the love struck Kensi and Deeks, their sexual tension and longing glances unmistakable in the swimming pool. Now hearing Eric's confirming words, Nell couldn't help but smile at the fact the kiss was in fact unscripted and purely fuelled by the mutual attraction Kensi and Deeks shared.

"Nell?" Eric questioned hesitantly, unsure what to make of his partners current change in demeanour.

"Yeah?" Nell beamed wickedly.

"You can't say anything to Kensi and Deeks," Eric pleaded, leaning forward slightly in his seat. "Or Sam and Callen," Nell didn't answer immediately, her mind still coming to grips with the idea and failing to process the new information that Eric was providing.

"Nell?" Eric tried again, his tone desperate and pleading, as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Sorry what did you say?" Nell asked innocently.

"No one can know what I told you," Eric repeated, placing his hand on her knee as if to emphasise how serious his words were. Trailing the length of Eric's arm with her eyes, Nell observed how it rested on her exposed knee without a second thought.

"Don't worry Eric," Nell began, looking up to meet his eyes with a sweet smile, "Yours and Densi's secret is safe with me,"

* * *

Moving through into the change area, Deeks sighed reluctantly to himself as he was forced to remove his hand from the small of Kensi's back, as she stepped out of his reach to organise her belongings and to grab a fresh towel.

"You coming Sparky?" Kensi prompted as she threw the towel over her shoulder, swaying her hips in the process, causing Deeks to snap out of his personal ravine where there was only one thing on his mind, Kensi.

"Wha?" Deeks mumbled trying to regain his bearings after his misguided zone out, his eyes meeting Kensi's mischievously.

"The showers," Kensi announced, pointing over his shoulder to the entrance of the showers.

"Oh right, lead the way Princess," Deeks grinned smugly, gesturing for Kensi to take the lead. Kensi eyed Deeks suspiciously, a playful glint in her eye, before she took several steps ahead of her partner, knowing very well that his eyes were now trailing the curve of her behind.

"Deeks," Kensi beckoned mockingly, regaining his attention as she sashayed behind the divider. Watching as his cocky partner disappeared behind the dividing wall, Deeks waited with his hands on his hips and a smug grin on his lips for the unmistakeable sounds of protest from his partner when she discovered the small secret he had been hiding.

"Deeks!" Kensi called her tone no longer playful and suggestive but instead hostile.

"Kensi?" Deeks called back innocently, as he took several steps towards the divider, knowing that his partner would surely be waiting for him there.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Kensi asked sarcastically, gesturing towards the showers that were situated at the end of the cramped hallway.

"Oh that, right communal showers," Deeks grinned lecherously, as he stepped out of Kensi's reach, knowing that there would be some physical repercussion for his actions. Despite the blatant protest, Deeks knew that Kensi wasn't really upset about having to share a shower with him; it had been the same when the first had shared a bed, but this was Kensi and she was never one to openly admit something the first time around.

"Didn't think to share this earlier?" Kensi half-heartedly scolded, as Deeks began to walk towards the white tiled wall of shower heads.

"Must have slipped my mind," Deeks grinned, winking at Kensi over his shoulder.

"Well then, you can wait until I am finished," Kensi protested, crossing her arms firmly against her chest.

"It's okay I don't mind sharing," Deeks teased, turning the taps of one of the shower, making it clear he wasn't about to leave.

"Deeks," Kensi tried, but the small smile on her lips giving her away.

"C'mon Kens, the quicker you get in here, the quicker we can go celebrate our victory," Deeks reminded, tugging the towel away from Kensi to place on one of the provided hooks.

"Deeks…" Kensi groaned, trying to resist her partner's advances to get her under the hot spray.

"You shower, I shower remember?" Deeks teased with an lopsided grin, stepping behind Kensi with his hands on her hips.

"No Deeks no, I couldn't possibly Deeks," Kensi mocked, barely resisting against Deeks as he nudged her under the spray of the shower head. Impressed with his efforts, Deeks released his hold on Kensi's hips and took a step back, moving out from under the showerhead Kensi was beneath and under the one he had turned on originally for himself, relishing in the warmth on the water and the content smile on his partners face.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Deeks teased, snapping at his swimsuit as he lowered it further.

"You're like the plague; you don't have a choice," Kensi shot back playfully, scrunching her nose up jokingly.

"Did you just compare me to a deadly disease?" Deeks chided, feigning hurt.

"I think I just did." Kensi grinned innocently, patting Deeks on the stomach. "Now hurry up or Sam and Callen will be breaking down the door,"

* * *

"So who do you think has claimed the individual medal?" Sam called over the roar of the showers, the steam thickly choking in the air.

"It would have to be pretty close if Hetty is keeping it under wraps," Callen mused, washing his face intently trying to remove as much stage make up as possible.

"Hetty always plays it close to the chest, its nothing new," Sam commented, pealing his swimsuit down further, allowing the water to cascade over his aching muscles.

"Deeks would have to be out of the running, he missed the entire first day," Callen reminded, looking to Sam knowingly, as if to remind his partner of what had transpired the first day of competition.

"I am never going to live that down am I?" Sam complained, as he began to wash his face.

"I'm sure Kensi and Deeks will remind you whenever they need something from you," Callen teased.

"I think Team Densi will be too busy celebrating for the next two months to even remember Deeks was knocked out on day one of the competition," Sam mocked, trying to wipe the copious amounts of eyeliner out of his eyes.

"Don't rub that, Nell left us some wipe things to use for our eyes," Callen admonished, swatting at Sam's hands as he continued to rub at the make-up in his eyes.

"You really think they will celebrate for two months? That's pushing it even for Kensi and Deeks," Callen queried, screwing his nose up at the idea of Kensi and Deeks' continuous taunting.

"I can guarantee it, I bet they are probably celebrating in the showers right now," Sam confidently informed, as he shut off the water.

"Celebrating how?" Callen teased, knowing what Sam was insinuating but not wanting to actually voice about the younger pair. Glaring indignantly at Callen, Sam grabbed his towel off the hook from the opposite wall and carefully dried his face, taking care not to smudge his eyes any further.

"They deserved it y'know," Sam started, turning to Callen after several moments silence between the pair, their thoughts racing with various scenarios with how the award ceremony could play out.

"Who?" Callen asked, shocked by Sam's sudden words.

"Kensi and Deeks, they deserved to win. They really are great partners." Sam admitted sincerely, his eyes meeting Callen's as he shut the water off to his shower.

"They've come a long way, I think today showed that," Callen agreed, stepping off the wet tiles. "But let's not forget so have we,"

"How so?" Sam challenged, eyeing his partner curiously, wanting to hear the explanation Callen was going beginning to form.

"Three years ago – nobody – not even Hetty would have been able to get us in a set of tights to dance in a swimming pool; and well look at us now, we're almost Olympic standard." Callen teased, clapping Sam on the shoulder as he collected his towel.

"Well one of us is," Sam taunted, rubbing the water off the shoulder Callen had just had a clasp on.

"Well we will soon find that out, now won't we Sam," Callen shot back, a smug grin plastered on his face as he began to stroll back to the changing area to prepare for the official Op-Lympic ceremonies.

* * *

Running his wrinkled fingers through his hair, Deeks felt the heated Knox begin to melt away under the hot steamy water, the hardened goop now soft once again and much less resistant to Deeks' touch. The problem now was that as the Knox fell away, the mess of blond curls were unleashed, creating a 'finger in the power socket' effect on Deeks' unruly hair and quite some amusement for Kensi.

"Ah Deeks, the Bride of Frankenstein called and she wants her hair back," Kensi teased, reaching up to play with the wayward tuffs of hair that were sticking out behind his left ear. Deeks instinctively ran his hand through his hair, trying to flatten the craze of curls, but did nothing to benefit his cause, but rather made the matter worse.

"Maybe we should have Hetty give you a haircut when we are finished," Kensi continued to tease, nudging Deeks with her hip as she began the tedious task of removing the various pins from her own hair.

"And come out looking like Sam or Callen, no thank you." Deeks pouted, as he ran his hands through his full head of hair again, as if to check it was still there. Chuckling to herself, Kensi rolled her eyes at her melodramatic partner, as she tossed the incessant pins in his general direction, her grin growing wider as they continually connected with his chest.

"Do you need some help there?" Deeks taunted, taking a step towards Kensi, a smug smile playing at his lips.

"No," Kensi shot back defiantly, as she struggled to untangle her pony tail from the tight bun Nell had placed it in.

"Turn around," Deeks offered, signalling with his finger for Kensi to turn around so he would have better access to her hair.

"I've got it Deeks," Kensi assured, as she pulled out several more pins from the secured bun for emphasis.

Holding his hands up in defeat, Deeks took a tentative step back, his eyes never leaving Kensi's as he watched her defiantly grab at her hair, pulling at it with excessive force as she tried to break the pony tail free from the strong hold Nell had placed it in. Smiling smugly to himself as he ran his hands over his face, wiping the running water out of his eyes, Deeks waited patiently for his stubborn partner to give into his to his request, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she finally relented.

"What?" Kensi asked suspiciously, noticing the smug smile playing on Deeks lips.

"Nothing," Deeks lied, placing his hands on his hips as he began to trail the curve of Kensi's body with his eyes. Rolling her eyes at Deeks' not so subtle wandering gaze, Kensi halted her actions and let her hands fall away to her sides, an unimpressed sigh escaping through her lips.

"A problem partner?" Deeks teased, as Kensi crossed her arms defensively against her chest.

"Don't make me say it," Kensi mumbled half-heartedly, her eyes barely meeting Deeks, as though she were a child fresh from a scolding, causing the grin on Deeks features to grow even wider.

"Turn around,"

Following Deeks' simple instructions, Kensi reluctantly turned around under the spray of water with a faux defeated sigh. Taking the opportunity to appreciate Kensi's body without her knowledge, Deeks allowed his gaze to wander as he stepped in behind her, his hands teasing her shoulders as they made their way on their intended path to her hair.

Letting out a nervous breath he did not realise he had been holding, Deeks began to remove the few pins that were remaining, whilst his other hand began to softly massage the melting Knox from Kensi's scalp. Releasing the final pin with a flick, Kensi's long pony tail tumbled down her back as the Knox continued to disappear with the hot water that cascaded over it, triggering Deeks to run his fingers through the silky curls helping to massage away any remnants of the clear goop. Deeks knew that now was the time to stop before things further escalated, but the part of the brain that controlled his common sense appeared to have abandoned him, so he continued with his ministrations, reaching forward to release the thick hair ties that held the pony tails in place, allowing for Kensi's flow of curls to settle around her shoulders and for his massaging hands to gain further, more intimate access.

With both Deeks' magical hands now working their way through her hair, massaging the little amounts of remaining Knox out, Kensi felt herself moving back into Deeks' touch her body instinctively pressing up against his, her spine flushed against his chest, her eyes fluttering closed from both relaxation and desire caused by the simple hand movements, as a small moan dared to escape past her lips. Hearing the almost inaudible moan slip past Kensi's lips, triggered a smug smirk to spilt on Deeks' features as he continued with his now unnecessary head massage, applying differing pressure across her scalp, doing so only now to further tease his partner.

"Deeks," Kensi groaned, internally scolding herself for giving into him in the first place and for now allowing herself to become putty in his hands as he simply massaged her scalp with what appeared to be magic fingers. Laughing to himself at Kensi's pathetic protest to his actions, Deeks slowly began to move his hands out of her mess of wet curls, moving them down her delicate neck to her shoulders, continuing with his relaxing massage that was still eliciting soft moans and sighs of relief from Kensi whenever he found a soft spot.

Feeling confident with himself as Kensi tried to push herself closer into him yet again, Deeks teased his fingers across Kensi's shoulders, barely touching the exposed skin as he moved her long hair to the side. He could feel the way her body tensed with curiosity at his actions but it didn't deter him from his intended task. Slipping his fingers underneath the singular strap of her swimsuit, Deeks began to rub circles on the now exposed skin, his hands working as perfect mirrors of one another, as he slowly began to slide his hands down the length on her soft arms, taking the sleeve of the swimsuit with him.

Concentrating purely on the pressure Deeks' hands were creating and the sensations they were causing, it was a moment before Kensi realised what it was Deeks was doing with her swimsuit and where his mind was headed. Barely opening her eyes, her mind still in a haze from the overwhelming sensations from the massage, Kensi turned her head to the side glancing over her shoulder at her bold partner, hoping to see what it was that was fuelling these brave actions.

Sensing Kensi's hesitancy, Deeks stilled his actions and looked up to find her heavy brown eyes watching him, a curious wander in her eye as she observed him intently, his thumbs continuing to trace small patterns on her upper arms. Looking into Deeks' eyes, her brown eyes meeting his bright blue, Kensi could see the desire that she had seen in them earlier that day during their routine, the same desire she had seen moments before Deeks had kissed her in the pool, it was pure and raw and something she had never seen in a person before.

Biting her lip, almost seductively, she could feel her eyes flicker to his lips and then back to his eyes once again, her own eyes now glistening with want and desire, practically inviting him to kiss her again like he had done so in the the small flicker of acceptance in Kensi's eyes, Deeks couldn't control the small groan that formed at the base of this throat as he turned Kensi around and backed her up against the wet tiled wall, his eyes never leaving hers. Pushing his body flush against hers, as Kensi eagerly returned the sentiment; Deeks searched Kensi's eyes for any last doubts as he slowly but surely began to close the small gap between them, his hand on her cheek.

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum, times up!" Callen yelled, as he burst through the change room door, a disgruntled Sam trailing behind him.

"I bet they're still in the showers," Sam announced loudly ensuring that Kensi and Deeks could hear, as Callen moved through the change room where the duo were nowhere to be found.

At the sounds of Sam and Callen's voices in the female locker room, Deeks instantly stilled his movements, his hand falling from Kensi's face to rest on her hip, their bodies frozen with shock. Still biting her bottom lip, Kensi's eyes grew wide as she listened for Sam and Callen's movements, her eyes watching Deeks as he did the same, his hands still holding her hips in place against the wall, only inches between them.

"Kens…" Deeks whispered, as he rested his forehead against hers, clearly unfazed by the senior agents on the other side of the divider.

"Shh," Kensi mumbled in return, her hands coming up to rest on his exposed chest.

"Special Agent Blye? Detective Deeks?" Callen tried again in sing-song voice, looking to Sam with a knowing smile as he nodded towards the showers where the running water could be heard.

"They better not be 'celebrating'," Sam grumbled under his breath, as Callen took several tentative steps towards the divider, his curiosity winning over.

"Gentleman what brings you into the winning locker room?" Deeks questioned as he stepped around the divider, a fresh towel wrapped around his waist and water still dripping from his hair.

"We were just checking you and Kensi were ready to head back to Ops," Sam offered, looking Deeks over suspiciously, knowing there was something he was hiding behind his confident smirk.

"While showering does take longer for those with hair," Deeks started, running his fingers through his hair as he smirked lecherously, "We will be ready and out of here in no less than five minutes," Deeks assured, offering Sam and Callen one of his most winning smiles.

"Five minutes? Really?" Callen repeated sceptically.

"Yes five minutes," Kensi confirmed, rounding the divider with a scowl, her hair slick to her face as it dripped down her body and her hands pulled tightly to her chest for warmth. Scowling somewhat at Deeks for taking her towel, Kensi hurried past the three confused men to the other side of the change room to retrieve a fresh towel, leaving them all gawking in her wake.

"See gentleman five minutes," Deeks mimicked after a moments silence, his thoughts taken back to their time in the shower, causing his grip to tighten on the towel around his waist.

"Alright," Callen started, eyeing the pair doubtfully, as Kensi continued to glare at Deeks with a resolve Callen hadn't seen before. "We will see you at Ops then,"

"See you at Ops," Deeks agreed enthusiastically, fighting the urge to look at Kensi who he could feel was watching him, her eyes boring into his being.

"Deeks behave yourself." Sam warned the threat clear in his tone as he gave the pair one last scrutinizing glare, his gaze landing on Kensi empathetically.

Watching as Sam and Callen turned on the spot and headed for the exit, Kensi and Deeks exchanged a relieved yet nervous smile across the room; relieved to have gotten out of their compromising situation without being caught, but now nervous to face its somewhat awkward consequences that neither had expected to face that day.

"Well…" Kensi offered softly, a soft smile tugging at her lips as she ravished Deeks exposed flesh with her eyes.

"We best get moving," Deeks finished cockily, with a lopsided grin as he dropped his towel, revealing his still somewhat intact swimsuit. "_We_ have a trophy to collect,"

* * *

Strolling casually through the surprisingly busy halls of Ops, it was obvious that word gotten back on who had succeed in claiming the inaugural Op-Lympic title, with the hushed whispers and the sympathetic looks it was as though Sam and Callen had been caught making out under the football bleachers. Rounding the corner into the bullpen, Callen and Sam found the patient trio of Nate, Eric and Nell waiting from them in the back lounge, their upbeat voices filtering through the office noises and the general hustle and bustle of the courtyard.

"And that is why you don't try to train a goat to use a spoon whilst intoxicated with a CIA agent." Nate finished hurriedly at the sight of Sam and Callen, causing Nell to look over her shoulder to see why Nate had finished his story so suddenly.

"I hope you are keeping it PG, Hansel and Gretel will have nightmares Dr Getz," Callen teased, as he sat in the vacant arm chair under the arch way, a cheeky grin on his face, whilst Sam took a seat on the couch with Nate.

"I checked with Hetty first, you don't have to worry G," Nate joked, earning himself an indignant glare from Nell as she pursed her lips a thin line.

"Where are Kensi and Deeks?" Eric piped up curiously, searching the area for any signs of the victorious pair. At the mention of Kensi and Deeks, Sam and Callen shared an amused look, a telling smile creeping on their lips as they decided that to reveal all wouldn't be to shocking after the day's events.

"I'll take a guess that they are still making out in the showers," Callen informed plainly, shrugging his shoulders as though it was nothing new.

"Excuse me?" Nell asked immediately, her demeanour changing instantly as she sat forward in her chair, her eyebrows raised in shock.

"We caught them making out like teenagers in the showers," Callen further explained, looking to Sam for confirmation.

"You saw it with your own two eyes?" Eric asked his tone sceptical as he looked between the smug pair.

"No, but we didn't need to Eric," Sam assured, crossing his arms tightly against his chest.

"Speculating on an inter-office relationship such as Kensi and Deeks never ends well," Nate commented, his eyes flickering to Nell for the briefest moment, causing her blush a deep shade of red.

"Why else would they be late?" Callen offered his hands clasped in his lap leisurely.

"It's Kensi and Deeks, they have been late to nearly every event this week," Eric defended, jumping to the aid of his team mates.

"They could be stuck in traffic," Nate tried, knowing his excuse was pathetic but it was something other than the alternative.

"Getting the Knox out of their hair would have taken longer," Nell reminded, deciding to supply an alternative also.

"Or they were…" Sam started.

"Or they were what Sam?" Deeks cut off, as he and Kensi entered the lounge area from the back courtyard, their hair still wet from the showers.

"I don't know Deeks, what were they doing?" Sam asked, spinning the conversation back on Kensi and Deeks, who had made themselves comfortable on vacant end of the couch; with Deeks sitting on the arm rest whilst Kensi sat on the cushions.

"Getting donuts, Kenosceros here needed her sugar hit," Deeks informed, nudging Kensi with his knee.

"I thought everyone would appreciate something to eat after a long day," Kensi corrected, throwing a bag of donuts on the coffee table before pinching Deeks  
in the ribs for his jibe about her eating habits and the use of his ridiculous nickname.

"Thanks guys," Nell chirped, as she eagerly grabbed for the bag and retrieved herself and Eric a donut each.

"I see you found yourself some big boy pants Eric," Kensi teased, taking in Eric's fresh appearance, of sweatpants and a white t-shirt with a printed cat on the front.

"In my to-go bag," Eric grinned, shrugging his shoulders as he took a bite of his donut.

"That is what you'd wear in an emergency?" Sam asked, scrutinizing Eric's appearance with a shake of his head, amused by the cat t-shirt.

"I have several other shirts," Eric assured, furrowing his brow in confusion at the small interrogation.

"Just don't let Granger see it," Deeks commented, as he offered everyone the donut bag, reminding Eric of Granger's constant dislike for his abstract wardrobe.

"How about a toast," Nate started jokingly, raising his half eaten donut into the air, triggering a smile on all teams faces.

"To team Densi for their Op-Lympic win, to which ever agent or detective has taken the individual title and to all of you for doing it as a team," Nate beamed, raising his donut further into the air.

"To making it count," Deeks called, mimicking Nate's actions.

"To making it count," Kensi repeated a wide grin on her face, as the rest of the team joined in on the ridiculous toast, their donuts smashing together above the coffee table, the mood relaxed and carefree, as they all settled back into casual conversations about the impending celebrations, whilst awaiting the arrival of Hetty.

"Congratulations Densi," Nate offered again, shaking hands with Deeks enthusiastically. "You're performance in the pool today was nothing short of spectacular, you couldn't replicate that emotion." Nate commented, observing the way the pair sat closely next to one another, Deeks hand subtly resting on the back of Kensi's shoulder.

"Thanks Nate," Kensi smiled, patting him on the knee enthusiastically.

"You've really grown as partner's since the last evaluation Hetty had me do; that was more than obvious in your performance," Nate informed, his eyes flickering between the pair, gauging their reactions hoping to capture any recognition from his words.

"Evaluation?"

"What Evaluation?" Kensi and Deeks asked in unison exchanging a confused look, before turning back to Nate expectantly, waiting for an explanation for his words.

"I've already said too much," Nate started hesitantly, realising that the evaluation he had done for Hetty had not been shared with the partners but rather kept for Hetty's personal use.

"That you have Dr Getz,"

Appearing under the empty archway behind the surprised Eric, Hetty looked sternly at Nate before turning back to the curious group that were now watching Hetty expectantly.

"I see that we all made it back without any troubles," Hetty observed, notably changing the topic of conversation before any questions could be asked by Kensi or Deeks about their undisclosed partnership evaluation.

"We will still have to go back for some equipment later, but everyone managed to get here," Nell replied ambiguously, glancing hesitantly around the group for confirmation.

"Please be sure that all the surveillance equipment is returned promptly Miss Jones, Agent Isaacs team will be needing it for tomorrow's operation." Hetty announced, her gaze falling on Eric and his whimsical shirt, causing her to miss the small exchange between Nell and Sam.

"I want any footage you have Nell," Sam whispered, leaning forward in his chair trying to intimidate the smaller woman.

"What footage?" Nell smirked, turning her attention back to Hetty as she began to speak yet again, eliciting an impressed smile from Callen.

"G?" Sam tried, looking to Callen for support on the situation.

"What footage?" Callen mimicked, smiling at Nell who glanced back at Callen at his words, thankful for the support.

"Why, that is quite a shirt Mr Beale," Hetty commented, drawing the team's attention back to Eric's peculiar shirt, as she admired it from afar.

"Thank you Hetty," Eric beamed, ignoring the sniggers of the team as they watched the exchange.

"I once met a man in the haggard streets of India who had made a shirt purely from cat's hair; it was his most prized possession." Hetty informed matter-of-factly, as she patted Eric on the shoulder, her words causing mixed reactions amongst the team.

"But alas that is a story for another time; we have some formal ceremonies to attend." Hetty beamed, tenting her fingers before her, a wide smile meeting her eyes at the anticipation.

"I shall ask you all to move promptly to the gym if you please, it's time for the closing ceremony,"

* * *

Upon entering the gym as a cohort, the team's banter and jokes fell silent as they took in their altered surroundings. During their time away from Ops, several changes had been made in the gym to account for the closing ceremony to the Op-Lympics that Hetty had skilfully planned. Across the gym, in front of the rock climbing wall, the podium from the opening ceremony had once again been constructed in a formal manner with several chairs set up before it, all centring around the illustrious Op-Lympic trophy that was sitting firmly on its wooden pillar.

The silver chalice-like cup glimmered in the bright light, the added coloured ribbon hanging motionless from the grand handles and the perfect finish capturing the attention of all those entering the room. On approaching the rows of chairs that Hetty had acquired for the team, the details of the cup became clearer, from the delicate engraving of 'NCIS OPLYMPICS' to the five different coloured badges that represented the original Olympic rings carved below the heading.  
To the left of the central podium and the silver cup, sat a small table lined with various medals/badges, all gleaming in the sunlight much like the Op-Lympic trophy, building the anticipation for the small event ceremony further.

"That is going to look so good on my desk," Deeks whispered teasingly to Kensi, nodding to the polished trophy as Hetty, Pasternak, Moldovan and other staff filed on the podium to begin the ceremonies.

"You're desk?" Kensi scoffed, raising a sceptical eyebrow at her partner, as Nate silently watched the small exchange with an impish smile.

"You're right after I win the individual champion accolade you'll need something to make you feel better," Deeks quipped sassily, patting Kensi affectionately on the knee with a smug grin.

"You won't be winning anything if you don't keep it down Lover boy," Sam mocked, glancing over his shoulder at the younger pair with a disapproving glare.

"Thank you Mr Hanna," Hetty commented, as she stepped up to the podium effectively silencing the room with a simple stare.

"Team Sallen, Team Densi," Hetty started, offering an affectionate smile to both the teams before continuing. "When I gathered you together all those days ago, I knew something had to be done about the game of one upmanship you had initiated, for it was – to put it plainly – quite frustrating to endure and so the inaugural Op-Lympic's were formed. Looking back I have watched you all grow over the past two weeks and in this short time you have bonded not only as partners but as a collective team, through some healthy competition and shall I just say 'after hour activities'; which is what Dr Getz and I had hoped to achieve from such undertakings. You all know what I think of your personal and team efforts and you should be commended on your outstanding performance, which is why I shall forgo further discourse and continue with the presentations of the individual and team Op-Lympic medals." Hetty addressed, her hands clasping onto either sides of the lectern, her eyes scanning the small crowd of faces, taking the time to take in the expression on each of her team's face.

"I hope you guys didn't place too much money on yourselves to win, Detective Deeks has this one set in stone," Deeks whispered mockingly, leaning forward in his chair to antagonise Sam and Callen further.

"You're pretty confident that you've got this under your belt Deeks," Callen acknowledged, turning to fix Deeks with a curious gaze.

"Money? There's a betting pool?" Sam whispered, looking to Kensi for more information.

"He's kidding right?" Deeks joked unsure if he was being played by the Navy SEAL or not.

"Who's at the top of the pool now?" Callen asked, narrowing his eyes at Deeks suspiciously.

"From what B1 and B2 tell me," Deeks started, nodding his head at Eric and Nell who were helping Hetty organise the medals in a specific order.

"Yours truly is pegged to take out the number one spot," Deeks grinned triumphantly, his smile reaching his eyes.

"On what basis?" Callen inquired, as Sam scoffed in disbelief.

"Three individual gold medals," Deeks stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "You all only have two, its simple math really." Deeks grinned.

"Ah Deeks you do realise its overall performance in all the individual events, no matter your placing?" Kensi reminded hesitantly, unsure if her partner had taken this into account.

"Oh," Deeks mouthed, his cheeky demeanour immediately changing at the new information. Stepping back up to the lectern, allowing sufficient time for Nell and Eric to return to their seats, Hetty glanced over the room once again before she began the formal presentation, again silencing the room with a simple stare.

"The first individual Op-Lympic medal will be presented in the Boxing Category…"

* * *

With the individual and team medal ceremonies complete, with each team receiving copious amounts of the gold, silver and bronze medals, which had been charmingly shaped in the style of NCIS badges much likes the engravings on the trophy, the major presentations were due to begin. Deeks had been right in his assumption about the three gold medals he was receiving but was shocked to discover that he had in fact earnt himself much more than only those three medals. At each presentation Hetty had given a short summary of the event for those agents present at the ceremonies who had not witnessed the exciting encounters, drawing amused laughter from the crowd when extra details were added excitedly from the participating team in the crowd, if they didn't appreciate the way Hetty's story telling was going.

Pushing through her cheeky agents interruptions Hetty managed to come to the most anticipated accolade the team had been waiting for, the individual champion. Speculations were now flying amongst the non-participating agents who had been watching the medal ceremonies and were gathering their information and conclusions purely based on the teams individual medal counts, with Deeks still topping the charts as the individual winner.

"I know that you have all been waiting for this announcement," Hetty started looking pointedly at her team, a knowing smile playing on her lips, "Well since I reminded you of its existence. Throughout the week the leader board changed several times for this particular trophy, I myself could not pinpoint which particular athlete was going to be able to capture the title. It at last came down to one individual point to separate the winner from the group, after an unknown tie-breaking event, of individual scoring in the synchronised swimming piece an overall winner was concluded, and I must say this agent or detective truly has earnt themselves this award." Hetty informed, pausing purposefully for dramatic effect as they audience awaited eagerly for the announcement.

"It is my pleasure to announce the first Individual Op-Lympic Champion to be Mr G Callen," Hetty announced proudly, a smile splitting on her features as the room broke into a roar of applause.

"What?" Callen breathed, leaning forward in his chair in disbelief, as Sam and Deeks clapped him hard on opposing shoulders, their excitement emanating into their shocked leader who was yet to process the information.

"Congratulations G," Kensi beamed, standing from her chair to embrace the senior agent who was still wide eyed and unresponsive.

"Thanks," Callen half responded, unsure if he had heard right.

"Great effort G," Nate applauded, from the row behind with a warm smile.

"Thanks…"

"Congratulations Callen, you deserved it," Deeks congratulated shaking Callen's hand, snapping him out of his shock induced ravine.

"Thanks Deeks," Callen grinned, finally realising what had just occurred. Turning to Sam, Callen's smile grew wider when he was met with an enthusiastic man-hug from his excited partner who appeared more thrilled than Callen about the announcement.

"Congrats G," Sam smiled, clapping him on the shoulder again.

"No hard feelings?" Callen teased, rubbing his tender shoulder.

"Nah, someone had to fly the flag for Team Sallen after Team Densi sank our ship on the partnership battlefield," Sam shrugged, still reaming with excitement  
for his partner.

"I knew you could do it," Nell called with excitement, finally getting in on the Team Sallen celebrations, half climbing over the row of chairs to embrace Callen.

"Couldn't have done it without you Coach," Callen teased, pretending to pinch Nell on the cheek.

"Callen I think you're meant to accept your trophy now," Eric reminded with an amused grin, pointing to the podium where Hetty was patiently waiting as the team shared their congratulatory celebrations.

Nodding his head at Hetty, Callen moved through the row of chairs and agents to the podium, where Hetty and his new Op-Lympic trophy was waiting for him, all shined up and ready to be placed on the mantel in his living room for the next 'four' years.

"Congratulations Mr Callen," Hetty smiled fondly as she handed the smaller individual trophy to Callen.

"Thank you Hetty," Callen smiled affectionately as he gathered the trophy in his still shaking hands.

"Well done Callen, all that hard work paid off," Moldovan piped in, enthusiastically shaking hands with the senior agents.

"Hard work? Is that what you are calling it?" Callen joked, returning the hearty handshake.

"Would you like to say a few words?" Hetty asked, interrupting the small exchange to nod towards the vacant podium.

"Sure," Callen decided hesitantly, taking several steps towards the lectern. Placing his trophy down on the empty surface, Callen looked out to the sea of faces that were watching him eagerly, particularly the group in front who were beaming proudly at their team leader.

"I can honestly say that between a Navy SEAL, Special Agent Kensi Blye and a LAPD Detective I was not expecting to be the one standing up here today." Callen started, heaving a sigh of relief as laughter filtered through the room.

"But here I am. With this team we have here, I would be lying if I didn't say that this trophy is yours as much as it mine, we all worked together as a team to earn it despite our individual efforts; we worked as a team so we win as a team. Thanks to everyone who was involved in the preparation of the Op-Lympics, those who helped run the events, Mr Moldovan, Ms Pasternak for your training services, Nell and Eric for your coaching efforts amongst many other things, it was all very much appreciated." Callen hurriedly addressed, trying to bring an end to the ceremonies.

"And finally thank you to Hetty for everything you put into this week of competition to sort us out, we as a team appreciate everything you do for us professionally and personally. And may I add you should get your own award for putting with all the Team Densi shenanigans," Callen added, glancing at Kensi and Deeks as he added his final comment, eliciting laughter from the small crowd that crowded at the back of the gym, as they began to applaud Callen once again.

"Thank you Mr Callen," Hetty smiled, taking her place back at the podium as Callen returned to his seat, trophy in hand and cheeky grin on his face.

"We have one final award to present, the Team Op-Lympic champions, which was decided today in a heatedly battled out Synchronized Swimming number. Congratulations to Mr Deeks and Miss Blye, Team Densi." Hetty proclaimed no suspense needed for the announcement, for most of Ops already was aware of the winning partnership. As the room began to applaud once again, Kensi and Deeks hesitantly stood from their chairs with shy smiles, unsure how to respond to the newfound attention. Deciding to ease the awkward tension, Deeks began to mockingly wave to the crowd, winking at the occasional female agent or office worker, much to the annoyance of Kensi.

"You are such a child," Kensi mocked, poking Deeks in the ribs as he signalled for one of the incinerator operators to call him.

"Don't worry Kens, I'll still remember you when I am on a Wheaties box," Deeks teased, glancing over her his shoulder at his unimpressed partner who was trying to hide her smile.

"Keep that up Deeks and you'll end up on the side of a milk carton," Kensi threatened, pushing her partner up the small set of stairs to the podium.

"Congratulations," Hetty offered as she handed the pair the larger Op-Lympic Cup, with a handle for each to hold.

"The engraving will be finished by tomorrow morning," Hetty whispered, indicating to the small line the read 2012 TEAM CHAMPIONS.

"Thanks Hetty," Kensi and Deeks replied in unison as they both inspected the cup, careful not to mark the completed finish.

"I knew you could do it," Pasternak grinned, pulling the pair in for a chaste hug, catching the unsuspecting pair off guard.

"Thank you," Deeks groaned out, struggling to breathe under the tight grip Pasternak had them in.

"A speech?" Hetty prompted, much like she had with Callen, once Pasternak finally released her vice grip.

"No thanks Hetty, I think we will pass on that one, Deeks is already developing a God complex" Kensi deflected kindly, earning an understanding nod from Hetty, as Deeks merely rolled his eyes.

"Very well then, I think it's time to wrap this up," Hetty commented, indicating that Kensi and Deeks were welcome to leave the stage, triggering another round of applause for the pair.

"That brings the ceremonies to an end. Thank you to all those involved and those who have forgone their various piles of paperwork to be here this afternoon," Hetty spoke knowingly.

"It has been a pleasure and I shall see you all in four years' time for the next Op-Lympic Games."

* * *

Once the agents and staff had filtered out of the gym space, leaving the team alone once again, their friendly banter returned as usual, the competition and the accolades still fresh in their mind but now a moment in their past. It had been revealed by Hetty that the final individual rankings had all followed a one point margin with Callen taking out the title, followed by Deeks who he had originally been tied with, then Kensi and Sam who had in turn drawn after the final tie-breaker, creating an almost 'I told you so' moment for the proud Detective.

"So it's agreed, tonight we will meet at Quinn's for some celebratory drinks," Deeks reaffirmed, looking the group over one last time to assure he had gotten all the details correct.

"Quinn's 10:00p.m don't be late," Sam confirmed jokingly, taking a jibe at Deeks' continuing tardiness.

"Trust me, this is one thing I am sure Kensi and I won't be late to Twinkle Toes," Deeks reminded, winking at Kensi.

"We better get going than Callen," Sam commented, checking his watch again, knowing that Denise and Annie would never forgive them if they were late to the dance recital.

"Have fun at the recital guys and tell Annie to break a leg," Kensi offered, smiling sweetly at the pair as they began to shuffle through the row of chairs.

"I'll be sure to tell her Auntie Kensi says hello," Sam smiled.

"Don't forget about Uncle Deeks," Deeks teased with a lopsided grin.

"Who could forget," Callen taunted, as he exited the row of chairs.

"See you all later tonight," Sam called, waving to the small group.

"Bye guys," Nell piped up, waving enthusiastically to the pair.

"So what are Sherlock and Watson up to this evening before the big night out?" Deeks asked, turning to Nell and Eric expectantly.

"We…ah… we are working on our project for Hetty," Eric lied, looking to Nell hesitantly.

"It's classified for the moment," Nell added, shrugging her shoulders.

"And you're doing this where?" Deeks questioned, looking to Kensi with a mischievous grin, thinking he had caught the pair out.

"That's also classified Detective Deeks," Nell assured with a sassy smile, knowing what Deeks was implying.

"Of course it is Intelligence Analyst Jones," Deeks quipped in return.

"We actually should be off too if we want to get any of our…project finished before tonight," Eric announced, pointing to the exit with his thumb.

"Okay, see you guys at Quinn's," Nell smiled, as Eric waved to the group.

"Catchya guys," Deeks grinned, watching as the pair scampered off.

"What about you Nate? You up for a pre-drinking catch up session?" Kensi asked, turning to the larger man who had been silently watching the group.

"Sorry Kens, I will have to take a raincheck on that one; I have some debriefings to report to Hetty. There is never just a 'social' visit these days," Nate  
informed, scratching at his stubble, trying to cover his minor lie from the suspicious pair.

"But Hetty said you were free after the competition," Kensi pouted, crossing her arms against her chest defiantly.

"I will join you at Quinn's with the others at 10:00p.m, don't worry Kensi there will be plenty of time to catch up." Nate assured, pulling the pouting Kensi into a  
side hug.

"Fine, I'll see you then," Kensi relented, nudging Nate playfully in the ribs as he released his grip on her.

"Be sure to save me a seat in the booth," Nate laughed as he shook hands with Deeks, before taking off in the direction the others had all left in. Trailing Nate with her eyes until he disappeared under the archway Kensi sighed in disappointment at the lack of time she was able to spend with the Operational Psychologist that she had grown close to over the years. Turning back to the smirking Deeks, Kensi could tell by the look on his face that he had some plan to make up for this notable disappointment.

"Looks like it's just you and me Kid," Deeks teased, throwing his arm over Kensi's shoulders to pull her in closer, slowly leading her towards the gym exit.

"Sure is," Kensi smiled, unable to help herself.

"Well then, let's go find some alcohol to drink out of this cup,"

* * *

**An:/**  
**This would have to be the strangest timeline on a fanfiction I have ever written, it has take 6+ months to write two weeks worth of events :/ that is why it says 2012 not 2013 on the trophy! Sorry for any mistakes or OOC. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
